The Pleasure of The Danger
by MaxxLD
Summary: "La vida de compone de muchos aspecos, amor, amistad, odio, celos y ¿Por qué no? placer. Nos hemos lastimado mucho, también nos hemos hecho sufrir, pero todo ha terminado, nos hemos distanciado pero eso era algo que ya veía venir" Último capitulo.
1. capitulo 1: Regreso

Jeje… muchos dirán que es una estupidez de mi parte reeditar toda esta historia pero permítanme decirles que estuve recapitulando todo y pues la calidad (si así le puedo decir) de escritura no es la misma, a lo largo del tiempo que he estado escribiendo tomé formas más expresivas para decir o describir las cosas (bueno, ese es mi punto de vista, no sé si sea cierto xD) Tomé la decisión de realizar una reedición para que no se pierda la trama; empezamos, el primer capítulo es demasiado pobre por lo que aumentaré descripción y todo eso… ¿Qué más? ¡Ah! No es necesario que lo relean (los que ya lo leyeron) pero si gustan hacerlo adelante, quizás se encuentren con cosas nuevas jeje, son como 9 capítulos que reeditaré pues los demás están bien (creo) no cambiaré nada de la trama, simplemente aumentaré la descripción… jeje por su atención y preferencia (xD) gracias.

* * *

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

Si bien el tiempo pasó después de la última pelea de los niños elegidos contra el temible Malommiotysmon, los años no pasaron en vano y como era de esperarse los niños crecieron, las cosas se volvieron comunes pero no aburridas pues siempre hallaban la manera de hacer la situación más tediosa en una más divertida. Sí, el tiempo pasó y crecieron pero no dejaban de ser niños pese a que un nuevo sentimiento se desarrollaba en unos; comenzaron a experimentar el amor y aquellos que nunca pensaron en verse de otra manera más que con el cariño de la amistad pronto entenderían que esa amistad, en ocasiones, quiera o no se convierte en amor.

Las miradas amistosas pronto se convirtieron en miradas con otra intención, una extraña aceleración del corazón junto con un típico sonrojo se volvieron parte del día a día. Los minutos se volvieron horas, las horas días, los días semanas y estas a su vez se convirtieron en meses y todo eso solo apuntaba a una cosa: amor.

Pronto unos se emparejaron dando una grata sorpresa para unos, celos para otro y cómica furia para ciertos chicos. Si, el tiempo cambia las cosas, unas para bien y otras… para mal.

Un joven rubio esperaba paciente a su novia quien estaba en el baño, habías acordado salir al parque a tomar un helado y distraerse un poco de la presión que ejercía en ellos la escuela. Sentado en la cama de la joven el chico de los ojos azules miraba impaciente la puerta del baño, el tiempo era para él algo crucial pues entre más se tardara su novia dentro menos tiempo podría pasar a su lado.

-Kari, vamos tarde apresúrate.- Dijo por fin mientras revisaba su celular. –Nunca te tardas tanto.

-ya voy T.K., solo me estoy arreglando.- T.K. seguía sentado en la cama rodeado de peluches, desconocía porque su novia los seguía conservando a su edad.

-pero Kari, solo es una salida al parque.

-¿y que?, si yo quiero verme linda para mi novio nadie me lo impedirá, ni mi mismo novio- Agrego en tono triunfante.

-_pero si siempre estas linda.- _Pensó vagamente-

-¿sigues ahí T.K.?-

-si Kari, aquí estoy.

-¿Por qué ya no hablas?- Pregunto preocupada.

-lo siento, es solo que no me acostumbro a que me digas novio.- Un peculiar sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico rubio al escuchar esa última palabra.

-Eres muy tierno- dijo en tono dulce mientras salía del baño -Llevamos más de dos meses de novios.

-Baya, si que estás linda- Dijo T.K. con algo de sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Gracias, ¿no crees que es mucho?- Presumiendo de su vestimenta dio una vuelta para que T.K. la pudiera observar mejor.

-No en realidad estas muy hermosa, Kari, ven ya es tarde- Tomó la mano de su novia y salieron juntos de la habitación de la susodicha para toparse a los padres.

-¿A qué hora piensas traerla?- Pregunto el padre de Kari.

-como a las 8pm- Contesto T.K. con timidez.

-Supongo que no está mal, cuídala y no permitas que nada le pase.

-Si señor- T.K. tomo la mano de su novia y salieron corriendo de la casa -Menos mal que no nos pregunto dónde vamos a estar- Agrego T.K.

-¿De qué hablas T.K.?, ¿No vamos al parque?-El tono inocente de Kari divirtió a su novio.

-Sí, pero tu papá es capaz de ir a buscarte a ese lugar.

-No es tan sobre protector- Defendió la chica a su padre.

-Para ti- Los chicos abordaron el ascensor y Kari presiono el botón "PB", Kari abrazo a T.K. y lo acorralo en una de las paredes del mismo, la chica estaba a punto de besarlo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió para que una chica muy peculiar entrara, la misma vio como T.K. estaba sonrojado por el acto que la chica estaba por hacer así que ella no pudo contenerse y dejo salir una pequeña risa que molesto a Kari.

-Ya casi bajamos- Aseguro Kari molesta, la chica rubia que se había subido al ascensor hace unos instantes no podía parar de ver a T.K., este la veía también, cosa que hacia enfadar mas a Kari.

Sonó el ascensor, los novios estaban por salir primero pero T.K. se detuvo y cortésmente le cedió el paso a la hermosa chica.

-¡T.K.!-Grito Kari molesta.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- Pregunto T.K. sin voltear a ver a Kari, este siguió con la mirada a la chica hasta la salida del edificio -¿La conoces?-

-No pero supongo que ha de ser nueva- Dejo salir furiosamente.

-Ya veo.

-Eres algo extraño.

-¿Qué esperabas? No soy perfecto.

-Esa chica te ha gustado y no trates de mentir.- La chica encaró a su novio pero este esquivaba la mirada.

-Es bonita pero no como tú, nada es tan bonito como tú.- Las palabras del joven sonrojaron a su novia pese a que seguía enfadada con él. –Vamos, perdóname.- Un tierno beso fue a dar a la mejilla de Kari, esta solo asintió. –Te invito un helado.

-Si- La chica jalo a T.K. hacia un carrito de helados, uno de fresa y otro de chocolate; una diferencia que en ocasiones los hacía discutir pero un beso siempre lo arreglaba. -¿Cuánto es?

-son $20.- T.K. indago en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco el dinero.

-¿A dónde quieres ir Kari?

-¿Recuerdas aquel lugar donde te dije que sí?

-Sí, pero ese lugar queda al otro lado del parque y está muy escondido- Respondió el chico

-Hasta ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo es que fui a dar a ese lugar contigo?

-Bueno, si lo recuerdas… estábamos escapando de Davis-

-Cierto, hace mas de 2 largos meses que somos novios-

-¿Largos por qué?... ¿Por qué es tedioso estar con migo o porque cada momento que pasamos juntos es hermoso?

-la segunda- Respondió divertida.

-Bien, vamos- Los chicos se tomaron de la mano y se fueron corriendo hacia aquel lugar donde T.K. reunió el valor necesario para pedirle a Kari que fuese su novia. Pasaron cautelosamente una serie de arbustos que tenían un abundante espesor que hacía que dicho lugar solo lo conocieran aquellos enamorados que buscaban un lugar solo para ellos, los enamorados llegaron al lugar donde los recuerdos los invadían.

-¿Lo recuerdas Kari?- Pregunto el chico de la esperanza a su luz.

-Con perfecta caridad- Contesto mientras a ambos chicos los invadía aquel recuerdo.

=================================FLASHBACK==============================

T.K. se sentía sofocado, escapar de Davis nunca fue sencillo pero esta vez lo logró.

-Casi nos alcanza- Kari se dejó caer al suelo para tomar más aire

-Sí, Kari

-¿Dónde es aquí?- Pregunto la chico mirando para todos lados.

-Es un lugar que encontré hace un tiempo, ¿no está lindo?

-Esta hermoso, las flores están bellísimas y el aroma es muy rico.

-Ven siéntate en esta piedra.

-¿Por qué?

-solo descansa un poco Davis te estuvo persiguiendo durante mucho tiempo.- Curiosamente, un piedra parecida en forma a un banco se encontraba cerca de ellos, Kari tomo asiento en la pequeña piedra y T.K. se sentó junto a ella. -¿Qué vas a hacer T.K.?- Pregunto la joven al ver a su amigo de pie frente a ella. Él chico respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, se quito el gorro y le tomo la mano a Kari, esta sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda, T.K. abrió los ojos y miro atentamente a los de ella.

-Kari, sé que es algo tonto, pero ya no soporto que lo nuestro solo sea amistad, quiero pasar al nivel que sigue, aun no sé cómo es que soporto estar a tu lado y no estallar y besarte… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- La chica quedo quieta y sin palabras -Kari si no quieres no te obligare a nada pero por lo que más quieras, si no quieres hazme un favor y no me dejes de hablar- Kari se lanzo hacia T.K. provocando que ambos cayeran en el césped y rodaran por todo aquel hermoso lugar, risa tras risa los chicos dejaron de rodar y quedaron uno encima del otro, Kari lo beso apasionadamente.

-Sí- Contesto después del beso.

==============================Fin del FLASHBACK============================

-Momento de suma importancia en mi vida- El chico de la esperanza miro a su novia antes de sonreírle.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho.

-_Me da gusto sabes que te ha gustado-_ Un voz femenina se escucho cerca, ambos se vieron confusos pero para evitar ser descubiertos se escondieron pues la voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

-_No me gustaría que te fueras, me siento muy triste cuando eso sucede._

_-Lo sé pero mi casa es muy pequeña para que estés allí además mi hermanito haría muchas preguntas._

_-¡Quiero ir contigo!-_ Ambos jóvenes salieron de su escondite para ver de quien se trataba y de ser algo peligroso, escapar antes de que pasará a mayores.

-¿Un Digimon?

-¿Esa no es la chica que viste en el ascensor?- La mirada confundida de ambos era inquietante, no se habían visto digimons en la tierra desde esa última vez, los niños elegidos siempre viajaban al Digimundo cuando querían visitar a sus camaradas pero nunca loa traían… eso ya era normal, los padres se habían acostumbrado hasta que no hace mucho la puerta hacia aquel mundo se volvió inestable y el acceso era difícil; todos los niños elegidos de todo el mundo comenzaron a preocuparse por tal acontecimiento pero no le dieron mayor importancia hasta que la entrada era imposible, sólo los primeros elegidos podían entrar. Algo extraño estaba pasando pero eso no impedía que la vida de los jóvenes se arruinara, dedicaban tiempo a investigar y solucionar el problema pero este persistía.

-Eso solo significa una cosa- T.K. miro atemorizado a su novia. –El digimundo está en riesgo.

-No seas exagerado, significa que el problema se solucionó y todos pueden entrar y salir como antes- Kari tomo de la mano a su novio y lo tranquilizó.

-_Ashley, hay alguien allí-_ T.K. y Kari se vieron pero antes de que el Digimon atacara, ellos salieron.

-¿T.K.?- Preguntó la chica.

-¿La conoces?- Interrogo Kari.

-No que yo recuerde.- Respondió el joven rubio al notar algo extraño en la voz de su novia. -¿Quién eres y porque estás aquí?

-Mi nombre es Ashley, el es Bearmon y no te preocupes linda. Él es popular en la escuela.

-Eres nueva, es imposible que lo conozcas de allí.- El pequeño Digimon miraba a su compañera mantener una divertida platica mientras que T.K. intentaba calmar los ánimos.

-Sea como sea… ¿Por qué tienes un Digimon? ¿No se supone que la puerta está cerrada?

-Veras… hace un tiempo recibí una llamada, era un correo que dictaba que algo grande estaba por suceder. Un extraño Digimon me llamó pero por miedo no le hice caso y pues desde ese momento conocí a Bearmon, vengo aquí porque en mi casa no es posible que viva.

-¿Algo grande?- Pregunto T.K.

-¿Estarás pensando que otra vez…?

-No lo sé, Kari, una extraña llamada de un Digimon que no es el tuyo.- T.K. tomó un semblante pensativo, algo malo estaba por suceder y eso era algo que sentía, algo le decía que pronto pasaría algo de suma importancia y que requerirá el poder de todos; un fuerte viento soplo moviendo bruscamente las ramas de los árboles.

-_Sabia que te encontraría-_ Otra voz femenina se escucho desde el cielo. –_Esta vez vendrás hasta el Digimundo donde perecerás por no obedecer al llamado del señor Lucemon._

_-_¿Lucemon?- Kari miro intrigada a su novio quien miraba al cielo con furia, el momento había llegado, un nuevo mal atormentaría al Digimundo.

-¡Muéstrate!- Grito con cierta carga de ira en su voz.

-_Esta lucha también los involucra a ustedes dos-_ Una figura no muy grande apareció desde el cielo, junto a ella la figura de la diosa de los vampiros, Lilithmon, una de los 7 señores demonio. Algo de gran magnitud estaba pasando y si también incluía a los antiguos niños elegidos sólo significaba que la oscuridad era más fuerte que antes.

-¿Estás listo?- Ashley miró decidida a su amigo quien afirmo con la cabeza, la chica saco de su bolso un aparato del tamaño de un celular.

-Es un Digivice.- Kari volteo para ver a su novio quien solo apretaba los puños al ver que estaban incapacitado para ayudar. El pequeño digimon oso fue cubierto por una gran luz que deslumbro por un breve momento a los presentes, al dispersarse dejo ver a un oso un poco más grande, de color azul y unas garras naranjas.

-¡Grizzlymon ataca!- La joven ordeno a su Digimon un ataque pero fue velozmente evadido por la vampiro.

-Un mediocre Campeón es inútil contra un nivel mega- Alardeó la vampiro. –No tenemos tiempo para juegos estúpidos… ¡Ábrete!- Elevó su mano derecha y enseguida el cielo se torno oscuro, una gran espiral de nubes negras se formo y como centro un agujero negro; el viento comenzó a soplar de manera desmedida. –Aquí será el último sitio donde pelearemos.- Lilithmon tomó a su compañera y se dejo llevar por la fuerza del viento que se dirigía al centro del espiral.

-Tranquila.- T.K. tomo a su novia entre sus brazos pero no soporto y al igual que Lilithmon fue arrastrado hacia adentro.

Una gran oscuridad absorbió la poca luz que podía entrar al interior del espiral, T.K. seguía sujeto de Kari pero pronto aquel extraño fenómeno en el cielo desapareció, en su lugar dejó tan tranquilo como hacia unos momentos; ahora las cosas cambiaron, un cielo oscuro, desolación, aire tan frio que penetraba hasta los huesos y una sensación de desesperación y muerte se hacia presente.

-¿Este es el Digimundo?- Kari puso sus manos en su boca, sus ojos reflejaban terror pues nunca había visto ese mundo en tal estado.

-Eso parece pero no quiero creerlo.

-Temía que esto pasara, ella tenía razón.- Ashley miró fijamente en dirección norte donde aparecieron las mismas dos siluetas.

-¡Mátalos!- La voz serena de la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules ordenó al demonio quien obedeció sin reclamar.

-¡Amor oscuro!- La demonio beso tenebrosamente su mano y arrojo ese beso al aire, pronto el beso tomo forma oscura.

-_¡Golpe de Rosa!- _De la nada un gran látigo apareció cortando el beso en dos y sacando de peligro a los tres chicos. -¡Mimí ver por ellos!- Un chica de más edad salió en busca de los tres jóvenes quienes sin pensarlo corrieron en la misma dirección de la aclamada Mimí.

-¿Qué tanto está pasando?- La voz de T.K. sonaba preocupada y confundida.

-Los siete señores demonio han despertado.

* * *

Ahh… jeje espero que les haya gustado la reedición, como les repito es solo con el fin de hacer más llevadera la historia pues no cambiare la trama, solo y mi único objetivo es hacer más descriptiva la historia jeje esos capítulos de solo dialogo y nada de contenido como que aburren y hacen ver mal un fic. Les agradezco a todos los que siguen este fic y los otros y pues los nuevos que empiecen a leerlo pues también espero que les agrade.

Gracias de nuevo y prometo subir de dos a tres capitulo reeditados por día jaja quizás y lo más probable es que sean dos xD esta semana me encargare de reeditar y el fin de semana subiré otro cap de este fic y de otro u otros. Solo espero que mi imaginación me rinda para tanto.

Gracias.


	2. capitulo 2: Los Grandes Señores Demonio

¡Ah! Se que prometí subir dos o tres capítulos reeditados por día pero el tiempo… ese tiempo jeje, la verdad es que me la paso editando pero pues no logro terminarlos así que no se preocupen pues de que acabo esta semana de reeditar acabo; se los prometo. Espero que les guste esta reedición del segunda capitulo pues le he puesto más descripción y por ende más contenido. Como van las cosas supongo que será un capitulo reeditado por día y no dos como había prometido (si sigo así mis promesas pronto no tendrán valor T_T) espero sinceramente que les guste.

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece

[Capitulo Reeditado]

* * *

La noticia solo confundió más a los tres chicos que recién llegaron al Digimundo, ¿Los 7 señores demonio?, sin duda tanto la luz como la esperanza se hicieron esa pregunta pues desconocían todo acerca de ellos, lo único de los que estaban seguros era de que esos demonios poseían poderes fuera de la comprensión de ellos ya que nadie de sus antiguos rivales había conseguido transformar al Digimundo tan rápido en lo que estaban viendo en esos momentos, tanta oscuridad y maldad junta. Sin duda era obra de más de uno pero era complicado entender que tanta oscuridad estuviera junta; todo Digimon le temía a esos despiadados demonios, la mayoría de los Digimons por ser débiles no tenían más que obedecer o morir, sólo los más fuertes, los que eran capaces de mantener una corta batalla con ellos, se les oponían pero eran pocos pues apenas una diminuta parte de la población del Digimundo podía alcanzar el nivel mega, solo aquellos que estaban en ese nivel les podían batalla pero perdían pues el número y la fuerza de 7 es demasiado.

Los chicos corrían tan rápido como podían, el miedo y la sorpresa les causaba un poco de impotencia y por tal les hacía casi imposible correr sin embargo escaparon de peligro, Mimí los condujo a una pequeña y estrecha cueva donde s refugiarían hasta que la situación se calamara un poco.

-¿Todos están bien?- Mimí tomo un poco de aire después de preguntar, nunca había hecho tanto esfuerzo físico pero era la única que se encontraba en ese momento y algo debía de hacer para salvar a sus amigos.

_-¿T.K.?-_ Resonó una voz familiar para tres de los presentes.

-¿Matt?- T.K. se levantó del suelo para seguir en dirección de esa voz, la voz de su hermano mayor. -¿Qué demonios hacen todos aquí?- La presencia de todos los niños elegidos sorprendió al joven Takaishi.

-¿Todos?- Le siguió la chica de cabello rubio al escuchar la pregunta del joven ojiazul.

-Una complicada historia- Comenzó Mimí –Recibimos un mensaje de V-mon y los demás. Estaban preocupados y algo exaltados, su mensaje era para avisarnos que el Digimundo estaba bajo otra amenaza, una más poderosa.

-Los Siete Señores Demonio, ¿Pero quiénes son? –T.K. exigía saber la respuesta, poco tiempo había pasado desde su llegada pero debía de estar al tanto. Miro a todos los presentes pero ninguno le decía nada, miradas al suelo y con aire de preocupación… eso solo logró asustarlo más.

-Son unos despiadados y malditos Digimons- Tai se había animado a contestar con rabia en su voz –Cuando Myotismon fue aniquilado y el Digimundo restaurado por el deseo de aquel señor algo salió mal, no se creó un escudo como cuando nos pidieron los emblemas. Supongo que su deseo fue exclusivamente sanar al Digimundo, la oscuridad de aprovechó de esa falta.

-Los demonios aprovecharon y comenzaron a destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso.- Completo Izzy –Lo poco que sabemos es que ellos poseen la energía oscura de los siete pecados capitales, ellos llevan ese pecado al máximo obteniendo de ellos su fuerza.

-Y esa niña que estaba con Lilithmon era su compañera, como una especie de niña elegida oscura.- Ashley había argumentado correctamente pero eso solo sorprendió a los presentes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Izzy, asombrado interrogó a la chica pues no la había visto y era imposible que lo supiera si apenas había llegado.

-Lógica.- Respondió la chica sin mucho interés. –Si esos demonios están directamente relacionados con cada uno de los pecados capitales eso significa que también aquellos niños; si mal no recuerdo para entrar al paraíso se debe de pasar por un purgatorio donde se purifica cada aspecto negativo del hombre:

Paraíso

Lujuria

Gula

Avaricia

Pereza

Ira

Envidia

Soberbia.

-Si no recuerdo mal así queda, si deseamos destruirlos primero debemos empezar por la Lujuriosa representada por Lilithmon.- Una expresión de gran asombro se formó en los rostros de los presentes pero también una mirada de desconfianza por la cantidad de información.

-Verán como los derrotaremos, solo debemos permanecer juntos- La voz de T.K. aparto las miradas de sus amigos de Ashley, brindaba apoyo e ilusiones como siempre lo había hecho.

-_Me pareció escuchar la voz de T.K.-_

-¿Patamon?- T.K. buscó con la mirada a su compañero pero no lo encontraba hasta que aterrizó sobre su cabeza. -¡Ah!

-¡T.K.!, estas aquí.

-Si Patamon aquí estoy- T.K. tomo a su Digimon entre sus manos para llevarlo a su pecho y abrazarlo. –Te he extrañado mucho, amigo.

-¡No!, es mejor que regreses, el Digimundo está en peligro, es mejor que todos regresen.- Patamon estaba decidido a persuadirlos pero todos negaron con la cabeza, habían tomado una decisión y esa fue ayudar al Digimundo.

-pero ustedes solo n podrán contre ellos, es mas no podrán luchar sin nosotros, los soldados pesadilla son muy fuertes.

-¡Kari!- Una voz molesta para cierta chica resonó por toda la cueva.

"_hay no, este está aquí"_-Davis-

-Qué bueno que te veo, ya estaba preocupado por ti.

-Estábamos- Corrigió un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules quien entro tras Davis.

-Willis, me sorprende verte.- T.K. miro un poco asombrado al joven estadounidense por su presencia. –Nunca pensé que esta nueva amenaza requiera a todos.

-La cuatro bestias sagradas requieren de toda la ayuda posible y fue gracias a mí que les han concebido el poder para la mega evolución- Haciendo uso de ese tono arrogante expuso su superioridad pero inmediatamente pidió disculpas, sabía que lo que dijo no entraba en la discusión.

-Ya no tienen que hacerlo, ella ya tiene a alguien que la protege a todas horas-le dijo Mimí a los interesados en Kari. Ante la cara de confusión de Davis todos no pudieron contener la risa que obviamente avergonzó a Davis y a Kari, está por su relación con el rubio. Ni por un momento se les ocurrió preguntar en qué momento los más grandes habían llegado pero eso parecía no importarles pues ya estaban juntos y no existía mal que les pudiera hacer frente a los niños elegidos pero desconocían la magnitud del problema, conocían la fuerza de los demonios por la claridad de sus actos pero lo que les preparaba el futuro era distinto a lo que cualquiera de pudo imaginar.

Un gran estruendo que provenía del exterior de la cueva hizo callar las risas, aquel momento de alegría y burlas fue bruscamente transformado en angustia y preocupación; los gritos de los demonios provocaban a los niños a salir para dar batalla y así fue pues de haberse quedado dentro aquella cueva hubiera sucumbido enterrando a los niños.

La formación estaba completa, todos los demonios estaban presentes para darle la bienvenida al grupo completo de los niños elegidos al nuevo Digimundo.

-¡Corran!- Ordenó Tai a los más jóvenes. –Deben de buscar un lugar donde esconderse.

-Tengo que ir en busca de Gatomon, ella está en el pueblo del inicio.- La voz de Kari rápidamente tomó un matiz de preocupación, su Digimon estaba en peligro y debía de ayudarla. –Necesito ir lo más pronto posible.- La desesperación en la voz de la portadora de la luz sólo tensó más el momento; los mayores tomaron sus Digivices entre manos y ordenaron la Digievolucion de sus respectivos compañeros e inexplicablemente una gran y segadora luz envolvió a los Digimons, los demonios solo estaban esperando el momento en que aquellos Digimons atacaran y no tardo pues al dispersarse la luz dejo visible a unos enormes Digimons, todos en su mega forma:

Phoenixmon, un ave gigante de color amarillo y cuatro alas, la mega etapa de Biyomon de Sora

Plesiomon, un enorme Digimon marino-volador que es la forma mega de Gomamon de Jou

HérculesKabuterimon, un escarabajo de gran tamaño y de color dorado con unas fuertes tijeras y un cuerno poderoso, la mega Digievolucion de Tentomon de Izzy

Rosemon Quien llego peleando con Lilithmon una enigmática y poderos Digimon que portaba una rosa en su cabeza, la última evolución de Palmon de Mimí.

WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, un par de mega Digimons que pertenecen a Tai y a Matt respectivamente; ambos Digimons muy poderosos.

ImperialDramon, un Digimon tan grande como Plesiomon que posee un gran cañón en su espalda, poderosas garras y una fuerte actitud, resultado de Digievolucion la Digievolucion DNA de ExVeemon e Stigmon de Davis y Ken.

Valkyrimon, un poderoso Digimon guerrero quien es la mega forma de la evolución DNA de Alquilamon y Gatomon pero fue posible gracias a la energía brindada por las bestias sagradas.

Vikemon, Digimon bestia con armamento y casco Vikingo que al igual que Valkyrimon fue bendecido con los grandes poderes de las bestias sagradas para así poder llegar a la mega etapa.*

Un gran y poderoso grupo de Digimons estaba del lado de los niños elegidos con el fin de acabar con aquel mal pero aun faltaban, los Digimons de Willis, Kari y T.K. aun no Digievolucionaban pues de ser así el Rapidmon de Willis seria fácilmente derrotado y el de T.K. sería de gran ayuda para defender a aquellos que los acompañaran en busca de Gatomon. Jou quien era el más indicado tomó la decisión de llevar a los más jóvenes con dirección del pueblo del inicio, todos atacaron a los demonios para darle tiempo a T.K., Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei, Ken y Willis de escapar junto a Jou y su Plesiomon, partieron lo más rápido posible para aprovechar el tiempo que sus amigos les brindaron y cuando ya estuvieron fuera de peligro una breve charla tuvo lugar.

-¿Todos ellos son sus Digimos?- Preguntó asombrada la rubia.

-Por lo que entendí las bestias sagradas les dieron ese poder…- respondió T.K.

-Es una larga historia.- Expreso Ken que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Pero no hay tiempo para contarlas, debemos de llegar lo más antes posible al pueblo del inicio.- Kari seguía desesperada pues la preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo, su Gatomon estaba en peligro por tratar de salvar aquel lugar.

Plesiomon llego a un escenario un poco más infantil, el pueblo del inicio sufría quemaduras y un poco de destrucción pero aun conservaba ese aire de paz pese a que una feroz batalla entre los seguidores de los demonios y una bella ángel que incansable les daba lucha a un gran grupo de Digimons oscuros que estaba conformado por Bakemos , Blackgarurumos y Saberdramos pero gracias al atributo oscuro de ellos Angewomon poseía una ventaja pero aun llevándoles la delantera en tanto a nivel y poder, está ya presentaba signos de agotamiento; rápidamente los niños elegidos más jóvenes y Plesiomon acudieron como su apoyo, T.K. ordenó a su Patamon Digievolucionar a su forma de campeón pero aquel pequeño Digimon sorprendió a su camarada al convertirse a su forma mega, al parecer su Digimon también recibió los poderes de las bestias sagradas al igual que los otros. Willis por su parte mandó a sus ya para ese momento Rapidmon y Antylamon, los oponentes estaban en etapa campeón por lo que no sería ningún problema para ellos.

-¡Demonios!- Gritó un enfadado T.K. al presencia la caída de una de las torres hecha de cubos. -¡MagnaAngemon!- Su Digimon respondió a su llamado y de un ataque con su espada acabo con tres Saberdramos. Antylamon como Rapidmon acabaron fácilmente con todos los Bakemons y Blackgarurumons dejando unos pocos Saberdramos que fueros destruidos por una _Flecha Celestial _de Angewomon.

-Habrá sido suficiente.- Dijo Willis secando un poco de sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano. –Así no se meterán más con nosotros- Termino con tono triunfante, todos estaban dispuesto a regresar a ayudar a sus amigos pues ya se encontraban montados en Plesiomon pero una estruendosa explosión causo que se detuvieran, aquella explosión provoco que unos recuerdos regresaran brevemente a las mentes de unos cuantos, esa misma explosión causo que unas lagrimas se derramaran.

-¡Malditos!- Expreso con furia el chico del valor y la amistad al ver que el pueblo del inicio explotó.

-¡Son unos desgraciados!- Grito esta vez T.K., de entre tanto humo y fuego una silueta delgada empezó a aparecer, portaba dos armas una en cada mano, una larga cola y sus pasos eran firmes e inconfundibles.

-Supongo que me odian, no es para menos- Bufándose de los sentimientos de los chicos apareció ante ellos uno de los siete señores demonio. –Teman pues su muerte es segura cuando el demonio de la gula se presenta: Beelzemon.

-¡Eres un maldito!- La rabia emanaba del joven de cabello azul oscuro, se notaba perfectamente el odio de sus ojos. -¡No te lo perdonaremos!

-_Nadie te pide que nos perdones-_ Una joven voz que provenía del pueblo hecho escombros se empezó a escuchar. –_Tú no lo pedias cuando eras Emperador de los Digimons.- _Un chico de estatura media, delgado, tez blanca y cabello oscuro se dio lugar al lado de Beelzemon.

-Aun no era momento de presentarte, Dan.- Beelzemon miró enfadado a su compañero quien solo ignoraba los gritos de aquel demonio y miraba con frialdad a los niños elegidos.

Un cuadro bastante tormentoso, el único lugar donde los Digimons podían renacer después de ser destruidos, incluso los malvados, había sido destruido por las fuerzas de un solo señor demonio, toda aquella energía empleada en salvar el pueblo del inicio fue simplemente gastada pues el objetivo no fue cumplido y eso solo demostraba el verdadero poder de un señor demonio.

T.K. miraba con rencor a Dan y su demonio pero fue distraído por algo que le provoco más odio pero a la vez un profundo odio: la llegada de todos los señores demonio. A la cercanía se podía ver perfectamente como los demonios restantes llegaban pero a su vez los demás elegidos entraban en batalla pues junto con todos su Digimons y unas cuantas heridas llegaron.

-¡¿Kari, estas bien?- Pregunto su hermano quien corriendo llego hasta su hermana para abrazarla. –Todo ha sido muy duro.

-Ya verás como encontraremos una salida.- Respondió esta al abrazo y con un suave tono alentó a su hermano.

-_La luz no siempre encuentra salida-_ Esa voz llena de sarcasmo penetró en las almas de todos los presentes. –Supongo que ya es hora de que sepan a qué se enfrentan.- Lucemon bajo lentamente y piso tierra junto a Belzemon, le siguió un gran y poderoso maestro de la magia negra con barba larga y una capa negra con triángulos rojos de adorno: Barbamon.

-El fin de ambos mundos es inevitable cuando la presencia de todos los reyes de la oscuridad está latente.- Daemon hizo acto de presencia junto con una pequeña niña de la mano.

-Eso es verdad.- Apoyo la pequeña niña

-La envidia es algo de lo que ninguna persona pueda escapar.- Una joven delgada de cabello castaño claro apareció a un lado de Daemon, al concluir con su frase el suelo comenzó a temblar, un enorme orificio se abrió detrás de la misma de donde salió un enorme cocodrilo rojo de dos colas y con unas poderosas y gigantescas mandíbulas llenas de afilados dientes: Leviamon.

-Todos cometemos pecados y eso es parte de nosotros.- Delgado, estatura mediada, cabello castaño claro y ojos a par se dio lugar a un lado de Leviamon y su amiga. Un fuerte viento aturdió a los elegidos quienes temerosos vieron al cielo oscuro de donde descendía una feroz bestia negra parecida a un oso de grandes proporciones, cadenas rodeaban su cuerpo, era poseedor de afiladas garrar y seis alas que provocaban tal destructor viento. El nombre de ese demonio era Belphemon.

-Unos de ustedes ya tienen el placer de conocerme, mi nombre Lilithmon la diosa de los vampiros y la gran pecadora por lujuria.- Aquella demonio pareció junto la misma niña de cabello rubio, aquella chica respondía al nombre de Zoe.

-Es momento de presentarse, has gala de tus modales y diles tu nombre.- Al decirlo un chico de estatura alta, tez blanca con cabello negro y ojos igual salió de detrás de Lucemon.

-Mi nombre es Max, es un placer encargarme de ustedes y sus Digimons.- Todos los chicos que estaban junto a los demonios portaban la misma mirada vacía y frígida y este no era la excepción. -¡Acabemos con ellos!- Grito el joven.

T.K. miro una vez más con furia a todo el grupo de demonios y sus compañeros pero al percatarse de estar experimentando una ira incontrolable recordó que aquel que peque de ira poco a poco perdería la capacidad de querer, respiró profundo y miró brevemente a su amada antes de regresar la vista a los enemigos pero esta vez su mirada cambió, ahora era una mirada de justicia y decisión que desconcertó un poco a Lucemon pero para entonces ya no le importaba del todo pues aunque en sus planes no estaba matarlos si quería demostrarles el verdadero poder de la oscuridad.

Los siete demonios fueron mandados a atacar por los niños oscuros y de la nada una gran ráfaga de taques unidos se dirigían hacia los niños elegidos pero una luz que despedía un peculiar brillo sagrado se formo en el cielo y por unos escasos momentos la luz volvió al Digimundo por obra de una de las bestias sagradas, un cuerpo extremadamente largo rodeado de cadenas y pequeñas alas blancas comenzó a atravesar el cielo antes de que la cabeza de un dragón cubierta por una especia de casco azul apareciera. La oscuridad por un breve momento se extingo del Digimundo provocando así que aquel mortal ataque desapareciera.

-Azulongmon- Susurro Matt.

-Estamos en extremo peligro.- Argumentó Ken.

-Para que él hiciera acto de presencia es necesario una situación crítica que anuncia el fin del Digimundo.- Tai estaba asombrado por la magnitud de aquel Digimon pero la voz del mismo sacó a todos de sus más profundos pensamientos.

-Niños, se avecina una gran y peligrosa guerra que involucra las máximas fuerzas del bien y del mal y mi deber es informarles que esta puede ser su última pelea, jueguen bien sus cartas y podrán salir victoriosos, sólo unidos podrán hacerle frente.- La bestia sagrada hizo descender uno de sus orbes de energía, uno especial. –Este poder es el mismo que les fue arrebatado hace mucho tiempo por las bestias sagradas a los ángeles guerreros, acéptela y ayuden en esta pelea.- Azulongmon desapareció del cielo para dejarlo tan oscuro como antes pero una nueva luz dorada cargada de energía divida nació en la tierra producto del verdadero poder de los ángeles del Digimundo. Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon los tres grandes ángeles aparecieron.

-Podrá no ser suficiente pero el brillo devino los detendrá.- Seraphimon convoco el poder de los ángeles para encerrar en un cubo de energía pura a los demonios ayudando al escape de todos los niños y Digimons.

-Los llevaremos a un lugar que ni ellos podrán encontrar.- Cherubimon tomo a Willis, Davis, Ken, Yolei y Codi en sus manos mientras que los demás viajaban en Imperialdramon.

-El castillo de los ángeles es un lugar inaccesible para todos aquellos con sentimientos oscuros.- Ophanimon viajaba cerca de Imperialdramon al igual que Seraphimon para brindarles protección a los niños.

=========================Castillo de los Ángeles ================================

-Sólo los ángeles pueden entrar a este castillo.- Afirmo Wargreymon.

-Eso me inquieta un poco.- Metalgarurumon caminaba al lado de Matt para protegerlo por si algo pasaba. Todos los niños elegidos se sentaron para retomar fuerzas y calmarse un poco por tantas emociones pero el miedo seguía impregnado en el ambiente, la presión era casi palpable y la ira de unos solo aumentaba el miedo de otros.

-Me gustaría saber ¿Por qué sabes tanto sobre los Digimons?- La voz curiosa de Izzy rompió el silencio. -¿Ashley?

-Zoe me lo contó, bueno, un poco. Antes éramos amigas o lo somos pero estamos en bandos contrarios. Bearmon llegó a mi cuando un e-mail me informó sobre el catástrofe que estaba sufriendo el digimundo pero no hice caso por el miedo.

-¿Ya nos escogen por e-mail?- Preguntó un ofendido Davis.

-Lucemon me había escogido como primera opción pero mi miedo fue más grande y no acudí a su llamado, cuando Bearmon se convirtió en mi compañero Zoe lo considero como una falta de respeto y por eso quiere matarme.- T.K. se quedo quieto y atento a cada palabra que salía de la boca de aquella chica, tal acción provocó los celos de su actual novia y esos celos la pelea entre dos jóvenes, uno de cabello castaño rojizo y el otro de ojos azules, que discutían por quien iría a consolar a Kari.

-Primero atacaremos a esa Lilithmon, para que deje en paz a Ashley, luego nos encargaremos de destruir a los más débiles.

-Brillante estrategia, T.K. pero lo que tenemos que hacer es separarlos, sólo de esa manera son vulnerables.- Respondió Ophanimon

-_Si tienen una próxima vez procuren encontrar un lugar donde sólo ustedes puedan entrar.-_ Aquella misma cínica voz se escuchó desde el exterior del castillo, si bien el cielo era el mismo alrededor de todo el Digimundo aquel lugar donde estaba el castillo de los ángeles solo era un área accesible para los mismos pero para Lucemon no fue problema encontrarlo debido a su procedencia divina. -_¡Muertos o Vivos!-_ La unión de la oscuridad y de la luz que sólo aquel demonio podía lograr era sumamente poderosa, Los otros Digimons que aún conservaban suficiente energía para mantenerse en su mega forma tomaron a los chicos lo más rápido posible.

-Sólo queda una opción.- La voz profunda de Seraphimon desconcertó a los otros, los dos ángeles restantes solo asintieron. Al no estar seguros en ningún lugar, incluso el castillo de los ángeles solo quedaba una opción:

-Pedir resguardo en el Edén.

* * *

Ahhh siendo las 10:30 termino la reedición del capitulo, como ya he dicho espero que les guste a los nuevos y viejos que lean jeje.

Gracias por todo.


	3. capitulo 3: ¿El Edén?

Antes de comenzar les pido una disculpa, no tenia internet y por eso no pude subirlo antes… bueno no reedite nada porque me puse a jugar en mi lap un juego para psx y me dieron las 7 entonces me puse a hacer ejercicio y ya no reedite nada. Jeje espero que me perdonen y disfruten este capítulo reeditado (¿Como que ya me emocioné con esa palabra verdad?)

* * *

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fnafiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

Una gran explosión se escucho a pocos metros, el Castillo de los ángeles había estallado por obra de Lucemon, en un acto casi imposible para los tres ángeles pues según ellos solo los ángeles que sigan en la gracia de dios pueden encontrar ese lugar pero eso no fue obstáculo para él. Cada detalle que los ángeles sabían él igual, esto representaba una ventaja para los demonios.

Los niños quienes viajaban en Imperialdramon poco a poco dejaban atrás el lugar que por breves momentos fue un refugio, cansados, decepcionados y sin tener donde ir partieron, cada centímetro de ese Digimundo estaba lleno de oscuridad y por consiguiente lleno de aliados de los demonios por lo que ningún lugar era seguro para ellos.

El sol se ocultaba dejando un ambiente triste, los más chicos a acepción de T.K. y Willis estaban descansando; por su parte los mayores charlaban sobre la manera de salir de ese problema y lo más importante en ese momento: encontrar un lugar donde poder pasar la noche. Les parecía imposible, entre más buscaban opciones más se les agotaban; el pueblo del inicio fue destruido, prácticamente la isla File era el centro de reunión de los demonios pero desconocían su también el continente Server estaba dominado por ellos.

-Ya les hemos dicho que los llevaremos al Edén.- La voz de Seraphimon atrajo la atención de todos los mayores. –Es un lugar que está custodiados por un ángel de gran poder.

-Aquel lugar les servirá para descansar, dios no les puede negar nada a los niños.- Tai miro dudoso al ángel de su hermano, si, él sabía que dios no les puede negar nada a los niños por ser almas limpias y no poseer pecados, al menos los más chicos podrían estar bien pero ellos tendrían que seguir y buscar otro lugar ya que ellos no son del todo puros.

-Quizás tengas razón, Tai, pero olvidas que todo aquel que pida perdón a Dios será salvo siempre y cuando se lo pidas con el corazón y con sincero arrepentimiento.- El ángel de Willis fue quien acaparó toda la atención, sus palabras eran ciertas pero los niños elegidos tendrían que pelear tarde o temprano por lo que sería mejor dejar a los más jóvenes en ese lugar hasta que todo acabara o en el peor de lo casos dejarlos como un seguro, ellos los relevarían en caso de fallar.

-T.K. y los demás deben estar a salvo, nosotros lucharemos contra ellos.- Matt miró a su hermano quien solo negó pues esa idea era absurda ya que de ninguna manera dejaría a su hermano mayor solo. –Debes de entender que nosotros haremos todo el trabajo duro, si llegamos a fallar ustedes podrán luchar pero para ese momento ellos estarán más débiles.

-Digas lo que digas no te obedeceré, somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para darles la cara a esos demonios.- La voz cargada de ira de T.K. sorprendió un poco a los presentes, desde su llegada ese tono de ira ya era parte de él.

-El jardín no queda muy lejos.- Seraphimon guiaba a los demás hasta ese lugar, los tres grandes ángeles viajaban rodeando a Imperialdramon para protegerlo de ataques sorpresa, los otros como seguían cerca con el mismo propósito.

La noche envolvió al Digimundo, los ángeles unieron sus poderes para dejar a la vista un enorme y bello jardín; al parecer el Edén, lugar mítico donde solía vivir el hombre antes de desobedecer a Dios tenía una representación en del Digimundo que funcionaba de la misma manera, lentamente descendieron hasta llegar a la puerta donde un poderoso ángel que portaba una gran espada envuelta en fuego resguardaba la entrada: Mistymon.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Cuestionó el ángel. –No deben de estar en este lugar y mucho menos con esos humanos.

-Debes de dejarlos pasar, estamos en una extrema crisis pues la profecía se está cumpliendo.- Ophanimon fue la vocera de sus propicitos pero aun con su persuasión no logro convencer a Mistymon ya que no los dejaba pasar.

-Dios ha dicho que ningún hombre volverá a entrar a este lugar, el Edén fue en su tiempo exclusivo para ellos donde no tendrían porque sufrir pero ellos prefirieron desobedecer la única regla que se les puso.

-Mi hermano es apenas un niño, aun no distingue lo bueno de lo malo.- Matt miro decisivo al ángel que custodiaba la entrada, este sólo lo miró asombrado ya que según él los hombres solo actúan para su beneficio incluso si su propia familia resulta dañada pero ahora era diferente, Matt le pidió que a su hermano lo dejase entrar, en un acto de compasión Mistymon aparto la espada envuelta en fuego de la entrada permitiéndoles pasar.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de todos, los Digimons regresaron a su etapa de crecimiento pues era momento de descansar un poco; las emociones habían sido muy fuertes y el peligro de la situación logro tensar a los chicos y después de todo uno momentos de paz y descanso no les vendrían mal.

Los chicos tomaron un camino, se separaron de tres en tres para observar mejor el lugar; Davis, Willis y Matt estaba en uno, Yolei, Mimí y Sora en otro, Kari, T.K. y Ashley en el siguiente, Tai, Izzy y Jou se quedarían cerca de la entrada por si algo pasase y por último Ken y Cody quienes prefirieron descansar lejos de los problemas, para Ken su problema era su novia Yoeli pues prácticamente no lo dejaba en paz, Cody sólo deseaba descansar pues para él lo pasado fue bastante fuerte.

En un gran sendero lleno de flores y árboles tres chicos caminaban tranquilamente, un joven de cabello rubio le hacía múltiples preguntas a una chica de ojos cafés mientras que la novia del rubio observaba desde atrás esa escena que le causaba un enojo bastante notorio, pregunta tras pregunta la chica y el chico comenzaron a tratarse con un poco más de confianza que para los ojos de Kari no le agradaba mucho; Ashley comenzó a hacerle preguntas a T.K. sobre él, lo que le gustaba y lo que para ella le gustaría hacer.

Kari cansada de no ser tomada en cuenta se separo del grupo furiosamente pero la falta de su presencia no le causó nada a su novio, al contrario ya que se sintió con más libertad para hablar con su ya nueva amiga.

Muchos Digimons comenzaron a salir de su escondite, Unimons, Tapirmons y de muchos otros, su presencia maravilló a los chicos pues desde su llegada ningún lugar estaba tan tranquilo y alegre, por un momento una inexplicable alegría les llenó el alma, esa felicidad y tranquilidad les estaba causando la sensación de no estar en peligro, un placer interno les llenaba, todos menos Kari ya que en esos momentos sentía un profundo odio y celos en contra de T.K. por preferir a ese chica que a ella.

-No deberías dejar que te lo quite.

-No creo que ella tenga esa intención pero siento algo cuando la veo a su lado.- Mimí había dejado a su grupo atrás, coincidiendo con Kari en algún lugar del Edén.

-Quizás no creas eso pero yo como mayor se un poco más sobre las relaciones y en sus ojos se nota que desea a T.K. para mal.- Las palabras de su amiga provocaron una mirada de desconfianza y temor, si bien jamás habían tenido problemas como pareja si como amigos pero nunca como novios, ambos se comprendían y se daban su espacio, eso se veía muy rara vez ya que ambos eran al extremo atentos y sobretodo cursis, no dejaban pasar un aniversario o una ocasión especial por estúpida que fuera. T.K. amaba a Kari de eso no había objeción pero el deseo estaba presente en todos y eso es algo que muy pocos pueden resistirse.

-Tienes razón, no lo permitiré.- Kari tomo camino, corrió lo más rápido que podía pasando por todos esos lugares que había visitado antes en su trayecto para alejarse de T.K., justo allí, en un gran lago, se encontraba T.K. abrazando a Ashley quien le besaba de manera apresurada y algo nerviosa.

-_No es correcto.-_ Emitió el joven al momento de separarse de la chica. –_Tengo novia y no debemos de hacer esto, menos aquí._

_-Dios no se dará cuenta.-_ Con tono sexy y atrevido Ashley bajo su mano hasta la pierna de T.K., como reacción este solo le alejo y se limpio los labios con su brazo. –_Somos el uno para el otro._

_-Yo… yo, no sé- _Ante tal comentario Kari no pude evitar sollozar un poco pero contuvo sus demás sollozos, dio unos pocos pasos atrás y negó con la cabeza; no podía creer que su novio entrara en duda, puso en duda el amor.

Kari corrió en sentido contrario, solo quería alejarse de aquel chico que amaba, estaba herida, dolida por las palabras de su novio. Corría y no dejaba de hacerlo, no le importaba a donde fuera ni si se perdía pues solo quería alejarse de él y olvidar lo que pasó, esas últimas palabras y ese escena tan dolorosa para un chica, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas nublándole un poco la vista pero no le importaba si se tropezaba o caía pues lo ese dolor no sería nada en comparación al que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; bajo un poco la velocidad pero aun sus lagrimas le nublaban la vista, subió su manos para limpiar esas gotas que le impedían ver pero tropezó con un cuerpo que la hizo caer.

-¡Lo lamento!- Se disculpo un chico de cabello negro.

-No hay problema, estaba un poco distraída.- Kari miro atenta al dueño de esa voz antes de quedar petrificada. -¡Tú!

-No grites por favor, lo que menos deseo es meterte en problemas.- El chico le ofreció la mano para ayudar a Kari a levantarse pero esta se negó. –Entiendo que no quieras ni tomar mi mano.

-¡Eres el chico que trajo Lucemon¡- Él solo bajo la mirada, sabía que tenia todo su odio pues gracias a él su Digimundo estaba tan marchito pero aun con ese conocimiento él fue a buscarla por una razón, el desprecio de la chica se notaba en sus ojos , él solo esquivaba esa mirada pese a lo mucho que le gustaba ver esos ojos.

-Yo sólo pretendo ayudarte, no busco más que estés bien.- Volvió a ofrecerle la mano pero la volvió a negar, en su lugar ella se paró sola. –Mi nombre es…

-No me interesa saber tu nombre, eres un chico corrompido por las tinieblas.

-Entiendo.- Bajo nuevamente la mirada pero en ella había algo extraño algo que no era común en los niños oscuros, se notaba arrepentimiento y tristeza, todos los chicos que habían sido escogidos por los demonios tenían la mirada fría y despiadada pero él no, se apreciaba cierta calidez y ternura que rápidamente Kari notó al verle a los ojos. –En ese caso y al ver que estas bien yo me…

-¡Espera!- Kari le tomo de la muñeca evitando que se fuera, él solo volteo. –Eres diferente.

-Quizás suene raro pero estoy aquí por ti, porque me gustas.- Kari lo miró asombrada, apenas habían pasado escasos 2 minutos de conocerla y le había confesado una atracción. –Sé que tienes novio…

-Estoy creando vínculos con el enemigo.

-No me sorprende que me denomines de esa manera.

-Pero no pareces peligroso, todo lo contrario.

El joven se sentó y a un lado se sentó Kari, comenzaron a platicar evadiendo el estado en el que se encontraba el Digimundo y él porque él estaba allí. Le pareció sorprendente tener tanta afinidad con alguien que no fuera T.K. ese chico no era como los demás, poseía cierta atracción, no era física no sentimental, simplemente era interesante estar a su lado. Sin saber su nombre comenzó a desenvolverse, sentía que le podría confesar cada aspecto de su vida sin que él dijera nada, tan solo 15 minutos habían pasado y ella creía conocerlo completamente; era simple y fácil de entender pero a la vez un complejo misterio lo envolvía, eso lo hacía aun más interesante.

En un acto impulsivo se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de la joven de la luz, está solo cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, segundos después unos chicos que decían conocerse perfectamente compartían una conexión especial, un beso que a los ojos de cualquiera significaría un beso de amor.

Cursi, corto, medio estúpido jajaja… espero que les haya gustado esta reedición y me disculpen por no cumplir mi promesa pero se atravesó el cumple años de mi hermano (se me olvido) y eso de los preparativos y todo me han quitado un poco de tiempo, si tengo tiempo de terminar el siguiente cap de este fic, ósea el nuevo, lo subo maña o si me decido de otro fic mañana lo subo jaja espero que les guste y me disculpen.

* * *

Gracias.

*Este punto era del cap anterior y pues digamos que tanto Valkyrimon como Vikemon son Digimons mega de Sylphimon y Sakoumon (aunque este último no esta confirmado, la verdad es que Vikemon si es la forma mega de Armadillomon) pero las bestias sagradas les brindaron poderes para poder llegar a la mega forma por esa razón Valkyrimon no necesita a Gatomon.

Gracias de nuevo jaja.


	4. capitulo 4: Pecados 1ra parte L

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aunque no se muestren en la pagina los recibí en mi correo, la verdad me había asustado ya que no recibí reviews por el ultimo capitulo, jaja ya que es mi primera historia que escribo (¿Qué no saben por que?) jajaja, soy co-escritor de las antiguas, mi hermano era el de las ideas originales, ahora yo me presento con esta primera historia 100% mía,

Como ya sabrán, me encanta el Takari es muy bueno, los Lemons que están en mi perfil, no son 100% míos, yo solo daba ideas pero no de ese tipo, jaja esta vez are uno yo mismo, esta historia a clasifique como "T" ya verán por que, bueno es un introducción muy grande pero tenia que hacerla por que no quería que me confundieran con el así que ya saben, el único fic mío 100% es este.

Gracias por seguir la historia, este fic va dedicado para Sora

"CAPITULO 3: PECADOS"

Kari corría lo mas rápido posible, sus débiles piernas ya no soportaban mas, sentía que en cualquier segundo la iban a hacer caer, y así fue, después de unos minutos de correr sin rumbo determinada callo a piso, donde se revolcaba y lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho , el dolor de su corazón era inmenso, ella jamás pensó ver algo parecido, sin embargo ya la había previsto, sus amigas y su familia ya le habían comentado eso, "ningún hombre es perfecto, tal vez por el momento eres la dueña de su mundo, pero eso cambiara en unos año" y ella tanto que lo defendía pero ni unos años pasaron, apenas unos meses.

-¿Qué pasa Kari?-pregunto una voz preocupada, pero la chica no contestaba, seguía en el suelo llorando y gritando-Kari, dime lo que tienes ¿Por qué lloras?-la chica del amor seguía insistiendo a su amiga de la luz que le contase lo que le sucedía pero esta no emitía respuesta-Kari-dijo la chica antes de golpearla los mas fuerte posible.

-T.K. esta besando a Ashley-dijo entrecortadamente y después de echo a llorar a los hombros de su amiga.

-tranquila Kari, nunca pensé que T.K. fuera capaz.

-tampoco yo, siempre lo defendía cuando decían que era solo un hombre mas.

-si Kari, pero resulto que si es, solo un hombre mas que se acuesta con la primera que se deje.

SCRUSSHH, SCRUSSHH se escucho que los arbustos se movían, señal que alguien o algo se aproximaba.

-sshhh, escóndete Kari.

-si-las chicas se agazaparon y guardaron silencio hasta que una cabellera rosa hizo su aparición.

-chicas, ¿Qué pasa?, escuche mucho ruido-dijo Mimi con una amplia sonrisa pero esta desapareció después de ver a Kari con los ojos llorosos-¿Qué te hizo la estupida rubia artificial?-grito muy enojada.

-nada, ella nada-contesto Sora-fue el de los ojos azules.

-genial, nos dejan entrar al Edén por ser niños puros de corazón y ahora nos vas a sacar por que dos de ellos se están acostando-empezó a gritar Mimi.

-tranquila Mimi, no hace falta que lo recuerdes.

-lo se Sora, pero mira como esta Kari, juro que si veo a Ashley ahora mismo le arrancare la peluca.

-¿no es cabello real?-pregunto sorprendida Sora.

-si, pero será peluca cuando se la arranque.

-jmjim-Kari dejo salir una pequeña risa que dio señal de que estaba un poco mejor-a todo esto, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-pregunto Kari-¿no se supone que deferimos estar muy separados?-pregunto la chica que aun seguía en los hombros de su amiga.

O O O

O O OOOOOOOOOO O

O O Kari, Sora y Mimi O

T.K. Y ASHLEY O Tai, Jou e Izzy O I IOOOOOOOOOOO O

O O I I O

O O I I Matt O O O L L

O O L L

O O L L

O O L L

O O O Davis, Ken y Wallece Yolei, Cody

OOOO OOOOO L L

(bueno creo que no salieron de la zona al 100% y Kari no corrió mucho)

-si, yo recorrí mucho camino-

-creo que este jardín nos esta haciendo caminar en círculos-afirmo Sora.

-no creo-dijo Kari en voz baja.

-sabes, Kari, quédate aquí, no te muevas yo y Mimi tenemos que hablar a solas.

-¿es algo que no puedo escuchar?-

-si Kari, es algo que no debes escuchar-las chicas salieron del lugar donde estaba Kari sentada.

-¿Por qué T.K.?, ¿Cómo es posible que te dejaras seducir por esa mujer?

-_death or alive-_ grito Lucemon.

-_ten cuidado Seraphimon-_aconsejo Ophanimon.

-hasta estando adentro de este domo se escuchan los gritos… mmm… no recuerdo que el Edén estuvieran dentro de un domo de cristal.

-¿con quien hablas niña?-escucho decir una voz detrás de ella.

-¡aaaaaa!-grito Kari de pavor.

-shhh…

-¡aaaaaaaa!

-shhh…

=============en otro lugar del Edén (bueno a quien engaño a unos 10metros)=============

-¿escuchaste eso T.K.?- T.K. estaba impactado por la noticia que Ashley le había dado jamás pensó que eso fuera posible, nunca lo tomo en cuenta, pero eso resolvía muchas dudas que tenia desde que conoció a Ashley y muchas mas antes de conocerla-¿T.K. estas bien?

-si Ash, solo que estaba pensando.

-si, lo se, es duro acostumbrarse y aceptarlo.

-no , no es eso, lo considero hermoso, pero es algo raro ya que jamás pensé tener…

_-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

-así esta otra vez-dijo asustada Ashley y tomando de la mano a T.K.

-esa es… ¡Kari!-el chico corrió (¿10 metros?) para salvar a su novia.

-no T.K. espera puede ser una trampa…

-shhhh… no hagas ruido Kari, nos podrán escuchar-dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y alto.

-¿Quién eres…?-la chica quedo sorprendida al ver los ojos del chico y el quedo callado al ver tan hermosa chica.

-mi nombre es Max-contesto este con absoluta tranquilidad y con un brillo en su mirada.

-mi nombre es…-la chica esta atrapada por los ojos del muchacho.

-lo se, es Kari, es muy bello-interrumpió este sin dejar de ver esos grandes y hermosos ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto la chica sin apartar la mirada de el.

-pues veras…

-espera ¿Max?, ¿ese no es el nombre del acompañante de Lucemon?

-si, pues mira…-la chica se escapo de lo brazos que la sostenían y se alejo.

-no, espera no te alejes Kari.

-¿Cómo entraste si eres un niño de corazón corrompido?

-no, veras… Lucemon me trajo a la fuerza, me dijo que era importante para salvar al digimundo y me entrego este aparato negro.

-es un Digivice.

-eso, y…-el chico se aproximaba a ella con extrema lentitud y la tomo entre sus brazos, una vez ya que la tenia como hace unos instantes, la beso…-me gustas Kari, siempre lo has hecho.


	5. capitulo 5: Pecados 2da parte E

"CAPITULO 5: PECADO"

El chico vio como su novia era invadida por otra persona, una persona que le demostraba amor y protección con un beso, beso que no tenia fin hasta que la falta de aire y un sonrojo exesivo los hizo parar.  
-¿por que lo hiciste?-pregunto la chica muy confundida-¿¡dime porque!?-  
-calma Kari, no grites o me veré en la necesidad de besarte con mas pasión-contesto este.  
Los chicos que habían llegado corriendo vieron todo lo que paso minutos atrás, Ashley quedo sin palabras y T.K. quedo en shock total.  
__________Flashback (nota: escena inconclusa, escena completa incluida en la versión Editada)___  
-¿y Kari?-pregunto Ashley.  
-no se, pero estamos solos-dijo este mientras se aproximaba a Ashley.  
-T.K. ¿que haces?  
-solo quiero estar mas cerca de ti Ash-el chico se aproximo mas a su "amiga" provocando que esta y el cayeran al suelo, el encima de ella-estamos solos y lo quiero aprovechar.  
-¿en serio?-pregunto esta incrédula.  
-si, así es.  
-pero Kari es tu novi...  
-shhh... no hagas ruido Ash, no quiero que nos escuchen-el chico acerco sus labios a los de ella y se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, la chica estaba encantada, T.K. movía muy bien sus labios, pero esta recordó algo que la hizo retroceder, un secreo muy bien guardado que tenia que decir o de lo contrario en Edén seria escena da algo que no podía ser.  
-alto T.K., no podemos hacer esto-grito enfadada la chica.  
-¿porque?  
-estamos pecando-contesto esta.  
-ningún hombre o mujer puede vivir sin pecar.  
-no lo podemos hacer por que...  
______Fin del Flashback (nota: escena inconclusa, escena completa incluida en la versión Editada)_

-T.K. despierta-grito Ashley.

-mmm…-emitió como sonido de "ausente".

-¿vas a permitir eso T.K.?-pregunto Ashley con cara de asco.

-mmm…-dijo otra vez, los otros chicos no notaban que los estuviesen viendo, Kari estaba encantada por los ojos cafés del chico, ahora esa fue la que se lanzo a el con deseo de seguir besándolo, así que se levanto un poco y se arrojo contra el chico provocando que volvieron a caer pero esta vez, ella arriba de el.

T.K. al ver esta escena quedo un Shock aun mas profundo, mucho mas profundo, Ashley lo jalo para esconderse tras un arbusto de mucho volumen.

La chica seguía encima del joven de cabello oscuro besándolo y con deseos de mas, el chico disfrutaba de cada beso que Kari le estaba dando pero recordó una cosa que lo hizo parar.

_______________________Flashback________________________________________________

-¿este es el digimundo Lucemon?

-así es, ¿no es muy bello?

-lo es, pero para que me trajiste aquí, no lo veo tan mal como me dijiste.

-así no debe de ser el digimundo, debe de ser aun mejor.

-¿de verdad?

-si, por eso te traje, eres el único capaz de hacerme digievolucionar con tu Digivice.

-pero si ya eres bastante fuerte, no existe mas poder que el de un ángel, bueno solo el de dios.

-así es, pero si me haces digievolucionar seré mas fuerte y capaz de mejorar el digimundo.

-¿y como lo puedo lograr?

-pues si quieres que el digimundo se vea mejor, tienes que pensar en los demás antes que en ti.

-siempre lo he hecho.

-¿te gusta alguien?

-si-dijo algo sonrojado-¿tu puedes hacer que se enamore de mi?

-desgraciadamente eso es lo que te quería pedir…

-¿Qué?

-para hacerme digievolucionar es necesario que suprimas ese amor.

-pero eso seria imposible, no es posible no amar a Kari.

-ahí, es donde entra lo que te dije ase un momento, debes pensar en los demás entes que en ti.

-asea que para hacer este digimundo mas dichoso debo dejar de amar.

-así es Max, debes de hacerlo, mira te ayudare "ilusión divina"-el digimon ángel arrojo su ataque contra el chico, a este solo le brillaron los ojos con un color rosa.

-muy bien-el chico se concentro un poco y puso su Digivice en su pecho, unos instantes después un brillo morado salio de la pantalla y se dirigió hacia lucemon, este digievoluciono a la forma caída.

-vamos amigos, es ora de hacer lo nuestro-los siete demonios salieron de una grieta en el suelo y se dispusieron a destruir el digimundo.

-¿no es hermoso?-pregunto Lucemon que bajo por un momento para estar con Max

-si, lo es- el chico no podía ver mas que hermosura en aquel mundo de destrucción, el chico estaba bajo el hechizo de la ilusión divina que aparentaba un mundo de hermosura y perfección.

___________________________fin del Flashback__________________________________________

-no puedo amar-dijo Max que arrojo a Kari.

-¿Qué?

-no te puedo amar, si lo hago, Lucemon no podrá hacer del digimundo un mejor lugar para nosotros.

-¿de que hablas?, ¿acaso te gusta la destrucción?

-no, eso jamás va en contra de mi naturaleza, el amor debe de ser el único que puede reinar pero el amor esta prohibido para mi.

-¿Qué?

-no puedo Kari, si te amo una vez mas, Lucemon puede deevolucionar y el digimundo quedaría en ruinas.

-¿mas ruinas?

-¿de que hablas?

-mira a tu alrededor, el Edén es el único lugar intacto ya que esta protegido por dios, pero no hay lugar en el digimundo que no este en ruinas.

-eso es imposible, desde que Lucemon digievoluciono el digimundo ha estado en su mejor forma.

-no, desde que lo hiciste evolucionar esta si, en su pero forma, ¿Cómo es que no lo vez?

-yo veo perfectamente

-no, no es así, ven, aquí estarás bien.

-no Kari, no puedo soportar cuando estas a mi lado, lo deseos de amarte me invaden y eso no lo puedo permitir.

-¿de donde me conoces Max?

-soy vecino tuyo, te admiro desde que sales de tu casa y pasas por el corredor.

-tu no tienes el corazón corrompido, si amas no lo puedes tener en ese estado.

-me tengo que ir, Lucemon me esta llamando-el chico salio corriendo.

-no espera Max

-déjalo ir-dijo una voz femenina.

-¿pero como lo puedo hacer?, un digimon maldito le quito el derecho de amar para sus propósitos destructivos-Kari se volteo para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando.

-T.K. y tu necesitan hablar Kari, eso es lo único que importa ahora-dijo Ashley mientras le tomaba la mano a Kari y la unía con la de T.K. quien estaba llorando en silencio.

-yo no tengo de que hablar con el y tu eres la menos indicada para hacerlo Ashley.

-no, escúchame por favor Kari, fui débil, lo admito, pero quiero hablar co tigo.

-no T.K. ya no mas aquí termina.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron a la vez los dos.

-si T.K. aquí termina-la chica salio corriendo con propósito de seguir al chico de cabello oscuro, lo ultimo que dejo ver fue una lagrimas volar y brillar con la luz, seña del dolor que le provoco decir eso y posiblemente señas de que aun hay amor entre ellos…


	6. capitulo 6: Pecado 3ra parte A

"CAPITULO 6: PECADO"

-¡no Kari!-grito T.K. y la siguió

-no T.K. no vallas es muy peligroso.

-no me importa Ashley, Kari esta en peligro.

-lo se T.K. pero es mejor quedarnos aquí.

-eso nunca-el chico dejo a la joven parada y siguió a la que es y siempre será el amor de su vida.

El chico de cabello oscuro salio del jardín y llamo con un silbido a su compañero digimon, pero algo lo hizo parar, una voz que lo llamo y lo dejo helado.

-¡no Max!, no te vallas.

-lo siento Kari, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar las ganas de amarte.

-si me amas quédate con migo-suplico esta.

-Kari-dijo algo confundido-¡no!, ¡Lucemon!-grito.

-no, espero, ven…-Kari extendió sus brazos, el chico no sabia que hacer, esperaba por aquel momento en que ella lo llamara a el.

-ven, no tengas miedo-los ojos del chico se le tornaron llorosos, y solo se lanzo a ella.

-te… amo

-lo se Max

_-¿a caso no entendiste lo que te explique?_

-Lucemon esta aquí-dijo Max saliendo de los brazos de Kari.

-no, espera.

-Lucemon

-Max, ¿Qué no recuerdas que el digimundo puede perder toda esta hermosura si tu te dejas llevar por el amor?

-perdón Lucemon, no lo are otra vez.

-se que no lo aras-dijo dulcemente este digimon demonios y se acerco para abrazar a su compañero.

-eres un hipócrita-grito Kari muy enfadada.

-si, pero no soy infiel, que eso amiga se considera como un pecado.

-si, pero tu engañas a un niño de corazón puro para tus planes.

-¿de verdad?, pues por lo menos yo no engaño a mi novio con el primero que me besa.

-Max y yo no hicimos nada.

-por que mi amigo sabe que no debe de pecar como tu lo hacer ya que si lo hace se condenara para siempre-el ángel caído tomo de la mano a Max y lo llevo volando, Kari no pudo hacer mas que gritar el nombre el chico y ver como se alejaba.

_-siete cielos-_ataco un digimon ángel.

-_diablos-_dijo Lucemon y soltó a Max, el chico caía al suelo pero un cuerpo lo amortiguo su caída.

-opppss-soltó aire Kari por el golpe que había recibido-¿estas bien?-los chicos quedaron frente a frente.

-si, un ángel me ayudo-contesto Max.

_-por favor, no mas cursilería-_dijo Lucemon

-_déjalos en paz, tu pelea es con migo-_llamo Seraphimon.

-que bien que te encuentres bien.

-si, pero sin ti no lo estaría-el chico se acerco mas a ella para besarla, ella no hizo nada para alejarlo, dejo que las cosas tomaran su rumbo, ¿Qué tiene de malo pecar? Nada y menos con un chico tan guapo encima de ella.

-ámame, como nuca amaras a nadie-pidió la chica antes de juntar sus labios con los de el.

T.K. por desgracia venia llegando en esos momentos, lo único que hizo fue guardar silencio y suplicar que solo fuera una pesadilla, desgraciadamente no era si, el chico sentía lo que Kari sintió cunando ella vio a T.K. besarse con Ashley, la sensación de sueños rotos, un amargo sabor en el paladar, un hueco en el estomago en simples palabras ser infiel.

-vamos Max, ámame, no pares Max.

-Kari, no sabes cuanto he esperado para esto.

-nunca me había sentido tan feliz desde que… desde que…

-_desde que te di tu primer beso-_afirmo T.K.

-¡T.K.!-Max se quito de encima de Kari y la ayudo a levantarse.

-no, no se apuren, sigan con su juego.

-T.K. perdona a Kari, solo fue un juego mío, yo la metí en esto.

-lo se, me sucedió algo parecido con Ashley, por eso no hay perdón para mi.

-yo se que Kari te ama y que es imposible que en su corazón no exista el perdón, pero para mi no hay perdón.

-¿de que hablas Max?-pregunto Kari.

-me metí con una persona que ya estaba feliz con otra.

-si, pero al hacer eso le hiciste ver a esa persona que con quien estaba no era feliz.

-¿de verdad Kari?, ¿no eres feliz a mi lado?

-T.K. ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz y tu me engañas?

-no Kari, T.K. no te engaño, yo fui la que lo incito.

-¿Cómo pudiste Ashley?, se que no te agrado pero no era para tanto.

-no, no es que no me agrades, me agradas pero la verdad estar a solas con T.K. me hizo hacer cosas que no.

-lo vez Kari, T.K. te ama, como yo no podré hacerlo, así que ve con el y asegura tu felicidad.

-¿pero que pasara con tigo Max?

-ya te dije que estoy condenado a no poder amar.

-¿Por qué Max?-pregunto T.K. tomando la mano de Kari, esta acepto la mano de su novio.

-por que de lo contrario, el digimundo quedara destruido.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Ashley y T.K.

-_tenemos que alejarnos lo mas posible-_dijo imperialdramon.

_-¿Qué?_

-_los demonios nos ganan es poder, tenemos que salvarlos._

_-¡Kari!, ¡T.K.!, ¡Ashley!_-grito Tai.

-los llaman T.K., vallan con ellos.

-no sin ti Max, no me perdonaría si algo te pasa-dijo Kari.

-Lucemon cuidara de mi.

-que gran apoyo-empezó T.K.-espera… ¿Lucemon?

-si, eso dije.

-_¡chicos!_

-vallan sus amigos los esperan.

-no me voy sin ti Max, si algo te pasa tendrá que enfrentarme.

-_no puedes irte-_dijo una voz

-¿Quién es?-preguntaron todos.

-es Karina, otra amiga.

-_si te vas tu compañero digimon se molestara mucho._

-si, lo se.

-no le hagas caso Max, tu vienes con nosotros-dijo Kari soltándose de la mano con T.K. y tomando la mano de Max-ya te dije que si te pasa algo a mi también-la chica se llevo arrastrando a Max hasta el lugar donde estaba T.K. pero al llegar el se soltó.

-ya te dije que si estoy a tu lado los deseos de amarte soy muy grandes y no me puedo controlar.

-_y tu ya sabes que pasa si sientes amor, tu compañero se debilita._

_-_si lo se.

-_no hay tiempo niños-_la voz de imperialdramon los interrumpió-_vámonos_-imperialdramon absorbió con su luz a los 4 chicos y salio volando.

-_les diré a nuestros amigos de tu traición Max, no habrá lugar donde te puedas esconder de nosotros-_grito la chica de cabello castaño claro.

____________________________Dentro de imperialdramon________________________________

-¿Qué tienes Max?-pregunto T.K. quien le puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-nada T.K. estoy triste, gracias por preocuparte.

-debes saber que ahora que estas con nosotros te apoyaremos.

-si gracias T.K.

-no gracias a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-si ti Kari y yo ya no seriamos nada.

-no es nada, Kari no podrá encontrar amor mas sincero que el tuyo.

-talvez si.

-¿de que hablas?

-tu la amas igual que yo, lo veo por como le hablas y por como te preocupas por ella.

-T.K. perdón lo que te diré pero estoy enamorado de Kari desde los 8.

-yo igual.

-lo se, tu me lo dijiste.

-¿Qué?

-¿de verdad no me recuerdas T.K.?

-no

-_están bien todos Davis-_

-si imperialdramon.

_-death or alive._

Los chicos cayeron al mar.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Max

-te dije que no podías hacer eso Max

-si Lucemon perdón, pero estos chicos son mis amigos ahora-los ojos de Max se tornaron de otro color, aquel resplandor rosa que lo hacia estar bajo el hechizo de Lucemon desapareció.

-bien dicho Max-dijo T.K.

-¿y que piensas hacer con esos amigos?-pegunto Lucemon

-me quedare con ellos.

-no es recomendable hacerme enojar Max.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Devimons, llévenselos- unos devimos se aproximaban a gran velocidad-si no te vas con migo me veré en una situación embarazosa.

-no lo are.

-bien-Lucemon trono los dedos y los devimos tomaron a tres digielegidos, Matt, Sora y Mimi.

-suéltalos Lecemon –ordeno Max.

-si no te vas con migo no lo are.

-eres un… bueno.

-_¡no Max!, nosotros estaremos bien_-grito Matt

-pero…

-_no nos pasara nada-_dijo esta vez Mimi

-_cañón supremo-_disparo Omegamon.

-llévenselos, yo me encargo de este-dijo Lucemon.

-_Wamon llévate a los niños_.

-¿Wamon?-dijo Ashley, pocos segundos después una boca enorme hizo su aparición, segundos después la mayoría estaba a salvo.

__________________________-Dentro de Wamon___________________________________

-todo es mi culpa-dijo Max mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo.

-tranquilo Max todo esta bien, ellos nos dieron otra oportunidad-expreso T.K. mientras nuevamente coloco una mano en el hombro de Max en señar de apoyo y consuelo.


	7. capitulo 7: Revelaciones S

The Plaesure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

"CAPITULO 7: REVELACIONES"

-¿Whamon es seguro?-pregunta Ashley, sin embargo un silencio absoluto fue su respuesta.

-¿estas bien Max?-pregunta Tai algo preocupado por el animo del chico-¿te pudo llamar Max?

-si, es mi nombre y si estoy bien solo algo triste.

-es normal, es tu culpa-dijo Davis.

-¡cállate Davis, nadie pidió tu opinión!

-no, déjenlo, el chico de cabello de erizo tiene razón.

-¡oye ¿Quién te crees para decir eso?!-pregunta muy molesto el susodicho.

-lo siento, discúlpame, lo menos que quiero ahora son peleas.

-no, no te preocupes solo me exalte un poco.

-tranquilo Max todo esto s solucionara-dijo muy confiado Izzy.

-lo se, amigo de cabello rojo, pero esto es lo menos que me preocupa, lo que mas me preocupa es la relación entre Kari y T.K.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta Tai.

-perdón por lo que te diré Tai pero estoy enamorado de Kari desde que se mudaron.

-eso fue ase mucho Max, ella tenia 9 años.

-desde entonces Tai.

-esa historia ya la había escuchado-dice Jou-creo que es la misma que la de T.K., ¿en que escuela vas?

-voy con Kari.

-¿Cómo es que ella jamás te vio?-pregunta Yolei.

-no lo se, supongo que la relación entre ellos dos absorbía mucha atención.

-así es… pero míralos ahora-comento Ken mientra señalaba con el dedo a una parte de la boca de Whamon, T.K. sentado junto a ella con la mirada baja y ella de igual manera solo que dándole la espalda.

-creo que esta algo tensa.

-así es lo mejor que podemos hacer es que se reconcilien-dijo Max.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Yolei quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-no, pues por…-bajo la cabeza y sonrojado-que si lo hacen todo estará mejor.

-hace un momento Lucemon te dijo que tenias que ir con el-dijo Tai.

-así es.

-también recuerdo que tu eres su acompañante-comento Ashley.

-así es, lo soy o lo era.

-¿puede dejar de serlo?-pregunto Izzy

-teóricamente no, pero la verdad es que solo me eligió por mi debilidad.

-¿en que eres débil?-pregunto Wallace.

-no lo se, eso me dijo antes de… antes de…

-¿de que Max?

-no lo recuerdo Tai, lo único que recuerdo es que quería que lo hiciera digievolucionar.

-¿y eso es todo Max?

-así es Izzy, es lo único que recuerdo con exactitud, bueno y el incidente con Kari.

-¿Qué incidente Max?-pregunto Tai molesto.

-un detalle minúsculo… un inocente beso.

-eres un…

-tranquilo Tai, el chico nos sirve mas conciente.

-mmm…

-gracias ¿Izzy?

-si, ese es mi nombre, ¿creo que no conoces a todos verdad?

-no

-bueno yo soy Izzy, el es Tai, el chico de cabello morado es Ken su novia es la chica de lentes Yolei, el chico rubio es de Estados Unidos y se llama Wallace, el es Davis, el mayor de nosotros es Jou el de cabello azul y e pequeño es Cody.

-bien ahora si los conozco a todos.

-ya que Izzy nos hizo el favor de decir nuestros nombres por nosotros tu dinos ¿los otros chicos quienes son y por que están aquí?-pregunto curioso Tai.

-todos estamos aquí por el mismo motivo, a cada uno nos llamo un demonio, estos representan cada uno de los siete pecados capitales si están organizados así…

-Ashley ya nos explico todo-interrumpió Davis-primero como pecado mayor la lujuria, luego la gula…

-no Davis, estas mal, así no es.

-¿no es así Max?-pregunta Ashley

-no Ashley, así no es… la verdad quien te lo explico te quiso confundir, el pecado mayor es el orgullo, luego la envidia, ira, pereza, avaricia, gula y lujuria, es así como están los demonios, y cada uno llamo a un humano:

Lucemon me llamo a mi

Leviamon llamo a Karina

Demon llamo a Lucy una niña de tan solo 8 años

Belphemon llamo a Takato

Barbamon llamo a ED

Beelzebumon llamo a Dan

Lilithmon llamo a Zoe.

Todos estos son niños que según ellos son "niños de alma corrompida" a causa de que llevan ese pecado al Máximo sin embargo todos esos pecados son perdonados por el arrepentimiento sincero del corazón sin embargo… el único que no puede ser perdonado por ser considerado el pecado original es el orgullo, mi pecado.

-¿eres orgulloso Max?

-no se.

-¿no sabes?

-no Ken, no lo se.

-por lo poco que te he conocido no te me haces nada orgulloso Max, todo lo contario eres un niño muy atento y considerado-le dijo Yolei.

-gracias sin embargo eso no ayuda a salvarme.

-Max dime ¿Por qué los demonios llamaron a 7 niños?

-Tai, lo que pasa es que sin el poder del pecado ellos no podrían salir de la zona oscura-contesto Max-nos convocaron para sacarlos de ahí y destruir el digimundo, aunque Lucemon me dijo que si lo hacia evolucionar todo esto mejoraría.

-te engaño-dijo T.K. quien venia acercándose de la mano de Kari.

-si, pero no te preocupes Lucemon es muy mentiroso-comento Kari

-veo que su relación mejoro.

-si Max, te damos las gracias.

-¿gracias?, lo curioso es que si ustedes no estuvieran juntos el digimundo no se salvaría.

-¿Qué no los destinados para amarse son T.K. y Ashley?

-no ¿Quién te dijo eso Kari?-Kari sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo de la noticia que Max les dio.

-los Ángeles.

-están mal, yo que sepa el amor sincero será capaz de destruir el poder de Lucifer.

-¿Por qué el amor sincero?

-no lo se T.K., así me dijeron la profecía.

-¿Quién Max?

-no me acuerdo Izzy…

-as memoria por favor.

-si, después de que los demonios salieron de la zona oscura y comenzaron a destruir el digimundo un Jijimon me lo dijo, aquel Jijimon de las Montañas Ermitañas.

-¿Whamon nos podrías llevar a esas montañas?

_-claro Tai_

-muy bien chicos Wamon nos llevara a esas montañas…

_-río poderoso._

-oh no es Megaseadramon.

-Wamon as lo posible por esquivarlo.

-_si Tai_

-¿estaremos bien?-pregunto Ashley

-si Ashley, lo estaremos-le respondió Ken

-solo intentas engañarme con esta golfa y te mato Ken, no llegas vivo a tu mayoría de edad-le dijo muy furiosa Yolei en un susurro mientras le jalaba la oreja.

-no amor, nunca.

-eso me gusta escuchar, mientras te mantecas aquí a mi lado nunca habrá problemas.

-esta pareja esta muy mal-le dijo amistosamente T.K. a su novia.

-si así es T.K.

-Tai, déjame salir.

-¿estas loco Max?

-Tai, tengo que salir, ese digimon es el comandante del ejercito pesadilla del mar, si el esta aquí es por que estamos cerca de Leviamon, tengo que salir.

-no Max, no puedo permitir que otro del grupo desaparezca.

-¿otro del grupo Tai?-pregunto Max.

-así es Max, eres de nuestro grupo, un amigo-contesto T.K.

-gracias chicos, Whamon, déjame salir.

-_no puede niño, es muy peligroso, además estamos a 200 metros bajo el mar._

_-_sube a la superficie y sácanos de aquí.

-_no es mala idea, pero Omegamon me ordeno que los cuidara._

-no seas testarudo Whamon, sácanos de aquí.

-Whamon hazle caso a Max-suplico Kari.

-_mmm… muy bien_

-gracias Kari-le dijo Max volteando a ver a Kari pero esta al percatarse de esto le esquivo la mirada con un sonrojo enorme.

El digimon ballena salio a la superficie con dificultad por los ataques constantes de Megaseadramon.

-bien chicos después de aquí no puedo hacer nada por ustedes pero es mas seguro en la superficie por el momento.

-no Whamon, te pedí que salieras para esto-Max saco del bolsillo de su short un Digivice blanco y lo apunto hacia Whamon…-Digievoluciona-

_-WHAMON DIGIVOLVE!... WHITE WHAMON!_

-ahora Whamon ya puede pelear con ellos-le dijo Max-eres nivel mega, por favor distráelos.

-si-contesto White Whamon

-las montañas ermitañas no quedan muy lejos de aquí-aseguro Max-seguiremos a pie.

-_no tienen por que hacerlo._

-Phoenixmon-dijo alegremente Yolei, el ave de fuego aterrizo produciendo una corriente de aire enorme que casi tiro a Jou.

-¿Dónde esta Sora?

-veras Phoenixmon, ella fue raptada por Lucemon-le contesto Max.

-ya veo… -acepto la realidad con tristeza y dejo salir una lagrima que callo al suelo e hizo crecer flores- bien suban, los llevare a ese lugar en lo que Whamon entretiene a Megaseadramon.

-si-contestaron todos al unánime.

Los chicos restantes se montaron a Phoenixmon y salieron volando salvo uno, Jou decidió quedarse con White Whamon y distraer al ejército pesadilla de mar.

-¡no te puedes quedar Jou!

-tengo que hacerlo Tai, los otros dieron sus vidas por nosotros, y yo que soy el mayor me acobarde… ¡lárguense antes de que aparezca Megaseadramon!-

-¿todo estará bien?-pregunto preocupada Yolei.

-si, yo me encargare de que estés bien.

-gracias Ken-la chica abrazo a su novio con muchísimo amor.

-Ashley, dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-veras Max… Lucemon me llamo también, sin embargo yo no le tuve mucha confianza así que no acudí a su llamada, después obtuve mi propio digimon, luego conocí a T.K. y a Kari.

-ya veo.

-ahora que Jou no esta solo quedamos nosotros…

-así es Izzy, lo que tenemos que hacer es cuidar a los mas jóvenes.

-exacto Tai.

-_aquí están las montañas ermitañas-_aviso Phoenixmon

-si gracias.

-¿ahí es donde vive Jijimon Max?

-si T.K., ahí es.

Phoenixmon descendió con lentitud hasta que sus patas tocaron el suelo, entonces los chicos bajaron lo mas rápido posible y corrieron por donde Max señalaba hasta que al cabo de unos 10 minutos encontraron la choza de ese digimon.

TOC, TOC

-_si ya voy_-

-señor Jijimon venimos a verlo por que estamos en crisis.

-_dije que ya voy._

-por favor señor abra lo mas rápido posible.

-_¡que ya voy!_-el digimon abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar a todos-bueno ya están aquí, ¿Qué quieren?

-pues vera señor…

-Babamon tráeles a nuestros invitados un poco que café.

-_si ya voy_.

-ahora si pueden proseguir.

-a pues le decía señor… Max dice que usted el dijo una profecía que involucraba amor sincero.

-así es solo que no recuerdo a ese niño…

-soy yo señor.

-a verdad, pues la ultima vez que vino llego con un digimon muy herido, así que después de curarlo, me dijo que estaba ayudando a Lucemon a mejorar el digimundo… Babamon el café.

-_ya voy, no molestes._

_-_sin embargo note de inmediato que Lucemon no estaba mejorando el digimundo, todo lo contrario, no se por que, un instinto muy profundo me dijo que estábamos en peligro.

-¿no será por que el digimundo esta en ruinas?-pregunto Davis.

-no eso no, bueno sigamos… Babamon el café.

-_que no molestes, ya voy._

_-_resulta que el amor sincero de dos niños elegidos será lo bastante poderoso para detener el poder desencadenado de Lucemon, pero para esto deben de sentir literalmente el amor.

-¿Cómo sabemos quienes son y como sentir el amor señor?

-mira hijo… ¡Babamon el café ya tardo mucho y nuestros invitados ya se van!

-_dios no se para que me case con tigo._

_-_bueno, pues estas dos personas son elegidas por el divino don del amor, aquellas que se desean desde que se conocen, dos personas que poseen luz y esperanza.

-T.K. y Kari, no se por que no me sorprende-dijo Davis.

-bueno pues es así, y si no hay mas preguntas ya se pueden ir que Barbamon esta por venir.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Tai

-es el que domina esta zona y tuvo que verlos llegar, les aconsejo que se vallan lo mas rápido posible.

-si gracias señor-le dijo Kari y todos salieron corriendo del lugar.

-¿Dónde podemos escondernos hermano?

-no lo se Kari.

-_hey chicos…_

_-_podemos ir montaña arriba-sugirió Izzy.

-_hey amigos…_

-no lo se, es muy peligroso-aseguro Max.

-_hey sordos…-_todos voltearon a ver a Wallece quien apuntaba a un barco encallado.

-¿Qué hace un barco en una montaña?-pregunto confuso Davis.

-no lo se-respondió Ashley.

-bueno,¿Qué esperamos?, vamos-dijo Kari, esta tomo la mano de su novio y lo jalo.

Todos corrían hacia el barco con intención de refugiarse en el.

-es una muy buena copia del Titanic-expreso Izzy

-talvez cuando se hundió llego aquí-dijo Tai.

-no seas tonto Tai-le regaño Yolei.

-bueno subamos-sugirió T.K., los chicos treparon por una cuerda que colgaba del barco y llegaron a proa donde corrieron para ver si había camarotes o algo parecido donde pudiesen dormir y esconderse.

-Mira T.K. aquí hay un camarote para los dos-dijo coqueta Kari.

-si así es, ¿pero tu hermano no se molestara?

-yo no le diré, ¿tu le dirás?

-ni loco.

-¿eres un niño de alma corrompida Max?-pregunto Ashley.

-así es.

-¿Por qué te consideras así?

-por que fui elegido por un demonio

-pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

-si, si fui elegido por Lucemon si.

-¿Por qué dices que estas condenado a no amar?

-el me dijo eso, si amo el digimundo morirá.

-pero eso solo era para engañarte ya que si no amas el se fortalece.

-tienes razón, eso significa que…

-exacto, puede amar, debes amar para que todo esto se solucione.

-entonces lo que dijo Jijimon era cierto y se refería a mi y a Kari.

-eso no te lo puedo asegurar pero puedes ir a averiguarlo.

-gracias Ashley.

-de nada-Max salio corriendo del camarote donde estaba, feliz de la verdad, si el amor era lo único que destruiría a Lucemon y para el estaba prohibido amar, el amor entre el y Kari tenia que ser.

-sabes que seria incapaz de hacerte algo malo.

-lo se T.K. pero somos novios.

-eso no es justificación

-pero nos amamos.

-el sexo no es lo mío.

-no te pido sexo… si tu no quieres… solo un beso…

-sabes que el sabor de tus labios es algo por lo que mataría.

-y yo por el calor de tus brazos seria capaz de pecar-ambos chicos se abrazaron con pasión, se acercaron uno al otro de tal manera que la exhalación de uno era la inhalación del otro; sus bocas estaba listas para tocarse y sus labios impacientes por besarse…

_-__Pandemonium Lost_

_-_¡es Barbamon!

-justo en el momento indicado-

-hay que huir T.K.

-_aquí están_

_-_aléjate de Kari…

-Oh… pero si no vengo por Kari… vengo por aquel que posee el emblema de la esperanza y es el único que puede abrir la puerta de los 7 pecados.

-¿Qué dices?

-lo que escuchaste… ¡Señuelo de Muerte!-una sombra cubrió a T.K. arrastrándolo hacia abajo.

-¿A dónde te has llevado a T.K.?-pregunto furiosa Kari.

-no querrás saber.

-¡dímelo!

-le di una cordial invitación al infierno-al momento de escuchar esto unas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Kari a su rostro.

-¡Kari!...-grito Max al entrar al camarote-¿Barbamon?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo ya me iba… suerte consolándola.

-¿Qué paso Kari?

-se llevo a T.K.

-¿A dónde?

-al infierno.

-no puede hacer eso…

-se lo llevo… ¿lo ves por aquí?... ¡se lo llevo!-grito llorando.

-eso no es lo que no creo… lo que no creo es que sea a T.K. a quien quieran sacrificar…


	8. capitulo 8: ¿Traicion? U

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fantiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Digimon no me pertecese)

* * *

"CAPITULO 8: ¿TRAICION?"

¡CAPITULO REEDITADO!

-¿estas bien?-interrogo su hermano mayor.

-creo que esa pregunta no tiene lugar Tai-opino Max en voz baja

-cierto.

-se lo llevo y nunca lo volveré a ver.

-no seas tan fatalista hermanita, el estará bien-expreso su hermano mayor tratando de alentar a los sentimientos recién heridos de su hermana.

-Tai, estamos en medio de una guerra, no es que no tenga esperanza pero los demonios no tienen piedad, mucho menos si tienen ya su sacrificio-comento Max con la mirada baja.

-¿sacrificio?-pregunto Tai.

-no lo repitas otra vez-suplico Kari con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-no lo are-complació a la petición de su amada.

-tienes que explicarme eso Max-pidió el mayor de los Kamiya.

-lo are pero aquí no.

-yo la cuidare Tai, en lo que hablas con Max-se ofreció Yolei.

-gracias-expreso Tai-regreso en un momento Kari-aviso

-si-contesto brevemente y con un hilo de voz.

Tai y Max salieron a la cabina del capital para hablar mas en paz acerca de lo que hace un momento se comento en el camarote.

-ahora si, Kari no esta, explícame eso del sacrificio-pidió Tai.

Max tomo aire y valor para recitar un fragmento de la tan tenebrosa profecía-"al quito día en que los demonios hayan sido liberados por acción de siete almas corrompidas ellos se verán obligados a buscar un alma pura que sacrificar para poder seguir en el mundo material y al mismo tiempo abrir las puertas del infierno y dejar libre al ejercito de las tinieblas"-con esto ultimo Max termino.

-¿eso es todo?-pregunto Tai con cierta curiosidad por saber mas.

-¿Qué mas quieres?

-¿Qué es el ejercito de las tinieblas?

-Tai, es algo fuera de mi comprensión.

-¿son mas fuertes que los mismos siete demonios?

-no, es solo que son tantos que con los poderes de un señor demonio no son suficientes para controlarlo, es por eso que es necesario que estén los siete reunidos y sacrifiquen a T.K. juntos, de lo contrario si se le ocurre a Barbamon sacrificarlo sin los otros seis las puertas se abrirán pero es tanto el poder que se consumirá en el.

-¿no hay forma de rescatar a T.K.?

Max desvío la mirada, no quería responder… un silencio incomodo se observaba en la cabina del capitán.

-¡contesta!-exigió Tai con voz grave, pero Max solo cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- ¡tienes que responder!

-no me obligues a hacerlo por favor-imploro.

-tienes que decirme, ¿lo podemos rescatar?-interrogo una vez mas, pero Max no emitía respuesta, Tai perdió la paciencia y sujeto con furia a Max del brazo-¡contesta!

-¡no!-respondió finalmente, Tai soltó a Max y se quedo mirando al vacío.

-nunca pensé vivir hasta el día en que el dueño de la esperanza muriera.

-es una guerra Tai, es lo que pasa.

Tai volteo a ver a Max con cólera-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-grito mientras le daba un puñetazo en la mejilla-¿Dónde quedo esa ternura y fe con la que hablabas?

-soy sincero, discúlpame-respondió mientras se palpaba el área golpeada.

-pe-perdón, no era mi intención

-no te preocupes, no debí desalentarte.

-es que… T.K. es como un hermano para mí, desde los ocho años lo conozco.

-eso explica por que te pones así cuando te digo algo sobre el.

-discúlpame, pero quiero tanto a T.K. como a Kari.

Max tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía Tai por su hermano menor se para del suelo y se sentó junto a Tai-sácalo.

-¿disculpa?-pregunto fingiendo no saber de lo que Max le hablaba.

-sácalo, se que te preocupa.

Tai dejo salir una lagrima-disculpa-dijo mientas se la limpiaba con la manga de su camisa-Aun recuerdo cuando encontré a T.K. en un parque de diversiones-comento sin dejar de ver el suelo.

-me gustaría escuchar esa historia-expreso Max con una sonrisa, Tai solo lo vio confuso, dejo salir una sonrisa y comenzó:

-en nuestra primera aventura en este mundo hubo un enemigo que creímos nunca derrotar, Etemon era un enemigo muy poderoso, luchamos mucho para destruirlo pero nunca podíamos por que nuestros digimons eran muy débiles pero cuando por fin Agumon pudo digievolucionar a su forma ultra y se enfrento a Etemon hubo un colapso en el espacio-tiempo y pude regresar por un breve momento a Odaiba, recibí una especie de mensaje que se escuchaba mal, eran de los chicos; cuando por fin puede regresar al Digimundo todos estaban dispersos, busque por todas partes señal de mis amigos y al primero que encontré fue a T.K., estaba algo confuso y enojado por que se había peleado con Patamon por las mentiras y la mala influencia de Demidevimon, casi pierde su Digivice y su emblema.

-¿emblema?

-era una etiqueta que portábamos y dentro de ella estaba el emblema, así como el de T.K. es el emblema de la esperanza el mío es del valor.

-ahora entiendo… ¿Qué paso después?-pregunto Max con curiosidad por el final de tan interesante historia-¿lo rescataste de ese digimon?

-no, deja que te cuente desde el principio.

-disculpa, no quería interrumpir.

-cuando me vio le dio mucho gusto y jamás le dije a alguien pero también medio mucho gusto y un alivio enorme verlo, siempre fui muy raro, con mis actuaciones exageradas y mis atrevidas acciones. Pero parecía divertirlo. Después de librarnos de los engaños de Demidevimon nos emprendimos en un viaje para buscar a los otros, si puedo decirte con la confianza de que jamás le digas a nadie.

-si, dime.

-estoy orgulloso de el, el es como yo hace mucho.

-¿Cómo?

-un líder nato, aunque también tiene cualidades de Matt, es responsable, de corazón noble, piensa en el bienestar de los demás antes que en el de el.

-es muy buen joven, es valiente y amistoso-dijo Max.

-así es mi pequeño T.K. y tener en mente lo que le van a hacer me frustra y… me gustaría que fuese yo quien estuviese en su lugar.

-¿estas seguro de lo que dices?

-si, por las personas que amo aria lo que fuera, incluso dar mi vida.

-Tai, eso es muy valiente de tu parte, no por nada portas el emblema del valor.

-gracias.

-de hecho el que debería estar en su lugar soy yo.

-no digas tonterías, si no fuera por ti no estaríamos salvos.

-es mi culpa que T.K. y tu hermana se hayan peleado, así como también es culpa mía que estén pasando por esto.

-nada es tu culpa, por algo pasan las cosas.

-si, pero hay cosas que no deben pasar ni por lo menos pensarlas.

-¿Cómo que? O ¿Por qué lo dices?

-te lo puedo decir si juras no golpearme.

-depende del contenido.

Cerró los ojos y dijo rápidamente-estoy enamorado de Kari.

Tai lo miro alegre-no cabe duda que mi hermana tiene suerte para los chicos buenos-comento, alzo el brazo acción que hizo que Max se encogiera de hombros con los ojos cerrados-tranquilo, no te are daño-aseguro Kamiya mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-¡oye, tardo horas en el baño arreglándome!-se quejo Max.

-vanidoso-dijo Tai-vámonos, este lugar ya no es seguro.

-si-contesto, se pararon los dos y se dirigieron a donde Yolei y los demás.

_-¿así que Tai daría todo por T.K.?_

_-eso parece._

_-¿estuviste escuchando todo?_

_-el aparato que traes no es solo para digievolucionar, también es para mandar mensajes._

_-si, lo se._

_-¿Cuándo y donde los vemos?_

_-… ¿nos sirve?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tai, ¿nos sirve de algo?_

_-puede ser, pero tráelos a todos, aquí ya tenemos a varios aquí._

_-tratare de convencerlos de ir al valle de la cascada._

_-¿de lo contrario?_

_-dejare encendido esta cosa y escucharas todo._

_-esperare con ansias_

-¿ya estas mejor Kari?-pregunto Max al entrar al camarote.

-un poco gracias-respondió esta con los ojos aun llorosos.

-¿Qué aremos ahora Tai?-pregunto Yolei algo preocupada.

-nos iremos de aquí, si Barbamon sabe donde estamos loa otros no tardaran en llegar.

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto curioso Ken

-según los datos de mi lap existe una aldea después de las montañas.

-pero aun queda mucho que recorrer-se quejo Davis

-bueno… ¿Qué prefieres, caminar un día o que los demonios te sirvan en adobo?-pregunto Willis fastidiado por la actitud holgazana de Davis.

-¿es la única opción?-interrogo Tai.

-no, hay un valle que queda a unas 5 horas de aquí-comento Ashley.

-eso es cierto Tai-apoyo Max la opción de Ashley

-eso me gusta mas-hablo Davis.

-si, entre mas cerca quede mejor-susurro Willis.

-¿algún problema rubio?

-ninguno.

-bueno, basta, no peleen, lo menos que Kari quiere ahora es ver mas peleas.

-Yolei tiene razón Willis.

-si Davis, no pelemos mas.

-OK todo se arreglo, ¿Todos felices?-pregunto Tai y sin dar tiempo de que respondieran-perfecto todos felices, entonces es hora de irnos al Valle.

-sabes… aun me queda una duda Tai

-¿Cuál Izzy?

-¿Cómo es que Ashley sabe tanto si acaba de estar por primera vez en el Digimundo?

-muy buena pregunta… ¿Cómo sabes de ese valle?

-ammm… pues cuando estas en el Edén sin hacer nada los árboles suelen ser muy buenos describiendo cosas.

-¿Qué mas te dijo Cherrymon?pregunto Tai

-¿así se llama?

-si.

-a pues… que existe una especie de muro que lleva al otro lado de la montaña pero esta bloqueado por una roca con un símbolo de estrella.

-es una de las estrellas de la profecía.

-¿profecía?-pregunto Izzy con la curiosidad de siempre.

-no la diré otra vez, no mientras Kari siga aquí.

-pero es otra parte de la profecía, no tiene nada que ver-aseguro Tai.

-no me la se completa, solo pequeños fragmentos-se excuso Max-"cuando el fin este cerca solo el poder se los ocho emblemas podrán activar la magia de las cinco estrellas celestiales y detener al máximo moustro que lleva consigo las siete crestas demoníacas, pero si los portadores de loe emblemas no confían uno del otro las estrellas seguirán petrificadas y toda esperanza se perderá"

-desearía que T.K. estuviera aquí conmigo, dándome esperanza y amor-dijo Kari quien después de decir esto se acurruco en los brazos de su amiga.

-tranquila todo esto saldrá bien, lo rescataremos-alentó Yolei, palabras que Tai se remontara a unos minutos atrás.

-¿estas llorando Tai?-pregunto Davis.

-si, una basura me entro en el ojo, disculpen.

-¿entonces ya nos vamos?-pregunto Ashley con cierta impaciencia.

-ya, danos un segundo-dijo Izzy-¿nos vamos al valle?

-parece lo mejor-aseguro Tai.

-¿tu que opinas Max?-pregunto Izzy

-no lo se, nos arriesgaríamos mas, pero esta mas cerca que la aldea de Talta.

-OK, iremos aya-ordeno Tai.

-¿y yo no opino?-pregunto molesto Davis.

-cállate y deja que ellos decidan-dijo Ken.

-es hora de irnos-aviso Izzy, inmediatamente todos se pararon y se fueron del camarote, solo se quedo Ashley-¡ven!

-ya voy…

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-_ya vamos para aya.

-_excelente._

_-_¿Cómo esta T.K.?

-_digamos que sigue aquí… por ahora…_

_

* * *

_

_Especiales agradecimientos para **Kiba-009 **que me ayudo a mejorar este capitulo, a **Painalli Tlahuilli** que cuando suspendi este fic me mando un mp diciendome que no me dasanimara y no hiciera caso de las personas celosas, **Dark-Fallen-Angel91** por siempre darle una oportunidad a mis fic's, a **Jekari **que espero que siga leyendo mis fic's porque ya no la he visto jajaja, tu siempre me das animos!, **mfsuzu-chan** que le gusta mucho como escribo a tambien a su hermana jaja, mi amiga **SoraTakenoushi** que ya no se conecta pero que igual le doy las gracias, **romi** que unas cuantas veces aparece,** lord pata** que simpre comenta de mis fic's y por ultimo pero no menos importante esta **Designing My Universe** que es un uno de mis mejores amigos, ya sabes que te estimo aunque solo por messenger platiquemos pero me agradas mucho. aunque se escuche raro tambien le agradesco a **C.C** desde aqulla vez me llovieron y me siguen lloviendo nuevas ideas que espero que les gusten y que estoy impasiente por empezar pero antes debo acabar con estas. Gracias por leer y comentar.  
_


	9. capitulo 9: Reencuentro

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Digimon no me pertence)

* * *

-Takeru, Takeru, Takeru, pobre de ti.

-búrlate Lucemon, pero no cooperare.

-Oh, pero no hace falta que tu quieras.

-¿Qué deseas?-pregunto con miedo.

-nada, nada que te duela por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué planeas?-interrogo

-¿deseas saberlo?

-si.

-es algo complejo… pero te lo diere; mañana precisamente a las 3pm de la tarde se cumplen cien años de paz en el digimundo…

-¡¿a esto le llamas paz?!

-shhh… no me interrumpas; la paz fue interrumpida no hace mucho, pero se cumplen cien años, ahora ¿Qué significa?... pues que el sello de la puerta al infierno en mas débil y necesita a una alma pura que lo restaure, pero también se puede romper con esa alma pura…

-quieres decir que…

-alístate, mañana será un día hermoso.

-¡espera!... ¿y si no soy puro?

-eres la esperanza del digimundo, ¿Qué mas puro que eso?

-nada…-respondo rápidamente para encubrir.

-la luz, pero seria mas trabajo, ella aunque es mas vulnerable es mas inestable.

-¡deja a Kari en paz!

-precisamente es por eso que te traje-Lucemon salio del lugar y me dejo solo en lo que parece ser una casa común, pero las energías malignas se sienten, esta tan bien arreglada, parece como una especie de casa de vampiro… ¿aquí será donde todos los demonios se reúnen?, si es así esa información nos serviría de mucho pero me lo llevare a la tumba.

-_¡ve a llevarle eso!_

_-que pereza._

_-Lucemon lo ordena._

_-ya voy._

Algo o alguien se acerca, la sombra parece ser de un niño y trae algo en las manos, solo espero que sea comida, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-me dicen que tienes que comer.

-¿Quién eres?

-mi nombre es Dan y el tuyo es T.K. ¿no?

-así es, ¿nos hemos visto?

-no, hasta ahora.

-¿a qué demonio sirves?

-yo a ninguno…

-¿a no?-dije alzando una ceja en seña de incredulidad.

-básicamente ellos nos sirven, no nosotros a ellos.

-necesito escapar, ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

-T.K. te tienes que quedar, mañana será un día memorable.

-¿quieres que me maten?

-pues… no te conozco muy bien, no me importaría.

-¿no tienes corazón?

-eso me lo dicen en cada momento, ¿crees que sea un cumplido?

-¿crees que sea bueno matarme?

-no lo sé.

-por favor, necesito salir de aquí, ella ha de estar devastada.

-¿ella?

-Kari… mi novia

-yo… hace ya mucho tiempo perdí a la que creo fue y será el amor de mi vida.

-¿Qué sucedió Dan?-pregunto con interés.

-cuando tenía 14 años… tuve la suerte de emparejarme con la más tierna y bella chica que el mundo haya conocido, lo tenía todo, era más bella que la primavera, más suave que el algodón pero tan inestable e indomable como el invierno, se deprimía tan rápido, y mi trabajo era animarla, pero justo en una noche apasionada ella me dijo entre besos y caricias que jamás la volvería a ver, el porque nunca lo supe pero no hace mucho la vi, ella siempre con ese brillo de triunfo, parecía como si lo que nos paso no le dara la importancia que yo le he dado durante estos últimos 2 años.

-es triste tu historia Dan, pero todo en este mundo sucede por algo.

-lo sé.

-yo amo a Kari con locura, la idea de verla llorando me provoca un nudo en la garganta y pensar que si me matan y llora por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonare.

-eres bueno T.K. nunca conocí a alguien de ese modo de pensar.

-gracias, aunque eso no me sirve de nada.

-te sirve si quieres seguir viviendo.

-¿estas diciéndome que me dejaras libre?

-algo asi.

-gracias Dan…-dije en un suspiro de alivio.

-yo cumplo con desencadenarte pero tu tendrás que salir solo de aquí.

-no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco.

-ellos están ahora en una especie de junta, corre lo mas rápido que puedas yo los distraigo.

-gracias Dan… después de todo no eres tan malo-nos dimos un apretón de manos y se dirigió a donde estaban reunidos…

_-el chico esta amarrado, solo le libere una mano para que comiera pero lo estaba observando._

_-perfecto-dijo Lucemon-ahora nos encargaremos de transportarlo al lugar donde se llevara acabo el sacrificio._

_-¿es tan necesario matarlo?_

_-así es… ¿estas en desacuerdo Takato?_

_-pues no, pero es algo drástico._

_-el fin justifica los medios… nadie preguntara quien fue-completo Lilithmon._

_-así debe de pensar un demonio._

_-gracias señor Lucemom._

_-si el chico tuviera oportunidad de salir tendría que hacerlo ahora._

_-¿Por qué dices eso Dan?_

_-por nada Barbamon, pero seria el momento._

-Creo que esa es mi señal, solo espero que no se den cuenta-corro lo más rápido que puedo, mis piernas al fin están acostumbradas, pues tanto entrenamiento de basquetbol da frutos tarde o temprano, hasta ahora nadie se ha dado cuenta de que ya no estoy encadenado en la sala de esa lujosa y tenebrosa casa, pero aun sigo dentro de la misma, por mas que busco la salida no la logro encontrar, parece un lujoso y enorme laberinto hecho para atrapar y confundir incluso al mas astuto, ¡como desearía tener la inteligencia de Izzy!

-no estas perdido, solo algo confundido… ahora ¿A dónde voy?-corro izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha… ¡aaa! Parezco estar en el mismo lugar que hace rato.-¡diablos!

-shhhh… no hables muy fuerte o podrían escucharte.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto al vacio, la voz parece provenir de la oscuridad del lugar.

-solo sígueme.

-¿Cómo si no te veo?

-disculpa-dijo en tono bajo-mi nombre es Takato, tienes que salir de aquí lo mas rápido que puedas, de lo contrario mañana en la mañana te sacrificaran.

-si, ya lo se.

-OK, si no quieres morir ven conmigo.

-¿es seguro?

-no te lo puedo afirmar.

Recorremos pasillos que yo antes no había recorrido, solo escucho a los demonios quejarse por no encontrarme, este sentimiento de miedo y angustia lo había sentido solo cuando Angemon lucho arriesgando su vida contra Devimon.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de lucemon?

-no mucho… ¿Por qué?

-debes saber que el ara todo lo que esta en sus manos para destruir este digimundo, una vez que salgas de aquí es tu trabajo conseguir que no lo haga.

-me estoy dando cuenta de que la mayoría de ustedes no son malos.

-eso dices tu, los demonios nos escogieron por algo.

-y si solo los trajeron aquí para hacerlos mas fuertes.

-aquí esta la puerta, adiós y salúdame a Max de mi parte.

-gracias.

-no hay por que.

Esto parece Halloween, cabezas colgadas, sangre en el piso, cuerpos tirados por todas partes, almas inertes rodeando la casa, arboles sin hojas digimon's de tinieblas protegen la entrada lo cual será un gran problema para mi… creo que una sabana arreglara esto…

-a donde vas-me pregunta un Bakemon.

-yo solo saldré por un momento.

-a donde vas.

-vamos… soy un Bakemon como tu, ¿Qué no ves la sabana? Déjame salir.

-no, tenemos ordenes.

-vamos, solo voy al baño, si.

-muy bien.

Los Bakemon nunca fueron muy listos, eso es una ventaja, ahora que he salido tengo que encontrar el camino de regreso, pero eso será mas peligroso de lo que fue salir de esa casa.

La soledad de lo que parece ser un bosque y el frio tan penetrante me hacen reflexionar de ser un niño elegido, merecemos algo de tranquilidad toda la vida el digimundo esta en problemas, siempre debe de ser así ¿Por qué no solo nos enfocamos en la vida real? Supongo por que es imposible, ser un niño elegido es una cosa maravillosa, es algo que no nos pueden quitar aun muertos.

De repente un rayo de soy cubre la punta de mi tenis verde-¿sol?-me interrogo incrédulo, doy unos pasos mas y el sol me cubría todo el cuerpo, una alegría me invadió de inmediato y unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos-¡si viva!, ¡viva!, ¡si!

-_escucho una voz-_

_-¿Qué?_

_-viene de ahí._

_-_alguien se aproxima…-me dije dejando de saltar y gritar.

-_¿Qué no es…?_

_-¡T.K.!- grito Kari botando a Tai a suelo_

-¿Kari?- me pregunte, ¿era posible?

-¡T.K.!-si, es posible nadie nos puede separar.

-¡Kari!-corro hacia ella, nada mas me importa, ella esta feliz y yo estoy feliz por verla, extiende sus brazos y yo los míos, unos segundos después estábamos conectados por el acogedor calor de nuestros abrazos, unos abrazos que dan un calor tan especial, una calor tan especial que solo siento cuando ella me abraza, solo ella.- ¡Kari, estas bien!-le dijo besándola en la frente-nada mas me importaba que tu bienestar.-

-no digas eso… yo estoy bien con todos ellos pero tu estabas solo, rodeado de demonios debiste haber sentido un miedo inmenso y todo fue por mi culpa; todo por mi torpe idea de alejarnos de los demás para tener privacidad.

-no, no, no, calma… yo estaba bien, algo asustado pero estaba mas preocupado por ti.-le dije para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-si tan solo pensara mas maduro jamás te hubieran llevado a ese horrible lugar.-me dijo bajando la mirada.

-nada es tu culpa, tenia que pasar, aun asi yo estoy contento de no haber dejado que te llevaran- le comente mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

-nunca te dejare solo, te prometo buscarte hasta el fin del mundo si en necesario.-me dijo alzando la mirada.-promesa del dedito-completo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-promesa del dedito.

-bueno, parece que ya estamos todos reunidos-dijo Izzy.

-no todos, pero los que quedamos si-corrigió Yolei.

-no hace falta recordarlo-comento Davis.

-cuéntanos T.K., cuéntanos como es la casa de Lucemon- pidió Ashley.

-si T.K., ¿Cómo es?-pregunto Tai.

-parece casa de vampiro, todo tan bien arreglado pero a la vez tan sombrío y oscuro que solo el se sentiría bien al estar ahí.-les dije para quitarles algo de curiosidad.

-¿Qué te hicieron T.K.?-me pregunto esta vez Kari.

-pues solo me mantuvieron encadenado en la sala.

-¿Cómo saliste de ahí T.K.?, se supone que nadie puede salir con vida de la casa de las tinieblas-expreso Ashley con tono furioso.

-¿se supone?, ¿acaso querías que permaneciera ahí hasta que me sacrificaran?-le pregunte molesto.

-no, pero eso dicen mucho, nadie puede salir con vida de ahí.

-¿muchos Ash?, si mal no recuerdo no sabias del digimundo hasta que llegamos, ahora resulta que te has rosado con todos los digimons y sabes lo que ellos dicen.

-no precisamente T.K., pero se lo suficiente sobre Lucemon.

-y yo se lo suficiente de ti, ahora se que solo fue una mentiría, ¿hacerte pasar por mi hermana?, solo yo te pude haber creído.

-¿de que diablos hablas?-interrogo molesta.

-me habías dicho que somos hermanos, pero eso es mentira.

-¿Quién te pudo decir tan estupidez?

-resulta que un demonio lo dijo en voz alta y yo lo escuche.

________________________Flashback____________________________________________________

-_-¿Cómo piensas traerlos hasta este lugar?_

_-sencillo Barbamon, resulta que tenemos una aliada en su equipo._

_-¿asi?_

_-vamos Barbamon, ¿Qué no recuerdas que es Ashley?_

_-Leviamon tiene razón, estabas ahí cuando Lucemon nos la presento._

_-es por eso que no le podemos hacer daño._

_-así es Belzemon._

_-bueno, ya que quedo claro eso, ¿no sospecharan del lugar a donde los trae?_

_-no Lilithmon, ella es muy inteligente, sabe lo que hace._

________________________Fin del Flashback_____________________________________________

Todos voltearon a ver a Ashley de manera muy penetrante, ella enseguida se sintió nerviosa y comenzó a titubear cosas sin sentido, nadie le hizo caso, pero ella seguía ahí diciendo cosas estúpidas, yo solo la veía con desprecio, ¿Cómo pudo jugar conmigo?, pero aun peor, ¿Cómo puede casi engañar a Kari con eso?, nunca me lo perdonare, es algo que jamás olvidare.

-es mejor que te vallas-le dije

-pe-pero no me puedes hacer esto.

-¿no?, veme, vámonos chicos, ella solo los trata de llevar a donde yo estaba.-

-¡escúchenme bien!, les parezca o no los tres ángeles están ahora encerrados en la casa de Lucemon, tendrán que ir tarde o temprano.

-lo aremos Ashley, pero no contigo-dijo Tai-no puede ser que nos engañaras a todos.

-¿Por qué Ashley?, no puedes tener todos los defectos-comenzó Yolei-rubia artificial, zorra y sobretodo mentirosa.

-gracias-dijo esta con sarcasmo.

-de nada-contesto Yolei.

-_¿T.K.?_

_-¡Kari!_

_-¡Willis!_

_-_¿no escuchan una voces amigos?-pregunto Ken.

-si-contesto Davis-¡miren!

-¿son nuestros digimon's?

-si T.K., son ellos.

-¡diablos!, ¡Lucemon!

-es mejor irnos de aquí, antes de que ellos vengan-sugirió Seraphimon.

-si, ella ya no es de confiar-opino Kerpimon.

-es solo otra alma corrompida-expreso Ophanimon.

Los ángeles nos encerraron es una especie de esfera de colores que nos lleva a otro lugar, desconozco el rumbo, le tengo miedo a los peligros del lugar e ignoro la idea de estar todos en paz, pero si estoy con Kari, nada de lo que este ahí me la quitara… es nuestra promesa.

* * *

WOW, cuanto sin escribir algo asi?, supongo que mucho jaja, gracias a los que han seguido mis fic's a y ya comenzare los capítulos de los que no he actualizado, gracias de nuevo.


	10. capitulo 10: Confianza

**The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]**

**Fanfiction**

**Copyright: Toei Animation**

**Digimon no me pertenece**

**

* * *

  
**

**Esto es una sorpresa, nunca se nos ocurrió que Ashley podría ser una espía yo desconfiaba de Max… ¿Quién no? Después de todo el es compañero de Lucemon, en cambio Ashley era perfecta… ¡idiota! ¡claro! perfecta... algo tenia que tener, por mas perfectos que queramos parecer algo siempre nos delatara, ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de ella?... ¡Willis eres un idiota!**

**-¿estas bien Willis?-me pregunta T.K.**

**-¿eh?... disculpa, estaba algo distraído pero el que debería preguntar debería ser yo.**

**-¿Por qué?... porque me secuestraron, solo por eso ¿crees que soy débil?-me pregunta, noto un tono molesto de su parte.**

**-claro que no, simplemente creo que debería de ser yo el que pregunto.**

**-disculpa, me altere un poco, pero todo esto que acaba de ocurrir me tiene algo atolondrado.**

**-si… a mí igual, no creas que fuiste el único engañado, yo bueno… solo me sorprendió un poco más que a ustedes-le comento algo apenado, tratando de esconder lo obvio.**

**-sé que te gusta, ¿Quién no se ve atraído por ella?, debo admitir que hasta yo me vi atraído-me confiesa en un susurro, un rubor se apodera de sus mejillas y una mirada triste inunda su vista.**

**-yo… bueno, ¿Qué te puede decir alguien como yo?... creo que solo puedo tratar de animarte un poco.**

**-¿Willis?-pregunta en voz más baja.**

**-dime T.K.**

**-¿cuidarías de Kari en lo que yo no estoy?-me pregunta triste.**

**-¿de que hablas?-interrogo confuso-¿para que deseas que yo la cuide?**

**-Lucemon me contó que-tomó aire suficiente y continuó-… hoy se cumplen 100 años de paz en el digimundo y que hace falta una alma pura para curar el sello… pero también hace falta la misma alma pura para destruirlo y con él, el digimundo será destruido de igual manera.**

**-¿y para que me pides que la cuide?-reitero la pregunta sin entender sus propósitos.**

**-por una razón me llevaron a mi y no a Kari… el dice que la Luz aunque más pura es más inestable, también mi contó que la esperanza es un poco menos pura pero mas estable… tengo que hacerlo Willis.**

**-¿te sacrificaras para curar el sello?-pregunto temeroso, pues aunque nunca congeniamos bien por el incidente en Nueva York lo estimo bastante.**

**-si… temo que es lo único que puede funcionar, de lo contrario, hablo por si no llegara a remediarse te pido que la cuides con tu alma.**

**-claro… ¿pero estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?**

**-aun tengo miedo, por la forma en la que pueda morir pero si eso es lo necesario para que este mundo y Kari estén bien lo are.**

**-te admiro T.K., nunca antes había escuchado a alguien hablar con ese valor.**

**-te lo agradezco, aunque también quiero pedirte un ultimo favor.**

**-claro, dime.**

**-tratare de llevar a los chicos en una dirección contraria… me entregare y ahí es donde tu me ayudaras, solo diles algo, una excusa… necesito tiempo para saber que es lo que hay que hacer.**

**-T.K. no estoy de lo que estas por hacer pero… lo are.-Sus ojos tomaron brillo y una sonrisa de felicidad se asomó, aunque consiente lo que estaba por hacer el sentía gusto, pues así salvaría a las dos cosas que mas quiere en este basto mundo pero… ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás?.**

**Los otros se nos quedaron viendo, como si algo malo hubiéramos hecho… supongo que fue mala idea hablarnos al oído…-¿Qué?**

**-Ohh nada… solo queremos saber si nos lo pueden decir-expreso Tai.**

**-claro Tai, estaba comentando con Willis que la única manera de destruir a los demonios es enfrentándolos uno por uno… por eso tenemos que separarlos y luego atacarlos.**

**-¡es una fantástica idea T.K.!-grito Izzy-¿Dónde empezamos?**

**-hay… una especie de lugar donde ellos van a sacrificar digimons para fines tenebrosos, ahí me gustaría ir pero yo solo con compañía de Seraphimon.**

**-no lo permitiré T.K., tu hermano no estará aquí pero son mi responsabilidad y como feje te prohíbo ir solo, tienes que ir con alguien más que con un ángel.**

**-¿y si yo lo acompaño?-pregunte **

**-te recuerdo Willis que es tu primera vez en el digimundo, apenas eres un principiante y seria un peligro que fueras.**

**-**_**esperen… los otros están cerca-**_**anuncio Ophanimon.**

**-¿de que estas hablando?-interrogo Tai.**

**-**_**los otros chicos están cerca… o eso creemos-**_** dijo Kerpimon.**

**Los chicos que faltaban en el grupo se habían escapado… y lo mejor es que están vivos pero aun así Tai no se ve alegre ¿se deberá al hecho de que los digimons están en su forma ultra?, esto cada vez se hace mas extraño…**

**______________________Flashback_________________________________________________________**

**-¿al fin conoceré al digimundo?**

**-no te emociones mucho Willis… por algo nos llamaron**

**-pero Tai, ¿Qué tan grave puede ser?**

**-cuando nos llamaron por primera vez fue para destruir a varios enemigos, muchos mas fuertes que nosotros pero aun así siempre los derrotábamos ahí fue donde apareció Apokarimon un digimon invencible pues se regeneraba, solo cuando atacamos con todo el decidió explotar todo fue entonces que los digivices originales ocuparon su carga sagrada y lo encerraron en una especia de campo de fuerza destruyéndose el y solo el.**

**-pero cuando nos llamaron por segunda ocasión- comenzó a hablar Matt- fue turno de un nuevo grupo de digielegidos, en este caso fue Davis y los otros.**

**-pero T.K. y Kari son de los primeros ¿Cómo sucedió?**

**-los dioses del digimundo sabían que aunque el Coraje, la amistad, la pureza, el amor, el conocimiento y la sinceridad eran esenciales para el digimundo, estos tenían que ser reemplazados por otros pues su energía ya había sido ocupada. Era momento de elegir a otros que tuvieran características similares-completo Yolei**

**-pero eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿Por qué ellos dos fueron dos veces elegidos?**

**-Willis… la esperanza y la luz eran muy jóvenes en esos días, su energía se recupero, sin embargo nosotros ya estábamos grandes y la carga de energia sagrada de los digivices fue ocupada… ellos aun poseen una pureza que solo a ellos lo caracterizan, es por eso que los dioses no encontraron a personas mas perfectas que ellos**

**-aun así iré al digimundo, nada, por mas malo que sea me quitara esta emoción.**

**__________________Fin del Flashback_______________________________________________________**

**Creo que a hora que lo pienso mejor me precipité, las nubes suben… o ¿nosotros bajamos?; los ángeles nos llevan a tierra firme para reunirnos con los otros pero estos se ven muy cansados necesitan atención tanto medica como emocional pero en este mundo no hay hospitales solo tenemos a Juo pero este viene igual.**

**-Sora…-dice Tai –temía que te hubiera pasado algo malo.**

**-Tai… ¿estas bien?**

**-ahora que tu estas conmigo si-los dos tomaron sus rostros con ambas manos y se quedaron mirando fijamente, pareciera que los no les importa que los miremos.**

**-¿y lo otros hermano?-pregunta T.K.**

**-venimos todos T.K. **

**-¿todos están bien?**

**-si Yolei, Mimi esta algo cansada pero esta bien.**

**-¿y el superior Jou?**

**-viene algo noqueado Cody, pero esta bien-le contesta Sora.**

**-¿Qué te pasa Agumon?, ¿Por qué estas en tu forma ultra y no estas fusionado con Gabumon?-pregunta Izzy.**

**-lo que paso fue… que los demonios nos quitaron la habilidad de llegar a nuestro nivel mega.**

**-¿de verdad?-pregunta un aterrado Tai-¿Cómo paso?**

**-Omnimon peleaba con todo pero Lucemon le lanzo alguna especia de maldición y se de-fusionaron.**

**-¿Cómo lo permitiste Matt?**

**-¿Qué querías Tai?, ¿Qué me lanzara para recibir el golpe?**

**-no seas estúpido Matt, le pudiste avisar.**

**-Tai, calma, no pasa nada.**

**-pero Sora, sin ellos en su forma mega no podremos hacerle batalla.**

**-si podemos Tai-hablo T.K.- solo tenemos que hacer una buena estrategia y veras.**

**-si… ahora tenemos que ir a su base-comento Matt.**

**-no es momento, todos estamos muy cansado y Mimi, Jou y Sora necesitan descansar-dijo Tai.**

**- pero es ahora o nunca, necesitamos ir por eso que Lucemon les quito a nuestros digimons.**

**-tienes que ser paciente hermano, Tai tiene razón todos estamos muy cansados y no creo que soportemos sostener una lucha más.**

**Matt solo miro con desprecio a Tai y fue por Mimi y Jou para que bajaran a descansar, lo siguiente fue plantar un campamento improvisado en una cueva, los digimon ayudaron a encender el fuego, otros ayudaron a conseguir alimentos pero aun asi no bastaba, necesitábamos agua y era esencial buscar un poco.**

**-¿crees que puedas ir por un poco de agua T.K.?**

**-si Tai, pero deja a Willis que me acompañe.**

**-tengan mucho cuidado Bebé-dijo tiernamente Kari.**

**-si Kari, lo tendremos.**

**Su frialdad me impresionó, Kari solo lo vio sorprendida, luego salimos de la cueva pero T.K. no decía nada, tenia un semblante muy triste y tenia que hacer algo.**

**-la vida es así-comenzó a platicar-es el único camino y tengo que tomarlo.**

**-pero no la puedes dejar sola, ella te necesita.**

**-es por eso que te dejo a cargo de ella, es muy inocente y frágil es por eso que quiero que la cuides.**

**-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo?, ¿te has puesto a pensar que si te sacrificas y el sellos solo se cura pero los digimons demonio siguen aquí solo fue un alma mas que fue condenada a vagar por la oscuridad?**

**-ella vale todo lo bueno o malo que este dispuesto ha hacer.**

**-te extrañare.**

**-yo también… aquí nos separamos.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-el sello esta en el lugar donde el alma es siempre dulce, donde los sueños de cumplen y los digimon aun mas despiadados renacen con el alma purificada.**

**-¿de que hablas?-le pregunto confundido.**

**-la ciudad del inicio, es ahí donde el sello esta y es ahí donde tengo que ir.**

**-pero aun es muy temprano, no lo hagas deja a Kari que te disfrute aunque sea solo esta noche.**

**-si lo hago solo sentiremos mas dolor y lo que quiero es no lastimarla.**

**Se despidió con una amplia y placentera sonrisa, camino lento pero con paso firme porque estaba decido ha hacerlo, por amor y protección de sus seres querido, algo me dice que no lo deje pero otra parte de mi dice que es su decisión y que por más que quiera que se quede no podre hacerlo cambiar de opinión.**

**-no encontré agua-les anuncie triste.**

**-¿y mi hermano?**

**-no se los puedo decir, es algo que prometí.**

**-Willis ¿Dónde esta T.K.?**

**-no te lo puedo decir Kari, el solo me pidió que no te dejara sola.**

**-¿Dónde esta mi T.K.?**

**-no se los puedo decir, lo único que les pude confesar es que el me pidió que no loe fueran a buscar, que es muy peligroso.**

**-¿Dónde… esta… mi hermano?-pregunto Matt con ira y desesperación**

**-un sacrificio es necesario para curar el sello del digimundo, un alma pura tiene que ser sacrificada para hacerlo o bien para destruirlo, el decidió hacerlo para salvarlos es lo único que quiere.**

**-¿Por qué no lo convenciste de que no lo hiciera?-pregunta rabiosamente Tai**

**-es que el me lo pidió, se fue y me dejo ahí.**

**-tuviste que haberlo hecho entrar en razón, mi hermano solo lo hace porque piensa que asi esto va a acabar.**

**-diablos Willis, si el pasa algo te are responsable.**

**-tranquila Kari, yo quise hacerlo traer de vuelta pero no quiso, dijo que si te veía toda esta noche seria mas difícil para ambos despedirse.**

**-si, pero ahora tenemos que localizarlo para traerlo, no debe estar muy lejos pero conociéndolo se esconder-dice Matt frustradamente.**

**-**_**no es necesario, mis demonios y yo lo encontraremos, no esta lejos la ciudad del inicio esta cerca.**_

_**-**_**¡Lucemon!... ¡no dejaremos que le hagas nada a mi hermano!**

_**-no pueden hacer nada, sus digimons no pueden digievolucionar a su forma mega, asi que no me preocupare.**_

_**-yo me encargare de destruirlos Lucemon, mientas ustedes vallas a sacrificarlo.**_

_**-¿estas seguro Leviamon?**_

_**-tengo cuentas pendientes con Max, el ha hecho cambiar de opinión a los niños.**_

_**-entonces aslo.**_

**Los demonios fueron directo a donde se llevara acaba el sacrifico, ahora es donde cumpliré mi promesa, no dejare que Leviamon le haga daño a Kari.-Vamos, no preguntes a donde, solo corre.**

**-pero Willis**

**- solo hazlo Kari es la única manera de no salir lastimados, no podemos quedarnos a pelear.**

**Corrimos varios metros sin destino determinado, solo la quería sacar de peligro, aunque ya la había sacado de ahí ahora estamos en un lugar mas oscuro.**

**-la ciudad de los inicios**

**-¿Qué?**

**-aquí es la cuidad de los inicios Willis… ¡T.K.!**

**-no, espera, no podemos irlo a buscar.**

**-tu no, pero yo si… ¡T.K.! **

**Se que es mi deber protegerla pero es demasiado testaruda… ¿Cómo cumplir con mi promesa y ella no es dócil?**

**-¡T.K.!... ¡T.K.!**

**-los demonios aun no han llegado…**

**-**_**sepárense, no ha de estar muy lejos.**_

_**-Lucemon… ¿Dónde esta el sello?**_

_**-bajo la ciudad del inicio…**_

**-hable muy pronto…-corro hacia donde esta Kari pero ella al verme correr corre para que no la alcance. **

**-déjame Willis, no dejare que T.K. se sacrifique en vano.**

**-pero es que los demonios ya llegaron, tenemos que escondernos-ella paro de repente y busco un lugar donde escondernos.**

**-aquí es seguro, pero tenemos que guardar silencio.**

_**-valla, valla… con que aquí estas he Takeru.**_

_**-lárgate Lucemon, no cumplirás tus propósitos.**_

_**-pero si ya casi lo hago, aun así no me decido si sacrificarte a ti… o a uno de aquellos dos niños…**_

**Nunca sentí un miedo igual… el alma seme enfrió de repente, sus ojos llenos de furia y oscuridad me paralizaron, ahora estábamos con más peligro que con los otros… **

**

* * *

Espero que les guste, siendo sinseros ami no me gusto mucho. si no les gusta diganme y yo mejoro el siguiente... gracias  
**


	11. capitulo 11: El principio

**The Pleasure of The Danger [original of Guilty of Loving You]**

**Fanfiction**

**Copyright: Toei animation**

**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

  
**

**[Willis POV´S]**

**¿Qué es la vida sin algo de adrenalina?, una vida aburrida.**

**Yo pensaba eso de mi vida hasta que llegue a este mundo donde la adrenalina es parte de todo el día, cada segundo desde que he llegado la adrenalina corre por mis venas porque de alguna manera u otra siempre estamos en apuros o a punto de que nos atrapen. De esto están hechos los niños elegidos, coraje y valor pero… ¿yo lo tendré? Es la pregunta que me hago a cada momento pues nunca me he caracterizado por ser muy valiente o por actuar en equipo.**

**Cada momento que pasa aumenta más mi miedo, el lugar es tan sombrío que parece sacado de alguna película de horror pero en ellas siempre hay un final medio feliz, aquí no parece haber escape alguno pero estoy seguro que todo esto es solo una mala racha y que pronto nos reuniremos todos para celebrar que hemos logrado rescatar al digimundo; aun así lo veo muy lejano, las peleas recién empiezan y un demonio es tan poderoso que puede con todos nuestros digimons juntos.**

**-no pienses mucho chiquillo, es malo-me dice Lucemos viéndome fijamente a los ojos, esto me dejo paralizado del temor, esos ojos fríos llenos de maldad y rencor me provocaron un terror inmenso. **

**-¡a el no le hagas nada Lucemo!, tu vas a matarme ¡déjalos en paz!-grita furioso T.K. mirándolo a los ojos sin miedo y con un coraje semejante al de Lucemon.**

**-**_**nos volvemos a ver…-**_**se escucha una voz a la distancia, una voz familiar, aquella voz de la que torpemente me enamore.**

**-¡Ashley!-grita Kari sorprendida-¡suéltenme!-exclama rabiosamente forcejeando con dos Devimons que la sujetan-¡esta vez si te voy a matar perra!**

**-cuida ese vocabulario hermosa-menciona Ashley deslizando peligrosamente un puñal por el cuello de Kari-¿Cómo te gustaría morir?, ¿en mis manos o en las de las Devimos?-interroga triunfante dándole un beso en el cuello por donde antes había acariciado con el arma.**

**-aun no es tiempo Ashley, Kari tiene ciertas cosas que hacer antes de morir en tu manos-explica Lucemon mientras rosa sus labios con la mejilla de Kari.**

**-¡Te matare con mis propias manos maldito!-explota en Ira-cuando salga de aquí te juro que te matare a golpes-exclama T.K. con esa furia que nunca había visto en el.**

**-no prometas cosas imposibles-dice fríamente Lucemon- después de todo, recuerda que estamos en el lugar donde se llevará acabo el sacrificio.**

**Todos estábamos sujetos de dos Devimons, no podíamos salir, nuevamente la adrenalina corre por mis venas, pero esta vez con una desesperación que nunca antes había sentido.**

**[T.K. POV´S]**

**No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea odio, el odio se ha apoderado de mi otra vez… y esta vez parece que moriré odiando.**

**Debería sentir miedo, miedo a morir pero la rabia a ahogado cualquier otro sentimiento que antes se mostraba en estas situaciones, aun así se que no hay manera se salvarme y lo peor es que al morir dejare que la puerta del infierno se habrá trayendo destrucción a este mundo, matando cada ser que un queda, masacrando las esperanzas y mutilando las ilusiones, ¿eso es lo peor? No… lo pero es morir con la idea de que aquella persona que amo y que una vez me amo me vea morir.**

**Todos han salido dejándonos solos con los Devimons y un silencio que carcome las ilusiones y deposita miedo o mejor dicho Terror. **

**-Kari, cuando me bajen de aquí quiero que cierres los ojos.-suplico destruyendo el silencio desgarrador.**

**-¿de que hablas T.K.?-pregunta mi luz inocentemente, aunque ella sabe de lo que hablo rechaza la idea de ver a un amigo morir.**

**-no rodemos mas el asunto Kari, sabemos que me van a matar.-le explico tratando de ser lo mas directo posible.**

**-pero podemos hacer algo, siempre hemos podido hacer algo.- balbucea en un intento desesperado de que no perdamos las esperanzas.**

**-pero aquellas veces siempre se arriesgaban por nosotros, esta vez es diferente.-le digo con una sonrisa sincera-veras como todo pasa rápido. **

**-después de que te maten, seguro nos mataran-dice Willis con la mirada abajo. -siempre los he admirado chicos-menciona Willis regresando su mirada al suelo, los Devimons solo están ahí parados como si sostuvieran unos troncos sin vida, con la mirada fría y sin vida.**

**-¿Por qué nos admiras Willis?-pregunta Kari curiosamente.**

**-solo somos chicos, nada más-comento despistadamente **

**-ustedes desde muy pequeños se han enfrentado a muchos peligros y siempre regresaron con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-el destino nos puso muchas cosas en el camino, una mas fuerte que la anterior. En todas las peleas lloramos porque perdimos a un ser querido o nos preocupábamos porque la situación era extremamente complicada y confusa.**

**-pero siempre salían victoriosos.**

**-no, no siempre… el destino nos tenia preparado cosas tan incomprensibles y dolorosas que teníamos que enfrentar y aunque no siempre ganábamos aprendíamos algo nuevo.**

**-si Kari, pero esta vez tienes que tener en mente que nos pueden matar a los tres, no solo a T.K.**

**Willis tiene razón, después de que me maten quien sabe lo que les puedan hacer y si así sucede yo solo me sacrifique en vano pues no pude salvar a la persona que mas me interesa en esta vida. **

…

**-"toma a la luz del digimundo y róbale su esperanza, a esta extírpale con furia el corazón, solo así las puertas del infierno se abrirán y no existirá fuerza que se te pueda oponer"-dice Lucemon entrando a la habitación-¿ya está lista la esperanza?-pregunta con gran orgullo pero el silencio ahoga una posible respuesta a lo que este sonríe fríamente.**

**-¡lárgate!-grita Kari furiosamente**

**-shhh… tranquila Kari, solo lo tomare unos minutos luego te llevaras su cuerpo a donde lo desees, es una promesa.**

**-¿y que te hace pensar que puede confiar en ti Lucemon?-interroga Willis con rabia, aquel miedo que antes mostraban sus ojos se ha ido, ahora demuestran valentía y decisión.**

**-es sencillo, después de sacrificarlo ustedes no me sirven de nada y pues si los mato los dos ángeles que quedan no podrán digievolucionar y pues me aburriré-contesta fríamente, con sadismo y con el alma despiadada.**

**-¿somos solo un juego para ti Lucemon?-pregunto atolondrado e incrédulo, esas palabras no las puedo creer, es como si solo estuviéramos aquí con el fin de divertirlos y toda esperanza es vaga.**

**-mis queridos niños, desde que yo tome esta forma toda perspectiva murió.**

**-¡Noo!-grita Kari – tú no sabes de lo que estamos hechos, esto solo es una prueba más y por mi vida juro que los digimons verán otra vez el sol brillar.**

**-sonaste como un político mi niña-dice Lucemon dibujando una sonrisa-prometes cosas que no puedes cumplir.**

**-Devimon… baja a T.K.-ordena Ashley-tráemelo ahora-El Devimon que me sostiene comienza a moverse y siento miedo, un miedo que antes no había sentido, los ojos se me tornan llorosos no quiero morir ¡no quiero! Pero no conseguiré su piedad con solo desearlo... **

**El Devimon me tira al suelo y luego regresa a su lugar, Kari me ve con miedo y Willis con tristeza. Por su parte Lucemon me ve con ganas de matarme y Ashley solo me ve con indiferencia pero luego se acerca y en un susurro…**

**-bésame los pies y reconsiderare tu vida.**

**-prefiero morir antes de demostrarte algo de veneración-le digo tratando de ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, unos de desesperación y miedo ante el hecho de morir en las manos de un digimon. **

**-pues así será…- expresa con furia poniendo su pie arriba de mi cabeza y presionando cada vez más fuerte, el dolor es insoportable pero no me puedo mover ya que si lo hago podría acelerar la sentencia.**

**-**_**tranquila linda-**_**se escucha decir una voz que se aproxima-**_**recuerda que debe morir en las manos de aquel que fue elegido para controlar las fuerzas del infierno-**_**esa voz ya antes la había escuchado, esa voz tan chillante y molesta no puede ser más que Lilithmon la diosa de los vampiros…-Lucemon debe matarlo, si lo matas la oscuridad te consumirá y tomara tu cuerpo para destruirlo-termina de explicar la susodicha.**

**-eso ya lo sabía, eso solo que me gusta verlo sufrir-masculla poresionando más fuerte, un gesto de dolor intenso dejo ver, pero eso no demuestra lo que realmente siento…**

**-¿**_**planean matarlo hoy?-**_**interroga una voz muy grave, la misma voz de aquel digimon demonio que fue enviado para raptar a Kari… Barbamon entra engreídamente sin voltear a ver alrededor.**

**-es bueno verte otra vez Barbamon-comienza Lilithmon.**

**-¿no estarán esperando a que todos los demonios lleguen verdad?-pregunta Ashley fastidiada de la aparente situación.**

**-pues la verdad si, ¿tienes alguna queja?-pregunta Lucemon-todos tenemos que estar presentes, es solo un requisito. **

**-esto ya parece solicitud de crédito-comenta Ashley.**

**-¿crédito?-preguntan todos los demonios al unísono **

**-sí, verán, es algo que en el mundo real usamos para adquirir cosas y pagarlas en un plazo 3 a 18 meses, yo siempre lo ocupo para comprar ropa y zapatos.**

**-¿ven porque la traje?-interroga Lucemon al vacío- es como una pequeña codiciosa-mentirosa.**

**-al menos mencionan sus defectos-comenta Kari temerosa de la reacción de esta.**

**-todos tenemos defectos, no pienses que por ser elegida por la luz eres pura y libre de pecar-dice Lilithmon-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Max en el Edén?-pregunta repugnada de la aparente actitud de Kari.**

**-¡deja a Kari en paz!... ¡ella solo estaba actuando por instinto!-les grito desde el suelo.**

**-tu no estás en posición de opinar T.K., además ya sabíamos que era por instinto… eso hacen las perras.**

**Una rabia infinita se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo, por nada del mundo permitiré que insulten de esa forma a la niña más pura que conozco…-¡la perra es otra Ashley!-jamás en mi diva había insultado a una mujer y siendo sincero nunca pensé hacerlo pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió-¡no eres más que una maldita mentirosa y controladora!... ¡ya me escuchaste nunca te perdonare lo que has dicho!**

**-no hace falta T.K., ese nunca está a punto de acabar… los demonios han llegado-anuncia Lucemon felizmente.**

**Una vez más siento ese terror que me embriaga y me deja congelado, una sensación de desesperación se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo. **

**¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué debo hacer?, no lo sé, pero lo que sé es que no debo permitir que Kari y Willis me ven asustado o llorando porque si me ven así lo más seguro es que ellos se asusten. **

**Los demonios entran uno por uno y parece que se libraron exitosamente de los otros pues no llevan encima el mínimo rasguño, parece imposible pero es cierto, los demonios son más fuertes que nosotros y si todo el poder de nuestros digimons no es suficiente debo dar por hecho que esto es el fin de todo… no creo que un milagro me ayude a salir de esta, ya no hay más milagros para mi; ya he abusado mucho de ellos porque siempre que me veo en aprietos algo me ayuda a salir, eso me ha ayudado mucho para madurar y soportar los duros golpes que nos da la vida… pero siendo un niño elegido esos golpes se desvanecen rápido, pues los amigos nos ayudan a sanarlos. Aun así al lugar donde me dirigen no hay amigos, de hecho dudo que me acompañe la razón, ese es mi miedo, morir solo y quedar solo en la oscuridad… consumido en ella y condenado a vagar sin volver a sentir la calidez de una caricia o el deleite que provoca un beso, la indescriptible sensación de un abrazo o incluso la alegría que te invade cuando ves a ese alguien sonreír.**

**Todos están formados y solo esperan a que Lucemon este preparado para terminar con esto de una buen vez, noto el miedo de Kari, su rostro refleja temor, angustia e incredulidad pero no hay nada más real que la vida, una lección muy dura pero que es necesaria para crecer y seguir adelante, una perdida que estoy seguro que no lamentaran por mucho tiempo, eso es lo único que me consuela, que no van a sufrir por mi partida, seré solo un recuerdo más que estará en sus corazones acompañándolos todo el tiempo.**

**-"toma a la luz del digimundo y róbale su esperanza, a esta extírpale con furia el corazón, solo así las puertas del infierno se abrirán y no existirá fuerza que se te pueda oponer" recita Lucemon la inscripción del muro, abro los ojos más que asombrado, sostiene un puñal en su mano izquierda y en la derecha un Cádiz donde supongo colocara mi corazón… ahh, nunca pensé verme en esta situación, ¿Qué curiosa en la vida no?, curiosa, divertida, dolorosa, placentera y cruel…a**

**-aquí acaba todo niño-me susurra Lucemon, levanta su mano izquierda y en cuestión de segundos un dolor es lo ultimo que… siento.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, espero que les guste esta parte... lo que pasa es que he estado algo enfermo y pues la compputadora es lo ultimo que tomo... XD espero sus comentarios ah y perdon por el final, esta algo chafa**


	12. capitulo 12: Sentimientos de un Ángel

**The Pleasure of The Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]**

**FanFiction**

**Copyright: Toei Animation**

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

  
**

La situación no podía ser mejor. Después de muchos intentos fallidos por los Digimos que ocupamos las fuerzas de las tinieblas para apoderarnos de este mudo, fuimos derrotados una y otra vez por esos malditos mocosos pero esta vez será diferente. El niño a muerto y lo que más me llena de satisfacción es ver si cara de dolor, agonía y desesperación pero debo decir que fui piadoso por matarlo rápidamente, no sufrió mucho… ¿o si?

-ahora que está muerto, como te lo prometí. Te puedes llevar su cuerpo sin vida a donde lo desees-le digo a la chica de la luz. Esos ojos, los que reflejan dolor del alma e impotencia porque no puede hacer nada, las cosas ya se han hecho y nada pueden hacer para revertirlo.

Pero siento algo, ese sentimiento que todos alguna vez experimentamos… no, este es diferente, este es más fuerte, más puro, volteo a ver quien de los presentes emanaba tanto odio-¡Tu!, tu eres de la que brota ese odio.

-¿Cómo no quieres que sienta odio?-pregunta entre llanto y derramando lagrimas que recorren su rostro, que bello, no hay nada mejor que ver a alguien sufrir por otro.

-créeme, ya no lo necesitabas. El solo era un estorbo en tu vida, lo peor, el más grave error que puedes tener en tu vida es enamorarte de alguien.

-tu gozas viendo sufrir a la gente, ¿Cómo sabes que enamórate es un error?

-eso no te incumbe, lo que ahora está en tela de discusión es ese odio tan puro que tienes. Dime ¿tanto significaba para ti?

-era uno de mis mejores amigos, cuando intentamos llevar nuestra relación a un nivel más alto esto sucede y nos derrumba todas las ilusiones construidas con tanto esfuerzo… y ahora tu lo matas, ¿Qué esperas que sienta?

No puedo evitar sentirme ¿culpable?... esto no es posible, años han pasado desde que tuve sentimientos. Pensé haberlos destruido, arrancado de mi alma y ahora esta niña ha logrado hacerme sentir culpa por haberle quitado al mocoso- tu nombre… ¿Cuál es?-exijo saber arrogantemente.

-Kari Kamiya, la elegida de la Luz. La que promete por su vida no descansar hasta no verte muerto o tener en mis manos tu corazón.

-ya veo. Kari, ¿y me puedes decir, como planeas hacer eso?

-el fin justifica los medios, no me limitare. Hare todo para vengar la vida de T.K.

-¿así se llamaba el niño? ¿T.K.?

-si, el chico más dulce que nunca conoceré, un niño más atento no existe y no merecía morir de esa manera.

-¿nos podrían dejar solos?-les pregunto a los demás presentes-¡¿Qué no fui claro?!-le grito ante su aparente incredulidad por querer un momento a solas con ella.

-pero señor Lucemon, no tenemos tiempo para que se quede a platicar con esa mocosa-menciona Lilithmon.

-sí, aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-inquiere esta vez Barbamon.

-Prácticamente soy dueño del tiempo… el infierno esta ahora bajo mi control-les digo señalando el lugar donde antes estaba tirado el cuerpo del muchacho-ese portal les lleva directo al averno. Entren ustedes dos y traigan a la vida todos aquellos Digimons derrotados por los niños elegidos- ellos obedecen y entran de mala gana- ahora, devimons váyanse y liberen al chico en cualquier lugar.

Estos hacen lo mismo, obedecen. Pues no tienen más opción que obedecer, de lo contrario ellos mejor que nadie saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Pero ahora no me interesa nada más que charlar un momento con Kari y descubrir como es que me ha hecho sentir culpable y miserable por haberle quítalo la vida a un ser humano.-ahora explícame, ¿Cómo lograste sacarme la culpa?-pregunto interesado. Ella me ve intrigada pero de repente su semblante cambia a uno mas confiado.

-la culpa surge cuando estamos consientes de que hicimos algo mal, la culpa llega cuando el corazón no soporta la carga… la culpa es el arrepentimiento sincero del corazón.

Eso no es posible, retrocedo unos pasos y la miro asombrado. ¿yo? Un soberano de la oscuridad por voluntad propia ¿vuelvo a tener corazón?, ¿después de que lo entregue como pacto de guerra perpetua contra aquellos que demuestran sentimientos? Nada de lo que dice en verdad, no puede serlo. Porque si es verdad entonces yo… ¿podría volver a sentir amor?

-si Lucemon, todo lo que estas pensando puede pasar.

-¿tu como sabes de lo que estoy pensando?... pienso como matarte.

-no seas mentiroso Lucemon, tus ojos dicen otra cosa. Tienes miedo a sentir una vez más.

-¿Por qué ya no tienes miedo, Kari? ¿Qué te da la valentía para poder decir eso con tanta veracidad?

-¿sabes que es lo peor?

-¿Qué?

-que un ángel tuvo que morir para despertar los sentimientos ocultos de otro ángel… ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Por qué decidiste entregarte a la oscuridad?

-yo no me entregue, el poder de la oscuridad me ofrecía mayor autoridad y eso me arrastro. Yo la tomé.

-¿era bella?- de repente, esas palabras atraviesan mi mente y yo la miro incrédulo.

-¿co-como te atreves a preguntar eso? ¿Insinúas que yo estuve enamorado?

-¿y estoy mal?... ¡Mírame y dime que no te enamoraste!

-¡tú no estás en posición de exigir nada!...

-ah… veo que sigues enamorado, el amor es el sentimiento más bello que jamás existió y por más que trates de suprimirlo nunca lo lograras porque es imposible. Nada más que el corazón responde por ese bello sentimiento y solo aquel puede ser parado por una decepción e inclusive, cuando el amor es puro, puedes pasar millones de decepciones y ese amor se resguarda en pequeñas ilusiones.

-las que yo perdí hace mucho tiempo.

-dime quien era.

-¿ya no estas enojada?, porque ya no siento ese odio que antes producías.

-la partida de un buen amigo siempre es dura y te mentiría si te dijera que no me importa pero el odio solo manchará mi corazón y lo ara incapaz de volver a perdonar.

-él era más que tu amigo, Kari. Él era para ti algo más importante, y me tienes rencor por haberlo arrancado de tu lado.-mi mirada se posa en la nada y dejo fluir las palabras que siento deben salir -Nunca antes alguien me había llamado ángel, siempre me han dicho ángel caído o alguna otra cosa, eres la primera en recordar lo que fui.

-¿ya no puedes volver a hacerlo?

-no, supongo que ya no. Ese era mi destino, esta descrito por Dios.

-¿pecaste de una manera tan grande que te expulsaron del cielo?

-me enamoré de otro ángel, ella es tan bella que nunca olvidaré su rostro y ahora que te lo he dicho querrás saber quien es.-asiente temerosamente y me ve fijamente con curiosidad –tu la conoces mejor que nadie, ella es tu compañera…

De repente se escucha como se destruye el techo y varias rocas caen, en un reflejo casi improbable de mi me lanzo contra Kari y pongo mi cuerpo como escudo.-¿lo ves? No eres malo-me dice en un susurro.

-¡suelta a Kari!-grita una voz femenina.-¡¿no me escuchaste?!-es ella…

-¡Angewomon!-grita emocionada

-no le he hecho nada Angewomon-le digo mostrando mis manos en alto.

-¿Lucemon?

-el mismo, tu, veo que cambiaste un poco.

-desde que Myotismon logro hacerme deevolucionar hasta Gatomon, solo cuando siento la luz de Kari es como puedo llegar hasta mi forma mega.

-cuando paso eso, me juré derrotar a Myotismon pero nunca lo encontré. Luego se enteraron de lo que yo sentía.

-siempre fuiste muy atento conmigo, incluso llegamos a escondernos de los ojos de Dio para estar juntos.

-Angewomon, llévatela y cuídala.

-¿la batalla termino?-pregunta Kari ingenuamente.

-no, apenas comienza. El infierno arde en venganzas por cobrar y me destino es guiarlos, tarde o temprano todo esto tomará forma.

-Lucemon-me interrumpe Kari –deja que el amor te guie.

-eso es imposible Kari, ya no más.

Angewomon tomo a Kari y al cuerpo de chico los elevó, millones de recuerdos me invaden pero los interrumpo bruscamente. El aire comienza a correr y mueven mi cabello, ahí escucho un voz.

-_pude hacer verte tu lado bueno, aunque te guardo un poco de rencor se que eres bueno-_ miro al cielo resignado, Kari es la que ha gritado.

-¡Un ángel tuvo que morir para despertar los sentimientos ocultos de otro ángel pero este ángel s niega a aceptarlos y hará todo lo posible porque nunca otra vez se presente el mínimo de ellos!

Miro mis manos llenas de sangre del chico, ahora se con certeza que siento miedo.

* * *

Espero que les guste, este corto capitulo me llegó así de repente, seguiré haciendo capítulos más grandes porque ya me gustaron y tengan en mente que fue muy duro hacer esto. Hacer la narración desde la perspectiva de un demonio fue raro y todas esas palabras aun más.

Esto va dedicado para **Painalli Tlahuilli y dark-fallen-angel91** espero que les agrade.


	13. capitulo 13: Aun hay Fe

**The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]**

**Fanfiction**

**Copyright: Toie Animation **

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

  
**

**-**¿cómo fue que paso?-me pregunta Angewomon.

-Lucemon sacrifico su alma para abrir las puertas del infierno.

-¿su alma o su sangre?-pregunta intrigada mientras lo ve.

-no lo sé, solo de recordarlo me inunda una terrible soledad que me destroza el alma.-le contesto en un susurro acariciando delicadamente su rostro con el dorso de mi mano.- ¿A dónde nos llevas?

-después de que atacó Leviamon, los otros digimons tratamos de contraatacar pero no podíamos contra él, un demonio es más fuerte que todos nosotros en forma ultra.

-¿Qué les ha pasado?, ya no pueden tomar su forma mega… ¿Por qué?-pregunto deliberadamente pero sin dar mucha importancia.

-los ángeles tomamos nuestra fuerza de nuestro compañero, podemos estar distantes y tomar esa forma sagrada siempre y cuando sintamos la esperanza y la luz del mismo. Lucemon les quito la habilidad para fusionarse porque el único que realmente presentaba una amenaza para él y sus planes era Omnimon.

-¿los otros no pudieron digievolucionar a su forma mega?

-sí, pero su poder no era suficiente. Plesiomon era el único que le lograba dar un poco de daño pero ni Phoenixmon y Rosemon pudieron hacer algo, mucho menos HerculesKabuterimon.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Imperialdramon?

-fue de mucha ayuda al llevar a todos a un lugar seguro mientras todos hacíamos lo posible para distraer a Leviamon.

-¿me llevas a ese lugar?... ¡espera! ¿Y Willis?

-él está a salvo, Altilamon lo ha rescatado a tiempo. Pero no te llevare a donde los demás, no creo pertinente llevarlo a él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?-pregunto preocupada.

-Por mucho que nos duela admitirlo, él ya no está con nosotros y la tristeza que nos invade cuando lo vemos se debe convertir en alegría porque está en un lugar mejor.-me dice mirándolo una vez más-aunque debo admitir que es difícil no sentir miedo y tristeza al verlo.-yo lo miro, no merecía morir así -Sé que sentías algo más que sincera amistad por él-me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-debió ser algo pasajero, después de todo… tal vez no éramos el uno para el otro.

-Merece un entierro digno, pero a la vez sería egoísta que las únicas presentes fuéramos nosotras, ¿no lo crees, Kari?

-llevémoslo y esperemos que lo reciban de tal manera que nos los dañen.- Angewomon asiente levemente y se eleva un poco más haciendo posible tocar las nubes con los dedos. T.K. adoraría está vista y la oportunidad de compartir esa sensación de felicidad con quien estuviera a su lado.

-¿¡T.K.!?-se escucha a Matt gritar mientras Angewomon nos baja lentamente.

Lo coloca sutilmente en el suelo y todos lo empiezan a rodear, yo solo me alejo, permanezco distante de aquel cuerpo sin vida que tanto miedo me da ver.-no pude hacer nada-admito en un leve susurro, Tai me abraza y lo mira con melancolía.

-todo estará bien hermana, no fue tu culpa.

-¡claro que lo fue!-estallo en llanto –yo pude haber tomado su lugar y no lo hice porque tenía miedo.

-siempre supe que además de esperanza él tenía algo especial.

-¿valor?

-no, el valor todos lo tenemos al igual que la amistad, el amor y todo eso. Él tiene ese sentimiento de protección que defiende a todo por encima del él.

Lo chicos lentamente se acercan para verlo. Matt no lo cree, rechaza la idea de que su hermano este muerto, le llora en el pecho y le habla con la esperanza de que le responda o haga algo pero nada pasa, su cuerpo esta inerte en el suelo. Su pecho está manchado con sangre y su rostro demuestra dolor y agonía. Mimi le toma de la mano y se la coloca en su pecho mientras el dedica unas últimas palabras y un beso en la mejilla, Sora simplemente no se le acerca pero lo ve deprimida. Los únicos que están ahí, cerca de él son Matt, Mimi, Davis, Ken y Cody.

-recuerda, fuiste la única que lo hizo feliz.-me dice Tai antes de unírseles a Matt y los otros.

-pero no soy tan fuerte para darle la cara…

-igual que nosotros-menciona una voz de tras de mi.-no fuimos buenos amigos como el con nosotros.

-¿de qué habas Sora?

-T.K. siempre estuvo para nosotros, incondicionalmente pero con lo que a mí respecta… nunca le correspondí.

-yo siempre lo vi como un niño con suerte, uno que siempre le daban lo que quería porque era el más chico-inquiere Jou.

-yo siempre le tuve envidia porque las chicas siempre lo perseguían incluso cuando estaba con migo.-dice Izzy un poco apenado.

-yo hablaba mal de él porque me molestaba su linda forma de ser.-confiesa Yolei.

-¿Por qué me dicen eso?...

-no esperábamos verlo muerto, sabíamos a lo que veíamos pero nunca por la mente se nos pasó que alguien se quedara atrás-dice Sora mirando al suelo.

Están en él mismo lugar, no se mueven solo lo ven con tristeza y arrepentimiento yo me acerco un poco y pongo mi mano en el hombro de Matt, el solo me voltea a ver con su mirada inundada en lágrimas de abatimiento, me arrodillo y lo acaricio levemente.

-¿y Patamon?-pregunto.

-El también-recibo como respuesta de parte de Mimi.

-¿Cómo es que el también?-interrogo incrédula.

-Un digimon muere cuando la vida de su mejor amigo se acaba-responde Gatomon.-también siento esa perdida.

-todos sentimos estas pérdidas-comienza a decir Mimi-Nadie está preparado para perder a un amigo, siempre nos hemos visto, protegido y animado en los tiempos más difíciles pero recibir una notica de este tipo simplemente nos destroza y supongo que al estar presente el trauma es más grande.

-a nadie le deseo sentir esa desesperación y miedo que yo sentí cuando lo presencié.

-eres un cobarde Takeru-dice furiosamente Matt.

-¿Por qué le dices eso?, ¿estas estúpido?-pregunta Tai rabioso.

-es un cobarde, nos abandonó en los momentos más difíciles- Matt le dio una bofetada, el cuerpo de T.K. se movió ligeramente mientras su mejilla se tornaba roja-¿¡me escuchaste!? ¡Eres un cobarde!- todos los presentes vimos aquella aterradora escena donde Matt golpeaba al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano. Tai tomo a Matt por el brazo deteniendo los salvajes golpes. Pero no fue suficiente.

-¡ya es suficiente!-grita llorando Mimi.-¿¡no saben respetar!?... T.K. odiaba sus peleas, nunca las soportó. ¿no pueden por un momento parar?

-Mimi tiene razón, T.K. siempre odio las peleas entre amigos y más entre Tai y Matt sus dos hermanos-inquiere Sora.

-¿Qué aremos con el?-pregunta Izzy con miedo.

-no podemos dejarlo aquí, pero no podemos enterrarlo-dice Jou.

-si me lo permiten, yo lo llevaré a un lugar donde nadie podrá lastimarlo-dice Gatomon viéndome fijamente a los ojos-pero debo tomar la forma de Ophanimon.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes?-pregunto mirando a todos- Matt, ¿nos permites hacernos cargo de el cuerpo de T.K.?

-hagan lo que quieran con el, no quiero volver a verlo… es solo un cobarde que decidió morir y no dar pelea.

Gatomon asiente con la cabeza y me mira, yo tomo mi Digivice y le ordeno digievolucionar, una luz la cubre y deja ver a un ángel con una hermosa armadura y unas alas de oro. Ophanimon toma el cuerpo de T.K y lo eleva por el aire dejándonos atrás, yo los sigo con la mirada hasta que se me es imposible verlos, entonces bajo mi cabeza lentamente y la poso en el piso que hace unos momentos estaba cubierto por T.K., lo miro con coraje, rencor y melancolía una extraña combinación de sentimientos que solo he sentido ahora.

La noche ha sido una de las más largas de mi vida. Mis amigos no han hablado en todo este tiempo, solo me acompaña el ruido de mis pensamientos y el sonido del viento al soplar. Una fogata alumbra con dificultad y el remordimiento nos carcome el alama-¿Qué acaso fuimos todos tan malos con el como para no querer hacer ni la más remota mención?

-fue un buen chico-expresa Sora-nada lo detuvo, siempre dispuesto a sacrificar todo por sus amigos.

-capaz de vencer sus miedos para darnos esperanzas-inquiere Izzy

-sensible y tierno, nunca se detuvo a mostrarnos sus sentimientos-expresa Davis-depositaba en nosotros su confianza y sin más que dar lloraba.

-un buen chico-concluye mi hermano pero una voz al fondo interrumpe.

-no… un hombre… un buen hombre-corrige Matt-mi hermano se ha convertido en hombre, sacrifico lo único que le quedaba para salvar a dos personas que aunque nunca lo crean significaba mucho para él.

-mi esperanza-susurro. De repente Altilamon se acerca a nosotros en paso veloz apagando la fogata.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por la luz de tu esperanza?-pregunta seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué arias para volver a verlo? ¿Estarías dispuesta a recorrer los campos silicios, luchar contra el Leviatan y matar a la diosa de los vampiros para recuperar su alma?

-si… ¿pero de que hablas?

-todo esto estaba escrito, una alma pura debía ser sacrificada por los demonios para abrir las puertas del infierno. Pero igual esta escrito que el amor sincero de esa alma lo salvaría de un mundo llenos de oscuridad y maldición, T.K. ahora esta en un lugar donde sus más profundas pesadillas han tomado cuerpo y lo están atormentando en estos momentos, solo la luz de su corazón lo puede salvar, la luz que ha perdido y tu trabajo en despertarla y salvarlo de el mismo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ophanimon ha llevado su cuerpo al único lugar donde lo dejaran en paz… existe una pirámide en lo más profundo del digimundo, en donde solo los ángeles tienen acceso, el estará bien ahí pero tu no buscas su cuerpo, buscas su alma y esa alma solo la encontraras en lo más oscuro del abismo… recuerda que no lo encontrarás en el Edén ni en los campos Silicios… debes introducirte a lo más profundo del infierno, donde las almas de los sacrificados pagan pecados que no han cometido.

-¿Cómo llego ahí?-pregunto algo atemorizada.

-para eso necesitamos la ayuda de alguien que ya ha visitado eso lares ¿verdad… Wizardmon?

* * *

Ahh sono muy piratas del caribe el cofre de la muerte... XD.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, esta algo corto pero espero que les guste. Es el fin de la primera temporada por así decirlo, la segunda temporada habrá más de esas mitologías Egipcias, Griegas, Chinas y de todas esas… espero que les guste y me esperen para los siguientes capítulos pues adelantare un poco más la de Autumn Goodbye y las de Alla Fine Della Giornata. Gracias por todo este gran apoyo.


	14. capitulo 14: Wizardmon

**The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]**

**Fanfiction**

**Copyright: Toei Animation**

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

-¿Cómo llego ahí?

-para eso necesitamos la ayuda de alguien que ya ha visitado eso lares ¿verdad… Wizardmon?-

-¿Ah?- todos gritamos al mismo tiempo, la presencia de él es casi imposible pues habíamos visto como Miotysmon lo mató despiadadamente sin embargo el está aquí y parece saber una forma de recuperar el alma de mi hermano.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto algo incrédulo.

-¿no recuerdan que los datos de los digimons muertos regresan al digimundo para reestructurarse?...

-si pero… eso fue en el mundo real, no aplican las mismas leyes ¿o sí?- pregunta está Izzy con gran interés.

-es ahí donde todo encaja, al morir en su mundo mis datos o mejor dicho mi alma quedo vagando sin rumbo durante más de 3 años; cuando surgió el emperador de los digimons supe inmediatamente que debía informarlos de alguna u otra manera… fue ahí donde después de varios intentos pude hacer contacto con ustedes y les mencioné la naturaleza de la bondad que despide una luz dorada.

-eso si lo recordamos, Wizardmon. ¿Pero cómo es que tienes cuerpo?

-todo a su tiempo Tai, pues prudente es no apresurar las cosas. Aun así, en ese lapso de tiempo que estuve ahí conocí lugares que solo en sus más horribles pesadillas podrían imaginarse, unos lugares donde castigan con mano dura a todos por igual, donde no hay luz ni esperanza, donde aquella persona que llegue con la más mínima de las ilusiones es castigado tan atrozmente que con solo verlo te llenas de desesperación.

-¿eso es lo que le está pasando ahora a T.K.?-pregunta Kari temerosamente, con los ojos llorosos y con las ilusiones destruidas.

Wizardmon solo la mira con compasión – debemos tener en mente que solo un alma pura puede llegar a esos lugares, aquel que posea un alma pura sin la más pequeña señal de pecado podrá entrar a ese lugar…

-¡solo contéstame!...-explota la pequeña Kari -¿Qué es lo que le está pasando?

-temo lo peor-contesta este – el chico de la esperanza se las ha de ver muy duras pues la esperanza más allá de ser un sentimiento que todos poseemos y que nos impulsa a seguir con base solo en nuestros corazones, es la luz que habita en el mismo. Como recordarán las personas que ingresan a ese lugar con la mas pequeña de las luces es brutalmente castigado por cosas que no han hecho y solo serán liberados de ese tormento cuando su alma no lo soporte más y sucumba.

-¿no podemos hacer nada?- pregunto en un hilo de voz, es mi hermano y debo hacer algo pero me da tanto miedo de entrar ahí.

-podemos hacer algo, si su corazón aún guarda la pequeña luz que representa su emblema lo podremos salvar pero si no… su alma será azotada hasta que no lo soporte más y simplemente desaparezca.

-¿Dónde es?-interroga Tai decididamente –sea donde sea, yo iré a buscarlo. Nada de lo que pase en ese lugar me hará retroceder porque mientras yo este a cargo de este grupo de dejaré que nada le pase a nadie… y estoy seguro que el aun no pierde la fe.

-es muy reconfortante que te quieras arriesgar por mi hermano pero es mi hermano y debo ser yo quien lo vaya a buscar y prometo no salir de ahí hasta tenerlo.

-ambos son muy valientes pero les reitero que nadie que no goce de un alma limpia puede entrar ahí, ustedes ya no son tan puros como aún lo es T.K., Kari, Willis, Cody o Yolei.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿no puedo entrar?-pregunta Davis bastante ofendido a lo que Wizardmon solo niega con la cabeza.

-reconoces lo bueno de lo malo, estas consiente de tus actos ya no eres tan puro e inocentes… mientras que Kari aunque tuvo sus deslices con Max…

-¿Cómo sabe eso señor?- le pregunta Max algo apenado –usted no estaba con nosotros cuando pasó eso.

-las cosas que pasan aquí no pasan por alto y mucho menos en estas circunstancias, pequeño. Lo sé y nada más…

Max baja la mirada mientras se escucha una voz a lo lejos -_¿Cómo es que ella aun la consideran pura?_

_-_es sencillo, se dice que las personas que hagan cosas sin deseos de hacerlas o no sepan lo que hacen serán perdonadas.

-eres un chico listo, ¿Dónde aprendiste eso pequeño?

-al pasar tiempo con un demonio de enteras de cosas que piensas sin importancia.

-¿tú eres el chico que es compañero de Lucemon?

-si… o lo era- contesta aún más apenado.

-que no te de pena, esos chicos son controlados por los demonios para sus fines pero tú eres diferente, pudiste romper son su hechizo eres más fuerte emocionalmente que los otros.

-se lo agradezco pero son solo tonterías… me dejé engañar y por mi culpa el digimundo está así, no me lo puedo perdonar.- dijo este sin alzar la mirada.

-de alguna extraña manera… me agrada tenerte cerca- comenta Tai.

-¿perdón?- pregunta Max extremadamente -¿de qué hablas Tai?

-cuando te veo, veo a un niño pequeño que necesita que los demás lo cuiden pero posees un poder que ya yo quisiera, tienes el poder de influir en los demás y hacer que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos por los otros como con Whamon, lo pudiste evolucionar a su ultra forma. Eres fuerte pero débil.

-en ocasiones, seré honesto pero pienso que no debes estar aquí- le digo casi en un susurro.

-nunca me ha gustado el peligro, siempre he huido de el pero ahora es lo que menos importa pues una vida esta en peligro y yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si podemos hacer algo… señor Wizardmon ¿Dónde debemos ir?

Wizardmon les señala un lugar con el dedo, en seguida Max y Kari se alistan para salir; en los ojos de ambos se muestra decisión y miedo pero desean con el alma ayudar a mi hermano. ¡Me da un coraje enorme! No lo puedo ayudar, solo puedo ver como ellos dos se van a arriesgar su vida por mi hermano, en estos momentos me retracto de lo que he dicho, antes solo pensaba en ser grande y ya sin pensar que algunas cosas solo las pueden hacer los niños… Kari siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una niña de innumerables cualidades.-¿nosotros no podemos hacer nada?

-me alegra que preguntes Matt, ustedes deben parar a los demonios que pueden estar vigilando la entrada al infierno.

-¿Cómo lo aremos si Omnimon ya no se puede formar?- pregunta Mimi.

-¿en serio?... niños elegidos, recuerden que nada les puede quitar el poder de ser uno. Como pasó cuando los emblemas fueron sacrificados para crear una barrera de energía pura en el digimundo.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer primero Wizardmon?- pregunta Kari en voz baja.

-iremos por tu emblema…

* * *

Holaa! espero que les guste mucho o que solo les guste XD lo siento, se que prometí un capi más grande pero la historia de Sakura Card Captor me quita mucha imaginacion... jajaja no es cierto pero pues se me hizo que así quedo bien... Gracias por leer y me gustaria invitarlos a que pasen a leer mi nuevo fic de Sakura Card Captor: Las Cartas de La Vida... Gracias!


	15. capitulo 15: El Tiempo de un Sentimiento

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfictions

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

-_un deseo y una profecía debe ser cumplida-_ escucho detrás de mi, esa fue la respuesta tan enigmática que Wizardmon nos dio. Admito que tengo miedo, poco se de este mundo y los misterios que en el habitan son innumerables y cada uno es más raro que el anterior.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto entrecortadamente.

-Lucemon te ha contado tantas cosas, muchas de ellas ciertas y muchas falsas-responde viéndome fijamente -¿Qué te ha contado de la profecía de la sombra del sol?

-no mucho- admito evadiendo esa penetrante mirada –solo sé que poco después de que la luna cubra el sol, los guardianes de los 7 signos serán coronados por traer a este mundo la paz y serán coronados por aquel que nunca morirá.

-pequeño, sabes escuchar bastante bien- cierra los ojos y arquea ligeramente sus cejas, sonríe.

-_por favor, cuida mucho de mi hermana-_ pide Tai en un susurro apenas perceptible.

-lo aré con mi vida, te lo prometo.

-_¡yo también iré Tai!-_ se escucha una voz desde el fondo, todos se hacen a un lado y dejan ver a Willis quien decididamente se acerca a nosotros. –le prometí a T.K. proteger a Kari si a el le pasaba lo peor.

-¡eso nunca!-inquiero alterado –Kari y yo somos los únicos que debemos ir, por nada del mundo arriesgaría a otra persona por una tontería que cometí.

-pero… pero…

-lo siento Willis, no te podemos llevar- le digo dirigiendo mi mirada a otro lado, Wizardmon solo nos ve intrigado y empieza a caminar, más tarde lo seguimos y le igualamos el paso dejando a Willis parado.

-eso fue bastante maduro Max- dice Kari pero sin sonreír.

-debo proteger a todos los que pueda, más si los puedo dejar fuera de peligro.- le explico pensativamente, mirándola preocupado y con miles de preguntas en mente pero no es momento de drcirlas; su corazón sigue delicado y ese semblante refleja un dolor que para ella debe ser muy difícil guardar en ese pecho.

-eso suena tan heroico… si pero dime, ¿A dónde piensas ir?-interroga Wizardmon algo apresurado. Voltea y nos ve esperando una respuesta pero ninguno de los dos la tiene. –eso pensaba, nadie sabe más que yo… mis pequeños viajeros, al aceptar la tarea de recuperar el alma del joven Takaishi también aceptaron el camino de un largo viaje. Tan largo que es tan corto; pasaremos por tres lugares donde recogeremos ciertas cosa que necesito.

-¿necesitas?

-así es Kari, las necesito para algo que servirá mucho cuando la puerta de los 7 sellos deba ser abierta.

-¿te refieres a que su esencia no esta en el infierno?

-pregunta interesante y me sorprende que después de pasar tanto tiempo con ese demonio no lo sepas. Existen muchos infiernos, cada uno más atormentador que el otro pero el lugar que esta detrás de esa puerta es el peor de los infiernos que te puedas imaginar. Solo aquellos que entran son los que se consideran los amos y señores de la oscuridad y bueno el está ahí por un sacrificio

-¿dices que T.K. está en un lugar donde solo los señores demonio pueden entrar?

-más claro ni el agua pero… debo advertirles que aquel humano que entre ahí tiene poca posibilidad de salir con todas sus facultades mentales intactas o con su alma limpia.

-no… no entiendo- expresa Kari delicadamente, casi en un hilo de voz.

-pequeña, el poco amor que le tenias lo acompaña y no lo dejará morir así como así.

-¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto confundido, nada de lo que está diciendo tiene sentido; son palabras sin coherencia. Solo nos confunde más.

-me refiero a que el sol está en alma, es más delicado así pero una delgada tela de amor lo cubre.

-entonces está bien ¿verdad?- explota en felicidad, Kari muestra una sonrisa de ilusión pero pronto se ve destrozada.

-no por mucho tiempo- responde Wizardmon –esa delgada capa no resistirá mucho tiempo y si se llegará a romper antes de que lo podamos rescatar, el brillo de su corazón se opacará más y más hasta que simplemente no pueda salir de ese lugar.

-como siempre, todo depende del tiempo- susurra Kari tristemente -ahora más que nunca, es primordial llegar a ese lugar pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-¿recuerdas lo que queda de ese sentimiento hacia él?

-¿Wizardmon? ¿De qué hablas?- mis interrogantes parecen apenas susurros que se los lleva el viento, Kari queda congelada ante la fría mirada de Wizardmon.

-dime… ¿recuerdas esos momentos que pasaste a su lado?- la pregunta se torna pesada, Kari cierra los ojos e intenta recordar pero parece que cada vez que lo hace olvida un poco más de aquellas viejas memorias.

-no- responde sutilmente –recuerdo cosas muy vagas, casi nada de lo que antes sin intentarlo recordaba- su mirada se envuelve en lágrimas de desesperación, recuerda apenas la sombra de sus memorias -¿Por qué no recuerdo nada, Wizardmon? ¿Por qué?

-yo… yo…- Wizardmon toma un semblante dudoso y comienza a preocuparse, parece que lo que sucede no estaba contemplado en sus planes, algo de lo que Kari no recuerda parece ser crucial para Wizardmon –el amor es algo tan complicado que nadie sabe con certeza a lo que se refiere al hablar de él, muchos lo experimentan en distintas formas y otro simplemente pasan su vida huyendo de él; otras tantas lo tienen a su lado y no saben como reclamarlo, pues es correspondido… mientras que otras lo encuentran pero lo dejan ir. Kari, tu sentimiento se desvécese, algo más que el alma de T.K. fue sacrificada; no tengo respuesta a lo que me preguntaste porque desconozco la situación.

-¡hace un momento parecías tan confiado!- le grito para llamas su atención

-lo siento tanto, yo… yo pensaba que con lo que sabia de aquel mundo era suficiente para traer al joven T.K. de regreso pero contaba con que ese sentimiento de afecto seguía entre nosotros pues "dos personas destinadas a amarse son…"

-¡conozco bien lo que dice la profecía!... pero el amor no respeta limites, nadie nos asegura que Kari y T.K. eran los elegidos- suspiro mirando al suelo –hay una parte de la profecía que pocos saben, una parte que se descartó pues pensaron que nadie podía ser lo suficientemente ingenuo para hacerlo así que la dejaron como la conocemos; Lucemon me confió esa parte, me dijo que nadie la buscaría dentro de mis recuerdos pero supongo que está nos ayudará.

-¿existe más de esa profecía Max?- me pregunta Kari, esperanzada en las siguientes palabras:

-sí_, "… Y el sol será envuelto en un oscuro manto que dará a las bestias y sus lideres poderes fuera de nuestra comprensión, el infierno fue abierto por el sacrificio de un alma pura. Esa inocente alma que sufre en aquel mundo de oscuridad yace inerte, expuesta a las tinieblas; el sentimiento más puro debe ser correspondido para resguardar la esencia de aquella querida persona de lo contrario… los momentos dichosos se olvidarán trayendo consigo el olvido de esa persona. Solo aquel que guarde afecto por esta, podrá entrar al mundo prohibido a rescatar su alma y liberarla, y justo cuando la luz sucumba ante la oscuridad un nuevo brillo servirá como soporte, uno de los dones más sagrados de Dios será concedido para que la bestia que nunca morirá sea vencida, un resplandor sagrado que solo cubrirá a aquellos que son y fueron elegidos."_ Es lo único que dice, fue removida pues nadie puede ser tan ingenuo como para entrar a ese lugar sin un buen motivo, prescrito está, que las personas que tuvieron contacto en esa persona la olvidarán si ese sentimiento especial no es correspondido.

-pero estoy segura que lo amo

-estas olvidando… eso significa que el tiempo se está acabando nada ni nadie lo podrá salvar, Kari… lo siento.

-pero Wizardmon, se que aun podemos llegar ahí.

-es necesario pasar por los campos silíceos y recoger el tesoro de Cronos, conseguir la pluma del dios Ra y navegar por la oscuras aguas del rio maldito, no es posible llegar en tan poco tiempo ya que los recuerdos se borran día con día- explica Wizardmon dándose por vencido.

-_El precio del tiempo es elevado pero es posible alcanzarlo- _escuchamos decir una voz femenin_a_ _–el chico necesita que ese sentimiento sea correspondido… pero no lo es._- al escuchar esas palabras nos sorprendimos mucho, Kari ya no lo ama… es lo primero que pasa por mi mente. –_uno de ustedes puede darle a T.K. más tiempo, pero esa persona deberá pagar un precio muy alto_.

_-_¡muéstrate!- ordena Wizardmon, la voz se deja de escuchar y enfrente de nosotros una bella mujer toma forma.

-¿Rosemon?- preguntamos los tres al unísono.

-si eso fuera cierto, yo lo sabría- reprocha Wizardmon.

-hay cosas que solo se nos confiesan a personas que nunca las revelamos pero esta ocasión es distinta…

-¿pero como tomaste tu forma mega? ¿Cómo nos darás mas tiempo?- pregunta Kari rápidamente.

-las preguntas son irrelevantes, simplemente lo se y se los diré. Solo que uno de ustedes deberá conceder lo más precioso para él.

-¿de que hablas?- interrogo profundamente interesado.

-hace tiempo, un convenio se cerró; lo único que prevalecería ante todo, incluso ante las tinieblas era el amor por ser el don más divino de Dios pero hace poco se encontró la manera de que el amor fuera simplemente un sentimiento más que como todos puede ser olvidado. Al lograr que aquellos que lo comparten como un sentimiento único desarrollen desconfianza, infidelidad y peleas ese sentimiento se destruye y la protección que brindaba desaparece; Kari está olvidando todo eso y llegará al punto en el que T.K. se borrará de sus memorias y esos momentos solo serán malos recuerdos de lo que nunca pasó. Nada podemos hacer para que eso pare pero aún podemos salvar la vida del chico… como dije antes, uno debe sacrificar lo más valioso para él.

-yo lo aré, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que siga con vida.

-eso ya no servirá de nada, Kari. Ya no tienes lo que es más importante o era para ti pero… Max aun lo puede dar si así lo desea.

-por supuesto-contesto sin miedo -no importa lo que sea… te lo daré.

-el amor, esa pasión profunda que sientes cuando estas con Kari, las cosquillas en el estómago y la sensación de creer estar en las nubes se irá.

-lo supe desde el principio y no importa lo que pase.

-aquel sentimiento remplazará por un corto lapso del de Kari. Todo parecerá estar bien pero cuentan con poco tiempo… un máximo de 3 días.

-acepto- Rosemon saca de su pecho una pequeña gema color rojo, "_ese rubí lo he visto en otra parte pero no recuerdo donde" _de repente el rubí despide un brillo rojizo, lentamente cubre mi cuerpo.

Una insignia aparece bajo mis pies, tiene un símbolo grabado, a la semejanza de miles de rosas carmesí… comienzo a sentir como algo sale de mi pecho, he dejado de sentir la emoción, mi corazón ha dejado de latir y… y el aire se hace más y más pesado…

-no muchas personas están de acuerdo en entregar este sentimiento solo para salvar a otra persona que no significa nada para él.

-T.K. significa más que un amigo para mí, el me ha demostrado que pase lo que pase, lo que nunca debe morir es la esperanza pues esta se alimenta de la más pequeña ilusión.

-es común en el encontrar ese tipo de apoyo- interviene Kari –nunca ha perdido la esperanza.

-por algo será- dice Wizardmon.

-las cosas están por cambiar niño, ya no volverás a ver el mundo con los ojos con los que lo veías antes. Todo ahora no será nada para ti y todo por lo que antes pasabas gratos ratos serán absurdas ideas que no tendrán significado para ti, cada respiro que des se hará más molesto; nada de lo que hagan o digan será de tu agrado y lo más significativo es que tu corazón dejara de latir, no solo por esa persona que antes creías tu único amor, sino por todo y todas las que te rodean.

"_siento como todo va perdiendo significado, lentamente cada palabra que sale de su boca se hace realidad. Siento como una pequeña lagrima recorre mi mejilla, es cálida y… y… estúpida" _

_

* * *

_Notas mias:

Siento como que le falto más deracción y describir todo lo que pasa.

usdes sabran como calificarme XD me gustaria mucho que me digan que les agrada y que no para yo hacer todo lo posible para que les agrade sin salirme de la trama...


	16. capitulo 16: Sentimientos del Aire

**The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]**

**Fanfictions**

**Copyright: Toei Animation**

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

Pensé siempre, que escuchar mi corazón sería fácil, que todo estaría bien siempre que lo recordara, siempre que lo tuviera en mente pues su recuerdo me sacaría de esos momentos en que la depresión y la oscuridad se apodera de nuestras mentes; ese brillo tan distintivo de él me sacaba de ahí siempre que la oscuridad me llevaba pero trato de mantener su imagen en mi cabeza y se me es simplemente imposible, esos ojos que antes me enloquecían ahora simplemente los recuerdo, vagamente. Prometí que, no importarían las circunstancias, siempre lo tendría conmigo, en mi corazón y memoria pero ahora esa promesa es inútil haga lo que haga ya no soy capaz de recordarlo.

Es por eso que una persona que significa más que un amigo sacrifico algo que ninguna otra persona estaría dispuesta a dar; dio eso único que nos sirve de consuelo por las noches oscuras y largas… el dio su corazón. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable ya que de alguna manera sino fuera tan celosa y desconfiada sé que esto no estaría pasando, sé que si hubiera hecho todo lo contrario de lo que hice Max no estuviera pasando por esto.

Rosemon nos ayudó de gran manera, pero a su vez costo algo de igual o mayor valor. ¿Qué harían otras personas si las pusieran a escoger entre esas dos cosas? Max fue muy considerado y valiente al hacer eso por solo un poco más de tiempo; Ahora el tiempo es lo más valioso que tenemos. El Airdramon que nos transporta es veloz pero no estamos exentos de un ataque. Ellos tienen esclavos que por un día más de vida serian capaces de decir donde estamos o a donde vamos y si ellos llegan a dar con nosotros el tiempo que conseguimos se perderá.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- pregunto cabizbaja

-¿no escuchaste a Wizardmon? Tenemos que pasar por tres lugares antes de ir a la puerta de los 7 sellos

-siento no haber hecho algo para…

-tus lamentos no sirven de nada- me interrumpe molesto - lo hecho está hecho y por mucho que nos lamentemos nunca podremos revertirlo.- murmura cabizbajo.

-Max tiene razón, Kari. Ya nada de lo que está en nuestras manos servirá para hacer volver el…

-no lo menciones ¿si? Bastante tengo con no tenerlo para que me lo estén recalcando.

-entiendo que te comportas así por tu estado pero…- las palabras no salieron de mi boca pues enseguida, unos ojos serenos y a la vez enojados se posaron en los míos provocando una extraña sensación que, extraña mas no desconocida pues ya antes la he sentido.

-pero ¿de que servirán las cosas que quieres recolectar?- pregunta él mientras regresa su mirada al frente.

-mira, ahora que Kari está perdiendo el sentimiento que le tenía a T.K., le será muy difícil encontrarlo cuando entre al abismo. Lo que busco con recolectar esos tres artefactos es proporcionarle algo parecido al brillo de su emblema.

-¿quieres decir que lo tendré de regreso?- interrogo sorprendida.

-de ser así, esto se acabaría rápido pero no; el brillo que despide cada emblema es diferente, con un significado incomparable. Tu emblema era el de la luz, en ojos de todas las personas, la luz tiene muchos significados ¿Cuál es el significado de la luz para ti, Kari?

-yo… yo… siento que la luz aquello que nos guía, que nos enseña el camino aun en la más difícil de las situaciones. Cuando nos vemos deprimidos, solos, asustados y derrumbados, una brillo dentro de nosotros nos impulsa a seguir aun cuando tenemos todas las de perder como ahora.

-en parte tienes razón pero recuerda, la luz siempre actúa de la mano de la esperanza. La luz por si sola tiene un poder como ningún otro pero al lado de la esperanza es casi invencible, el significado de la esperanza es: "el brillo interior que nunca se apaga" y la luz es: "la creadora de la vida" son conceptos tan complicados de entender pero tan fácil de llevar a cabo.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- pregunta Max algo desconcertado.

-niño, por el momento dudo que puedas entenderlo… si no lo sientes nunca lo podrás entender.- explica Wizardmon

-un tiempo lo sentía, lo entendía pero ya no significa nada para mi.

-¿puedo preguntar el porqué de que nos acompañes?

-por obligación de proteger a Kari, llevarla sana y salva hasta el lugar donde recatará el alma de T.K.

-¿nada más? ¿Solo por obligación? ¿No hay algo que te diga que tienes que seguir a su lado?

-¿tratas de insinuar que debería sentir algo más por Kari que una simple obligación de estar con ella?

-¿no recuerdas lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, por lo que ya no tienes corazón?

-ah…- baja lentamente la mirada pero su gesto aun es de disgusto –solo recuerdo a una mujer con una rosa en la cabeza que me daba estas porquerías –saca de su bolsillo un pequeño dije con una rosa en rubí y una pluma azul. –después, solo recuerdo que desperté aquí en esta bestia.

-¿será posible?- pregunta incrédulo Wizardmon. –podría jurar que es eso.

-¿de que rayos hablas intento de mago?

-en la historia del digimundo se dice que, al crear este mundo se crearon a su vez 8 artefactos poseedores de grandes poderes. Cada uno tenía un poder en especial pero solo pueden ser utilizados por aquel que tenga en sus manos ese dije o también llamado "Rosemon Lure".

-¿y esta pluma?

-cuando fueron creados estos, sus poderes se escondieron en objetos que ante la vista de cualquier persona con intenciones oscuras parecieran insignificantes. La pluma es uno de ellos, aun desconozco lo que haga pues, el dije debe funcionar con cada uno de estos

-¿Wizardmon? ¿Cuáles son esos objetos?

-veras Kari, se crearon 7 al principio pero cualquiera podía usarlos, fue ahí donde crearon la llave… Rosemon Lure, Holy Seven, Speed Seven, Wild Seven, Mystic Seven, Grand Seven, Dark Seven y Reverse Seven. Cada una, única en su tipo pues son capaces de alterar tiempo y espacio sin ninguna restricción.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?- pregunta Max.

-pase mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y se hablaba de este momento, cuando los 7 demonios gobernaran al Digimundo. Todos los que están ahí encerrados conocen cada aspecto del Digimundo que los Digimon aun vivos ignoran salvo… Rosemon.

-ahora contesta esto… ¿Cómo tomaste cuerpo otra vez?- la pregunta de Max se hizo más difícil de contestar, Wizardmon se veía nervioso.

-sabes mucho para haber estado poco tiempo con Lucemon.

-ese no es el tema… yo sabía perfectamente que Lucemon era malo, nunca descarte esa posibilidad pero esos recuerdos son vagos… poco recuerdo de todo eso.

-me parece casi imposible que no recuerdes nada de lo que pasó, no te removieron los recuerdos sino los sentimientos y el corazón.

-eras de las personas que los guía el corazón y no la razón- expreso temerosamente.

-¿de que hablas?

-hay dos tiempos de personas… aquellas que las guía en corazón en toda circunstancia, su corazón es lo único que vive en él… son soñadores, amistosos… personas muy especiales.

-¿y el otro tipo de personas?- me pregunta malhumoradamente.

-son las que lo único que les importa es la razón, la lógica… no miran al cielo buscando divertirse y soñar, lo ven como aquellos que cubre al cielo de los rayos del sol. Son fríos y nunca sueñan pues sus sueños se han quedado con el corazón que lo han guardado para que no los moleste… dejan de vivir.

-debemos aprender a querer lo que somos…

-¡pero tu no eres así!

-comprendo que no quieras aceptar la realidad pero no hay otra. Yo quise ser así y ya…

Voltea lentamente su cabeza, resignado mientras Wizardmon saca de su bolsillo una brújula.

Ahora siento que avanzamos lentamente, el aire se hace denso y el silencio se ha apoderado de mi entorno. La noche es serna y no podemos perder ni un minuto pues el tiempo que ha costado mucho de obtener se agota… cada vez que veo las estrellas me siento distinta, ya nada es como era. Solo lo sé, porque no lo siento, es casi como lo que le está pasando a Max me estuviese pasando a mí pero… aun lo recuerdo, vagamente pero lo recuerdo. Esos ojos color azul zafiro que… que van perdiendo brillo y esperanza, ese cabello rubio que ahora esta opacado por la oscuridad que lo cubre y esa tierna e inocente forma de ser que va muriendo poco a poco… de repente mis ojos se tornas llorosos y nublados, mi corazón me duele… lentamente abrazo mis piernas y escondo mi rostro para que no me vena llorar, no quiero que me vean llorar porque…

-hagas lo que hagas se que estas llorando.

-¿eh…? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-solo hay que tener un poco de sentido común para percatarse cuando alguien derrama lagrimas por sufrimiento- se acerca y toma mi cara en sus manos –no te puedo entender pero apuesto que lloras porque lo extrañas y deseas tenerlo contigo y que este a salvo, la idea de que su alma muera lentamente te destroza pero… es por eso que di mi corazón.

-¿para salvar a T.K.?

-si pero también para… _no verte sufrir_- concluyo en un susurro, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro mientras dentro, sentí alivio pues mi corazón tiene la esperanza de que el aún no ha perdido el suyo del todo. –No- interrumpe mis pensamientos –nada de lo que estés pensando pasará pues es un pago sin reembolso.

-digas lo que digas, no matas mi esperanza.

Deja salir una pequeña risa cálida –la esperanza hace mucho que ya no está conmigo y eso… no es necesario recordarlo.

-¿Qué dices?

-piensa en eso, recapitula los últimos días. La respuesta por lo normal siempre está alojada donde menos nos lo imaginamos.- responde fríamente.

-pero ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué respuesta?

-ambos nos referimos a cosas distintas, no tiene sentido seguir con esto-concluye.

Ha sido todo lo que ha dicho, ahora solo se escucha el viento soplar sutilmente en medio de la oscuridad, las estrellas son las únicas que nos hacen compañía, ellas y el delicado viento. En estos momentos nunca supe que hacer, siempre me consumían el miedo y la desesperación… me nublaban los ojos pero justo ahí una persona estaba a mi lado, mi hermano y vagamente recuerdo a otra persona, una silueta borrosa junto a mí, seguro ha de ser T.K. pues si no lo recuerdo del todo seguro es él.

-te noto muy pensativa, Kari- dice Wizardmon sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

-si… estaba recordando que mi hermano estaba con migo en estos momentos… al igual que T.K.

-¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?

-pues, al recordar momentos así, veo a mi hermano y una silueta borrosa, seguro es él.

-lentamente te volverás como yo- inquiere Max –dejaras de amar a esa persona y tu corazón dejará de latir, no literalmente pero si.

-es a lo que siempre le he temido, a quedarme sin sentimientos.

-la vida es cruel con las personas que menos se lo merecen y parece estar a favor de aquellas que solo buscan hacer el mal, nada nunca es como lo esperamos y aun, cuando la situación, las personas e incluso la vida parece estar en nuestra contra debemos dar nuestra mejor cara y nunca dejar que nos ven llorar o suplicar piedad porque realmente los que suplican piedad son ellos.

-¿Cómo puedes quitar y dar esperanza a la vez?- pregunta Wizardmon desconcertado.

-las palabras que digo, por lo general no las reconsidero y siempre lo que suelo decir es lo que siento.

-pensar que los humanos son complicados es normal, pero tú realmente estas confundido… das y quitas ilusiones con una sola oración.

-así es la vida ¿no? Da y quita…

Esas ultimas palabras me hacen pensar más profundo, la vida es tal y como él explico, con esas dos palabras lo hizo "dar y quitar" es lo que hace la vida, lo que la hace tan hermosa y despiadada. Es como si cada palabra que sale de su boca fuera acertada… como si poseyera conocimiento de todo lo que pasa.

Comencé este viaje deseosa de algo, ahora no estoy muy segura. Un buen amigo sacrifico su corazón para darnos más tiempo, a mí y a T.K., el chico sentimental, tierno y cálido que era ahora es otra persona que deseo conocer, saber lo que realmente piensa es primordial para mí pues aunque el propósito de este peligroso viaje sea otro, Max oculta algo… sé que Rosemon no le arrebató el corazón del todo, recuerda él porque hizo lo que hizo y aunque lo niegue no podrá escapar de lo que realmente es así como yo no podre escapar de lo que lentamente olvido pues aunque por el momento no lo tenga en claro, las cosas tomarán su rumbo e irán adquiriendo forma, ahora más que nunca debo mantener la calma y no verme débil porque mi hermano no está para protegerme y debo hacerme valer por mí misma, enfrentar mis miedos y mantener el brillo de mi corazón…

* * *

**Espero que me perdonen por el retraso... ya tiene mucho que no escribo porque he estado ocupado con esto de fin de cursos, preparativos y todo y bueno el tiempo no alcanza cuando tratas de hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo... debo de bailar XD jaja, espero que les guste y comenen lo que piensan de este fic y del capitulo.**


	17. capitulo 17: Los Campos Eliseos

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving you]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece

[ADVISORY: EXPLICIT CONTENT]

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que piensas Max?-interrumpo tocando con nerviosismo su hombro.

-miles de cosas, pero lo que más me está perturbando es saber que tanto tenemos que hacer para llegar a ese lugar- responde con seriedad

-no te preocupes, veras que pronto hallaremos la manera de solucionarlo- digo para alentar un poco.

-sabes que lo lograrás, para eso vine yo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-entregaré mi vida si tu estas en peligro. Después de todo vamos por esa persona que tanto amas, no permitiré que te pasé nada para que el viaje halla servido.

-¿solo estas aquí para protegerme?

-ese fue el favor que me pidió tu hermano antes de salir.- sabía que qué aun sentía algo, no así como así puedes dejar de amar.

-claro que si- injiere en mis pensamientos –no creas que aun siento amor por ti, ya he dejado de sentir la emoción que sentía cuando me tocabas, cuando hablábamos, la rara sensación de cuando mis ojos y los tuyos tenían contacto… son estupideces que pasan por tu mente.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pensé?- pregunto asombrada.

-era obvio, cuando tienes esa mirada soñadora y feliz solo significa que vas contra la situación- responde alejándose de mi.

-no te vallas, te necesito conmigo- expreso con un poco de remordimiento. Wizardmon me voltea a ver asombrado, Max solo me ignora.

-no hay mucho lugar aquí para irme muy lejos- explica mirando al cielo. -¿nunca te has preguntado por qué estamos destinados a hacer algo que desconocemos?- me pregunta apoyando su mano en mi hombro; una extraña sensación se apodera de mi –no has respondido, ¿estas enojada?

-no, solo que me quede pensando en una posibilidad, ¿te podrás enamoras de alguien sin sentimientos?- le cuestiono con cierto sarcasmo

-todo es posible… pero no cantes victoria, Kari- interrumpe Wizardmon –recuerda que Max dio su corazón junto con sus sentimientos para darnos tres días, todo por T.K. y el amor que se sienten; no seria justo que dejen todo por enamorarte de Max.

-¿Cómo dices tanta estupidez?- pregunta molestamente, Max. -¿crees en serio que Kari se va a enamorar de mi? O espera aun más absurdo, yo enamorarme de ella. ¿no recuerdas que ya no tengo con que?- todas esas palabras me destruyen por dentro pero hay algo que me sostiene; aun siento amor por T.K. lo sé porque comienzo a tener más claridad en mis recuerdos. –ya lo recuerdas más ¿verdad?- ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo es que lee mi mente? ¿Acaso soy tan obvia?

-si, está más claro.- respondo con sinceridad -¿se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?-interrogo esta vez con un poco de coqueteo.

-No te servirá de nada coquetear, Kari- interviene Wizardmon –no hay motivo para tratar de llamar su atención y aun que lo lograras nunca te hará caso.

-el brujillo tiene razón, no pierdas tu tiempo y mejor comienza a amas a T.K., de eso depende él.- menciona con cierta pereza –y contestado esa pregunta, esa persona que cree estar enamorada de dos personas es porque es una estúpida malcriada que esta encaprichada y no quiere ver la verdad.

-¿Crees que estoy encaprichada con el amor?

-no, solo eres estúpida- contesta sin remordimiento -¿Qué? Piensas que siempre te contestaré con cariño ¿Verdad?

-pues, nunca te había escuchado que me hablaras de esa manera.

-Kari, no te lastimes más- me dice Wizardmon que toma mi mano –el chico no puede amar, lo entregó… eso especial que los humanos tienen y que solo lo muestran cuando sienten amor sincero por alguien en el ya no está; crees que aun siente algo por ti porque dio su corazón para darnos más tiempo pero no solo fue por ti. Él lo dio porque T.K. debe ser quien te ame no él, el lo tenia en claro por eso no dudo en hacer sacrificio tan grande.

-pero…-trato de decir pero Max interrumpe gritando

-¡Mierda! ¿no pueden callarse ya? Estoy cansado de escuchar sus malditas quejas ¿Qué putas les importa si lo hice por amor o no? Ya lo hice

Después de ese grito no volví a hablar, Max estaba pensativo o eso creía pero el viento que rozaba su oscura cabellera lo hacia enfadar más, por pequeños momentos me volteaba a ver y luego dirigía la mirada al cielo, Wizardmon solo miraba la palma de su mano como si algo estuviera buscando. Aquel viento tan peculiar que alborotaba mi cabello y rozaba ligeramente mi rostro, inconscientemente me hacia recordar; T.K. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿se sentirá solo? ¿Cómo lo puedo alentar desde aquí? Decirle "amor, voy por ti" sé que el espera por mi y por eso estoy decidida a hacer lo que haga falta. Max y yo no podemos ser nada porque yo ya tengo al amor de mi vida.

Los minutos pasan tan rápidamente que apenas me doy cuenta de que Max respira, con el tiempo él desata en mí un sentimiento tan grande como el que una vez T.K. despertó en mi; Mis pensamientos son tan extraños y turbios, T.K. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdo de él? Su sonrisa, sus ojos azules, si bondad, las palabras de aliento que tenia cuando siempre estaba desorientada.

_FlashBack_

_-¿recuerdas todas esas promesas que hicimos hace tiempo?_

_-claro T.K. ¿Cómo olvidarlas? Siempre que nos veíamos prometíamos volvernos a encontrar lo más pronto posible._

_-si, pero… ¿recuerdas esa promesa que hicimos un 14 de febrero?_

_-hemos pasado muchos 14 de Febrero juntos, como amigos siempre seremos los mejores._

_-¡diablos, Kari!_

_-¿Qué sucede, T.K.?_

_-¿Qué no me vez? ¿No distingues esta mirada?_

_-¿Qué tratas de decirme?_

_-¡Me gustas, Kari!_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Eso fue lo que nos marcó para siempre, me confeso que le gustaba y obvio no le dije que no; siempre había visto algo más en él que solo un amigo. Desde tiempo atrás a esa última conversación como amigos ya me llamaba la atención su forma de ser, esos ojos… simplemente me había enamorado de la última persona que alguna vez pude pensar.

-sal de esos pensamientos- dice Wizardmon –ya hemos llegado a la entrada.

- ¿Cómo es que nadie cuida la entrada?-pregunto con desconfianza.

-¡No seas estúpida, Kari!... ¿Quién quiere realmente entrar a ese lugar?, lleno de cosas que no conoces; puede ser que entre pero nunca salgas.

-Max tiene razón; los campos Elíseos son muy bellos, es el lugar donde reposan las alamas de los guerreros o las sombras de los hombres virtuosos, con campos verdes y todo lo que puedas imaginar es está ahí.- explica Wizardmon

-el problema no es entrar, salir es lo que nos puede costar la vida- reafirmo un poco más animada –no esperemos más, entremos- después de estas palabras, Max entra primero a una cueva oscura; le seguimos yo y al ultimo Wizardmon. Con un poco de magia, Wizardmon crea un poco de luz que nos permite ver pero con dificultad; es un túnel subterráneo inmenso que no sé a donde nos llevará.-¿Ya has estado aquí antes, Wizardmon?

-claro que no, es un lugar solo para aquellas personas que son buena o valientes. Yo pasé directamente al infierno por cosas del destino.

-¿Entonces como sabes de este lugar?

-Como ya les he explicado, escuché muchas cosas en ese lugar. Miles de sombras gritaban con tal voz que desgarraban los tímpanos… en fin, un lugar que pronto conocerán- termina con un poco de pesadez.

-¿Qué más escuchaste en ese lugar?- pido que me explique, él solo me voltea a ver y sigue caminando antes de contestar.

-secretos que personas como nosotros nunca pensamos que podían existir, como reanimar a una cuerpo sin alma para convertirse en su sirviente…

-Eso no es nuevo- injiere Max –Lucemon lo hizo miles de veces.

-¡Déjame seguir explicando!- estalla arto Wizardmon –como te decía… rituales para que puedas controlas personas a la fuerza, como apoderarse del alma pura de una persona.

-suena horrible.

-ese es el principio, Kari. Lucemon sabe más cosas que podrían poner a cualquiera la sangre fría; _"El corazón del joven sacrificado servirá como prueba de que la luz puede no hallarla salida, el amor que servía de protección ahora no es más que un vago recuerdo; toma el corazón aun pulsante y devóralo… así aquella protección divina que estaba en él, pasará a ser de tu utilidad pero jamás debes de experimentar algún sentimiento, de ser así, las cosas tan terribles que has hecho para liberar el ejército oscuro se revertirán y solo tú serás el responsable por desobedecer la única regla tenebrosa"_ esa es la única regla que rige a esas personas que sacrifican almas puras con algún fin.

-Después de todo, morir te sirvió de algo- dice Max cruzándose de brazos. –¿No recuerdas algo más que nos pueda ser de utilidad?

-¿Crees que Lucemon se comió el corazón de T.K.?- pregunto preocupada y a la vez aterrada.

-No sabría decir- responde Wizardmon –Pero de ser así no creo que exista poder en el Digimundo que le pueda hacer daño.

-Lucemon no se comió el corazón- injiere Max –Bueno, no aun; Lucemon solo espera el momento para hacerlo para que de esa forma, cuando la batalla de inicio solo él y los otros demonios sean los victoriosos. -¿Algo que debamos saber antes de entrar ahí?

-Cronos por lo general siempre está en otro mundo, no literalmente pero nunca se da cuenta de lo que pasa; conveniente seria que anduviéramos con cuidado.

Caminamos varios momentos más, cada paso algo dentro de mí despertaba y me impulsaba a correr pero las seguidas advertencias de Wizardmon me hacían retroceder. Un aire más denso se apoderaba del ya más pequeño túnel… a la cercanía se veía ya una pequeña luz que a cada paso se hacia más y más grande. Una ligera brisa apenas perceptible roso mi cabello, dentro de mi una gran sensación de esperanza emergía como si supiera que algo bueno estuviera apunto de pasar o ya estuviera pasando.

-¿Hay solo una regla en los Campos Elíseos?

-Por segunda vez, Si, Max… si.

-No me trates como tu estúpido, que estés medio loco y solo hables tonterías es muy tu problema; no creo que muchos te entiendan al hablar.

-Pues muchos piensan que soy muy culto- al terminar esa oración Max solo movió la cabeza y callo rendido –Kari, recuerda que no debes de alegrarte al ver ese lugar…

-Ya sé Wizardmon, escapar será el verdadero problema- completo mirando más cerca la entrada.

Una puerta de apenas 10cm era la que despedía tan grandiosa luz, era pequeña si; pero muy bien hecha. Parecía ser de oro con molduras de plata y una perilla de diamante. Volteo a ver a los chicos con cierta cara preocupada.

-Maldita sea- reprocha Max -¿Que estamos en el país de las maravillas?- preguntaba aun más molesto –Primero me quitan el corazón para que después de caminar como 10km me salen con esta estupidez. Lo siguiente es que la malvada madrasta no deje ir al baile a Blanca nieves.- esas últimas palabras me llamaron la atención y lo vi con un poco de odio.

-¿Crees que es sencillo estar en esta situación?- le pregunto molesta. -¿Mmm…? Tú no sabes lo mucho que hemos pasado juntos y de la nada piensas que todo se tornará más fácil para que tú no te canses por llevar ese inútil trasero tuyo más allá de tres metros.

-Si mal no recuerdo… yo les di más tiempo para que tú y ese animal que dices es tú novio tuvieran otra oportunidad.

-¿Así lo llamas? ¿Animal? Animal eres tú, solo un animal reacciona como tal ante una situación de este tipo.

-Creo que mi presencia aquí no es nada confortable… desgraciadamente tú hermano me ha pedido cuidarte pero si ya te sientes la niña grande puedes cuidarte sola.- lo bofeteo fuertemente y el solo se toca la mejilla.

-¡Lárgate!- grito furiosa. –Podemos llegar bien si esa maldita actitud tuya.

-Eres una niña mal criada y siento lastima por ese pobre hombre que pase su vida a lado tuyo… espera… no siento nada, después de todo; no tener corazón tiene sus ventajas.- Se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar lentamente –Solo espero que no mueran… eso es trabajo de los demonios.- concluye ya a lo lejos.

-No puedes permitir que se valla cargando con los artefactos que nos pueden ser de ayuda- injiere Wizardmon.

-Podemos sin su ayuda, después de todo… él los necesitará más que nosotros; está solo.

Después de un rato, la diminuta puerta se abrió sin más. Me agache y miré dentro; un gran jardín era lo único que podía observar, el sol brillaba con toda su fuerza y el viento movía esas verdes hojas. Wizardmon de pronto se notó pensativo y solo comenzó a murmurar hasta que de la nada tomo y mano, sacó una daga y me corto; tomo un poco de sangre y la ultima gota que salía de esta herida la puso en la puerta… un gran brillo nos deslumbro, inmediatamente, al parpadear ya estábamos dentro pero lucia diferente a lo que había visto hace un momento.

-Ya han pasado por aquí también- me explica Wizardmon –Todo en este mundo y los otros ya ha sido destruido por los malditos demonios.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?- pregunto con cierta preocupación.

-No me sorprendería que ya lo hayan tomado… más si han encerrado a Cronos.

-¿Pueden hacerlo? Es un dios, que yo recuerde nada puede parar a un dios… mucho menos unos demonios.

-Los demonios de los que hablas no son cualquier cosa, juntos son mas poderosos capaz de destruir el cielo pero le temen a Un Dios… cuando sepan que juntos nada pueden perder no dudaran en hacerlo… hay Distintos Dioses pero, solo uno es el que rige todo y todos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- de repente, un ruido detrás nos pone la fríos.

_-¿Son mensajeros del dios Ra?_

-somos unos viajeros que se dirigen a la puerta de los 7 sellos- contesta Wizardmon -¿Sabes como podemos llegar?

-_El señor Cronos es el único que les puede decir como llegar en una pieza pero no creo que esté de humor como para recibir visitas._

_-_¿Ya han pasado los demonios por aquí?- le pregunto

-_solo uno, el demonio que lleva la llave color azul purpura de la puerta de la tumba del pecado… _

_-_¿De quien hablas?- pregunta confuso Wizardmon.

-_estaba dormido, nunca creí que viviría para presenciar ese momento. El señor lo tenía, en su modo "Sleep" pero de un momento a otro despertó y se transformo a una cosa horrible; nunca vi algo tan despiadado y lleno de rabia. El señor Cronos no pudo hacer nada pues está muy débil aun… solo basto un poco para que callera derrotado y los que trataron de ayudarle murieron en el intento._

_-_¿Pueden hacerlo? ¿No ya están muertos?- pregunto más intrigada.

-_Belphemon, el demonio de la pereza es muy poderoso y con su furia bestial es capaz de destruir la delgada tela que separa todos los mundos. No intenten enfrentarle solo porque las de perder siempre las tendrá aquel que la haga frente._

_-_¿Dónde está Cronos?

-_Mago, si sabes lo que les conviene es mejor que se vallan y esperen que todo se calme.-_ esa entidad lentamente camina en dirección a mí y me apunta con su dedo –_Niña, tú puedes ser de mucha ayuda para que el demonio muera… tienes que ir lo más rápido con los 12 del olimpo… solo ellos pueden ayudarlos, ellos conocen el secreto de los Caballeros Reales que juraron proteger el Digimundo. Apollomon es benévolo, seguro les brindará ayuda- _concluye con esperanza en sus palabras.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- injiero –Tengo que llegar a la puerta de la tumba del pecado en tres días… el alma de la persona que más amo está ahí atrapada y tengo que ir por ella y recatarle.

-_¿Le has contado todo, cierto?-_ mira fijamente a Wizardmon y este comienza nuevamente a trasudar –_Niña, él aun no te lo ha dicho y desconozco él porque pero no puedes entrar ahí sin tener las 7 llaves que porta cada señor demonio. Derrotarlos en necesario para obtenerlas y en tres días no creo que lo logres… por mucho que el amor y la luz estén latentes en tu corazón…_

_-Ella no las necesita- _dice una voz a la lejanía –_Lo que ella está buscando son las 7 reliquias que el digimundo ha escondido… Las Savens. Sólo eso y nada más._

_-_¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Babamon?- interroga incrédulo Wizardmon –La última vez que te vi te fundías en la lava.

-_"Sólo el alma de los justos podrá entrar a los campos Elíseos" Además, por algo cuando te sacrificaste tu alma fue a dar directamente al infierno._

_-_¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¿Qué solo porque ayudaste a los niños eres justa? Recuerda que si hablamos de pecados tú tienes más.

_-es verdad pero yo me arrepentí de haberlos cometido.-_ camina rápidamente y toma mi mano- _tienes muchas dudas, lo sé. Después de que te dijimos lo que sabíamos, Lilithmon apareció y nos llevo a un lugar que desconocemos; nos sacrifico solo por satisfacción y nos lanzó a la lava… Wizardmon estaba presente._

_-_¿Desde entonces ya estabas aquí?...

-Desde que Lucemon causo todo esto. Vi todo lo que hiciste con Max y lo que trataste de hacer con T.K.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, ¿Por qué has mentido?- ¿Cómo quiere que confié en él si ha visto todo lo que ha pasado? No, simplemente es imposible.

-No me mal interpretes pero sabia que todo esto pasaría… por eso hice un pacto con…- se calla y baja la mirada

-_Hiciste un pacto… ¡espera! ¿Con GranDacmon?-_pregunta Babamon con asombro a lo que Wizardmon solo afirma con la cabeza. -_¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer un pacto con ese digimon?... aun más insólito es que encontraste su castillo._

_-Lamento mucho interrumpir…-_injiere el sujeto –_lo que vienen a buscar es eso ¿Verdad?-_pregunta señalando un viejo árbol con una manzana roja intacta. –_es lo único que el demonio olvido… o eso creo._

_-¿Kari, sabes lo que es esa manzana?... si sigues siendo la misma podrás identificar algo importante alrededor de esa manzana._

_-_es… es- cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente, inmediatamente la imagen de una bella sonrisa aparece en mis pensamientos y detrás de esta… un tenue olor a… es, fresco pero cálido, casi como un beso. Detrás, un caricia pero esta es menos perceptible; es… -Speed.- respondo

-_Eso demuestra que aun sigues teniendo lo que es necesario para ir por el chiquillo_

_-_T.K. confía en mi, arriesgaré mi vida y daré lo que sea necesario para llegar y entrar. Por más esfuerzo que me tome encontrar la Dark Saven.

-_¿Dark Saven?-_ pregunta incrédula Babamon -_¿De igual manera puedes sentir donde se encuentran?_

_-_Es extraño, solo si me concentro mucho… es como si mi corazón viera por mi.

-¿Dónde está?- me pregunta Wizardmon

-No lo sé… lo que si sé es que esa es necesaria para entrar.

-_Antes de partir por los otros tesoros. Deben saber que los demonios son poderosos, juntos son más; pero fusionados son invencibles. Belphemon solo parará hasta que esa persona llegue y lo haga, cada mil años ese demonio despierta y causa desastres pero un día, un joven decidido sello el gran poder de la bestia y lo durmió; la llegada de los otros demonios lo despertaron y sólo hasta que la reencarnación de ese joven se enfrente a él y selle el poder el pecado de la pereza… parará._

_-_T.K., el alma de T.K. es lo único que me interesa ahora- menciono algo pensativa –solo él y ya

-_si algo más debes saber-_ interrumpe el sujeto de los campos –_la persona que pacto con Rosemon, su corazón dio, su alma con él se marchó… ese corazón, esa alma protege el alma del joven que todo causó; ambas almas se encuentran en el averno, un alma pura entrará para rescatar a solo una de esas dos almas en la oscuridad._

_-_¿Podrás elegir, Kari?

* * *

Wow… llevo como tres semanas tratando de terminar este cap y solo esto pude traerles espero que les guste y me comenten porque ya estoy de regreso y traeré mas entregas especiales jaja… aun existen cosas que tengo que aclarar como el emblema de la luz pero aun no es el momento. Tengo que empezar a escribir el fic de navidad pero les advierto que será un poquito fuerte… jajaja


	18. capitulo 18: Desde las Tinieblas

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Una gran e infinita manta de oscuridad envolvía el lugar, almas en pena caían de desesperación mientras desgarradores gritos de agonía hacían estremecer el alma; miseria, tristeza, desconsuelo sin la más mínima señal de amor o compasión, solo una pequeña e inerte luz que caminaba sin rumbo, una pequeña luz dorada que portaba un joven en su pecho; los ojos azules de este, los que siempre estaban alegres y llenos de esperanza ahora estaban apagados, sin brillo, un color gris en ellos daba la impresión de tristeza pero aquella diminuta luz en el es la esperanza que siempre ha tenido pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que aquel horrible lugar se encargue de manchar su alma pura y con eso destruir la poco esperanza que le queda.

T.K's POV

"_Pareciera que el tiempo no pasa en este lugar pero eso no es lo que realmente importa, este lugar no es como me lo imaginaba, siempre me lo imaginé de otra manera pues se supone que aquí pagas los pecados que cometiste pero no son castigados por alguien sino por ti mismo. No siento nada… ni una leve brisa ni nada, es como si el aire no existiría aquí, es tan desesperante no sentir la mínima señal de tranquilidad; desde que estoy aquí no puedo parar de sentirme culpable ni impotente, la intranquilidad invade mi cuerpo y lentamente me consume pero esto que llevo en el pecho es esperanza, es lo que me detiene cuando pienso que nada me podrá salvar de esto… porque justo ahí recuerdo una bella sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos que en este momento han de estar sollozando, lamentablemente desde este lugar no puedo hacer nada. Lo único que puedo hacer es pensar y reflexionar, el tiempo no pasa por lo que todo el tiempo que estaré aquí no me queda más que reflexionar sobre mi actitud egoísta."_

-Si tan solo hubiera dejado a Kari, nuestra relación ya no era la misma… ella se estaba enamorando de Max y el de ella pero mi egoísmo no permitió que se fuera de mi lado.

-_no fue tu egoísmo-_ susurra una voz familiar a mi oído –_La amas y eso es lo que no te permitió abandonarla, ese amor que te obligó a permanecer a su lado es el mismo que hace que ella arriesgue todo para venir a salvarte._

_-_¿Max? ¿Qué te han hecho?- pregunto aterrado al ver aquella cara. -¿Te han hecho lo mismo que ami?- pregunto aun más aterrado.

-_Clama, no me han hecho nada- _dice con voz serena pero luego baja la mirada –_es una historia larga-_ expresa con menos animo.

-Tenemos tiempo- conteste con una sonrisa –No tenemos nada más que hacer.

-_Pensé por un momento que ya no sonreías._

_-_¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

-_No lo recuerdo, lo único que puedo recordar es que cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba aquí, detrás de ti._

_-_¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?- aquella pregunta solo hizo el ambiente más pesado, sus ojos se tornaron nublados.

-_Cuando te paso eso… todos estábamos tristes, nada nos podía consolar. Cansados, decepcionados y dolidos subimos a refugiarnos, cuando el ambiente estaba cargado de tristeza y desesperanza alguien nos dijo que si estábamos dispuestos a viajar hasta el final del mundo para encontrarte, Tai fue el primero en ofrecerse para venir pero Wizardmon no lo dejó._

_-_¡Espera!- expreso sorprendido -¿Wizardmon está ahora con ellos?

-_Si, Altilamon dijo que él era el único que los podría traer a este sitio, ¿Tiene algo de malo?_

_-_Nos pueden escuchar- digo en un susurro, Max solo se queda desconcertado. –Ya no es seguro estar hablando en este lugar.

-_Para donde quiera que veas es lo mismo, oscuridad-_ argumenta mirando para todas direcciones.

-No conoces este lugar, es nuevo para ti pero debes saber algo- Callo por un momento y respiro hondo –Estar aquí y portar la mínima señal de esperanza, luz o cualquier sentimiento positivo es malo, aquí no es el lugar donde se castigan los pecados… este lugar es donde las almas sacrificadas son azotadas con el látigo sangriento; este lugar lo crearon los demonios para su diversión.

-_¿Cómo has escapado?-_ pregunta ingenuamente

-Sólo digamos que ya no soy el mismo de antes- respondo buscando una salida –cuando llegué el que se encargo de castigarme fue Devimon o uno de tantos que habitan este lugar.

-_¿Te ha hecho mucho daño?- _pregunta un poco asustado, le enseño mis manos y brazos y su mirada cambia de susto a horror.

-Aunque estoy en alma, siento igual que si fuera de carne- le menciono mostrándole las cicatrices y una que otra cortada –No brota sangre por que no la tengo pero aun me duelen.

-_El alma es más fácil de lastimar que el cuerpo… _

_-_Lo que aré ahora es buscar algún lugar para escapar de este sitio… prefiero estar en algún otra parte que me sigan masacrando.

-_Si sales al infierno… ¿No te castigaran por pecador?- _su pregunta es certera, tiene razón pero no puedo quedarme a esperar a que me rescaten y me sigan dañando.

-Si, pero estoy seguro que en el infierno hay más lugares donde esconderse que aquí.

-_¿Aún eres puro de corazón?-_ pregunta con la mirada perdida

-No lo sé, dime tú… siempre has sabido de estas cosas- respondo mirando a todas partes buscando señal de alguna salida.

- _Pienso que sí, pero tus ojos me inquietan un poco._

_-_Son azules… siempre lo han sido, además, aun tengo esperanza o ¿No ves este brillo en mi pecho?

-_Lo veo, está mas tenue que antes- responde un poco pensativo –Y no me refería al color de tus ojos… bueno si, ¿siempre has tenido un anillo gris en medio de ellos?_

_-_¿De que demonios hablas?- pregunto viéndolo de manera sorprendida. –Siempre han sido azules… ni un anillo ni nada de otro color.

-_Eso no es buena señal- argumenta temeroso –Un anillo gris en los ojos nunca es buena señal… este solo dice dos cosas: El alma se esta manchando de rencor, soledad, odio y tristeza o La muerte te esta llamando, y como ya estas muerto solo nos queda por creer la primera._

_-_De igual manera no hago falta en el Digimundo, cuando todo esto acabe Kari se quedará contigo… ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- recapacito y regreso a mi pregunta inicial.

-_Cuando supimos que el tiempo no nos seria suficiente por que Kari te estaba olvidando…_

_-_¿Me está olvidando?- pregunto sorprendido y me percato como la luz de mi pecho se atenúa más.

-_no te apresures, todo tiene un porque…- _dice rápidamente al ver el mismo cambio que yo_ –No es porque ella lo quiera sino porque al ser sacrificado todo te has llevado y todo es todo… sentimientos, recuerdos y el amor que se tienen… fue ahí cuando cierta persona entro en acción, Rosemon nos dijo que ella nos podía dar más tiempo pero que a cambio necesitaba algo de mucho valor._

_-_¿De que cosa estaba hablando Rosemon?- pregunto vagamente mientras seguimos caminando.

-_Ella me pidió mi corazón…- _calla bruscamente y unas lagrimas brotan de sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- grito alterado -¿Cómo te pudo pedir eso?... espera, ¿Cómo aceptaste?- le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

-_No teníamos otra alternativa… no lo pensé dos veces y le entregue mi corazón a cambio de tres días para venir por ti.-_ responde serenamente.

-¿Cómo pudiste dar algo de ese valor? Y por mi que no soy nada tuyo- le digo bajando la mirada pero el me toma del hombro y veo su mirada cálida.

-_Eres más que un amigo para mi… se que estuvimos peleando un amor en común pero entendí que ese amor no me correspondía porque ese amor era y será tuyo para siempre.-_ Esas palabras me reconfortan un poco, Kari siempre será mía y yo siempre seré suyo; Max es el que me preocupa, estando aquí conmigo… ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?

-¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?

-_Estoy solo en alma al igual que tú, todos los sentimientos que tengo son los que nos mantienen puros; eso fue lo que dijo Rosemon. Mis sentimientos y alma pura serviría como protector para tu alma, para que no se manchara o este lugar la envenenara._

_-_¿Tu cuerpo está igual que el mío? Inerte en algún lugar del Digimundo.

-_Te equivocas-_ argumenta cerrando los ojos, dejo de caminar y me siento, el peligro que sentía ya ha pasado –_Mi cuerpo está viajando con Kari y Wizardmon, está de pie por la promesa que le hice a Tai antes de salir… no dejaré que nada le pase a Kari; su único propósito es cuidarla y ya, para eso vive y hasta que Kari este completamente segura sucumbirá._

_-_¿No es algo extraño? ¿Comparten la misma conciencia o algo similar?- Pregunto interesado.

-_Es complicado de entender, lo que es un hecho es que el y yo no somos la misma entidad, el es la parte fría y calculadora mientras que yo pues soy yo. Me he separado de el y el de mi, nada tenemos ya en común… solo el nombre-_ termina con una sonrisa divertida –_Rosemon me dijo que cuando Kari entrará por ti yo me quedaría. Nada podrá sacarme de este sitio._

-¡No es justo!- grito lleno se rabia –No es justo que por mi errores pagues tú, nada de lo que te ha estado pasando últimamente es justo.

-_La vida no es justa, naces con suerte o toda la vida estarás maldito… naces ya con tu destino forjado y nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo, debemos cumplir con nuestra misión._

_-_Nosotros forjamos nuestro destino… nunca lo olvides- Menciono cerrando los ojos –Eso es lo que me ha enseñado la vida, auque este en este lugar.

-_Veo que sigues conservando la esperanza auque la pureza de tu alma no sea la misma-_ Cierra sus ojos bruscamente como si hubiera dicho algo indebido y estuviera esperando mi reacción pero no le puedo reclamar nada, tiene razón y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que ya no soy el mismo.

-Es una pequeña historia que seguro te aburrirá- comento bajando la mirada.

-_Cuéntame, para eso están los amigos- _Me levanto de la oscuridad del suelo y comienzo a caminar, solo escucho como unos tenues pasos me siguen.

-Llegue a esta parte del Digimundo, a esta sección del área oscura; me informaron que es aquí donde solían venir Señores demonio a divertirse, a ver como torturaban a las almas. Me llevaron a un lugar donde me sujetaron dos digimons mientras Devimon llegaba con un látigo, me azotaba como si hubiera realizado el peor de los pecados, solo sentía como se desgarraba y ardía pero no brotaba sangre, lo único que sentía brotar eran mis lagrimas de desesperación y agonía pero la esperanza en mi no se atenuaba y por esa razón Devimon me azotaba con más fuerza. Decidí hacer algo, cuando el salio de ese lugar para descansar otra alma condenada al mismo castigo me dijo algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida…

-_¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_

_-_Que si deseaba dejar de sufrir, debería rendirme y servir a las tinieblas… no acepte pero me dijo otra salida que no pude negar…

* * *

Espero que les guste, sé que ya me he tardado bastante pero les prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible de este y otros fics… solo espero que no me hayan olvidado jeje espero que me dejen sus comentarios y sé que esta corto pero el siguinente lo aré mas grande! Gracias por leer

Este... que pena, me equivoqué de archivo pero gracias a BrawlBeelzemon por notificarme, esto es un ejemplo de lo que puede pasar si subes o intentas subir un nuevo capitulo a las carrelas jajaja gracias de nuevo y espero que si les guste este capitulo


	19. capitulo 19: Recordando

The Pleasure of Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

Clave:

_Cursiva: pensamientos de Kari, en este caso ó recuerdos_

_-cursiva- dialogo de alguien a distancia o ente extraño (almas, fantasmas, etc)_

-dialogos- lo que expresa alguien en el momento

* * *

Comenzamos a caminar sin tener algún rumbo fijo, Cronos quien es el gobernante de esos Lares era el único que se opondría a nuestra salida pues aun no somos almas que deban yacer en este lugar se encontraba en mal estado a así que continuamos Wizardmon, yo y Babamon que acepto venir con nosotros hasta que llegáramos a nuestro destino, "La puerta de los 7 sellos" donde con la ayuda de "La Dark Sevens" entraría para buscar y sacar el alma de uno de los dos… T.K. o Max.

-Aun no te decides ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Babamon con la vista en el camino.

-No la presiones- Comento Wizardmon mirándome con esos serenos ojos grises. –En su momento ella sabrá que hacer.

-No la presiono, simplemente debe hacerse la idea de que solo podrá sacar a uno de ellos.

-No sabré que hacer- balbuceo en tono bajo pero Babamon me escucha y se detiene de golpe.

-Sabes a lo que te arriesgabas al venir, debes actuar maduramente y elegir la mejor opción, una que nos ayude a salir de este embrollo.

-Tienes perfectamente entendido que los sentimientos humanos no son sencillos de olvidar- Reprocha Wizardmon.

-¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué sentimientos le pudo haber tenido al mocoso de cabello negro?

-Amistad- respondo tímidamente –El y yo solo compartíamos una amistad.

-_No mientas, comenzabas a sentir amor-_ Se escucho decir una voz a la lejanía. –_Si mal no recuerdo… _

No muy lejos de nosotros una silueta se dejaba mostrar, una silueta que acompañada de esa voz era inconfundible… Max después de todo había regresado por nosotros, quizás por Babamon tenga razón, tengo que elegir la mejor opción para sacarnos de este problema, Max entenderá.

-Veo que has decidido regresar- Expresa Wizardmon.

-Por alguna razón… no debo de estar lejos de Kari- Repentinamente Babamon notó algo en Max, terminando esa oración, Babamon lo miró fijamente. -¿Quién eres?- interrogo

-Mi nombre es Babamon, acompaño a Kari hasta la puerta de los siete sellos.- Respondió esta.

-Pues el mío es Max… acompaño a estos dos hasta donde la vida me lo permita.- Max miro intrigado a Babamon pero después de unos segundos dirigió su mirada a Wizardmon. –¿Tienen algo de interés?

-Solo la Speed Sevens, una más de las siete.

-¿Cómo estas?- Le pregunto tímidamente.

-No te aferres al papel de miedosa… no te queda- Responde fríamente.

-Niño…- Llama Babamon –Tienes algo que me inquieta.

-Lo mismo digo- Nuevamente se enlazaron con unas miradas llenas de preguntas -¿nos hemos visto antes?

-No es momento de responder eso- Babamon había captado algo especial en él –Sin embargo… es momento para aclarar quien eres tu en realidad.

-¿Yo?- Incrédulamente y ante la obviedad de la respuesta solo dejo salir una diminuta risa –Soy Max, ¿Quién crees que pueda ser?

-Tu no eres quien crees que eres- Balbuceo al viento, Wizardmon quien estaba pendiente de la conversación. Max solo logró entrecerrar lo ojos y mirar al suelo.

-Temía que mis conclusiones fuesen ciertas- Articulo con un poco de ironía.

-¿A que se refieren?- Pregunto atónita

-Desde lo sucedido con la mujer de las rosas comencé a pensar… mi mente armaba preguntas cada vez más complicadas hasta que sin pensarlo, en un momento en el que estaba decido a regresar y dejarlos a su suerte, algo en mi interior me lo impedía "¿Un sentimiento?" llegue a pensar pero era absurdo. La respuesta estaba en mi interior.

-Experimentaste un sentimiento- Menciono divagando.

-No- inquiere Babamon rápidamente –El chico solo se mantiene de pie por una promesa.

-Max no es Max… es solo el cascaron que se mantiene con vida por la promesa que le hizo a tu hermano y ha adoptado ese carácter por la falta de sentimientos- La voz de Wizardmon se entrecorto al final, el lo sabia desde que lo vio en ese estado sin embargo se lo guardo.

-¡Como no me lo dijiste!- Estallo repentinamente -¡Si ya lo sabias nada te quitaba decirlo!- Mi voz se lleno de rencor y mis ojos de lagrimas.

-Calma- dice Max serenamente –De nada sirve que estalles en furia- Me voltea a ver con sus ojos oscuros –La vida sabe lo que hace.- A penas termino de decirlo cuando Wizardmon dijo que teníamos que buscar una salida. –El río- sugirió Max

-¿Entraste por el río?- Sorprendida Babamon miro a Max

-¿Qué es lo que te sorprende?... ¿un cuerpo sin alma no puede cruzar el río para cumplir con sus promesas? – Babamon miro una vez más Max y este solo gesticulo una diminuta sonrisa apenas perceptible. Wizardmon negó la posibilidad de salir por el río por lo que opto por tomar una vía menos peligrosa: Los senderos Dorados*.

Caminamos por mucho tiempo, o eso creía; cada paso que daba me hacia entrar más en razón… algo de mi estaba mal y el destino nos puso esto en el camino para que me diera cuenta que de alguna manera mi actitud hacia cierta persona estaba siendo mal encaminada, mis frustraciones y miedos estaban más a flor de piel que nunca antes, jamás había pensado en mi destino sin él o lo que pasaría con el Digimundo si esta vez no lo rescatamos… por alguna razón miles de pensamientos y sentimientos que antes no tenia llegaban y me hacían reflexionar un poco más hasta que, cuando Wizardmon se detuvo a mirar alrededor algo en mi mente reacciono.

"_¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo?... ¿si echamos a perder lo que tan gran sacrificio costo?, ¡No!, Kari debes de reaccionar y quitar todos esos miedos; de lo contrario no llegaras viva a la puerta de los siete sellos"_

_-Supongo que estos son los senderos dorados ¿Por qué no están destruidos?-_ Dijo Max a la lejanía -_¡Wizardmon!-_ Llamo el joven de los ojos oscuros.

-El chico ha encontrado algo- Wizardmon nos dejo a las dos atrás para llegar a la cúspide de una pequeña colina que impedía la vista a más allá de ella.

-El chico te interesa mucho ¿verdad?- La pregunta de Babamon me provocó un leve e inexplicable sonrojo en mis mejillas. –Se franca con tu corazón y dime la verdad.

-¿Cómo ser franca con mi corazón si el no sabe lo que siente?- Le pregunto con un tono de desesperación –Al amor de mi vida no lo recuerdo pero no logro olvidarlo por completo y cada buen gesto de parte de Max o muestra de afecto de él me provoca sonrojos… no se lo que siento- confieso rendida.

-Debes de despejar tu mente, de lo contrario al entrar a ese sitio no sabrás que hacer- Babamon comenzó a caminar después de decirlo, dejándome.

"_Ella tiene razón, quizás lo que siento ahora pueda influir en mi decisión… si T.K. es al que amo y Max es solo un amor pasajero debo de forzar a mi mente a recordar y obligar a mi corazón a que ame de nuevo al chico de cabellos rubios" _Ese pequeño pensamiento surgió al ver a Babamon avanzar hacia los otros chicos pero repentinamente, un nuevo sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, esta vez provocado por cierta calidez en mis labios, como si de una tierno beso se tratase.

La colina que impedía la vista no era más que eso, rápidamente bajamos por ella para darnos lugar en el principio de los senderos dorados, los que al parecer era lo único que no estaba destruido, una breve explicación aclaró nuestras dudas: Los senderos solo se muestran a gente de buena fe, desaparecerán si lo que buscas es destrucción. Esas fueron las palabras de Babamon quien sin mirar solo seguía caminando; la luz del día poco a poco se atenuaba dejando como rastro unos destellos anaranjados.

El sol se ocultaba en aquel hermoso lugar, los senderos dorados eran aun más bellos durante ese corto lapso del día… los colores del ocaso hacían que los árboles que formaban el sendero se tornaran rojizos, como en otoño, un ligero brillo dorado, casi como destellos iluminaban levemente el camino; aquellos árboles eran especiales, su color, su belleza solo se comparaba con algo que ya había visto, una vez más un pequeño cosquilleo en mi estomago me alerto de algo, un nuevo sonrojo en mis mejillas delataban que sentía algo de lo que ni yo misma estaba segura pero de un momento a otro, mis labios sintieron la proximidad de otros pero nadie estaba allí pues para comprobarlo talle levemente mis ojos y parpadee un par de veces para cerciorarme pero nada. Esa calidez que mis labios sentían en esos momentos, ese sentimiento placentero en mi estomago sumado a ese característico sonrojo… eran pistas, algo me estaba sucediendo y seré sincera: Me agradaba sentir todo eso junto.

-¿Estas bien?- Interrogo el chico poseedor de los serenos ojos marrones. –Te ves distinta- Comento en un hilo de voz. No conteste, simplemente seguía caminando por ese lugar, de alguna manera ese bello sitio me hacia sentir bien, como si me sintiera segura, amada, era como recordar algo o revivir un hecho del pasado pero sin realmente hacerlo.-Estas feliz- Dejó escapar de su boca, esas palabras atravesaron mi mente y no pude evitar darle la razón, estaba feliz pero justo después de que esas palabras atravesaron por mi mente algo sucedió:

* * *

Flashbacks

-Prométeme algo- Decía una sombra que estaba junto a Kari, ella solo asintió –No te cierres al mundo, hay millones de peces en el agua- aquella silueta tomó la mano de Kari y la besó por un segundo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Interrogo con gran duda -¿Millones de peces?

-Quiero que si después de que lo nuestro termine busques la manera de ser feliz- Aquella sombra tomaba color, sus ojos azules, aquel cabello rubio y esa piel blanca… una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico en ese momento –Te amo… pero no con eso aseguro que siempre estarás a mi lado.

-¿¡Como puedes decir eso!- Unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la castaña, aquel joven con cierto aire divertido las limpio con el dorso de su mano -¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?- La voz de la joven se entrecortaba mientras se silenciaba, esa última reacción de la chica divirtió más al chico quien tiernamente la beso dejándole cierta calidez tanto en los labios de el como en los de ella. –Siento…

-Cosquillas en mi estomago- Completo T.K. con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si- Alcanzó a articular la joven quien hundida en un mar de emociones se dejaba llevar por las caricias de su pareja.

-Pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo- Las manos de T.K. acariciaban el cabello de Kari mientras lo dijo –Y cuando te llegues a cansar de mi no me importará porque siempre estaré allí para dar mi vida por ti- El joven besó calidamente la frente de la chica mientras ella dejaba volar su imaginación en los brazos de su novio.

-Jamás me cansaré de ti, T.K., siempre estarás en mi mente y corazón como lo más preciado en mi vida- Aquellas palabras le sacaron a T.K. una más amplia sonrisa que lo lleno de felicidad. –Eres como un "Veranillo"- Esa última palabra llamó la atención de rubio.

-¿Veranillo?- Un gesto de extrañes se dibujó en el rostro del joven de los ojos azules -¿Cómo un amor d verano?- Interrogo con su mirada clavada en la de ella.

-Como ese episodio del año donde la temperatura sube más de lo normal… después baja a la temperatura normal de otoño- La mirada divertida de Kari mostraba felicidad al ver la expresión de T.K.

-Verano de San Martín- La sonrisa del joven T.K. mostraba más dicha –Ese momento me agrada… es como tener el calor más puro de alguien amado antes de que se valla…

-Y regrese en un par de meses- Los chicos se besaron nuevamente dejando en el otro esa calidez en sus labios, ese cosquilleo en sus estómagos y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas –Me gusta verte cuando te sonrojas- Dejo escapar una leve risita traviesa.

-A mi m fascina el mar de emociones que me haces experimentar cuando me besas- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de T.K. antes de que aquella bella escena desapareciera en una luz blanquecina.

Fin del Flashbacks

* * *

"_¿Lo recordé? Esos profundos ojos azules… esa hermosa y cálida sonrisa, T.K.…"_

Babamon me veía desde donde estaba, en su pálido rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que solo yo percaté, me había dado la impresión de que ella sabia lo que me pasó. Max solo me volteo a ver con aire de preocupación pero solo era una leve referencia a esta emoción pues su semblante era más neutro que antes, más sin expresión… más frío.

Recorrer ese lugar me lleno de felicidad y sin razón aparente me hizo volver a experimentar las bellas sensaciones que cada segundo estaban presentes en mi cuando T.K. estaba a mi lado y sin querer, un bello regalo me había dado: volver a verlo, aunque solo halla sido en un recuerdo pero lo hice; justo cuando pensé estar hecha un lío, este lugar me ayudó a recordar lo que mi mente tanto anhelaba y me hizo volver a sentir lo que mi corazón necesitaba en estos momentos… volverse a sentir amado. Ahora estoy segura de lo que debo de hacer.

-Lo recuerdas- Un susurro de parte de Max me hizo parar en seco –Tienes más esperanzas de volver a verlo- Sin desearlo una gesticule una cálida sonrisa mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de ilusión y se conectaban brevemente con la mirada serena de él.

* * *

Tres semanas sin inspiración y lo único que logre sacar fue esto, andaba mal, sin nada que me ayudará a terminar esto y se que prometí actualizar seguido y todo pero no tenia nada para escribir… nada! Ni ideas ni inspiración jaja pero esta vez ya tengo un poco y se la agradezco a dios quien es al que se la pido xD SINDO las 2:55am casi las 3am concluyo esta episodio con una sonrisa esperando que les guste y me dejen sus más sinceras opiniones pues yo pienso que empecé mal y termino mas o menos jajaja gracias a los que me siguen leyendo. Espero poder actualizar pronto otro fic o este… hasta entonces.


	20. capitulo 20: Reencuentro 2

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

FanFiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

Mi forma de escribir se ha modificado con el tiempo, con el fin de hacer más sencilla la lectura y por eso les dejo esta "clave" porque imagino que algunos han de pensar "¿Por qué diablos pone cursiva cuando está hablando y luego no?" jeje:

"_Pensamientos los escribo en cursiva y entre comillas"_

_-Diálogos de alguien a distancia o fantasmas y otros no visibles también-_

-Diálogos normales, de aquello que hablan-

Una ocasión me comentaron que no siempre ocupo un tiempo determinado o un narrador fijo, eso es porque me agrada la variedad y hasta ahora nadie me ha dicho algo respecto al cambio de tiempo al relatar o el narrador jaja… espero que les guste este cap.

* * *

-_¿Qué fue lo que prometiste?-_ Seguimos caminando, el tiempo no se puede contar así que desconozco cuando llevamos caminando. Aquel oscuro lugar del que venimos ha quedado atrás, ahora un gran escenario gris nos rodea; muchos digimons están caminando vagamente, con la mirada pérdida, apenas y logro escuchar la pregunta de Max pues aquel infierno me ha dejado impactado.

-Yo…- Miro a mi alrededor, todo es igual, unos suben y otros bajan pero todos tienen el mismo semblante, quizás es aquí donde traen a las almas que han perdido toda esperanza. -¿Cómo llegamos a este lugar?- Volteo a ver a Max, el solo desvía la mirada en señal de ignorancia.

-_Estabas a punto de decirme lo que hiciste para escapar-_ Me encara con algo de cobardía en su mirada –_Cuando quedaste callado y con la mirada en el suelo, fue cuando llegamos a este lugar._

_-_Este es el segundo infierno- Nadie de los presentes dice ni hace nada en contra de nosotros, tal vez porque no nos escuchan o simplemente porque no les importa. –Aquí es donde él me dijo que tenía que llegar, una vez aquí, el resto será sencillo.- Una pequeña sonrisa macabra aparece en mi rostro, sé que confundió a Max. –Solo tengo que llegar al tercer infierno, luego podremos regresar.

-_¿No se supone que una vez que Kari abra la puerta de los 7 sellos, ella sacará a uno de los dos?-_ Pregunta con miedo, no es para menos, este lugar saca el más profundo temor de cualquier persona.

-No hay tiempo para esperar que eso pase, para poder entrar necesitan la muerte de los siete señores demonio o abrir la puerta con la Dark Sevens, esta está en las ruinas subterráneas que dejo la pirámide de Datamon.

-_¿No la crees capaz de lograrlo?-_ Me encara nuevamente con más valor.

-La creo capaz de todo pero incluso, cuando logre obtener esa Sevens, necesita algo que la proteja al entrar pues cuando alguien entra a ese sitio es casi imposible que salga tal y como entró… por eso nos movimos de ese sitio; cuando logremos salir de aquí lo haremos por la puerta de los siete sellos… los veremos cara a cara antes de que comentan la estupidez de entrar.

-_Lo más sensato es…_

_-_Lo más sensato es seguir su plan al pie de la letra- Rodeo el lugar con la mirada una vez más antes de volver con Max. –Si él tiene razón, el tercer infierno tiene que estar pasando aquella torre.- Señalo una gastada torre hecha de piedra, muy similar a los dibujos de la torre de Babel.

-_Te seguiré a donde sea que vallas pedo dime ¿Quién es ese "él"?-_ Comenzó a desesperarse, lo comprendo, estaría igual si alguien me estuviera mencionando a alguien quien desconozco.

-Cuando te dije que estaría arrepentido toda mi vida, no era broma- Una mueca de horror se expresa en su cara. –No serviré a las tinieblas, no, yo…-Callo por unos segundos, lo que estoy a punto de decir será duro y estoy seguro de que me pedirá explicaciones pero es mejor decírselo para que mida el peligro que implica estar conmigo desde ahora. –Yo…

-_Él sirve a Grandracmon*-_ Una penetrante voz sin expresión se hace notar tras de mí. –_Una muy mala elección, en tu lugar hubiera esperado hasta que ella llegara._

_-¿Quién eres?-_ Max miró intrigado a la joven chica tras de mí. -_¿Cómo es que estás aquí?_

_-_Mi nombre es Anna y soy una sacerdotisa… no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.- Doy media vuelta para encarar a esa chica poseedora de tan peculiar voz calmada. Una chica de cabello rubio, ojos cafés intenso pero sin expresión; vestido negro, una pañoleta roja le cubre la cabeza y un gran rosario blanco le cuelga del cuello.

-¿Anna?, ¿Eres humana?- La chica alza una ceja, al parecer no le agrado mi pregunta.

-No seas idiota, nadie aquí puede ser humano, todos somos almas.- Clava su mirada aguda en mi provocando un escalofrió –Como sacerdotisa tengo el poder de abrir puertas al más allá… me ha llevado tiempo lograrlo pero lo puedo hacer. Este lugar no es más que uno de los tantos infiernos, aquí la desesperación de no poder escuchar nada ni tus propios pensamientos te mata pero ustedes son especiales… por eso pueden comunicarse entre ustedes, son invisibles a los ojos de aquellas almas en pena que esperan pacientes a cambiar de castigo.

-Por eso esas miradas perdidas, han perdido la esperanza de ser salvados.- Miro nuevamente aquella interminable fila de almas que vagan en el espacio. –Si tan solo…

-No puedes hacer nada estando aquí, ellos no saben que aún tiene esperanza y esa eres tú y el alma de tu amigo pero tendrán que salir de aquí primero para poder hacer algo.- Dirige su mirada a Max, el solo se pone nervioso. –Tienes miedo, no sabes a lo que te expones ni mucho menos a lo que arriesgas estando al lado de tu amigo- Lleva su mano derecha hasta su rosario donde lo estruja con poca fuerza. –Tu mirada es muy familiar, sé que no nos hemos visto antes porque no lo olvidaría pero me inquieta un poco.

-Max es un chico algo miedoso, no te atrevas a hacerle daño.

-_No te preocupes, T.K, ella no nos hará nada-_ Siento como Max apoya su mano en mi hombro, solo me calmo.

-Max, tu amigo hizo un trato con Grandracmon, una bestia demoniaca, poseedor de grandes poderes que incluso los siete señores demonio no le pueden hacer frente…- Volteo por un instante a ver a Max quien solo baja la cabeza y niega. –No culpo a T.K., el castigo que dan en aquel lugar de donde vienen es aterrador, además de que aquel Digimon tiene una voz que ínsita a obedecerle.

-Yo no fui hipnotizado por la voz del señor Grandracmon, el me ofreció la salida y acepte, total que el precio no era muy alto- Baje la cabeza, tratando de esconder mi rostro con mi flequillo. –Él solo me pidió que le sirviera allá afuera, que me encargara de eliminar a los señores demonio quienes se revelaron pues el señor dominaría al digimundo junto a ellos pero Lucemon lo encerró en su castillo de donde no puede salir hasta que la magia del sello de los siete demonios desaparezca de sus puertas.

-También te dijo que no podrás volver a sentir amor por alguien- Anna me mira fijamente, como protestante. –No es común ver a un ángel caído de tan poca edad.- Toma su rosario con ambas manos y lo saca de alrededor de su cuello. –Los llevaré hasta la salida, saldrán por la puerta de los siete sellos pero no podré hacer más.

-_Es más de lo que podríamos pedir-_ Expresa el alma de Maxx quien hasta ahora se había quedado callado. –_Verás como encontraremos que T.K. se libere de ese trato-_ Concluye con una amplia sonrisa.

-La misma sonrisa, supongo que aunque venga de otro mundo es cierto que existen dos personas similares viviendo paralelamente… Max, T.K. no podrá romper ese trato a menos de que el elimine a su señor o muera- Habla tan fríamente, jamás había visto a alguien con esa actitud tan indiferente. Arroja su rosario hacia un muro donde se adhiere a este. –Al pasar por aquí podrán salir de este lugar pero les advierto que las cosas allá se han puesto más complicadas…

OOXOXOOXOOX

Max Pov´s

-La tenemos- Hemos caminado por tiempo indefinido, los tres días que nos dio Rosemon se agotan, aun así ella se ve contenta y no es para menos pues por fin ha podido recordar los momentos al lado de su amado T.K. Cuando logramos salir de los campos Eliseos rápidamente nos encaminamos a las pirámides oscuras; la Speed Seven ere el tan resguardado tesoro de Cronos, una de las dos reliquias que Wizardmon quiere; después de recorrer aquel duro camino hasta este lugar, al fin pudimos encontrar la segunda reliquia, "Las plumas de Ra" el dios egipcio del sol, aquel que posee grandes poderes.

-Ya es tiempo de encaminarnos a la puerta de los siete sellos- Babamon quien nos acompaña desde que salimos de los campos nos ha dado a saber cosas de las que éramos ignorantes, sin duda es inteligente y sabe de que habla pues con tan solo verme supo que no era más que un cuerpo sin alma, que solo seguía de pie por la promesa de que le hice a Tai. –Deja de pensar en idioteces, Max, es tiempo de partir.

-Si- Sin duda, no estamos seguros de lo que nos pueda suceder de ahora en adelante, debemos pasar por el río maldito para llegar a la puerta de los siete sellos pero no me retractaré, seguiré adelante y protegeré a Kari de todo peligro, ya que si ella logra sacar a T.K. de ese lugar, juntos se encargarán de salvar este Digimundo y la decisión que tomé de dar mi corazón por más tiempo no habrá sido en vano.

-Joven Max, serás de gran ayuda para cumplir mi siguiente cometido- Me dice Wizardmon al oído. –Kari debe tener una luz parecida a la de su emblema para poder entrar a ese oscuro lugar; tu me ayudarás a crear esa luz con la ayuda de tu Digivice.

-La Speed Seven tiene el poder de incrementar el poder de quien la porte, las plumas de Ra pueden proteger a un individuo que las use… mi Digivice es capaz de crear la luz de Digievolución, buscas incrementar esa luz y unirla a una pluma para que Kari pueda entrar libremente.

-Eres un chico calculador…

-No tengo más, pero debes prometer que no le pasará nada- Le miro fijamente antes de embarcarnos en una pequeña canoa de madera que es dirigida por Babamon río abajo.

-Lo prometo.- La luz se atenúa conforme avanzamos, un aire frío invade el lugar mientras que una fuerte presión nos abruma, aquel último lugar que debíamos cruzar definitivamente será el más peligroso de todos, no por seres que habiten en este lugar, sino por aquel rumor que dice "El río maldito sacará los miedos más profundos de cada quien, estarán expuestos y solo el más apto sobrevivirá para llegar al otro lado" Lo lamentos por ellos tres.

OOXOXOOXOOX

-Los siete demonios tienen cubierto más del 70% de aquel mundo, la oscuridad está presente en cada rincón- Anna mira una vez más a Max. –Son cuatro los que vienen por ustedes, Max, entiendo que estés preocupado y contestando a tu pregunta, aquella cuarta persona es poseedora de esa oscura reliquia; por eso es que vienen con gran confianza pero lo que ignoran es que esa Seven…

-Abre la puerta por escasos 5 minutos- Intervengo.

-_¿Cómo supiste de esa duda? Nunca la dije._

_-_Entre más rápido salgas mejor, Sky City queda exactamente arriba de la puerta de los siete sellos; esa ciudad tiene la peculiaridad de que solo aparece cuando uno de los tres grandes ángeles se le ordene, mientras no suceda esto; la ciudad estará a salvo. Tu cuerpo está allí, T.K. pero el de tu amigo sigue caminando al lado de Kari.

-_Eso significa que no podré salir… después de todo solo uno saldrá de este lugar.-_ Max baja la mirada resignadamente.

-No, podemos hacer algo- Inquiere Anna –Tendrán que usar el mismo cuerpo- Sin la mínima seña de expresión en su rostro.

-_¿No afectará eso? Además no creo que sea conveniente y menos en este caso.- _Max niega, no le agrada la idea y no le reprocho nada ya que hacerse la idea de estar junto a un "traidor" ya es suficiente para que encima comparta el mismo cuerpo.

-No es una opción, es lo que van a hacer… jamás pregunté si querían- Nuevamente expresa ese carácter frío y decisivo como si no le importara lo que nosotros pensamos.

-Es que no me importa lo que piensen- Me mira enfadada. –Al salir de este maldito infierno, ambos entraran a un mismo cuerpo, lo compartirán y ambas almas estarán consientes… él compañero de T.K. los esperará en ese lugar; Max lo único que deberás hacer es ayudar a tu amigo a cumplir su misión.

-_¿No interferiré en nada?_

_-_Podrás estar sin la mínima preocupación pero ambos sentirán los daños físicos, los emocionales son independientes. Quizás, algún día puedas recuperar tu cuerpo, Max, por el momento seguirá de pie mientras no cumpla su promesa.- Señala con su dedo el rosario, indicando que entremos. –Curiosamente, esto que tengo frente mío es más solo un alma.- Extiende su mano derecha donde lleva una pequeña arma plateada, una pistola. –No tiene más que dos municiones pero te servirá en algún momento de tu viaje, Max. Tómala y no preguntes, sólo úsala cuando lo creas pertinente.- Max se acerca a la joven de cabello rubio y toma el arma con temor.

-_¿De qué sirve sino tiene muchas balas?-_ Mira la pistola curiosamente, es pequeña y tiene una ala grabada en ambos lados del mango.

-Dije que no preguntaras…- Lo mira fulminantemente antes de cerrar los ojos y dirigir su cara a otra dirección.

-Supongo que es hora de marcharnos.- Volteo a ver a Max, solo asiente y me mira con amplia sonrisa. –Entonces nos vamos.- Miro dudoso aquel portal que abre el rosario pero despejo mis dudas sacudiendo mi cabeza y entro sin más pensarlo.

-_Ahora es mi turno- _Escucho decir a Max detrás de mi. –_Gracias Anna._

_-_Me odiaran una vez que regresen a la vida.- Es lo único que logro escuchar de Anna antes de ver una gran luz segadora.

OOXOXOOXOOX

Max Pov´s

-¿Sienten ese frío?- Dice Kari al tiempo que se frota los brazos con sus manos. –Antes no era tan intenso.

-El río maldito es la última parada si quieres llegar a esa puerta- Responde Wizardmon –Es la más fuerte prueba, este lugar sacará de todos nuestros miedos más profundos; los hará realidad y nos podrá a prueba pues aquellos no logren superarla no son aptos para adentrarse más allá.

-Ya hemos llegado muy lejos para echarnos para atrás- Dice Kari con voz decidida. –Él nos espera.

-¿Estás emocionada de volverlo a ver?- Pregunto sin mucho interés.

-Claro, verlo morir y luego olvidarlo casi por completo fue horrible pero ahora sé que lo puedo volver a tener en mis brazos.- Contesta con amplia sonrisa.

-Que cursi- Respondo metiendo una mano en el agua. –El amor es como tratar de mantener agua en las palmas de tus manos… lo conseguirás con esfuerzos pero lo podrás perder en un descuido- Miro el agua tratando de ver el fondo.

-Veremos tus miedo- Babamon llama mi atención desde atrás de la canoa. –Veremos como eres consumido por ellos- Termina con una semi sonrisa.

-Te recuerdo que todo lo que tenga que ver con sentimientos está en otro lugar- Respondo con tono arrogante.

-Quizás… ¿Listos para su última prueba?- Pregunta a los dos presentes que estaban escuchando lo que decía.

-Si- Responde Kari.

-Bien…- Un gélido viento aparece de la nada acompañado de una oscuridad impenetrable, tan profunda que a cualquiera atemorizaría, solo una pequeña vela que sostiene Wizardmon alumbra levemente el oscuro camino. –Al no ver nada, sus ojos serán engañados, sus mentes se harán fáciles de manipular y sus temores más profundos aparecerán ante ustedes…

Kari Pov´s

Las últimas palabras de Babamon me han dejado pensativa, si bien esto es necesario para llegar hasta él lo intentaré, nada de lo que se me presente en este lugar será lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarme a retroceder; mucho hemos pasado para llegar hasta este punto.

Cada bello momento al lado de T.K. me da más impulsos de seguir adelante, cuando pude recordar todas aquellas memorias me emocioné, supe inmediatamente que él estaría a salvo y debo confesar que desde entonces no me podido dejar de remontar esas viejas memorias, siempre estaba pensativa, recordando todo eso.

-¿Eso es?- Intento enfocar mi mirada pero es inútil, incluso esta oscuridad se ha devorado la poca luz que nos daba la vela de Wizardmon; a la lejanía distingo un cuerpo pero seguro es mi mente pues no logro ver nada.

-_No intentes engañarte, sabes que me ves-_ Escucho una voz profunda. –_Esto es lo que pasará: no lograrás llegar a tiempo, sabes que eres débil, todos lo sabemos y esa debilidad te impedirá cruzar este río. T.K. morirá en aquel sitio y no podrás hacer nada para salvarlo porque eres cobarde y débil-_ Logro distinguir la figura que emite esa voz, alto, delgado con capa… Myotismon.

-Deja de decir estupideces, yo fui la que te destruyó la primera vez y con gusto lo haría otra vez.- Digo con furia al recordar que el fue el culpable de la muerte de Wizardmon. –Aléjate y no molestes.

-_Por más que intentes aparentar fuerza es inútil, esa debilidad con la que te caracterizas te impide hacer grandes cosas, por eso necesitas el constante cuidado de los demás… por eso te quedaste al lado de tu estúpido noviecillo, porque temías que te pasara algo y él siempre estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse. Lo buscas porque sin él estas desprotegida.-_ Su voz se hace más presente y cerca, como si estuviese a mi lado.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Grito tapándome los oídos. -¡Aléjate de mi!

-Tranquila, Kari. Babamon nos explico que solo es una prueba… no es real- Escucho decir la voz de Max.

-¡Déjala!- Expresan Babamon y Wizardmon –Esto es algo que solo debe superar ella, sin ayuda.- Ellos tienen razón, si logro superar esto, demostraré que puedo entrar por el alma de T.K. sin problemas, demostraré que soy fuerte y que no necesito a nadie para que me proteja.

-Admito que soy débil, pero este fuerte sentimiento me da fuerzas para seguir adelante y nada de lo que me digan, incluso mis amigos, será lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que me retracte; lucho por un día mejor- Lentamente la figura de Myotismon desaparece y dejo se sentir esa presión que antes sentía. -¿Ves como todo se soluciona?- Sonrió, nadie puede verme pero lo hago.

-Me enorgullece saber que has podido superarlo- Wizardmon coloca su mano en mi hombro, solo asiento. –Estamos cerca de la salida.

-¿Así que has estado aquí?- Me llama la atención la voz de Max, de la nada pregunta algo que no va acorde de la situación. –Siempre pensé que solo estabas presente en mis sueños pero cuando te vi por primera vez supe que eres de verdad, y como en mis sueños, solo te presentas en los momentos más oscuros.

-¿Estás bien, Max?- Pregunto buscando su cuerpo con mis manos.

-No lo interrumpas, está dentro de su prueba.- Dice Wizardmon –No lo puedes ayudar, él debe superarse solo.

Sé que no lo puedo ayudar pero ni lo puedo ver, eso me angustia más… saber que está solo en su mente y sentimientos; pero él no puede sentir, seguro no es más que una alucinación, después de todo este lugar es lo que hace.

-Jeanne, eres como una señal de manos acontecimientos… cada vez que te veía eres porque algo malo pasaría, como la muerte de mi mejor amigo.

-_"¿Jeanne? Una chica, ¿Pero porque la ve en este sitio si ella vive en el mundo real?"-_ Coloco mi mano sobre mi pecho al tiempo que formulo esa pregunta en mi mente.

-Si, tienes razón; no es el lugar donde debo de estar pero ya he hecho una promesa y no me iré hasta cumplirla.- Su voz suena más calmada a comparación de cuando empezó a hablar. –Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad… cuando aparecías algo malo pasaba pero también algo bueno, ¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto?- Noto cierto tono de duda en su pregunta. –Ya veo, después de todo te debo las gracias.

Max terminó de hablar, poco a poco el camino se ilumina pero aun es muy poca la luz como para identificar las cosas, son más claros los sonidos y se respira cierta tranquilidad, ahora el camino es más claro.

-¿Quién pensaría que también yo pasaría por eso?- Dice Max sin mucha expresión.

-Dije que veríamos tus miedos, en lugar de eso has reconocido el propósito del porque estas aquí.

-Lo sé, Babamon, lo ignoraba pero ahora es más claro.- Embosca una sonrisa dejándome con miles de dudas. –Aquí es- Aparto la mirada de ese chico de cabello castaño y la dirijo al frente; una gran puerta color blanco, monstruosa; en lo más alto de esta hay una especie de cadáver gigante, la cabeza de este con tres ojos rojos parece estar cubriendo un corazón rojo, hay afiladas garras que sujetan la puerta y seis de los siete emblemas de los demonios están visibles. El ambiente es tranquilo pero a la vez tenebroso pues el cielo es oscuro y miles de rayos caen por minuto.

-¿Aquí es donde está T.K.?- Pregunto con miedo. –Debe de tener miedo.

-Es la hora, Max- Wizardmon saca de sus bolsillos la pluma de Ra. –Kari, necesito la Seven- Sin pensarlo más se la entrego; el chico de ojos cafés saca su Digivice y se acerca a Wizardmon. –Esto es lo que funcionará para entrar sin muchas preocupaciones.

-Yo tengo la Dark Seven, Kari…- Babamon me la entrega con algo de temor. –Esta es la única que sirve para abrir la puerta y como no es su función principal, no necesitas de la llave pero debes tener en cuenta que solo sirve por unos pocos minutos.

-Bien, prometo ser rápida- Volteo con miedo a ver ese portal, es espeluznante saber que esa puerta te lleva a un lugar horrible pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por él.

OOXOXOOXOOX

(A partir de ahora, Max siempre hablará entre comillas y en cursiva pues está dentro del cuerpo de T.K.)

-¿Max? ¿Dónde estás?- Me levanto del piso y masajeo mi hombro, un fuerte dolor me incomoda. -¿Max?- Pregunto un poco más asustado.

-_"Tranquilo, recuerda que estoy dentro de tu cuerpo"-_ Lo escucho responder y me calmo, rodeo con la mirada el lugar; brillante, tranquilo, con cierta felicidad a pesar de ser los únicos en el lugar, bueno, el único. –_"Bello lugar, me ha gustado este cuarto, tiene muchos espejos".-_ Poso mi mirada en uno de ellos, el más grande que esta frente a mí. Mi cuerpo está cubierto por sangre, todo el pecho de mi camisa esta manchada de lo mismo, mi rostro no tiene nada más que unos raspones pero algo llama mi atención, junto a mí puedo ver a Max; volteo a ver si era cierto pero al voltear desaparece.

-Parece que solo eres presente ante los espejos- Menciono sorprendido. Me acerco un poco más al gran espejo y miro con atención mis ojos. –Grises, como imaginé.

-_"Son grises porque esa es la forma presente del trato a Grandracmon".-_ Tiene razón, esto es como un sello o marca que asegura mi servicio. –_"No te preocupes, encontraremos la salida"-_ Miro como pone su mano en mi hombro y de una extraña manera siento su tacto.

-_"T.K. Ya estás de nuevo con vida, no olvides tu misión"-_ Miro para todos lados, reconozco esa voz, es inconfundible. –_"Debes destruir a los Demonios, de lo contrario desobedecerás mis ordenes y eso lleva un castigo pero que la muerte"- _Logro ver el rostro del señor Grandracmon en uno de los espejos, me dirijo a él y me arrodillo. –_"Veo que tienes un acompañante en tu cuerpo, eso no impedirá nada pero me inquieta un poco su presencia, de igual manera no es importante".-_ Max se atemoriza un poco.

-Señor, de inmediato saldré a cumplirle pero antes debo de impedir que Kari entre al infierno…- Sigo con la mirada abajo, en señal de respeto.

-_"No hay nada de malo, aplazar un poco el fin solo lo hace un poco más divertido, ve pero recuerda que no debes corresponder el amor de esa niña"-_ Al escuchar esas palabras siento dolor en mi corazón pero debo de aprender a controlarlo. –_"En el principio de los tiempos, se crearon 7 reliquias que son capaces de controlar tiempo y espacio, los ignorantes Royal Knights y los Dioses del Olimpo sugirieron crear una llave para que solo los elegidos o aquellos con extrema confianza las pudiera usar, fue así como se crearon las Rosemon Lure, solo existen tres y dos de ellas las tiene la misma Rosemon. Logre obtener una y esta te la confió a ti… úsala con prudencia y discreción pues una vez que ellos sepan que la tienes buscaran la forma de matarte"-_ Asiento mientras una cadena roja se materializa en mi muñeca derecha. –_"Puedes retirarte, alguien te espera."-_ El señor desaparece del espejo y alzo mi mirada.

-¿T.K.?- Una voz más familiar se escucha tras de mí. -¿Eres tú?

-¿Quién más podría ser?- Pregunto con divertida ironía al tiempo que doy media vuelta y corro a abrazar a Patamon. –Te extrañe tanto, lamento lo que tuve que hacer para regresar.

-No te preocupes T.K., ahora estamos juntos otra vez y no volveré a permitir que te hagan daño.- Corresponde el abrazo y siento que unas lagrimas corren por mis mejillas. –No llores- Dice limpiándolas con sus patitas.

-_"Tenemos algo que hacer"-_ Asiento, con una gran sonrisa palpo mi ropa en busca de mi Digivice.

-Esta allí- Patamon señala un lugar en el piso donde está mi pequeño Digivice verde. –Cuando llegué allí estaba.

-¿Cómo tomaste esta forma?

-No lo sé, ya estaba así cuando me di cuenta.- Camino hasta ese lugar y recojo del piso el dispositivo.

-¿Qué tal te sientes para una mega Digievolocion?- Siento como algo dentro de mí se inquieta.

-Estoy listo- Patamon salta de mis brazos y se prepara, sin hacer o decir nada una luz sale del Digivice y cubre a Patamon; me gusta ver este proceso, es como magia. La luz se disipara y deja ver a un ángel con una armadura.

-Seraphimon, llévanos a la puerta de la tumba del pecado.- Él solo asiente y me sujeta, salimos de aquella recamara de cristales para descender de Sky City, como la llamó Anna. La oscuridad dominaba esa área, apenas bajamos de aquella ciudad y rápidamente siento el cambio, aun es tranquilo el ambiente pero cargado de odio y desesperación.

-_"Espero que no sea muy tarde, cuando Lucemon abrió la puerta del infierno; su plan era traer de vuelta a todos ellos con quienes pelearon antes, aquellos infiernos donde estuvimos solo eran donde se castigaban almas, los infiernos más altos son donde se guardan a aquellos que se revelan. ¿No te da miedo volver a ver a ese Digimon que te mato?"-_ Su pregunta no me trae más que odio al recordarme a ese Digimon.

-No le tengo miedo, no más. Morirá en mis manos- Seraphimon solo me ve, no estoy seguro de lo que piense pues ni los ojos le puedo ver pero estoy convencido de que se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

OOXOXOOXOOX

Max Pov's

-Cuando abras la puerta usa esto- Wizardmon le entrega un collar del que está sujeta una pluma resplandeciente. –Servirá como luz en tu camino, recuerda que solo podrás sacar a uno de ellos.

-No hace falta recordármelo- Responde la chica de ojos miel al tiempo que se coloca el collar.

-Tienes poco tiempo, al igual que yo- Miro el cielo oscuro antes de encarar nuevamente sus ojos. –Cuando salgas de ese lugar quiero que sepas, que habrá terminado mi cometido; no estarás a salvo del todo pero si por lo que le prometí a tu hermano- Camina apresuradamente en mi dirección y me abraza. –El tiempo es oro.

-No arruines el momento- Obtengo como respuesta –Es la última vez que te podré abrazar.

-No exageres, te prometo que la próxima vez que me abraces… lo harás pero para entonces te podré corresponder- Quito sus brazos de mi y le doy la espalda.

-Bien- Escucho como se aleja, giro mi cabeza solo para ver de reojo lo que hará. –Se supone que debo de…- Alza su brazo, está sujetando la Dark Seven, un fuerte viento se hace presente provocando que ella pierda el equilibrio; corro para sujetarla antes de que caiga y se golpee.

-¿Estás bien?- La miro, por defecto ella ha cerrado sus ojos. –Ya puedes abrirlos.

-_Valla, me voy por unos momentos y ya tienes quien te consuele-_ Esa voz tan familiar me obliga a buscar con la mirada de donde procede. –_Un poco más arriba-_ Dice con voz más fría lo que me confunde.

-¿T.K.?- Cuestiona incrédula, busca con la mirada el portador de la esperanza.

-_Aquí estoy-_ Dice bajando del cielo en brazos de Seraphimon quien lo pone en el suelo. –Ya no será necesario que vallan por mí- Los presentes lo miran incrédulos, aquel chico de ojos ¿grises?, camisa desgarrada y manchada con sangre estaba parado enfrente de nosotros. –No se queden así, debería de darles gusto verme.

-¡T.K.!- Ella corre para abrazarlo, lo hace y claramente veo como le da un beso cerca de los labios. -¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!- Está emocionada, tiene nuevamente junto a ella al amor de su vida.

-¿Podrías soltarme? Ya estoy cansado de tus estúpidas muestras de amor- Ella se aleja incrédula de lo que acabamos de escuchar, su rostro se nota triste, confundido y desilusionado mientras que una dolorosa lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

T.K. Pov's

"_Me duele decirte esto, Kari. Pero se lo prometí a mi señor… si no lo hubiera hecho en este instante te estuviera abrazando pero desgraciadamente, este estúpido que tienes aquí presente hizo un pacto con Grandracmon, aquel que me prometió salir a cambio de que le sirviera en este mundo pero para ellos no debo corresponderte el amor… aunque muy por dentro lo hago, te correspondo con locura"-_ Siento como una lagrima correo por mi mejilla, por suerte nadie me ve, todo están enfocados en la situación de Kari… hasta el cuerpo de Max está aquí presente.

-_"Fuiste demasiado duro con ella"-_ Dice Max

-_"Lo lamento con toda mi alma, no tengo corazón para hacerlo pero de igual manera me duele pues nuestra relación va más allá del plano físico"_

_-"Solo hazte un favor y no la pierdas"_

_-_Es hora de irnos, Babamon nos guiará a la próxima salida- Me dirijo con Babamon, ella solo se da la media vuelta y hecha a caminar.

"_Me dueles Kari, en el alma pero si desobedezco, el poder que me dio mi señor desaparecerá y la única oportunidad que tenemos de volver a tener un Digimundo en paz desaparecerá. Solo espero que con la ayuda del alma de Max puede encontrar la manera de romper este trato pues aunque no lo parezca, me muero por regresar y besarte… Lo primero que haré, será regresar al lugar de mi sacrificio, encarar a Lucemon y recuperar mi corazón aun que se que cuando lo recupere esto dolerá más"_

* * *

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad no podía parar de escribir, llegaban más y más ideas pero se alarga el Fic y luego mucha información llega a cansar y aburrir por eso lo dejo así aun que admito que es uno de los más largo que he escrito jeje… espero que les guste y me comenten lo que piensan pues en este episodio metí a dos intrusas de otra serie, "las coladas" fueron Anna y Jeanne o mejor conocida como Iron Maiden Jeanne o simplemente como Doncella de Hierro xD de Shaman King, última mente he recordado mi niñez y eso trajo consigo recuerdos de esa historia.

Anna no tuvo mucho roll en este fic pues simplemente se me ocurrió pues como es sacerdotisa y es bien pudiente xD Lo más relevante que hizo fue entregar cierto objeto a Max que no tardando sabrán para que sirve y para que lo ocupara, mientras que Jeanne tendrá un papel de importancia refiriéndose al pasado de Max y el porque esta allí.

También eh introducido a cierto chico de cabello verde que suelo usar radiestesia en mi fic Alla Fine Della Giornatta, cabe mencionar que tendrá un buen roll en ese fic.

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y las demás jeje si tienen dudas del porque de algunas cosas déjenlas en un review y les conteso ok… GRACIAS!


	21. capitulo 21: Algunas revelaciones

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

FanFiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

-Lo… lamento- Bajó la mirada; aquel joven de cabellos rubios se notaba arrepentido, la causa: un pacto con Grandracmon. –Sé que no fue correcto de mi parte pero no tuve alternativa.

-No te preocupes, no eres el único.- Babamon seguía caminando, habían pasado escasos tres minutos desde aquel impactante reencuentro donde solo la tristeza se sentía. Tanto T.K. como Kari estaban preocupados, sus miradas los delataban pero pese a eso, la mirada gris del joven de cabello rubio tenia decisión, algo tramaba.

-Yo…

-No digas nada, T.K., espera a que lleguemos con todos- La voz serena de Babamon tranquilizó solo un poco a T.K. quien moría por explicar todo aquello que pasó. –Estoy segura de que después de que lo digas, aquellos fantasmas desaparecerán de ti pero hasta entonces, sabrás con quien realmente cuentas-

-Ese es mi mayor miedo, regresar de un mundo donde no hay ni la menor muestra de afecto y toparme con que aquí, por lo que hice se me niegue el apoyo- Escondió su rostro es un flequillo en señal de tristeza.

-No sabemos cómo reaccionarán pero no pierdas las esperanzas… eso es lo que te caracteriza- La Digimon le entrego una vara de un árbol, retorcida. –La Dark Seven, eres uno de los pocos que pueden usarla- La expresión de T.K. cambió repentinamente a una de sorpresa por las palabras de aquella vieja digimon. -¿Es algo curioso no?

-Pareciera como si todo lo que está pasando ya este prescrito… como si alguien o algo supiera todo lo que está por venir.- El joven de ahora confusa mirada domo la varita, vieja, retorcida.

-Se le llaman coincidencias, pero en el caso de ustedes dos… la palabra se ve contradicha.- Babamon dejo inconcluso aquel comentario alimentando la curiosidad de T.K.- Ustedes dos poseen una habilidad inherente pero en tu estado desconozco para lo que pueda servir ahora.

-¿Habilidad inherente? Te refieres a…

-Me refiero a esa luz sanadora de Kari y tu capacidad de invocar fuerzas sagradas.- T.K. paró de golpe, Babamon solo alentó sus pasos. -¿Nunca lo habías pensado?

-Nunca, siempre pensé que Kari, por ser la portadora de luz tenia ese poder más nunca que yo podría hacer eso- Poco a poco T.K. comenzó a igualar el paso de Babamon pero ahora con más dudas.

-Sólo imagina lo que podrías hacer con ese poder que tienes pero del lado equivocado; el digimundo no se equivoco al traerlos a ustedes.

Aquel pequeño grupo se abría paso en el oscuro lugar, poco a poco la tristeza se apoderaba del ambiente pese a que tanto Kari como T.K. denotaban desdicha, el segundo por su parte mostraba un carácter más frío; sabía a lo que se arriesgaba al demostrar preocupación por Kari, prefería ser más distante pero en su interior morir de ganas de correr al lado de aquella persona que significa tanto para él. Kari por otra parte sentía algo de rencor, dos metros de distancia entre ella y la persona que hasta ese momento significaba su todo, por la que arriesgó su vida, esos dos metros entre ellos no solo eran eso… había temor, odio, tristeza.

-Lo odio- Dijo en un susurro la portadora de la luz.

-No, lo amas- Wizardmon corrigió con un poco de temor, sentía una fuerte energía emanar de aquella inocente niña. –Él no actúa así porque él lo desee.

-Sólo míralo- Su voz estaba cargada de odio. –Sin preocuparle lo que pudimos pasar para rescatarlo.- Su mirada reflejaba ira, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

-Calma… no es bueno sentir ira, no de esa manera.- Una voz serena y fría se hizo notar. –La ira es mala para el corazón, lo mancha.

-Quizás tengas razón pero es imposible no odiar a alguien tan ingrato. Fuimos novios un tiempo, sabíamos a lo que nos arriesgábamos y cuando Lucemon me lo quitó de mi lado sentí morir y por eso estaba decidida a arriesgar todo por él ¿Y qué es lo primero que dice al verme? "Ya te has encontrado alguien más que te consuele".

-Tienes razón pero recuerda lo que nos dijo Rosemon.- Wizardmon tomo del hombro a Kari para llamar su atención. –La única forma que existe para destruir el amor es creando desconfianza entre esas dos personas…

-El amor es lo único que nos queda, nuestra última esperanza.- Aquel último comentario de Max dejo pensativa a Kari, ambos tenían razón. Ella comenzaba a tener malos sentimientos hacia esa persona que significa mucho para ella.

La distancia entre T.K. y Kari se hacia más y más grande, quizás para evitar cualquier roce de palabras o tentación a demostrar amor; cual quiere que fuese la razón la distancia aumentaba. Babamon seguía hablando con T.K. y Kari no podía parar de pensar sobre la actitud de ambos, en su interior deseaba que en cualquier momento T.K. se diera la media vuelta y corriera a besarla y abrazarla pero nunca llegó ese momento.

-Entiendo pero esas dudas sobre lo que te está pasando serán pronto aclaradas, no yo son quién te las aclarará aun cuando sé las respuestas.

-Tanto misticismo me tiene cansado pero… es curioso, siempre odie a las personas que se dejan llevar por la oscuridad, me llené la boca en decir que no tenían perdón pues sólo se dedicaban a lastimar y destruir y mírame, hice un pacto con, posiblemente, el digimon más oscuro que haya existido.- T.K. miró con curiosidad esa barita que llevaba en su mano izquierda y repentinamente miro la Rosemon's Lure. –Soy un traidor en mi propia causa.

-No mereces más que la muerte pero por algo sigues entre nosotros- Las palabras de Babamon dejarían atónito a cualquiera y T.K. no fue la excepción.

-Tienes razón- Cambió su expresión de asombro por una de arrepentimiento. –Los traicioné, me traicioné, orillé a un chico a dar su corazón para rescatarme, luego lo traigo a este mundo pero sin poder regresar a su cuerpo, lo tengo aquí atrapado y lo peor es que por mi culpa otro ángel calló.- Apretó fuertemente su puños con furia intentó lastimarse un poco pero algo le interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, el deber de un compañero digimon es siempre apoyar a sus amigos sin importar lo que ellos estén dispuestos a hacer… siempre estaré para ti, T.K.- Unas pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de T.K. Cierto era, Patamon siempre ha estado allí para él, un mar de emociones inundó su alma con esas palabras.

-Tienes a alguien que te apoya, incluso cuando sabe que estas mal.

-Patamon siempre ha estado conmigo.- Acarició por un segundo la cabeza de su compañero antes de seguir caminando con una mirada más decidida.

Sin duda era complicado, tanto la luz como la esperanza estaban deseosos de estar juntos pero el orgullo no les permitía expresar las emociones que debieron ser. ¿Qué estaba mal en amar? ¿Por qué corresponder el amor era prohibido? ¿Acaso no era el amor quien los sacaría de problemas? Si, así era. El amor era lo único que prevalecería incluso en las tinieblas pero en ese momento había mucha confusión y rencor, rencor por parte de Kari y confusión y tristeza en T.K.. El tiempo seguía pasando y ellos no paraban de caminar, sabían que entre más tardasen el Digimundo podría sufrir más perdidas y eso era lo último que esos tres jóvenes querían.

El tiempo se hizo un factor imprescindible, perderlo podría significar perder vidas inocentes; con cada paso que ellos daban la distancia se acortaba, su primer objetivo era llegar con los otros elegidos… Una fuerte emoción se despertaba en T.K. al pensar en eso, pese a que compartía el estado de Max: no tener corazón. Sentía algo, algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto pues era una sensación en su alma, algo le decía que una fuerte prueba estaba por ocurrirle pero lo desconocía.

Si bien era cierto, su único miedo en esos momentos era que llegara con sus amigos y por culpa de su decisión estos le diesen la espalda, era algo de lo que no estaba convencido totalmente pero gracias a Babamon la duda se plantó en su mente. No quería estar de nuevo en un lugar donde no le daban ni la más mínima señal de apoyo o cariño, eso ya lo había vivido y con certeza podía decir que es una de las peores sensaciones que una persona pueda experimentar pero no descartaba esa posibilidad.

El paisaje si se le podía llamar así no cambiaba mucho, todo aquel mundo estaba destruido y cubierto por las tinieblas. A la lejanía era lo único que se veía; era un cuadro triste pues nunca antes se había visto ese mundo de tal manera, cada ocasión que un nuevo enemigo aparecía el digimundo sufría perdidas pero nunca tantas como en esa ocasión. Sin duda los 7 Señores Demonio eran la peor y más fuerte amenaza que el digimundo pudo tener, tanta oscuridad que se acumuló desde que se creó el Digimundo fue liberada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los niños elegidos como se le conoce a ese grupo de jóvenes que fueron escogidos para salvar al digimundo en los tiempos de extrema crisis jamás se había enfrentado a tan peligrosa situación; Devimon no logró destruir el Digimundo, lo más grave fue la muerte de Angemon, Etemon no logró más que crear confusión y melancolía en el grupo; por su lado, Miotysmon fue un poco más extremo al llegar hasta el mundo de los humanos y sembrar terror, no fue hasta con los Darck Masters que se vieron muertes de Digimos inocentes. Cuando el Digimundo necesitó la ayuda de los elegidos otra vez, mando a traer a otros pero sus problemas no fueron tan grandes, si, hubo perdidas pero no tan masivas. Quizás sea otra prueba para ellos pero… ¿Si no logran superarla? Seria el fin de ambos mundos y eso era por lo que ellos seguían peleando, por un nuevo amanecer, por más tranquilidad y hasta no ver su objetivo cumplido ese grupo de niños no se daría por vencido.

-Una chica nos ayudó- La voz de T.K. cargada de arrepentimiento rompió el tan incomodo silencio que se había formado hace un tiempo. –No es normal encontrar a almas humanas en el infierno de esa manera.

-De alguna manera te han ayudado, las personas comunes no pueden entrar al Digimundo pues deben de ser elegidos, es algo especial pero deben de ser más especiales para poder viajar al infierno a voluntad- La anciana baba entrojó con fuerza aquel collar que pendía de su cuello.

-Noto que estás un poco inquieta ¿Algo anda mal?

-No te preocupes chiquillo, son cosas de grandes. Por ahora debes de pensar en lo que les dirás a tus amigos y como se los dirás pues no es algo sencillo de aceptar.- T.K. bajo la mirada, nuevamente ese aire de desilusión se apoderaba de su alma. –No debes de sentirte mal, con ese error pudiste rescatar a ambos cosa que no se hubiera podido hacer por nuestra cuenta.

-No me ayudas en nada, no dejo de ser un traidor con el simple hecho de haber traído el alma de Max.-

-_"Pero sigues siendo bueno, las acciones marcan nuestra naturaleza y nuestros errores nos dicen que somos humanos"_

_-_Lo sé pero al hacerlo no pensé en sus consecuencias, al ponerme del lado del señor Grandracmon es sinónimo de estar a las ordenes de la oscuridad, mi señor por el momento se mantiene en un estado neutro pues busca destruir a los demonios pero lo más seguro es que cuando ellos perezcan, él consuma todo su poder.- La mirada enfurecida de T.K. atemorizaba a Max y a Babamon, no era muy normal tanta rabia acumulada en su ser pero toda esa ira no era más que con él mismo pues de una u otra manera sentía odio y repulsión hacia él.

-Tanto odio te puede llevar a la ruina- La voz serena de un joven detrás de ellos calmó un poco la tensa situación. –Del odio nace el coraje pero si lo mal encaminamos este pronto nos llevará a nuestra perdición.

-_"Es algo extraño ver como mi cuerpo habla y se mueve sin que yo quiera… no me acostumbro y menos a su actitud, si yo estuviera allí correría a calmarte"_

-_"Recuerda que él es solo tu cuerpo, lo que sientes eres tú" _Tienes razón, ¿Max? Supongo que te podría llamar así.

-Llámame como te apetezca, no me importa ni me molesta.

-Es normal, no tienes sentimientos y no puedes experimentar ni el odio ni la tristeza… nada.- La voz de aquel chico rubio se llenaba más de ironía, había dejado ese odio a un lado. –Es curioso en este estado ambos somos prácticamente iguales.

-Tienes razón pero tú puedes sentir, experimentar emociones, lo único que no deseas es sentir amor cosa que sientes pero niegas toda referencia a ello. En mi caso, no puedo sentir absolutamente nada, mi corazón ya no late aunque está dentro de mi; lo que tú tienes a mi me falta y lo que a ti te falta es lo que en mi ya no late.

-Pronto ambos estaremos completos, el fin justifica los medios pues mi único cometido es devolverle la paz a este mundo cueste lo que cueste, estoy de parte de la justicia pero mi justicia es diferente a la de ustedes. Pronto sabrán.- T.K. miro por un instante a la poseedora del emblema de la luz quien compartió por esos escasos segundos la mirada, amor, tristeza, melancolía, odio; toda esas emociones estaban mezcladas en ambas miradas pero la joven de la luz tenía un brillo especial en la suya: esperanza.

-Lograremos derrotar a esos demonios- Dijo tenuemente la chica de ojos miel. –La luz y el amor nos ayudarán a lograrlo.

-No falta mucho- Intervino Wizardmon. –El resto se ha movido de lugar, están cerca.

-_Pero no lograrán llegar con vida hasta ellos-_ Una voz femenina se hizo notar estremeciendo el cuerpo de la joven de ojos miel y provocando la ira del rubio. –No son oponentes para mi.- Lilithmon, la señor demonio se hizo visible a los chicos. Descendiendo del cielo y frente a todos.

-Sigues igual de orgullosa.- Max frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí pero eso no afecta en nada todo lo que yo soy- Respondió la vampiro con tono seductor. –Desgraciadamente mi deber es matarlos.

-Qué curioso, el mío es matarlos a ustedes.- Una sonrisa fría se dibujo en el rostro de T.K. enfureciendo a Lilithmon. –Esta vez dudo que salgas con vida.- Sonrió una vez más antes de ordenar a su compañero la digievolución, una gran luz iluminó a Patamon y al dispersarse dejo a la vista un gran ángel con armadura.

-Ya han olvidado que sus digimons ángeles no son oponentes para un señor demonio pero da igual pues no seré su oponente esta vez, les traje un pequeño regalo para que recuerden los viejos tiempo.- Lilithmon chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato el suelo bajo de ella se partió, de él asedia una figura conocida para dos de los presentes, exentico, despiadado y poderoso: Piedmon. –Con él será suficiente, ¡Matalos Piedmon!- Como si de una marioneta se tratara el Dark Master obedeció las ordenes de la diosa de los vampiros, lanzó sus dos espadas en dirección a los chicos pero estas fueron sujetadas por Seraphimon quien ya había entrado en acción.

-Si planeas derrotarnos con nuestros antiguos enemigos perderás, el tiempo no pasa en vano pues ahora somos más fuertes.- Seraphimon sabía lo que decía, Piedmon en verdad era fuerte pero gracias a la esperanza de T.K. aquel MagnaAngemon se había convertido en un poderoso Seraphimon, uno de los ángeles más fuertes y de mayor rango; aquellas espadas regresaron a manos del payaso de las sombras quien inmediatamente las arrojo en dirección de T.K.

-Ya no soy el mismo niño llorón de esa última vez- Dijo el joven de la esperanza al tiempo que esquivaba las afiladas espadas. –Tu tiempo en este mundo se acabó… ¡Seraphimon, Golpe Santo!- T.K. ordenó a su camarada atacar a su oponente con una de sus técnicas más fuertes y así fue; Seraphimon golpeó fuertemente a Piedmon quien cayó al suelo por la magnitud del ataque. –Aquí terminas.- Fueron las últimas palabras de T.K. antes de darle la espalda al cuerpo inconsciente del Dark Master pues Seraphimon lo atravesó con la poderosa espada Excalubur provocando la destrucción de Piedmon.

-Son fuertes, lo admito- Mientras se mordía el labio inferior, Lilithmon veía desde el cielo. –Maldigan su suerte pues es mi turno.- Con sus afiladas garras, la señor demonio se acercaba rápidamente al cuerpo de Kari quien estaba inmóvil por el terror. -¡Muere!

-¡Dark Seven!- Un pequeño destello rojo salió de aquella retorcida vara que sostenía el chico de cabellos rubios, fue a dar al estomago de Lilthmon provocando su ciada; debajo de T.K. se apreciaba un pequeño círculo rojo similar a un rosal. –No te atrevas a tocar a nadie de ellos.- La señor demonio quien había recibido el ataque estaba tirada en el suelo a poco metros del joven Takaishi. –Tengo como deber matar a cada uno de ustedes.

-Despiadado, poderoso y decidido, eres digno de ser llamado sirviente de la oscuridad pero ese no eres tú, tú posees poderos oscuros enormes.- Lilithmon quien seguía tenida en el piso comenzó a hablar con el propósito de confundir a T.K. pero él estaba consciente de su misión. No consideró las palabras de la diosa de los vampiros, en su lugar desvió la mirada hacia Kari. –Si decides ser nuestro aliado podrás gobernar una parte de este mundo o el mundo humano, también podrás liberarte de esa maldición que portas… piénsalo un segundo.

-¡Cállate!- T.K. nuevamente convocó el poder de aquella oscura reliquia, un nuevo destello rojo fue a parar al cuerpo de la diosa vampírica provocándole un intenso dolor. –No eres más que un maldito ser que está destinado a desaparecer en nombre de bien y la justicia, morirás en manos del poder divino.

-Solo aquellos con grandes poderes oscuros pueden convocar a la Dark Seven, el señor Lucemon, Grandracmon y tú. Sólo ve el gran poder que posees en estos momentos.- T.K. ignoró esas palabras.

-Admito que porto una maldición que me brinda los suficientes poderes oscuros como para convocar la fuerza de este artefacto pero mis acciones solo son en nombre de la luz y la justicia, mi único propósito es devolverle la tranquilidad a este mundo y sólo la conseguiré matándolos a ustedes… ¡Ascensión Santa!- T.K. le dio la espada dejando estupefacta a la diosa demonio. Seraphimon elevó sus brazos al cielo de donde cayeron enormes rayos de luz que atacaron a Lilithmon sin piedad, un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de ella antes de ser destruida por el poder divino de Seraphimon. –Uno a caído.- Dijo T.K. sin mucha alegría, más bien, en su voz se notaba preocupación y tristeza. –Esta vez ha resultado fácil pero no se confíen, el arma que caracterizaba a esta mujer demonio era su poder de seducción.- T.K. miro aquel lugar donde hace unos momentos estaba tirada Lilithmon. –Como no ha logrado usarlo no pudo hacer mucho.- Miro detenidamente ese lugar donde un pequeño sello verde se encontraba. Se aproximo a paso lento y se inclino a para observarlo.

-_"¿Es una luna?"_

_-"Eso parece Max pero desconozco porque está aquí… debe de ser algún rastro que dejó al morir pero no estoy seguro"._

_-"No hay que confiarnos, por lo que sabemos es posible que se trate de alguna manera de regresar a la vida"._

_-"Recuerda que fue destruida por el poder sagrado de un ángel, ni un señor demonio es capaz de revivir cuando es destruido por eso"_

_-_¿Por qué tan callado?- Preguntó temerosamente la joven de la luz a la lejania. -¿Algo anda mal?

-No sabría decirte, este extraño sello puede que sea un fragmento del poder de Lilthmon o una desconocida manera de regresar a la vida… cual quiera que fuese su función tenemos que destruirlo.- T.K. vio a su ángel, él solo asintió y fue al lado de su compañero.

-Siento fuerte energía en este sello.- Seraphimon toco levemente la superficie donde el sello estaba impreso, sintió maldad que emanaba de esa marca. –Si conoces la profesa deberías de saber de qué se trata esto.- Dijo con voz seria el ángel.

-_"La profecía no habla de nada similar a esto, no que yo recuerde"_

_-"Haz memoria, Max. La profecía dicta en sus últimas líneas que cada demonio porta un sello, una marca en especial; Lilthmon porta la marca de la luna."_

_-"¡Cierto!, pero… ¿De qué manera se relaciona eso con esto?"_

_-_Se relaciona de esta manera: Si cada demonio porta una marca, quizás al momento de ser destruidos la dejen en el lugar de su muerte para en un momento preciso otro demonio pueda hacer uso de ella, es sólo una hipótesis.- Seraphimon vio No sé si se pueda llamar de esa manera pues no se le ven lo ojos, por lo tanto no estoy seguro si se le pueda llamar así a T.K. quien le devolvió la mirada con confusión. –No puedes engañarme, se lo que realmente te está pasando. Al momento de nuestro reencuentro lo noté.- Dijo el ángel en un susurro apenas perceptible por el rubio.

-De cualquier manera, debemos destruirlo.- Seraphimon se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, el joven de la esperanza se alejo y puso su brazo frente a sus compañeros para evitar su cercanía; el ángel junto sus manos y enseguida 7 esferas de energía aparecieron.

-¡Siete Cielos!- Exclamó al momento de lanzar su técnica en dirección al sello, una gran nube de polvo se formo al impactar contra el suelo pero al despejarse la marca seguía allí pero el suelo no. –Supongo que no es posible destruirlo, será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo.

-Es verdad, sigamos.- T.K. se dio media vuelta y echó a andar. –No pierdan el tiempo allí, si bien uno ha caído otros 6 siguen libres y destruyendo el mundo digital.- Seraphimon seguía a su amigo y tras él los demás comenzaron a caminar.

OXOOXOXXOX

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó furioso Tai. –Hemos escuchado simples fragmentos de esa maldita profecía pero nunca nos la han dicho completa.

-Calmate, Tai. ¿Si la conoce, nos haría el favor de decírnosla? Seria de mucha ayuda.- Dijo gentilmente la portadora de la pureza mientras sujetaba a Tai del brazo.

-Supongo que no hay nada de malo.- Dijo un Wisemon Forma evolucionada de Wizardmon -Probablemente no entiendan pero no deben de preocuparse, después de todo es una profecía.

-Díganosla ya.- Exigió Izzy.

-Bien… está escrito en un viejo libro la profecía que anuncia la llegada de los señores demonio, esta dice:

"_Cuando ya no existan más enemigos, cuando se crea que la luz domina a la oscuridad un cambio radical sucederá. Los siete señores demonios que existen en la zona oscura despertarán al cumplirse 100 años de paz, ninguna calamidad podrá ser comparada con esta pues todo y todos serán destruidos y consumidos por las tinieblas. Los demonios portan los siete pecados capitales, representan la maldad pura de todo ser._

_En el primer día los demonios serán liberados de la zona oscura para sembrar el caos y la destrucción. No habrá lugar salvo y solo pocas vidas prevalecerán._

_En el segundo día necesitarán a 7 jóvenes de alma pura a quienes engañaran para su beneficio pues les quitarán el poder de du pureza para agrandar las tinieblas._

_En el tercer día liberarán los poderes que ningún otro antes pudo liberar, causando así la perdición total y eliminando casi toda esperanza._

_En el cuarto día aquellos que salvaron este mundo en tiempos pasados regresarán e intentarán eliminar la oscuridad de los demonios pero fallarán._

_En el quinto día los demonios necesitarán un alma pura para seguir en el mundo y abrir la puerta del infierno y liberar las tropas de las sombras._

_En el sexto día, cuando ya todo esté cubierto por las sombras y el alma haya sido sacrificada los demonios serán coronados por aquel poder oscuro._

_En el séptimo día, los ángeles barajan del cielo pero ni su poder será suficiente. A acepción de uno._

_Todo será cubierto por la oscuridad anunciando el fin de ese mundo y __el sol será envuelto en un oscuro manto que dará a las bestias y sus líderes poderes fuera de nuestra comprensión, el infierno fue abierto por el sacrificio de un alma pura. Esa inocente alma que sufre en aquel mundo de oscuridad yace inerte, expuesta a las tinieblas; el sentimiento más puro debe ser correspondido para resguardar la esencia de aquella querida persona de lo contrario… los momentos dichosos se olvidarán trayendo consigo el olvido de esa persona. Solo aquel que guarde afecto por esta, podrá entrar al mundo prohibido a rescatar su alma y liberarla, y justo cuando la luz sucumba ante la oscuridad un nuevo brillo servirá como soporte, uno de los dones más sagrados de Dios será concedido para que la bestia que nunca morirá sea vencida, un resplandor sagrado que solo cubrirá a aquellos que son y fueron elegidos_. _Cuando eso suceda la luz tendrá a su heredero: el amor, quien será el único capaz de eliminar las fuerzas de las tinieblas._

_Pero como existe la advertencia hacia la luz también la hay para las sombras pues aquel que sea elegido para representar la oscuridad deberá tener en cuenta que la oscuridad con la que tratan es la misma esencia de abismo. Tú, __el corazón del joven sacrificado servirá como prueba de que la luz puede no hallarla salida, el amor que servía de protección ahora no es más que un vago recuerdo; toma el corazón aun pulsante y devóralo… así aquella protección divina que estaba en él, pasará a ser de tu utilidad pero jamás debes de experimentar algún sentimiento, de ser así, las cosas tan terribles que has hecho para liberar el ejército oscuro se revertirán y solo tú serás el responsable por desobedecer la única regla tenebrosa, desatarás tu misma destrucción pues fuerzas que ni todos juntos podrán controlara aparecerán para destruirlos._

_Sólo cuando eso suceda, la luz tendrá una nueva oportunidad y sólo __cuando el fin este cerca solo el poder se los ocho emblemas podrán activar la magia de las cinco estrellas celestiales y detener al máximo monstro que lleva consigo las siete crestas demoníacas, pero si los portadores de loe emblemas no confían uno del otro las estrellas seguirán petrificadas y toda esperanza se perderá._

_Por último, como última señal del fin, los siete señores demonio portan su propio sello, una marca que los identifica como únicos y poderosos. Esta marca representa su mismo poder y la fuerza de unión que poseen entre ellos, el gran monstro que nunca morirá será nacido de estas marcas y cuando ello suceda sólo prevalecerá una esperanza lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerle frente."_

-Como pueden escuchar, la profecía no marca beneficio para nadie pues está prescrito que las fuerzas del bien y el mal son las mismas pero ambas cuentan con factores determinantes que las pueden hacer más fuertes y de esa manera derrotar al otro; marca pautas para el bien pero también para el mal. Ustedes ya han permitido el sacrificio de esa alma pura pero ya está de regreso y les trae una buena noticia.

-¿Mi hermana está cerca?- Preguntó presuroso Tai. –Si es así dime en que dirección.

-Calma, están en un lugar seguro y si salen es probable que los ataquen… después de todo los soldados pesadilla están en su búsqueda y no pararán hasta capturarlos y llevarlos con los demonios.

-Esperaremos hasta que ellos estén los suficientemente cerca para hacerlos llegar hasta aquí.- Dijo Matt quien estaba recargado en la pared.

Ese cuadro era algo deprimente, después de que los más jóvenes del grupo se fueron en busca del alma de T.K. el ejercito de las sombras encontraron el lugar donde los chicos estaban escondidos, una complicada batalla se desencadenó; Imperialdramos fue de gran ayuda en el escape de los chicos pero mientras ellos escapaban los Digimons más fuertes se quedaron a luchar con un sinfín de enemigos, Cherubimon El ángel de Willis hizo todo lo posible para librarse de los enemigos, con su Abrazo Santo erradicó a l mayoría de ellos pero como era de suponerse el cansancio era muy grande pues apenas pudieron descansar y eso provocó su rápida decaída; reapareciendo como un Lopmon calló a los brazos de su compañero pero aún se encontraba Angewomon en batalla y con una Aurora Celestial paralizó a los enemigos. Escapando de ellos, rápidamente alcanzaron a los demás; ya ningún lugar era seguro, ningún pueblo ni aldea ni ciudad era segura para los niños elegidos y sus Digimons pero como era de esperarse en aquel decadente Digimundo se formaron grupos que se rebelaron contra los demonios, muchos de ellos murieron en ese revelamiento y otros por ser lo más fuertes lograron sobrevivir y darle pelea al ejercito pesadilla; si bien muchos Digimons murieron pero aún se conservaba la esperanza de que ese lamentable momento llegara a su fin incluso cuando ya sabían que la esperanza estaba del otro lado.

* * *

Ahhh tengo que separar este capítulo en dos, está demasiado grande y se van a cansar de leer xD jaja espero que les guste y pues les doy las gracias porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo escribiendo esto y otros fics me han seguido leyendo y pues eso me da mucha felicidad jeje, tengo que leer bastante para escribir esto pues cada digimon que escribo está fundamentado pues realmente existe o bueno… no realmente sino la franquicia digimon dice que su existencia está en mangas o video juegos xD cual sea el caso si gustan investigar por su cuenta y ver como son los digimos para darse una idea y todos pues solo busquen en Google y allí aparecerá y si gustan lean jejeje les dejo y espero que les guste y me disculpen por no actualiza en todo este tiempo.

Gracias.


	22. capitulo 22: De un hermano

Les agradezco la espera y les pido perdón por la tardanza, aquí les traigo lo más nuevo y más loco que seme ocurrió. Como ya habrán notado contiene un poco de OoC jaja espero que les guste y comenten jeje sin más que dar les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

Es un gran fuerte subterráneo bien equipado en donde muchos Digimons del nivel mega y ultra se agrupan y planean ataques masivos a los ejércitos de cada señor demonio, mis compañeras están descansando junto con todos los Digimons, ya era tiempo de que tuviéramos 5 minutos de paz pero aun así el ambiente está cargado de preocupación por la inseguridad. Esto es de alguna manera reuniones clandestinas en contra del gobierno del Digimundo pues los Digimons viven en paz siempre y cuando obedezcan a los señores demonio pero como en toda dictadura, se forman grupos que no están de acuerdo con esa forma de vida, este es uno de ellos, llamado "Rugido del dragón" pues todos sus integrantes son de ese tipo y cabe destacar su gran fuerza en combate y sus estrategias bien planeadas.

Estoy recargado en una de las paredes escuchando atentamente lo que dice Wisemon quien es el gran estratega de esta base, sé que no es del tipo dragón pero según el comandante a cargo le está permitido el acceso al saber prácticamente todo aspecto del Digimundo, por ese detalle el grupo del Rugido del dragón les lleva un poco de ventaja a los otros. Tai le hace múltiples preguntas al susodicho Digimon que sin dificultad le da respuesta a cada una de esas interrogantes, quizás sea hora de ira a descansar un poco para tener fuerzas y ayudar a los otros cuando se presente algún problema, los otros chicos ya se han cansado de tanto palabrerío, incluso Izzy, y se han ido a dormir un poco pero sé que si me voy Tai se sentirá sólo.

-Explícame mejor, ¿Los demonios han engañado a los chicos esos?- Fue una manera de integrarme a la conversación y parece haber funcionado pues llamé la atención.

-Los demonios han traído a esos chicos simplemente para liberar sus verdaderos poderes, ellos no son malos pero sí débiles por creer la idea de que ellos pecan de tal manera que Dios no los perdonará, son niños, como ustedes y por tal no conocen lo que es pecar.

-Antylamon nos ha dicho que nosotros no somos tan puro como lo son aún mi hermana o Yoeli.- Varios MetalTyranomos y AeroVeedramos descansan en el suelo haciendo un poco difícil el desplazamiento por su gran tamaño, Tai prefiere quedarse sentado frente a Wisemon y yo a unos metros de ellos.

-Eso es porque con el tiempo la inocencia se pierde, en algunos casos ustedes mismos deciden perderla a temprana edad por lo que se vuelven incapaces para realizar ciertas cosas.- Wisemon toma un libro de los que se encuentran en un gran estante y comienza a leer.

-¿Por qué nos han ayudado?- No los miro pero sé que tanto Tai como Wisemon me observan. –No creo que sea porque somos lo niños elegidos, eso no tiene relevancia, ya no más.

-Imperialdramon es por excelencia parte de este grupo, el lema de nosotros es: "No dejes a un dragón, la amistad siempre es primero"

-Bonito lema, pero ¿Si decidimos no quedarnos de su lado?

-¡No digas eso, Matt! Es mejor estar acompañados que peligrar solos.

-No les haremos nada, son libres de irse si así gustan.- Una voz infantil pero muy seria se escucha tras de mí, volteo y me sorprende ver a un niño. –Pero aquí con nosotros es más seguro.

-Señor, me sorprende verlo a esta hora- Wisemon no presta mucha atención al chico que acaba de entrar, simplemente sigue leyendo mientras ese chico se acerca a mí. -¿Y Dracomon?

-Está durmiendo un poco, le dije que no lo exagerara, sabes cómo es de holgazán.- Se para frente de mí y me ve de arriba a abajo, es joven, no creo que tenga más de 13 años, ojos azules y cabello rubio… me recuerda a mí hermano cuando tenía esa edad. –Matt, ¿Cierto?- Asiento, él me extiende la mano y yo la estrujo levemente en son de saludo, sonríe. –Mi nombre es Marco y soy líder de esta tropa.

-¡¿Eres líder?- La sorpresa de Tai se nota es su rostro, admito estar asombrado de la misma mera ya que es bastante pequeño como para manejar solo una tropa tan grande como lo es esta. Se ve que es serio pero tiene un semblante muy infantil. -¿Cómo lo lograste?- Tai sigue asombrado mientras que Marco solo sonríe.

-Dracomon llegó a mi cuando tenía 10 años, me dijo que venía de un mundo diferente al de nosotros y por 2 años logré esconderlo de mi familia y cuando me fue advertida la llegada de los demonios no lo pensé dos veces, mi Digimon me dijo que teníamos que hacer algo, logramos rescatar y juntar a todos los Digimons del tipo dragón en un solo ejercito y así nació la gran armada del Rugido del Dragón… claro que no estoy yo solo a cargo, tengo quienes me ayudan a administrar y coordinar ataques; Wisemon es esencial para saber detalles sobre lugares y Digimons.

-Entonces eres un niño elegido.- El afirma al tiempo que saca un Digivice como el de T.K. pero verde camuflaje.

-Mi padre es un militar y aunque lo veo muy raras veces me ha enseñado todo para comandar una tropa.- Sonríe amistosamente mientras s dirige con Wisemon.

-El chico se acerca, viene en compañía de la chica de la luz y otros tres.- Aquel extraño ser encapuchado comienza a leer al tiempo que le da las nuevas a Marco. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Retira por unos momentos la vista del libro para ver a Marco a los ojos, este solo niega con la cabeza y siento como algo me invade, temor, sé que hablan de mi hermano.

-No es de los nuestros.- Saca de sus shorts un pequeño chocolate y lo desenvuelve. –T.K. es esperado por los ángeles.- Me retiro de la pared con mucha curiosidad y si hacer mucho ruido camino hacia donde están ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta Tai.

-¿No se los has explicado?- Marco mira a Wisemon quien niega con la cabeza, el chico exhala desganadamente y me ve. –No somos los único que nos oponemos al nuevo régimen de los demonios, existen 5 más, en total somos 6 grandes ejércitos o potencias: El Rugido del Dragón es la potencia más grande hasta el momento, contamos con bases y aliados por todo el Digimundo, luego nos sigue la potencia llamada Imperio de Metal, si bien no es tan grande como nosotros pero si fuertes y estratégicos ya que está conformado por Digimons cibernéticos como podría ser el MetalGreymon de Tai o tú MetalGarurumon, Matt.

-¿Qué buscan todo estos ejércitos?

-A eso me dirijo, Tai. El Imperio de Metal está liderado por Abel, otra gran potencia es la que se hace llamar "Guardianes de las Profundidades", su líder, Kinomoto tiene una obsesión con Leviamon por lo que se hizo de aliados fuertes en su medio que es el agua… poca información se tiene sobre ella, sólo poseemos su apellido como referencia, eso y el rumor de su actitud despiadada.- Hace una leve pausa para tomar un poco de aire y morder su chocolate. –La otra potencia ya la conocen, es la de los demonios y su ejército pesadilla, ellos dominan el Digimundo ya que en una antigua profecía está prescrito, lo que no está prescrito es el levantamiento de estos ejércitos. El otro es un ejército de poca magnitud pero gran poder al poseer grandes integrantes como GranKuwagamon, es liderado por una hermosa joven de nombre Michelle, ella lo nombró "Guardianes del Cielo" y por último tenemos a la gran potencia de los Cazadores de Virus, comúnmente se hacen llamar como "X-Angels" Curiosamente son sólo 8 integrantes, por si pensaban que la "X" es por sinónimo de 10 en romano.

-Son muy pocos.- El me mira y niega con la cabeza, vuelve a morder su chocolate y esta vez se lo come de una sola mordida.

-Ellos son los más despiadados, poderosos e imparables. Son 8 integrantes pero lo peculiar de esta potencia es que todos sus miembros son Digimons del tipo ángel y todos tienen compañero humano a diferencia de los otros, pues sólo su comandante y unos cuantos subcomandantes son humanos, son poderosos y no le tienen piedad a los otros Digimons pues si son o fueron aliados de los demonios los castigan por igual.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi hermano?

-Tú hermano es compañero del ángel más poderoso de este Digimundo, tan fuerte que es capaz de mantener una batalla contra el mismo Omnimon, pero en estos momentos algo los ha corrompido, tanto a tú hermano como a su ángel por lo que los Cazadores de Virus se sienten traicionados ya que esperaban por ese ángel para volver comandante a su compañero o sea tu hermano pero como de alguna manera, al igual que nosotros, se enteraron de su "traición" y planean castigarlo y destruir a su ángel para poder purificar sus datos con el poder divino de sus ángeles. No puedo meter las manos por tu hermano en estos momentos, significaría provocar a los Cazadores de Virus e iniciar una batalla y lo que menos quiero es que otra más batallas se desencadenen, suficiente tenemos con derrotar a los demonios.- Regresa con Wisemon para tomar un libro de los tantos que están. –No me gusta leer pero debo de hacerlo.

-¡No me cambies el tema!- Grito histérico -¡Si no piensas ayudar a mi hermano yo lo haré!

-No te precipites, Matt.- Tai corre a calmarme y sujetarme de los brazos. –Le ayudaremos, de eso no te preocupes.

-No planeo perderlo otra vez, suficiente tengo con no poder ir a rescatarlo yo mismo para después ver como lo torturan hasta la muerte por ser sacrificado por los Demonios.- Miro fijamente el suelo y siento como una débil lagrima va a dar a él.

-Tú hermano no está condenado por eso.- Hablo Wisemon quien nota mi llanto. –Es algo que sólo él puede decirte… se paciente.- Siento como la sangre baja, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y las piernas no me responden, nuevamente un miedo me invade esta vez dejándome casi sin fuerzas.

-¡Matt!- Grita Tai al percatarse de mi estado, me ayuda a sentarme y saca una pequeña barra de chocolate de su bolsillo. –Pasemos a otro tema en lo que comes esto, llevamos días con muchas preocupaciones y fuertes emociones sumado a que no hemos comido decentemente desde pisamos este Digimundo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, quizás fue una baja de azúcar.- Tomo el dulce y lo comienzo a comer mientras mi amigo abre otro tema.

-No nos has dicho cuál es su propósito.- Tai lo encara -¿Es algo que solo los comandantes de cada ejercito puede saber?

-Cada uno de los comandantes busca darle el dominio total del Digimundo a su tropa, cada uno se nosotros tenemos nuestros argumentos para fundamentar nuestra causa, por eso se estableció como único convenio que el primero de todos en acabar con los demonios obtendría el control total del Digimundo.- Esquiva la mirada nervioso –Por eso necesitamos su ayuda, su Omnimon es uno de los caballeros de la realeza y por lo que sabemos él puede ser de gran ayuda.

-¿Caballeros de la realeza?- Pregunto

-Según un antiguo libro ellos son el máximo sistema de seguridad del Digimundo apareciendo solo en situaciones de extremo peligro por lo que desconocemos él porqué de que no se hayan presentado aun.

-Ya veo, Tai… si nuestro Ominimon es uno de ellos eso significa que otro u otros deben de estar escondidos en la información de los digimons de los otros chicos.

-Ya hemos investigado eso.- Me interrumpe Wisemon. –Sólo Veemon puede que digievolucione en dos de ellos pero su información al estar forzosamente ligada a la digievolucion DNA para formar un mega cuerpo es complicado por no decir imposible que lo logre por medios naturales. Otro medio seria el Digi-egg de los milagros pero para traerlo una vez más solo los ángeles pueden decidir.

-Otro libro que encontramos, fue escrito por un viejo Jijimon y según él estuvo presente en la última batalla de los caballeros de la realeza quedando estos atrapados en una especie de artefacto individual creado por el mismo Dios del Digimundo, esto con el fin de mantener su poder oculto.- Marco se queda pensativo unos segundos pero es frustrado por uno de los subcomandantes.

-_¡Están aquí, señor!-_ Grita desde lo lejos lo que me provoca un poco de temor pues el chico que tengo parado frente de mi solo exhala desganadamente y niega con la cabeza. -_¡Enseguida están con usted!_

_-_Necesito hablar con ellos y con ustedes, la presencia de los otro chicos solo conseguirá tensar el momento.- Marco camina en dirección la puerta que está detrás de Wisemon y sus libro, el Digimon solo le sigue con la mirada antes de que él desaparezca al entrar a la puerta y Wisemon vuelva a la lectura.

-Tenemos que ir.- Tai pasa su cabeza por debajo de mi brazo para ayudar a mantenerme de pie, caminamos con dificultad hasta pasar esa puerta y llegar a lo que parece ser el cuarto de planeación, planos del Digimundo, computadoras y conexiones directas con las otras bases. –Estarás bien sentado en este lugar, pase lo que pase no te exaltes mucho.- Dice mi amigo de cabello café al momento que me hace sentar en una de las pocas sillas que hay.

Me siento algo asustado pero no de la manera común, pensar que mi hermano acaba de regresar del infierno y no pueda quedarse con nosotros me duele. No conozco nada de ese infierno más que es el lugar donde se castigan los pecados pero por sentido común pienso que no ha de existir nada de afecto ni ningún otro sentimiento, mi hermano está acostumbrado a la constante expresión de sentimientos, por lo que ha de venir mal o deseoso de un abrazo, quizás Kari venga con él pero las cosas siguen frescas entre ellos y no creo que sea tan sencillo que se demuestren lo que sienten.

-El suspenso me mata- Digo entre dientes y Tai parece no escucharme, él sólo está allí parado sin decir ni hacer nada, está mirando la puerta con insistencia a la espera de que se abra y tras ella los chicos aparezcan y yo estoy de la misma manera, no puedo esperar a que mi hermano entre por esa puerta ya que sólo hasta que ese momento pase no me calmaré, si bien las palabras de Marco no salen de mi cabeza, _"Él no es de los nuestros"_ me mantiene intranquila esa idea, después de todo es mi hermano ya sea malo o bueno pero es parte de mi familia y no puedo dejarlo, ya le he encargado, no por decisión propia, la tarea más pesada a la hermana de quien ahora está cuidando de mi pero esta vez no puedo dejarlo sólo, todos cometemos errores ya que somos humanos y se nos permite hacerlo pues de esa manera aprendemos, es la forma natural de hacerlo y no concibo saber que sólo por un error lo intenten matar, él no merece eso.

La puerta se abre lentamente sacándome de mis pensamientos, Tai ahora parece un poco más calmado pero sigue ansioso, unos murmullos se escuchan pero no entiendo nada hasta que lo escucho hablar, viene entrando con una mirada firme pero logro distinguir el temor y una gran desilusión; tras de él viene Kari y Max, ambos con miradas serias y aquellos Digimons: Babamon y Wizardmon los siguen sin decir nada.

-¡T.K.!- Exclamo con alegría al momento de levantarme pero ese movimiento me causa un mareo pero logro recargarme con la mano en la mesa y mantearme en pie.

-¡Matt!- Escucho las voces de mi hermano y Tai al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilos, me encuentro bien- Nuevamente tomo asiento, Tai corre para abrazar a su hermana mientras que T.K. se acerca presuroso a donde yo estoy. -¿Cómo estás?... bueno, supongo que la pregunta no tiene lugar.

-Acabo de regresar del infierno, apenas logro sentir el cuerpo de lo adolorido que sigue pero ya no sangro. Sólo imagina cómo me siento- Termina con una amplia sonrisa que ilumina brevemente su rostro, por un instante distingo esa expresión tan característica de él.

-Me alegra verte otra vez, la esperanza ha vuelto al Digimundo- Le tomo de la mano y le sonrió.

-¿Otra vez te está pasando?- Su vos preocupada me causa un poco de tristeza al saber que soy causa de ello. –No te había sucedió desde hace 1 año.

-No te preocupes; me siento bien, simplemente es una baja de azúcar que pronto pasará. Tai ya me ha dado algo de chocolate para subir los niveles de azúcar.

-¡Eso no es lo que tienes!- Su grito llama la atención de los presentes, Tai me mira más preocupado. –¡Sabes perfectamente que no debes de dejar de comer!- Ahora Max y Kari me miran, el primero con seriedad y la segunda con preocupación al igual que su hermano.

-¿Matt?- Tai llama mi atención y se acerca con mirada llena de una mezcla complicada, tristeza, preocupación, miedo… -¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-No es momento, debemos de arreglar los detalles primero.- Marco nos mira con ojos serios matando todo aquel incomodo silencio. –Iré a llamar a los Cazadores de Virus para poder…- Un pequeño Agumon llega interrumpiendo al chico quien se sorprende ante la noticia que trae el pequeño Digimon.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta Tai.

-Ya están aquí… pero ¿Cómo?- Una expresión de sorpresa se apodera del rostro del infante comandante del ejército. –Que pasen.- Agumon asiente y desaparece tras pasar la puerta que es cerrada por Marco. –En lo que los esperamos, explícanos la razón de tu decisión.- Mira juzgador a mi hermano quien le devuelve la mirada con algo de arrogancia. –Será mejor que lo hagas antes de que lleguen ellos.

Mi hermano toma aire y me ve con un poco de culpa y tristeza. –Veo que ya sabes, no planeo preguntarte cómo lo supiste pero los otros no saben más que Babamon. Hice un pacto con el gran señor Grandracmon, un Digimon tan oscuro y poderoso que ni los mismos demonios pueden hacerle frente.- Me sorprendo y pese a sus palabras de confesión niego que mi hermano haya sido capaz de hacerlo, me mira fugazmente pero son verme a los ojos. –Mu señor tenía el plan salir al Digimundo acompañado de los demonios para que nadie se les opusiera pero los demonios como pecados que representan se le revelaron, a la cabeza de esa rebelión estuvo Lucemon. Todos los demonios sellaron los poderes de mi señor y le impidieron la salida de su castillo con un gran conjuro que solo puede ser roto por el poder de los demonios más la fuerza de la oscura reliquia que poseo yo pero mi señor no la poseía. Mi señor solo podrá recupera toda su fuerza cuando los demonios sean destruidos y sus poderes pasen a ser de él, sólo de esa manera podrá salir de esa prisión. Yo hice un pacto con él al momento de no soportar más la tortura que me daban, así que en un estúpido momento tomo la decisión de que si se presentarse la mínima oportunidad de escapar la tomaría y no importara lo que me costara. Alguien me presentó a mi señor, cuando lo conocí y me dijo que él me sacaría de ese lugar con la promesa de quedar a sus servicios.- Parpadeo un par de veces y sigo sin creer todo lo que dice, Kari lo mira sorprendida e incrédula al igual que todos los presentes a excepción de dos.

-Pero conservabas esperanza ya que tu alma sigue pura después de todo, ¿Cómo lograste conservarla?- La voz temblorosa de Kari toma un poco de lugar en la explicación pero T.K. no le toma mucha importancia.

-Hice un pacto más nunca me pidió otra cosa que mis servicios y otra cosa.- Desvía apenado la mirada de la chica y continua. –Me reveló la manera de salir de ese lugar pero alguien fuera de los planes se nos presento y nos ayudo a salir de ese lugar con otra condición, por obviedad no la rechazaría.

-¿Nos?- Pregunta Kari.

-Al momento de que yo estaba siendo olvidado por Kari alguien les dijo que existía otra manera de poder cuidar mi alma, alguien debía de dar lo más importante para él. Max decidió entregar su corazón figurativamente, cuando lo hizo todo lo que compone su corazón como sentimientos, en pocas palabras su alma fue lo que dio a parar a ese lugar, él apareció cuando escape del castigo. Me lo explicó y cuando le confesé lo que hice no dijo más que: Te apoyo pase lo que pase y te prometo que encontraremos la manera de romper ese pacto. Sus palabras de aliento me aliviaron y me hicieron ver que después de todo tenia a alguien que me apreciaba; él me acompaña todo el tiempo ya que compartimos el mismo cuerpo.- Todos lo vemos con mirada sorpresiva, Max sigue a un lado de Kari pero ahora ha quitado esa mirada indiferente y presta más atención.

-¿Ambos están en tu cuerpo?- Pregunto mareándome un poco más.

-El alma y Max y la mía habitan en el mismo cuerpo pero poseen pensamientos distintos, aun así podemos sentir lo mismo. Él está en cuerpo pero de distinta manera.

-Ahora que lo hs dicho me toca confesarte algo.- La voz infantil de Marco absorbe toda la atención de los presentes. –Ya se los he explicado a los mayores, este es uno de los fuertes que pertenecen a la más grande de las potencias del Digimundo, soy comandante del Rugido del Dragón. Mi nombre es Marco, les doy la bienvenida a los ciento pero me temo decirles que tú, T.K. no te podrás quedar más.- Hace una breve pausa al ver la exaltación en l rostro de mi hermano. –Les brindo mi ayuda a los desamparados que no tienen dónde ir pues les proporciono un lugar para dormir y comida a cambio de su silencio y ayuda pues no deseo que los demonios se enteren de nuestros centros de planeación.

-Comprendo, supongo que al momento de la aparición de los demonios los Digimons se cansaron de estar bajo ese constante temor y comenzaron a oponerse, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.- Explica mi hermano sin mucho interés en las palabras de Marco. –Desconozco si este es el ejército más grande o si existen más. Sólo dime ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme.

-Los otros chicos no son reclamados por otras potencias, yo he jurado proteger a todos aquellos que estén solos. Tú eres exigido por la potencia de los Cazadores de Virus.

-Si fueras tan amable de explicármelo.- Mira fugazmente a Kari pensando que nadie se da cuenta mientras que ella no le despega la mirada de encima.

-Ellos desean eliminarte y junto a tu ángel- Marco mira a Patamon quien reposa en sus brazos. –Para ellos tú y tu compañero son unos traicioneros y no merecen más que la muerte y la purificación de su espíritu.

-¿Quiénes son ellos para decidir ese tipo de cosas?- Mi hermano parece molesto pero recapacita y vuelve a su estado de ánimo normal. –Lo lamento, esto no es fácil.

-Para mí tampoco lo es, mira, T.K. ellos son ángeles. Todos sus integrantes son humanos con poderosos compañeros del tipo ángel, sus propósitos son aun algo confusos pues solo sé que desean la purificación de todo el Digimundo y devolverle el control total de mismo a los tres grandes ángeles: tu Seraphimon, Ophanimon de Kari y Cherubimon de Willis.

-Entiendo, ¿Pero de qué manera lograran purificar todos esos datos?- La pregunta de mi hermano no limita a Marco a seguir hablando pero si hace callar a los otros.

-Hasta el momento sabemos que dos de sus integrantes son capaces de invocar una gran fuerza: La divina luz, esta consiste en un aro enorme que es creado por Anubismon y Gargoylemon hecho de pura energía divina, los otros ángeles destruyen a los enemigos y envían todos sus datos en dirección a ese aro que los purifica y los envía a su base.

-¿Son ángeles? Entiendo su propósito ya que aunque mi Patamon no tuvo nada que ver en mi estupidez al estar y pelear al lado de un traidor de energía oscura a él se le considere como ángel caído pese a que no ha hecho nada para ser llamado así.

-Como ya he dicho yo no puedo meter las manos por ti en estos momentos ya que sería una forma de provocar la ira de los Cazadores de Virus e iniciar otra pelea.

-¡Mi hermano lo vale!- Grito con todas las fuerzas que me quedan. –Nosotros tenemos lo suficiente para ganarles.- Decaigo un poco a causa de la enfermedad y llamo la atención de mi hermano.

-No te exaltes, no es bueno.- Dice tomándome de la mano y viéndome con preocupación.

-Sus ángeles poseen la rara capacidad de borrar los datos de sus enemigos si así lo desean por lo que no me arriesgaré a perder a nadie para proteger a tu hermano, entiendo que la familia está ante todos pero exponer a miles de inocentes por un alma no es justo.

-Marco tiene razón, yo m haré cargo de todo.

-No quiero que te quedes sólo otra vez, haré lo posible para ayudarte y que te quedes con nosotros.

-_Eso no lo permitiré-_ Dice una voz tras de nosotros: Davis. –Él es nuestro amigo pero no creo justo que muchos mueran solo por intentar que lo perdonen.- Lo miro con un poco de odio pero no soporto más e intento levantarme pero mi hermano me lo niega, tras de Davis están los otros chicos con sus respectivos Digimons.

-¡Salgan de aquí!- Grita Marco –Esta charla es privada.

-Como miembros del mismo grupo debemos saber y aportar nuestra opinión en cada decisión- Explica Jou al tiempo que me ve con preocupación.

-¡T.K.!- Willis se abre paso entre todos para llegar hasta nosotros. -¡Perdón!

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien.

-No, me dijiste que cuando te pasara lo peor yo me encargaría de Kari pero no me dejaron acompañarla. Lo lamento.

-No lamentes nada, por el momento tú más que nadie debe de estar presente junto a mí.- Willis lo mira extrañado

-Ya he dicho que no sales de aquí, no me importa si debo de cortar cabezas yo…- Me vuelvo a marear y esta vez Jou y mi hermano corren a verme.

Jou me examina rápidamente y me observa por unos segundos al tomarme la presión, mi hermano sólo me observa preocupadamente al igual que todos los presentes.

-¿Lo mismo, cierto?- Pregunta el chico de cabello azul.

-No entandes, debes de tranquilizarte y comer lo suficiente, esa maldita maña de no comer cuando estas preocupado te va a matar.- Me reclama mi hermano aun con mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué tiene Matt?- Escucho decir la voz de Tai quien está cerca de mi toándome de la otra mano. -¡Díganme!- Grita pues nadie le decía nada.

-Tengo Hipoglucemia- Le confieso a mi amigo de ojos cafés, una mirada de terror es mostrada por sus ojos.

-Eso significa que tienes…

-Matt tiene Diabetes, no se lo habíamos dicho para no alarmarlos pues le estábamos controlando con insulina pero tantas emociones y falta de alimentación se causan esto.- Mi hermano mira a Tai quien me mira con mucha preocupación.

-_Qué triste cuadro y lo peor es que venimos a empeorarlo._- Una voz más madura se escucha entrar por la puerta.

-Christopher- Dice Marco con algo de rencor. –Ya han llegado.

-Ya estás aquí, T.K.- Mi hermano se levanta y se dirige hasta él para encararlo. –Nunca pensé que tuvieras esa expresión tan inocente.

-¿Has venido por mi?

-Nuestro deber como personas elegidas por Dios para controlar un ángel es eliminar todo que sea controlado por la oscuridad, tú posees un pacto con aquel Digimon oscuro y por lo tanto eres sirviente de la oscuridad y nuestro deber es matarte para purificar tu alma y destruir a tu ángel para purificar sus datos.- Apenas logro distinguir el poseedor de esa peculiar voz, está vestido con un gran saco blanco a modo que falda con una hombrera plateada, alto y de expresión seria, de ojos verdes y cabello claro de algunos 19 años. –Pero algo bueno has hecho.

-¡Solo todo lo que ha hecho en estos años!- Grita la voz de Kari. –T.K. es bueno en todos los sentidos, siempre para ayudar.

-Mató a Lilithmon- Confiesa el cuerpo de Max. -¿No es suficiente? Si realmente estuviera al servicio del poder de las tinieblas no lo hubiera hecho.

-Nuestra llegada era sólo para matarte pues dentro de la jerarquía angelical tu ángel es el más poderosos y naturalmente no permitiríamos que se pasara al lado equivocado pero en ti no veo mayor maldad, quizás estemos equivocados… ¿Quieres ser salvo?- La pregunta de Christopher no consigue más que unos segundos de silencio. -¿Qué dices?

-Yo…- Distingo nerviosismo en la voz de T.K. al tiempo que se quiebra. –Yo sólo busco que dios me perdone y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo que sea, estoy arrepentido de mis actos. Sé que no me va a perdonar tan fácilmente ya que cometí el gran error de hacer un pacto con la oscuridad… sólo busco el perdón.- Vagamente veo una lagrima caer de la mejilla de mi hermano, voltea a verme y logro ver sus mirada inundada en lagrimas. –¡Lo lamento hermano!

-No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores.

-Si realmente quieres el perdón de dios tendrás venir con nosotros, a nuestro lado es donde realmente perteneces. Obedece lo que Dios nos impuso como sus ángeles, tenemos que erradicar toda la oscuridad y tú puedes ayudar.

-Bien, iré con ustedes.- Mi hermano nuevamente me ve antes de bajar la cabeza. –Haré todo lo que me pidan.

-Obedeciendo la jerarquía debo de deserte el liderazgo, nuestra potencia es pequeña pero muy poderosa y contigo será invencible.- Christopher le entrega una pequeña cruz de plata que lo hace reconocer como líder.

-¡Yo igual iré con ustedes!- Grita Willis –Mi compañero es un ángel también y no deseo dejar sólo a T.K.

-Bien, los X-Angels estamos finalmente completos ya que desde un principio no contábamos con la ayuda del ángel de la luz.- Christopher se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección a la salida, Willis le sigue mientras que mi hermano se acerca a mí, me tomo de la mano aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo lamento pero aquí con ellos ustedes están bien, solo espero que no me odies por mis dos decisiones tan estúpidas… te quiero mucho hermano. Jou por favor cuida mucho de mi hermano.

-Lo haré, T.K.

-T.K.- Menciono con dificultad el nombre de mi hermano al momento que sale del cuarto de planeación, unas lagrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos al tiempo que siento nuevamente desvanecerme, todos los sonidos se hacen tenues y la visión borros; en un instante todo se apaga.

* * *

Ahhh, dos semanas y nada de nada. Les prometí reeditar y subir nuevos capítulos pero la verdad el tiempo me trae mal, exámenes se aproximan y pues eso de exposiciones y cosas para tener mejor puntaje pues es lo que me quita el tiempo, aparte que tomo como 2 horas para hacer ejercicio. Espero que les haya gustado y comenten por favor ¿si? Si lo hacen me harán muy feliz jajaja.

Espero pronto subir más caps reeditados y nuevos pero creo que primero acabare con esta historia antes de que empiece con las otras ya que tengo últimamente alguna sobredosis de eso que me hace imaginar todo esto. No se vallan a ofender aquellos católicos o cristianos y me consideren un ereje algo similar ya que yo si creo en Dios pero se me ocurrió esta historia.

-Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	23. capitulo 23: La historia de los ángeles

Bueno, como les dije. Primero terminare este Fic para poder concentrarme en los que tengo así que solo les pido un poco de paciencia ya que originalmente este Fic solo tendría un total de 31 capítulos y ya vamos por menos así que los últimos serán mucho más largos y también procurare reeditar los primeros 10 para que sean un poco más fieles a la idea original jeje así que no me maten y no me dejen de leer jaja.

Espero que les guste este nuevo cap ya que más cosas serán reveladas y habrá más muertes jeje.

* * *

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

_Yo igual iré con ustedes. _Esas fueron mis exactas palabras cuando Christopher intentaba irse al lado de T.K., no podía dejarlo ir solo, ya le había fallado al no proteger a Kari como él me lo pidió y ahora no dejaré pasar la mínima oportunidad de ayudarle, si la única forma de hacerlo es acompañarlo y apoyarle incondicionalmente lo haré.

Ahora vamos caminando por un largo corredor, aún dentro de la base del Rugido del Dragón, camino tras Christopher sin decir nada ya que su presencia me intimida un poco, tiene esa aura seria pero oscura. T.K. camina a mi lado, se había tardado un poco más dentro de aquel cuarto pero ahora camina junto a mí, su actitud es nueva ya que jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera. Siempre había mostrado una sonrisa y una mirada optimista que te inspiraba a seguir pero toda esa energía positiva que irradiaba ha desaparecido, ahora camina sin decir nada, con la mirada agachada y esa tristeza acompañada de culpa lo sumerge en sus pensamientos.

-Algo bueno estamos haciendo- Intento animarle un poco pero parece no escucharme. –Ya verás como todo se arreglará, con la ayuda de los Cazadores de Virus podremos regresarle la vida a este mundo.

-Mi hermano está enfermo.- Dice con rabia y tristeza. –Cuando uno toma decisiones debería tener en mente las repercusiones pero no lo hacemos.- Una lagrima cae sobre su mejilla, jamás lo había visto llorar hasta ahora, pero tristemente tiene razón, desde que llegamos a este mundo las cosas se volvieron en su contra. –Si no hubiera hecho ese pacto ahora estuviera cuidando de mi hermano.- Solloza una varias veces derramando más lagrimas.

-Aun no haciendo ese trato no podrías cuidar de tu hermano- La voz grave de Christopher nos llama la atención, T.K. le limpia las lagrimas rápidamente supongo para no mostrar debilidad. –Tienes un deber que cumplir… tenemos un deber que cumplir, somos personas elegidas por Dios para tener y luchar al lado de uno de sus ángeles y por eso debemos de estar agradecidos.- Nos mira de reojo y siento bajar un escalofrió por mi espalda, sudo frio a causa de esa mirada fría y sínica. –Todo aquel que tenga como compañero a un ángel tiene ese deber, acabar con la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué Kari no está con nosotros?- T.K. me mira instantáneamente, con su mirada me da a entender de que no quiere que toque el tema pero aún así deseo saber la razón de su ausencia. -¿Tiene algo malo?

-Para nada- Dice secante el tipo que va a nuestra delantera. –La chica de la luz nunca tuvo la iniciativa para unírsenos, su ángel es uno de los más poderosos que existen y ese gran poder debería de estar con nosotros pero la chica Kari, nunca la dejara, sus ideales son distintos a terminar el mal como nosotros.

-Ella no desea hacer daño a nadie más que eliminar a los causantes del problema- La voz quebrada de T.K. interrumpe a Christopher.

-Mientras que nosotros vemos a "esos" que una vez ayudaron o ayudan a los demonios como enemigos, al igual a los que no quieren ayudarnos ya que todos pueden caer en la estupidez de aliarse a ellos así que es mejor eliminarlos ahora pues después podrían ser más peligrosos.- Sus palabras parecen cuchillos que cortan el viento, no deja de lado el tono frio lo cual le añade más hostilidad.

-¿Qué poseemos nosotros de especial?- T.K. me miro brevemente antes de regresar su mirada al suelo, salimos de aquel enorme pasillo para dar al exterior donde un auto nos espera. Algo anticuado para mi gusto pero supongo que sólo así llegaremos a su guarida, Lopmon y Terriermon me siguen sin decir nada al igual que Patamon va tras T.K.

-Ustedes poseen un extraño don, aquel que les permite estar con Dios. Me refiero a que son de su agrado por lo cual les ha brindado a cada uno un ángel de gran poder.- Sube al auto y nos hace un señal para que hagamos lo mismo. Una vez adentro enciende el auto y comienza a andar.

El camino está conformado por desierto, un lugar tan alejado de pueblos y ciudades que ni los demonios se darían el tiempo para revisar. Esa fue una de las razones por la que el Rugido del Dragón hizo su base central aquí. Wisemon nos lo explico cuando llegamos.

_-Flashback-_

_-Lo mejor que pueden hacer es quedarse y combatir a nuestro lado, la base central del Rugido del Dragón es impenetrable. Sólo aquellos que pertenecen a esta gran armada pueden ingresar._

_-¿Cómo estamos seguros de que no trabajan para Lucemon?_

_-Nuestro único propósito es devolverle la paz al Digimundo, además, el comandante nos ha dando la instrucción de reclutar a todo aquel que sea parte de la familia "Dramon"_

_-¿Quién es su comandante?_

_-Tranquilo, todo será a su tiempo; mi nombre es Wisemon y sólo vivo para darle conocimiento de todo al comandante. Mi gran sabiduría llega a conocer todo lo pasado y lo presente por lo que soy de crucial ayuda en las planeaciones._

_-Mi nombre es Tai Kamiya y mi deber es proteger a estos chicos._

_-Su existencia es bien conocida por todos, las armadas reclaman el poder de cada uno de ustedes pero no se atreven a luchar por ello, ustedes son los niños elegidos, quienes libraron al Digimundo de la destrucción en múltiples ocasiones, pero ahora es distinto ya que los enemigos son poseedores de grandes poderes y fuertes aliados. Mi humilde propuesta es que se unan a nosotros para incrementar las posibilidades de salir victoriosos._

_-Pero… no estamos completos._

_-Tu nombre es Yolei ¿Cierto? Como ya he dicho antes, poseo conocimiento de todo lo que ha sucedido. Unos integrantes de ustedes faltan, los más jóvenes, uno fue sacrificado y la otra fue en la búsqueda de su alma._

_-¿Sabe algo más de mi hermano?_

_-Sólo el verdadero arrepentimiento de tú hermano podrá salvarlo; la base es impenetrable y ustedes sólo saldrán cuando una batalla importante lo requiera._

-Fin del Flashback-

Viajamos rápidamente, sólo se puede observar la arena que las llantas de auto levantan. Poco a poco aquel cuartel desaparece, nuestros amigos saben que lo que hacemos no es por traición sino por necesidad, el tiempo es un factor importante y si ya un señor demonio cayó no tardarán en salir los demás para vengarse.

-¿Sigues sangrando?- La voz fría de Christopher corta el silencio.

-No, la herida ya ha sanado.

-Deberíamos de curarla, si se infecta puede ser más peligroso.- Mi voz tiembla, nunca me había pasado. Siempre he hablado sin miedo pero ahora, la presencia de ese hombre me intimida, su voz fría y sin mucha expresión y esos ojos verdes que reflejan una mirada sínica. –Disculpe, señor. ¿Cómo es el lugar a donde vamos?

-Tengan paciencia.

-Señor, Christopher ¿Me podría explicar cómo se maneja esta armada?- La voz suplicante de T.K. provoca que aquella sínica mirada se encuentre con la suya por el retrovisor.

-La gran fuerza de los Cazadores de Virus no sólo se concentra en el poder de nuestros ángeles. No pienses que sólo por ser compañero de Seraphimon, el gran ángel de Digimundo serás tratado como un Dios…

-¡Jamás lo pensaría!-T.K. se exalta, mira nerviosamente a los ojos de Christopher quien sólo frunce el seño. –Yo respeto a Dios, sólo vivo para servirle y cumplir sus leyes.

-Dios es único, sus enseñanzas están para todo aquel que quiera seguirlo. Pecadores son los que ignoran por decisión propia lo que Dios nos dice.

-Yo… sólo quiero volver a estar bien con él.- La mirada de mi amigo rubio se torna llorosa –Estoy muy arrepentido.

-Cuando lleguemos a nuestra base los presentare con el resto, Los Cazadores de Virus fueron fundados por mí y desde entonces muchos trataron de unirse pero como era de esperarse sólo aquellos con un gran sentido de justicia pueden ser parte de nosotros. Ustedes son parte de nosotros por excelencia.

-¿Cómo lo fundó señor, Christopher?- Él me mira, nuevamente esa mira sínica me provoca pavor.

-Desde hace más de 2 años yo sabía que esto estaba por ocurrir. Me atrevo a decir que fue Dios quien me lo dijo y desde ese día me dediqué a la búsqueda de grandes aliados. En mi visión puede distinguir que un grupo de ángeles destruían la oscuridad, por eso fundé a los Cazadores de Virus… ángeles.

-¿Cómo conoce del Digimundo señor?

-En mi niñez el llegó a mí como un método de escape, mis familia había sido acecinada cuando tenía 12 años y sólo mi Digimon podía consolarme. Mi deber es cuidar al mundo que me dio un hogar por mucho tiempo. –Su semblante ahora es más enérgico y lleno de ira, estruja el volante con sus manos pero rápidamente se calma. –Nuestros ángeles son los más poderosos que existen, cada miembro de especializa en algo y cada ángel es poseedor de un único poder.

-¿Nuestros Digimons son lo suficientemente poderosos para combatir a su lado?- Mi pregunta provoca otra frígida mirada hacia mi persona.

-No debemos de desconfiar de nuestros ángeles, ellos son enviados de Dios para cuidarnos y cuidar a todo aquel que necesite ayuda.- Miro incrédulo a T.K., sus palabras sonaron iguales a las de Christopher, el sigue sentado con la mirada en sus pies y la mirada perdida sigue nublando sus ojos.

-Deben de estar consientes de que con el poder se adquiere una gran responsabilidad. Nuestra mayor tarea por el momento es recolectar la mayor cantidad de datos posibles para purificarlos y lograr traer justicia a este mundo.

-¿Es posible purificar tanta oscuridad?- Pregunto en un susurro que logran escuchar.

-Logramos controlar la llamada "Luz divina" esta es convocada por Anubismon y Gargoylemon. Con esto purificamos todos esos datos y los llevamos a nuestra base donde son guardados, mi Mistymon destruye a los enemigos junto a D'arcmon, Dominimon, Shakkoumon, ClavisAngemon y Pegasusmon.

-Dos de ellos son Digievoluciones de mi Patamon.- T.K. inquiere pero no alza la mirada ni cambia su tono de voz.

-No te detengas por eso, el poder divino de Dios es para aquellos que le obedecen. Esa purificación es una de nuestras tácticas, conocemos ataques masivos pero preferimos no usar mucha violencia, solamente que lo requiera la situación y por desgracia es todo el tiempo.- Termina con una mirada fría y sínica, no es novedad pero cada vez que lo hace es más aterrador.

El tiempo pasa y ya hemos dejado atrás la base del Rugido del Dragón, seguimos en el desierto pero repentinamente aquel lugar desaparece y en su lugar se muestra un gran bosque, muchos aboles lo hacen demasiado denso pero el auto se abre paso como si aquellos arboles no estuviesen.

Christopher desacelera hasta detenerse frente a una gran edificación a manera de templo, el sol curiosamente deja caer unos débiles rayos, es un paisaje casi celestial en comparación a todo el Digimundo, salimos pausadamente del auto hasta llegar al templo donde los dos nos detuvimos.

-Entren, los presentaré.- Siguió caminando pero justo antes de entrar se coloca un pequeño antifaz que solo le cubre los ojos, una cruz azul está grabada en este antifaz color plata. –Es signo de respeto, por si no lo han notado, todos los ángeles tienen sus ojos cubiertos y es precisamente por respeto a Dios.- Nos mira fugazmente antes de entrar. Le seguimos el paso, subiendo las escaleras y justo antes de entrar una gran calidez perturbadora me invade. Nos miramos antes de decidir entrar, al hacerlo distinguimos algo inusual, el lugar es distinto a cualquier iglesia que haya visitado antes, no hay nada que haga referencia a algo, simplemente hay muchas bancas, grandes ventanales sin nada grabado en ellos y un órgano al final de la sala.

_-Quizás sea de esta manera porque estamos en el Digimundo.-_ Le susurro a mi amigo quien mira sin asombro.

-No, ellos sólo creen en Dios… por eso no alaban a otro que no sea Dios.

-Yo, ni en política ni religión me meto. Sólo son problemas.- Expreso sin pensarlo pero rápidamente siento la mirada de Christopher atravesar mi alma y callo.

-Este es el templo que los Cazadores de Virus usamos como base y ellos son el resto del grupo.- Esos sujetos se ponen de pie y nos miran con gran interés pero logro sentir calidez al momento, ellos sólo se forman. –Preséntense.

Todos se acercan, cada uno de ellos traen consigo un antifaz muy similar al de Christopher, con la misma cruz azul pero distinto diseño. Un uniforme blanco que consta de un saco muy largo de color blanco, en todos ellos acaba al estilo falta, zapatos negros en unos y botas negras en otros. Una hombrera color plata en el hombro derecho y un símbolo que dice "X-Angels" en una tela que cae de su hombrera.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Stone, británico y mi Digimon es Dominimon, es un placer.- Un chico alto y cabello oscuro se acerca para darnos la mano. –Ustedes sólo siéntense como en casa.- Sonríe y nosotros asentimos.

-El mío es Melissa Star y mi Digimon es D'arcmon, espero que les agrade nuestra compañía.- Una de las chicas del grupo, cabello rubio y de estatura mediana simplemente nos sonríe.

-Miguel Ángel, soy compañero del poderoso Anubismon y no me queda más que recibirlos con los brazos abiertos.- Un hombre corpulento se acerca a darnos la mano.

-Katherine… lucho al lado de mi inseparable Gargoylemon, es un poco salvaje pero cuando lo conocen bien es muy dulce. Es un placer.- Nos sonríe al igual que su compañera.

-David Black, es un placer conocerlos y estoy seguro que a mi Pegasusmon le dará mucho gusto.- Un chico caucásico no muy alto nos extendió la mano amistosamente.

-Drew Knight… me da gusto conocerlos, a decir verdad ya estábamos algo desesperados al ver que no llegaban pero ahora que ya forman parte del grupo ya no hay que temer. Shakkoumon y yo somos de los más inexpertos pues no tiene mucho que nos unimos pero lo que nos falta de experiencia a nos sobra en poder y defensa.- Delgado, alto, cabello castaño claro opaco y muy hablador.

-Aarón White, camarada de ClavisAngemon, juntos somos imparables ya que mi compañero puede utilizar grandes y poderosas técnicas sagradas como la flecha celestial.

Todos regresan a su lugar, donde antes estaban sentados. Christopher ya se encuentra parado en donde está el órgano. Ahora nos mira como esperando una respuesta o alguna acción pero ninguno de los dos hace nada, los otros están esperando que su líder diga algo pero no hay más que silencio.

-_Esperan a que el líder les dé una orden-_ Le susurro a T.K. quien rápidamente alza la mirada.

-¡Por un momento lo he olvidado!- Dice exaltadamente. –Yo soy el líder.- Lo miro con algo de ironía y él sólo sonríe nerviosamente. -¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?

-Decirnos que es lo que debemos de hacer, donde atacar… o algo por el estilo.- Dice el chico hablador.

-Es nuevo, no por el hecho de ser líder significa que está al tanto de todo.- Anthony le hace una seña a T.K. para que valla hasta ellos y con miedo va.

-Tenemos que explicarles la historia y propósito de esta gran potencia.- Dijo Melissa, una canción se comienza a escuchar por todo el templo, los cristales resonaban un poco producto del órgano que estaba tocando Christopher peor repentinamente paro.

-Una historia larga y llena de sufrimiento, ¿Están seguros de que desean contársela a estos chicos?- Christopher los mira, a pesar de traer puesto ese antifaz estoy seguro que los mira con la misma mirada fría pero ellos no le temen y con una amplia sonrisa asienten. –Como deseen…

-Todos nosotros estamos en deuda con el Digimundo.- Comienza Anthony. –Este mundo que ahora está en su peor momento una vez nos ayudó a salir de nuestros problemas, a ver que hay más allá de lo que está a simple vista. Este mundo nos enseñó a cuidarnos y a hacer amigos.

-Todos venimos a este mundo en tiempos prácticamente similares.- Dice Katherine. –Somos más grandes que ustedes, conocemos un poco más pese a que nosotros no fuimos elegidos como ustedes. El Digimundo nos abrió sus puertas cuando más lo necesitábamos, en ese tiempo la oscuridad no era tan rebelde como cuando ustedes llegaron a salvarlo. En esos momentos nosotros nos sentimos angustiados y un poco tristes al saber que no podíamos hacer nada ya que el Digimundo no nos permitía el acceso, nuestros Digimons y nosotros estábamos listos para sumarnos a la lucha en contra de los Dark Masters pero la puerta estaba sellada.

-Incluso, cuando Myotismon regresó quisimos ayudar más activamente pero sólo logramos brindar un poco de poder a Imperialdramon para derrotarlo; ustedes tenían todo controlado.- Completa David.

-Pero la historia de los Cazadores de Virus se desarrolla cuando nosotros éramos niños, como de 10 años.- Miguel Ángel se levanta y mira en otra dirección. –En mi caso, todo comenzó en mi infancia:

_XOXOXOX_ _FlashBack XOXOXOOX_

_Mis padres eran ese tipo de pareja que se casó sólo para reclamar una herencia de una abuela, mi madre era histérica y mi padre un alcohólico… mala combinación. Recuerdo que la gota que derramo el vaso fue una pelea, ya no era cosa nueva en casa pero esta vez fue una de las peores. Un niño de apenas 9 años no tiene obligación de cuidar a su padre ahogado de borracho tratando de velarle el sueño mientras su madre se está revolcando con otro en su recamara._

_Ese día fue uno de los peores, mamá había llegado tarde con unas copas de más y papá llego exactamente a la hora, ebrio. Gustaba de irse a los casinos a apostar y luego perderse en los bares pero esa vez se excedió._

_-Ya es tiempo de que vayas a dormir, Miguel Ángel, mamá tiene cosas que hacer.- Digo mi madre al verme recargado en el gran ventanal de la sala esperando ver las luces del auto de papá._

_-Pero él aun no ha llegado, deja que lo espere hasta que vea su auto.- Le contesté con toda la inocencia que un niño pudiera tener sin dejar de ver por el ventanal._

_-Mamá tiene algo muy importante que hacer, vamos…_

_-¡Ahí viene!- Grite emocionado al ver los faros del auto de papá alumbrar parte del jardín._

_-Seguro viene ebrio, mejor ve a dormir._

_-Mamá, deja que lo reciba y luego me voy.- Ella de mala gana aceptó. Papá cruzó la puerta dejando ver su rostro con aspecto estupefacto y la mirada perdida. -¡Papá!- Corrí y le abrace las piernas pero él no me respondió, todo lo contrario. Me sacudió para liberarse de mi abrazo como si fuera un perro de la calle._

_-El niño no tiene nada que ver con que llegues ebrio.- Reprocho mi madre al verme tirado. _

_-¡El no es mi hijo!, no es ni de esta familia. Este mocoso es sólo producto de uno de tantos con los que te acuestas.- Dijo mi padre con esa mala pronunciación y tambaleo que sólo un ebrio tiene._

_-¡Ya veo, así que por fin diste por creerle a tus amigos! ¡¿Y tú? ¡Siempre en la oficina metido con todas esas que te dan las nalgas!_

_-No te permito que me hables así.- Se acerco peligrosamente a mí madre con el brazo en alto y con intenciones de golpearla pero en un acto impulsivo corrí y lo estruje con todas mis fuerzas en sus piernas para que callera pero sólo me tomo con ambas mano y me lanzo contra los sillones._

_-¡No le hagas nada!- Dije antes de que me lanzara. La pelea siguió su curso normal, insultos y golpes no muy fuertes, luego él siguió bebiendo en la sala y ella se fue al cuarto a ocuparse de ese asunto, los gemidos se escuchaban ahora más fuerte que de costumbre y las maldiciones de mi padre le hacían compañía._

_En un acto desesperado, corrí al jardín trasero. La oscuridad de la noche apenas era contrastada con la poca luz de la luna y unas cuantas estrellas; con las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro me arrodille junto a un pequeño árbol que había plantado. Mi cabello se movía por el viento y de mis ojos seguían brotando lágrimas de dolor y con desesperación y con toda la fe que tengo comencé a orar, sólo podía pensar en las palabras hirientes de mi padre y los actos inconscientes de mi madre. Rogaba porque algo bueno me sucediera, que todo aquel dolor que pasaba s acabara pero sobre todo que mis padres se dejan de pelear._

_Una gran luz me envolvió, sentía calidez y protección, cosas que nunca había sentido antes. Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi como alas me envolvían, ese era Anubismon. Él me trajo al Digimundo y aquí conocí a más Digimons y personas que comparten una historia parecida a la mía, estaba feliz de haber encontrado un lugar donde las peleas no eran tan grabes y los sentimientos no eran heridos._

_Un día, cuando el tiempo me dijo que ya era hora de regresar volví a casa para encontrarme con la sorpresa de la reconciliación de mis padres, como si mis oraciones se hubiesen cumplido. Mis padres ahora eran esa pareja de amor que siempre quise ver pero yo ya no era el mismo niño, el Digimundo me ayudo a cambiar y hacerme más fuerte. Ellos me buscaban con fervor pero yo me seguí ocultando. _

_OXOXOXOXOX Fin del FlashBack OXOXOXOXOX_

-Mi mundo de princesa sólo era una farsa.- La señorita Katherine comienza a hablar, toma un poco de aire y nos mira.

OXOXOXXOXO FlashBack OXOXOXOXXO

_Solía ser la niña consentida de todos, siempre estaba rodeada de personas que me elogiaban. Mis padres eran de ese tiempo de personas que quieren pasar más tiempo para ellos y para eso llevan a los hijo a miles de clases. Yo era una de esas hijas, mis hermanas al igual que yo sufrimos lo mismo, el abandono de mis padres y la frialdad del mundo del espectáculo. Éramos de las mejores bailarinas de la clase de ballet. Salíamos a concursar y eventos de gran magnitud. Francia siempre ha sido un lugar muy bello pero sólo en apariencia externa, la soledad de sus habitantes te hace cambiar de opinión._

_-Es la mejor de su clase, ella está destinada a ser una leyenda en el ballet.- Decía una de tantas invitadas a la fiesta._

_-Seguramente ella aparecerá en las más famosas revistas de espectáculos.- Decía mi abuela quien conversaba con esa invitada. Yo sólo escuchaba orgullosa, por fin pude destacar en algo que me gustaba hacer, le había demostrado a mis padres que después de todo no era una buena para nada, que si podía hacer por lo menos algo bien… o eso pensaba_

_La fiesta concluyo, mi abuela seguía platicando con esa señora y con mi padre; ello estaban de espaldas, sólo deseaba decirle a mi padre que iba a mi alcoba a descansar ya que otra demostración sería el día siguiente y la mayor parte de los invitados se había marchado pero junto allí me quite la venda de los ojos._

_-Ella no es más que una mocosa orgullosa, sólo porque sabe hacer unos pasos bien se cree mejor que todas.- Dijo aquella anciana mujer, invitada de mi padre._

_-Mi nieta siempre ha sido así, su madre es una mujer muy altanera. Nunca será más que una bailarina de tercera, tendrá suerte si la contratan para papeles de relleno o ballets secundarios o bien tenga la misma suerte que su madre y se case con alguien como mi hijo._

_-Calla madre, pero tienes razón. Las inútiles de mis hijas sólo podrán ser algo en la vida si se casan con alguien rico. Katherine por ejemplo, es la más torpe de todas. Sólo la aliento para que no me este quitando el tiempo._

_-Todos hacemos lo mismo, hijo. Nada molesta más que una fastidiosa niña que te pregunta constantemente si te gusta lo que ella hace._

_Una lágrima calló por mi mejilla, mi vida sólo era una farsa bien formada por todos los de mí alrededor._

_Camine lentamente hasta me alcoba, sollozaba sin parar… nada más que lagrimas caían con cada parpadear pero nadie, ni mis hermanas s acercaron a preguntar qué era lo que tenia. En ese instante hice lo que jamás pensé hacer, nunca en mi vida lo había hecho pero esa ocasión lo hice. Al pie de mi cama me arrodille y oré. Le pedí a dios que me dijera que hacer, ese mundo bajo el que había vivido sólo era una mentira y quería desaparecer para empezar de cero y prometí ser siempre honesta. Allí, una luz me invadió. Sentía amor y me sentía comprendida. Unas enormes alas me envolvieron. Era Gargoylemon, con una voz cálida me afirmo que todo estaría bien y que ya nunca volvería a estar sola._

OXOXOXXO Fin del FlashBack OXOXOXOXXO

-Yo fui desterrada de mi familia, ellos se dedican a la espera de un antiguo ser que promete traer la paz al mundo normal pero yo no quise seguir con esa creencia. M desterraron no sin antes azotarme todos los integrantes de mi familia. Durante ese momento de tortura me acomendé a Dios, pidiéndole perdón por siempre creer en alguien más que en él. Se compadeció de mi y me mando a uno de sus ángeles… o eso creo. Sólo sé que durante el castigo una luz me envolvió y una seguridad que nunca antes sentí experimente por primera vez. Unas alas me acogieron y me trajeron al Digimundo donde pasé los mejores años de mi vida.- Explica la señorita Star.

-Huérfano, crecí alejándome de todos y cuando creí poder confiar en alguien… ella me traiciono.- Es turno de David Balck en hablar. –Mis padres me habían dejado en un orfanatorio cuando aún era un bebé, nadie nunca me adopto así que año tras año sentía esa ira de ver como todos eran adoptados por familias amorosas y yo me quedaba, solo. Cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido y estaba condenado a vivir solo en ese lugar una mujer me adopto. Ella era la mejor mamá, el poco tiempo que duro con ese papel. Al mes me conto de su verdadero propósito, ella sólo usaba a los niños de mi edad para satisfacer las fantasías de mujeres adultas y por ello cobraba muy bien; traicionó mi confianza y mi esperanza en los otros, jamás deje que ninguna me tocara por lo que mi "madre" solía golpearme hasta el cansancio o implorara perdón.- Toma un poco de aire y mira para otro lado, regresa la mirada a nosotros y exhala. –A una edad avanzada seguía creyendo en los animales fantásticos como dragones o unicornios. Era un niño aun que vivía un infierno. Cuando un cliente de esa mujer me eligió para cumplir una de sus sucias fantasías el terror me invadió. Él era un hombre mucho mayor que yo y yo era un niño… sólo me quedo rezar, implorarle a Dios una forma de salir. Aprendí a orar en el orfanatorio con un amigo así que no me quedo de otra que aclamar a Dios en ese lugar d perdición. Fue como al igual que mis amigos me llego una cálida luz que trajo consigo a mi ángel, Pegasusmon, el me trajo a este mundo.

-Que tristes historias.- Exclama T.K. –Nunca pensé que alguien pasara por cosas tan horribles como esas.

-Pero aun no me queda clara cómo se origino este grupo.

-Tranquilo, Willis. Aun faltan historias.- Dice Melissa.

-No saben la desesperación que provoca ver morir a tu hermana, mis padres me la dejaron ya que una guerra civil se desató en mi lugar de origen. Ellos desaparecieron dejándome solo con ella y cuando creímos estar a salvo uno de tantos arrojó una granada, yo logré salir de ese escondite pero mi hermana quedó atrapada… aun recuerdo ese desgarrador grito que salió de su boca antes de estallar.- Aaron derrama una lágrima dolorosamente. –No tenía nada, ni familia ni amigos que me ayudaran o me dieran consuelo, las calles estaba manchadas de sangre y algunos cuerpos sin vida seguían allí, explosiones se escuchaban cada cinco minutos y ya no había lugar seguro. Con la pistola que mi padre m dejo con una sola bala decidí quitarme la vida pero Dios me lo impidió, no era mi tiempo y en lugar de morir fui traído por ClavisAngemon a este mundo donde descanse de ver tantas muertes, por fin estaba libre de subir y bajar, de jugar sin temerle a nada pero aun me faltaba mi familia, fue cuando conocí a los X-Angels.

-Drogadicto, controlador, mal amigo y sátiro.- Empieza Anthony –Cuando eres así ya nada te importa, sólo vives para darte placeres y ver sufrir a la gente pero… ¿Hasta qué punto? ¿Hasta que tu mejor amigo muera? O ¿Hasta que ya no tengas a nadie quien controlar?- Esa sonrisa con la que nos había recibido ha desaparecido de su rostro, una cristalina lágrima corre por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo. –Traicioné a mis amigos y los humille hasta el máximo pero él seguía allí para mi, siempre lo estuvo. Incluso cuando le hacía sufrir, el murió por mi culpa… él no se drogaba pero ese día le obligue a que lo hiciera y el sólo para darme un poco de gusto lo hizo. Le di de más y sufrió una sobre dosis, murió a los cinco minutos y por el resto de mi vida seguiré cargando con ese remordimiento.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- Pregunto.

-No estaba en paz, siempre lo recordaba y todo me provocaba ver su imagen en mi cabeza… él es como mi ángel, el me cuida y gracias a él estoy aquí. Su alma está en Dominimon.

-¿Y la suya Christopher?- Pregunta T.K. -¿Cuál es su historia?

-Yo estoy involucrado directamente con los demonios- Responde mientras se acerca a nosotros. –Este Digimundo me abrió sus puertas cuando la desesperación se apoderó de mi vida, a mis 20 años puedo decir con certeza que he experimentado cada sentimiento humano posible. Toda mi familia murió a manos de un Digimon que fue al mundo real a buscar a alguien, en el proceso muchas familias sufrieron daños pero la mía fue la más afectada y sólo hasta que esto acaba podré saber lo que toda mi familia sabía a excepción de mí.

-Y ¿Cómo consiguió a…?

-Mistymon y yo nos complementamos apenas nos vimos, sabíamos que existía una conexión fuerte pero en esos momentos él cuidaba el Paraíso por lo que lo dejé por unos años. El es mi Digimon no importa la jerarquía. Cuando yo estaba listo para regresar al mundo real él sólo me entregó un Digivice, todos nosotros regresamos al mismo tiempo a nuestro hogar pero estábamos solos y por eso decidimos quedarnos unidos, esa decisión no fue de inmediato ya que algunos regresaron con sus familias para ver cómo seguían pero tal fue la lección que aprendimos que con el tiempo decidimos unirnos otra vez, formar esa familia que por distintos motivos nos faltó a todos. La vida no nos veía como aquel grupo de niños que visitaron el Digimundo, no, nos ganamos la vida con mucho esfuerzo y justo cuando pensamos que ya no volveríamos a regresar, que ya teníamos una vida hecha, que ya éramos demasiado adultos como para regresar alguien nos avisa de que el Digimundo sufre de peligro, aquella voz jamás la olvidaré…

_OXOXOXO FlashBack OXOXOXOXOX_

_-Supongo que podemos relajarnos, ya tenemos una vida en nuestro mundo-_ Con el esfuerzo de años por fin logramos vivir bien, rentamos un gran departamento y la vida seguía como de costumbre, esa noche, como todas, cenábamos. Los ánimos se entristecieron al recordar brevemente nuestro pasado.

-_¿Acaso no extrañas las vivencias con nuestros Digimons, Katherine? _

_-No es que no las extrañe, pero regresar al Digimundo es difícil y ahora más que somos más grandes._

_-Mientras conservemos el corazón puro todo está bien, eso siempre nos lo decían ellos._

_-Pero… Christopher, tenemos que ser lógicos, ¿El Digimundo para que quiere a unos adultos como nosotros?_

_-Sólo le fuimos útiles por unos momentos al luchar contra el ejército de los Dark Masters._

_-Luego el nos traicionó. -_ La noche era fría, la tristeza estaba puesta sobre la mesa y una que otra lagrima se nos escapó.

_-Supongo que desde un principio debimos de deducir que su Digimon no era de confiar._

_-Christopher, éramos sólo niños y no desconfiábamos de nadie. Créeme, también me sorprendió._

_-¿Y a quien no, Melissa? Él prácticamente fundo este grupo._

_-Michel, ¿Qué estabas pensando?-_ Terminamos de cenar y decidimos tomar un pequeño paseo, nuestros trabajos casi no nos dejaban tiempo como para pasarlo con amigos pero justo esa noche se dio la oportunidad.

A unos metros de nuestro apartamento quedaba un gran parque que por las noches parecía una gran feria por la gran extensión de luces de colores pero al momento de llegar percibimos algo de inmediato, una extraña presencia se hacía presente y guiados por nuestro instinto llegamos hasta una casa vieja, olvidada por los años. Dentro, mi dispositivo se activo.

-_¿Mi Digivice? ¿Será que…?-_ Una gran luz, incluso más brillante que la de nuestros ángeles iluminó todo aquel lugar, y al igual que con nuestros Digimons nos sentimos queridos y protegidos, con esa luz se experimentaba lo mismo, pero poco a poco se fue atenuando dejando ver a un chica joven de cabellos plata y ojos grises.

-_La luz de la justicia debe de ser llevada al Digimundo-_ Dijo firmemente y con voz tierna. –_Ahora, los demonios se han apoderado del Digimundo y otros grupos se han formado para darles frente, sin embargo estos grandes grupos desean darle el mando del Digimundo a los de su tipo. Su deber, como elegidos por los Digimons ángeles, es llevar la luz a ese mundo lleno de oscuridad._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Mi nombre es Jeanne N. pero eso no tiene relevancia en estos momentos_

_-Joven Jeanne N. Nosotros no podemos regresar a ese mundo._

_-Para eso estoy aquí._

OXOXOX Fin del Flashback OXOXOXOXOXO

-Ella nos trajo de regreso.- Dice Anthony –Cuando los vimos en este estado no pudimos dejar de maldecir a los culpables.

-Pero al traernos a este lugar, la joven Jeanne N. quedó atrapada en nuestro mundo.

-Nosotros debemos de traerla a este lugar ya que de no ser así este mundo sucumbirá.

-¿Christopher?- Pregunta T.K. -¿La joven qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

-Ella posee grandes poderes mágicos, en otras palabras conoce a la perfección el sistema de lenguaje avanzado. Con esto es capaz de modificar los datos de este mundo.

-¡Ya entiendo! Si logramos regresarla ella nos ayudará a eliminar a los demonios.

-Así es joven Willis pero para eso necesitamos recolectar la mayor cantidad de datos posibles y purificarlos.

-¿Cuál será nuestro primer paso?- Inquiere T.K.

-Pese a que eres líder te falta mucho por aprender, pero ya te enseñaremos todo lo que te falta saber. Ahora, nuestro primer blanco es… Kari

-¡¿Kari?- Gritamos ambos.

-La elegida de la luz, ante los ojos de la justicia es una traidora al no ser parte de nosotros. Ella y su Ophanimon son poderosos oponentes y si logran explotar todo su potencial será un gran peligro.

-Pero ella no ha hecho nada malo.- Los ojos de T.K. comienzan a temblar y su voz se vuelve casi inaudible. –Ella… ella es…

-Como se ha visto antes, es muy vulnerable ante la oscuridad y si los demonios logran confundirla para que ser parte de ellos la oscuridad será más fuerte. Todos los demonios son ángeles caídos, un demonio fue derrotado pero si logran convencer a Kari su Ophanimon pasará a ser un demonio y eso no lo puedo permitir.- Christopher nos mira, aun con el antifaz percibo esa mirada tan fría.

-Como… como deseen, los poderes de mi Seraphimon y los míos están a las órdenes de Dios.- Lo miro sorprendido pero él ignora mi exaltación, simplemente asiente.

-Debemos de hacer lo correcto, es ella o miles de vidas inocentes…

* * *

Lo sé, nada que ver, pésimo final de episodio pero prometo echar a volar más mi imaginación para el siguiente, con eso de los exámenes uno queda idiota y más que son mensuales D: quedaré loco jaja, espero que les haya gustado, comenten por favor, nada les cuesta. Gracias.

Gracias por aun leerme pese a mi tiempo sin subir nada pero como les dije la escuela me trae loco, espero que les guste y no me queda más que decirles que: Gracias.


	24. capitulo 24: Amistad

El tiempo pasa, nos avejentamos… la culpa llega a nosotros justo en el momento en que pensamos no poder caer más en la depresión. Las cosas que pudimos haber hecho se quedaron en el pasado y lo único que pasa por nuestras mentes es _"¿Por qué?"_ nuevamente nos arrepentimos. Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando nos privamos del amor? Llegando a un punto excesivo donde por un mínimo error se pierde la felicidad de mucho tiempo, quizás no teníamos mucho, pero lo poco lo disfrutábamos al máximo. Solíamos hacer miles de cosas sólo para demostrar el amor a cada minuto, ahora, el tiempo ha pasado y las cosas que no hice para rescatar lo que teníamos sólo son ideas absurdas.

Qué raro pensamiento… como sea, les doy las gracias a aquellos que han comentado, leído y agregar este fic a favoritos o a alertas. Valla que me he tardado en subir nuevos capítulos y pues la promesa de continuar con la reedición de los primeros 10 aun está de pie pero ya saben, esa escuela absorbe mucho tiempo y quita las ganas de echar a volar la imaginación. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y comenten… yo vivo de eso! Bueno no tanto así pero me anima mucho a seguir (Por favor! Y gracias a los que comentan, los mencionaría pero escuché el rumor de que eliminan l fic si respondo los reviews dentro del fic)

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digion no me pertenece.

* * *

La frialdad de la noche envuelve la única parte del Digimundo que está completa. T.K. salió hace unos instantes, le seguí pero no consiguiendo el resultado deseado.

-Estas heridas, duelen…

-Debes de estas loco T.K. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

-Sólo quiero encontrar el perdón…

OXOXOX Flashback OXXOXOXOX

_-Señor, Christopher. __Deseo saber la manera de ser perdonado, me arrepiento de mis actos_

_-Antes de cualquier otra cosa, debes de demostrar respeto. La manera en que nosotros lo hacemos es cubriéndonos los ojos._

_-Haré todo lo que sea necesario para poder ser…_

_-Para lograr ese cometido no basta con mostrar respeto, debes de mostrar arrepentimiento, castigar tu cuerpo por los actos de traición que cometiste._

OXOXOX Fin del Flashback OXOXOXOX

-Pese a esto, aun sigo siendo parte de la oscuridad.- Se vuelve a tocar levemente las heridas. -¿Sangran mucho? Aun no me acostumbro. Perdona si te molesto.

-¡Esa maldita sonrisa de niño bueno!- Grito furioso, esa sonrisa de niño mártir me mata. –No sangran mucho pero se ven mal- Callo unos segundos mientras observo sus heridas. Están rojas, la sangre brota lentamente de ellas. -Vamos a entrar para que te cure.

-De ninguna manera lo permitiré. Esto es una manera de castigarme por los errores que cometí, no puedo dejar que nadie me ayude.- Pesadamente se levanta y camina tambaleantemente hacia el templo.

-Debo de hacer algo, si sigues así terminara muy mal herido.- Susurre viendo su gesto de triste. –Eres mi amigo…

-_Si realmente eres su amigo deja que haga lo que crea conveniente._

-Esa voz…- Una voz conocida a mis espaldas me obliga a ver quién es, esa mirada arrogante, esa voz prepotente. –Lucemon…

-No armes un escándalo si no quieres ver morir a tus nuevos "aliados" – Dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Esa forma de mirar es idéntica a la de Christopher.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Sólo te vengo a advertir algo.- Rápidamente llega hasta mi, pone su dedo en mi barbilla y sonríe. –En estos momentos eres el único que me hará caso.

-En estos momentos puedo llamar a Cherubimon y destruirte.- Le respondo con ira.

-Si haces eso es muy posible que más de uno muera esta noche. Te recomiendo que me escuches y obedezcas lo que te digo.

-¿Quién asegura que te obedeceré?- Gruño malhumoradamente. –Has hecho cosas horribles como para que te haga caso.

-Primero escucha, luego decidirás que es lo mejor para ti, tus compañeros Digimons y tu amigo el rubio.- Lucemon se eleva un poco –A estas alturas los X-Angels ya les han contado su historia, todo lo que ellos dicen es cierto… a excepción de un detalle.- Me mira fijamente y un escalofrió recorre mi espalda. –Ellos en sí buscan traer a un peculiar joven, su nombre es Jeanne N. Muchos aseguran que es poseedora de increíbles poderes por estar íntimamente relacionada con el Dios del Digimundo.

-¿Eso en que nos afecta? ¿Cuál es tu advertencia?- Titubeo, los nervios me delatan y él lo nota. –No… no entiendo.

-Si crees que nosotros somos despiadados sólo espera ver en acción a los X-Angels. Toda aquella información que purifican la recolectan con el fin de regresar a esa chica a este mundo, en ocasiones sólo matan para recolectar información, lo que buscan hacer requiere de una gran cantidad de la misma.

-¿Cómo estás informado de todo eso?- Eleva su mirada a la luna, el único lugar que no ha sufrido mayor daño.

–Se podría decir que la fui a buscar, ella representa una gran amenaza para mis propósitos y sus ángeles no son la excepción, para mis fines este grupo es un problema que debe ser eliminado.

-¿Vienes a luchar?

-Tranquilo, la noche es serena y la luz de la luna es cálida… no les haré nada por el momento. Lilithmon ha muerto y nos estamos reajustando.- Nuevamente me mira y extiende sus alas.

-Deben de cuidar lo que hacen, si matan sin motivo su causa ya no será la misma. T.K. está confundido, se siente sucio e incapaz de pelear en nombre de Dios por eso hace eso.

-T.K. está haciendo eso porque tiene un pacto con GranDracmon… siente que ha traicionado a todos nosotros- Lucemon se asombra, me mira incrédulo y medita un poco antes de hablar.

-¡Diablos!- Expresa furioso –Ese niño no sabe lo que hizo. Escúchame bien, Willis… ese Digimon es poderoso por la oscuridad que controla, su poder es tan grande como el de los 7 demonios o los 3 ángeles juntos.

-T.K. no descansará hasta que sea perdonado por Dios. Pero… verlo así me lastima- Dirijo mi mirada hacia la edificación buscando a T.K. pero ya se ha ido.

-Jamás creí que alguien fuera capaz de hacer semejante estupidez, pero ya está hecho y lo peor es que ambas almas que están dentro del cuerpo de tu amigo serán lastimadas.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos será para pelear…

-Así es, debo de admitir que nunca consideré que estos ejércitos se levantaran en armas, cada uno es poderoso y tiene ventajas pero la fuerza de los ángeles siempre será superior.

-¿Dudas de ti?

-Claro que no, pero así es. Sus Digimons poseen poderes superiores a los demás, tu ángel y el del otro chico son extremadamente poderosos pero su potencial se ve reducido al estar a su lado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Me mira nuevamente y sonríe, luego se eleva más y más hasta estar muy lejos de mí. -¡Espera!

-_Intenta averiguar más sobre Michel, los objetos sagrados y las balas de plata y oro-_ Grita desde el cielo y rápidamente desaparece. Los gritos de Lucemon y los míos provocan que todos salgan a inspeccionar, Christopher logra ver a la lejanía la silueta de Lucemon.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Dice bruscamente mientras me sujeta del cuello de mi camisa. -¡Contesta!- Vuelve a gritar.

-Cálmate, Christopher.- Pide Anthony -Es sólo un chico y no merece tal trato. Menos cuando es nuevo.

-_¿Qué sucede?-_ T.K. llega algo asustado al ver a todos reunidos. -¿Pasa algo malo?

-Tu amigo acaba de mantener una charla con Lucemon mientras tú te estabas haciendo tonto.- Christopher se acerca con paso decidido hacia T.K. -¡¿Dónde has estado?- Le grita al momento de abofetearlo.

-¡Deja a T.K.!- Expreso rábicamente al ver el acto de agresión.

-No te preocupes.- Responde mi amigo mientras se toca la mejilla –Lo tenía merecido.- Me mira tristemente antes de dirigir su mirada hacia los ojos de Christopher. –Sólo estaba limpiando.

-Eso no justifica nada, si hubieses estado presente con tu Digimon, Lucemon habría muerto esta noche.- Christopher mira a T.K. con ira y vuelve a alzar la mano.

-¡Basta!- Grita la señorita Melissa. –No merece tanto castigo, es suficiente con lo que tiene que pasar…

-Bien- Lo mira unos segundos, después mira al cielo nocturno. –Ésta noche hemos tenido suerte. Al no estar juntos bien pudiste morir.- Me mira y nuevamente un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. –La próxima estaremos preparados.- Nos da la espalda a todos y comienza a caminar. –Buenas noches y les recomiendo a los nuevos que no salgan de aquí. Las consecuencias pueden ser graves y no porque sus ángeles sean fuertes significa que tienen las de ganar.

-Buenas noches.- Dicen todos mientras caminan para entrar.

-¡Espere, señorita Melissa!- Elevo la voz sólo para que ella se dé cuenta. –Necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Hay algo mal?- Pregunta.

-Necesito saber dónde puedo investigar.- Ella me mira con curiosidad.

-Christopher detesta que le desobedezcan pero sólo podrán investigar si salen de aquí. Yo los cubriré pero no tarden mucho.- Me toca la nariz juguetonamente y sonríe. –Lleven a sus Digimons y vallan a la base de Los Guardianes del Cielo. Digan que van de mi parte, su comandante es mi hermana.

-Señorita Melissa, ¿De qué no servirá ir a ese lugar?- Pregunto desviando la mirada hacia T.K. que apenas se está recuperando.

-Su basé tiene una gran biblioteca, que se dice posee toda la información del Digimundo.

-¿Dónde queda?

-El camino es peligroso, los demonios tienen ojos por todas partes y si los llegaran a ver solos no sobrevivirán. Vallan con sus ángeles lo más rápido posible. Sigan a las estrellas.- Nos mira traviesamente y nos da la espalda.

-No he entendido nada.

-Es sencillo.- Dice T.K. –Las estrellas solían ser usadas por los navegantes para guiarse. Sólo debemos de poner atención al cielo, después de todo son los guardianes del mismo.- Vuelve a sonreír tristemente.

-¿Te animas a una aventura?

-Vivimos en una.- Seraphimon baja del cielo y provoca un poco de viento. -¿Ya estabas listo?

-Así es.

-Bien.- Digo mientras Cherubimon me toma de sorpresa y me carga. -¿Ya estaban aquí?

-Desde que Lucemon habló contigo.- Dicen los ángeles. –Pero no hemos hecho nada porque él aseguro que no te lastimaría.

-Bien T.K. vallamos.- Ambos somos sujetados por nuestros Digimons quienes nos elevan hasta lo alto.

El cielo nocturno está lleno paz, misma que se ausencia durante el día. Las estrellas brillan sin tener miedo a ser descubiertas, el viento frío corre calmadamente. No habíamos tenido una noche tan tranquila desde hace mucho tiempo.

T.K. y yo no hemos hablado, se ha perdido en sus pensamientos y su mirada está perdida. Verlo de esa manera me entristece y saber que no puedo ayudarle me causa ira. Él no es un chico malo, como todos, ha cometido errores y esos le harán ser más fuerte, pero, desafortunadamente en estos momentos no se detendrá a observar eso. Sólo desea hallar el perdón. Si confiará un poco más en mí. Su mirada me entristece, nada peor hay que ver al chico que siempre te mostraba una sonrisa y te daba ánimos de seguir adelante, sufrir.

Poco a poco las estrellas comienzan a titilar, mostrándonos el camino. Por extraño e irreal que parezca, el digimundo nos ayuda. El viento se tibia un poco y pronto vemos una silueta enorme bajo la luz de la luna.

-Supongo que hemos llegado- Le informo. Un gran castillo flotante muestra su majestuosidad ante nosotros, dos Grankuwagamons están protegiendo la entrada. Con esas enormes bestias nada se acercaría. –Dan miedo.

-Venimos por otros asuntos.- Responde con toda calma. –No creo que nos agredan.

-Eso está por verse.- Pasamos rápidamente y llegamos a la puerta que se abre para nosotros. Entramos al castillo junto con nuestros Digimons, Michelle nos está esperando.

-Bienvenidos. Pasen por favor.- Michelle, una chica realmente hermosa. Cabello largo oscuro, piel blanca y ojos grises. En mi vida había conocido a alguien tan bella. –Aquí está la biblioteca, mi hermana me ha informado de sus propósitos.- Después de pasar por grandes corredores y bajar hasta la última planta del castillo, Michelle nos ha traído hasta la afamada biblioteca. –Es muy probable que lo que busquen lo hallen aquí.- Michelle nos deja y nosotros entramos.

Una enorme biblioteca con altas repisas llenas de libros. Un suspiro salió de mi boca al ver la cantidad innumerable de libros existentes en ese lugar

T.K. avanza a paso lento viendo con asombro, una mezcla extraña de sorpresa y tristeza se refleja en su mirada. Me voltea a ver y yo niego con la cabeza, sin duda será una larga noche. Pero el me insiste con la mirada como si algo tratara de decirme.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Le pregunto sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. -¿Algo te incomoda?

-Siento una extraña sensación en mi interior…- Hace una pausa, de repente los ojos grises se le dilatan y comienza a sudar. -¿Max, estás bien? ¡Responde!- Me mira suplicantemente, se tira al suelo arrodillándose.

-¿Qué diablos…?- Alza la cabeza y pide que me calle.

-Él está aquí.- Dice aún con las pupilas dilatadas y sudando más.

-_¿"Él"? Más respeto para quien salvo tu alma del sufrimiento del infierno-_ Una voz grave se hace notar por todo el cuarto. –_No creas que por tener a tu amigo cerca podrás oponerte a mí._

_-_Nunca señor, lamento la falta de respeto.- La voz se tranquiliza pero un aire frío corre por el lugar. -¿Puedo saber el motivo de su llamado?

-_Los demonios saben de tu regreso y de tus nuevos poderes, la muerte de Lilithmon sólo ha logrado un poco de desorden para ellos. El lugar donde ahora están lleva registro de todo acontecimiento importante para el Digimundo. _

_-_Eso ya lo sabemos, lo que queremos investigar son otras cosas.- Argumento furioso.

-_¡Cállate!-_ Grita furioso –_No he pedido que hables. _

_-_Tranquilízate, Willis.- Pide T.K. en voz baja.

-_Lo que buscan está en el libro "Forbiden Memories" Mi deber no es ayudarles pero deseo que T.K. elimine a los demonios para que yo pueda controlar el Digimundo.- _La voz desaparece dejando una carcajada en forma de eco, T.K. se levanta y nerviosamente pregunta:

-¿Estás bien, Max?- En un par de segundos se relaja y exhala aliviadamente –Por un segundo temí lo peor, no intentes oponer la conexión entre los dos. Esta ocasión sólo te ha bloqueado pero él es capaz de más.- Me mira y yo le sonrió.

-Macabro, no creo acostumbrarme a esto.- Le sonrió una vez más y el asiente.

Nos separamos en busca del libro, el lado derecho de la biblioteca es el más extraño, títulos como "La oscuridad de cada uno" o "La manera más fácil de matar" sin duda pondría nervioso a más de uno. Escucho las leves risas de T.K., seguro está platicando con Max. Me alegra escucharlo reír. Sigo caminando y me topo con un viejo escritorio y un libro encima de él. Me acerco e intento leer el título pero los años lo han desgastado y es imposible hacerlo. Lo abro y leo.

"_Espero que este libro sea bien guardado y sirva como apoyo o guía a las futuras generaciones de niños elegidos que sean testigos de escalofriantes sucesos como los que les estoy por contar. De igual manera les pido que aquel que sobreviva la guerra que ha empezado escriba algo, necesitamos apoyarnos como niños elegidos._

_Abimael."_

_-_¡T.K. lo he encontrado!- Grito y T.K. no tarda en llegar hasta mí.

-Bien, ¿Qué dice?- Me pregunta intrigado.

-No es muy grueso y las páginas escritas son pocas. El prólogo pide que se escriban nuestras vivencias en la guerra, al parecer ya ha pasado antes.- El me mira y asiente.

-Busca algo sobre las balas de oro y plata.- Afirmo y ojeo las hojas, una tras otra pero nada cita algo respecto a nuestra búsqueda. -¿Y bien?

-Nada aun- Sigo buscando.- Espera…- Me detengo en una página escrita con tinta roja, distinta letra a la inicial.

"_Siguiendo las órdenes de Abimael les transmitiré lo poco que sé. Esto lo he vivido y doy gracias a Dios de que hemos salido todos ilesos._

_Después de intentar por todos los medio destruir a Grandracmon nos enteramos de que ese Digimon era prácticamente inmortal. Sin esperanzas de salvar ambos mundos decidimos dar batalla aun sabiendo el destino que teníamos. La batalla no tardó en dar inicio y ese oscuro Digimon junto a sus aliados destruyeron todo lo que estaba a su paso, arrasando con vidas inocentes._

_Nunca logramos encontrar las legendarias Sevens y la llave que las activa pero cuando la vida de uno de mis mejores amigos fue abruptamente destruida una luz salió del cielo. Pronto los Caballeros Reales aparecieron para contraatacar, sus poderes van más allá de la comprensión de muchos, incluso de la mía._

_Cuando todo estuvo en paz y Grandracmon fue enviado a lo más profundo de la zona oscura, la deidad de los Digimons apareció para llevarse a los Caballeros. Los encerró en lo que parecían balas y se las encomendó a un ángel._

_Eso es lo único que les puedo ofrecer de mi conocimiento, eso y el rumor de unos antiguos artefactos que las Betias Sagradas crearon junto a los 4 Grandes Dragones del Digimundo._

_Gabriel"_

-Me parece increíble, entonces ese oscuro Digimon que fue encerrado años atrás es al que sirves.- Le miro y el esquiva la mirada. –No te sientas mal, es un error que seguro te hará más fuerte, de ellos aprendemos.- Le sonrío.

-Gracias.- Responde con media sonrisa –Ahora debemos buscar algo sobre los objetos sagrados.- Asiento y comienzo a ojear, hoja tras hoja desde el principio. Anécdota por anécdota. Las citas de antiguas batallas con la oscuridad me asombran pues seguro cada una de ellas debe poseer algún punto clave pues a mi parecer esta batalla es un conjunto de todas las pasadas.

-Detente allí.- Dice T.K. pues por estar pensando sólo le he pasado de página sin fijarme. –Allí.- Una letra en cursiva, algo complicado de leer y con tinta negra.

"_Quizás parezca estúpido pero haré lo que pide este libro, no soy el único que lo ha hecho._

_El único conocimiento que les puedo dejar es algo sobre unos peculiares objetos. _

_Para concluir la lucha entre los niños elegidos (a los cuales pertenezco) era necesario aumentar el poder de nuestros Digimons pero por obviedad eso también nos obligaba a incrementar los nuestros ya que debe de existir un vínculo especial entre los niños y sus Digimons. Barbamon ha sido un contrincante poderoso pero al final ha caído._

_En la búsqueda de más poder nos topamos con un ángel de nombre desconocido, poseía seis alas de metal y dos normales, estaba casi toda cubierta de una armadura y sostenía una lanza. Ella nos informó de grandiosos objetos que fueron creados por Las bestias sagradas y los cuatros grandes dragones del Digimundo, estas piezas fueron hechas con poderoso Digizoid y fragmentos de las piedras sagradas. Con el fin de incrementar la fuerza de los Digimons si poseían un fuerte lazo con su compañero._

_Después de hallarlos y usar su fuerza contra Barbamon, Goldramon nos los quitó y los escondió._

_Es todo, nuestra vivencia contra la oscuridad espero y les sirva de algo a la siguiente generación de elegidos. Me hubiera gustado dejar el sitio donde fueron escondidos pero se me ha negado esa información._

_Uriel."_

_-_Bien, sólo nos falta hallas algo sobre…- T.K. se aleja unos segundos y comienza a caminar en círculos. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Ese Michael del que te dijo Lucemon me provoca inquietud.- Responde al tiempo que se vuelve a acercar y me quita el libro. –Son memorias prohibidas porque si los demonios supieran de este libro ya lo abrían destruido. Son conocimientos muy útiles.- Comienza a buscar hasta que encuentra algo. –Escucha:

"_He encontrado este libro pero aún cuando no hemos peleado contra nadie, usaré sus páginas para desahogarme._

_Crecí en una iglesia, un reverendo se encargó de criarme desde el momento del fallecimiento de mi abuelo. Bajo el temor a Dios y el respeto fui criado._

_Cuando el destino llama lo hace de distintas maneras y para unos más drásticos que para otros. Dios me puso una gran prueba que superar y lo he logrado. Ahora soy más fuerte y tengo a un gran amigo que ha jurado estar conmigo para siempre. A mis 14 años he vivido muchas emociones y una de ellas ha sido la traición de mis mejores amigos._

_Cuando llegué al Digimundo después de ver morir al reverendo que fungió como mi padre me hice de amigos con historias similares, tengo especial afinidad con un chico llamado Christopher pues él también ha perdido todo. Pero no todo puede ser perfecto, mi Digimon me ha estado informando de cosas que dicen a mis espaldas y eso me llena de tristeza pues lo único que quiero en estos momentos es amor. El tiempo de regresar se aproxima y yo no lo haré, no estoy listo para un cambio tan grande y no quiero regresar a ese mundo donde realmente estaré solo._

_No sé qué haré pero definitivamente no confiar en nadie de nuevo._

_Michel"_

_-_No es mucho pero al menos sabemos que era amigo de los X-Angels- T.K. me ve.

-_Será mejor que se marchen.- _Una voz serena nos llama la atención. –Christopher es muy rudo y los castigará si se da cuenta de su ausencia.- La bella Michelle aparece tras nosotros. –Mañana será un día difícil para ustedes.

-¿Cómo se ha enterado de eso, señorita?- Pregunta T.K. con asombro.

-Lo veo en tus ojos, tu mirar refleja ese pesar. La batalla de mañana con el amor de tu vida.- La hermosa joven se acerca y toma la barbilla de T.K. –El amor es el regalo más bello que Dios nos ha regalado, no lo reprimas.- Se aleja de él y me mira, después de una sonrisa se aleja de nosotros.

-Nos llevaremos el libro- Me levanto y comenzamos a caminar.

Salimos del castillo en nuestros ángeles y regresamos lo más rápido posible a la base de los Cazadores de Virus.

-Vamos a dormir.- Los Digimons toman su forma de niñez y bostezan. –Ya es tarde.

-Tengo cosas que hacer antes de dormir.- Me responde T.K.

-¿No intentarás hacerlo de nuevo verdad?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Me siento sucio, es una forma de limpiar mis actos.- Baja la cabeza y comienza a caminar, dudo por un segundo pero le tomo de la mano. -¿Qué sucede?

-No permitiré que lo hagas, sólo te lastimas.

-Déjame.- Forcejea pero no le suelto.

-Somos amigos, encontraremos la forma de arreglar esto.- Lo halo y lo abrazo fuerte. –No pierdas la esperanza.

-Eso intento pero entre más trato de conservarla más me cuesta. Las piedras en el camino son muy grandes, y mañana no creo soportar.- Me corresponde el abrazo y comienza a llorar en mi hombro.

-Estaré a tu lado hasta que todo acabe. Mañana será un día difícil peo te juro que no habrá muertes.- Lo sigo abrazando.

Las consecuencias de nuestros actos pueden ser crueles pero para esos tragos amargos contamos con amigos, con ellos su endulzan un poco. T.K. es mi amigo y ahora que si vida es complicada, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es endulzarle los momentos.

* * *

Cursi, algo gay al final pero así salió. Espero que les guste y que comenten, sé que llevo tiempo fuera pro imagínense dos semanas de exámenes. Es agotador. Siempre pongo esta excusa pero es cierto, espero contar con sus reviews porfa y denle Like… pero no es Facebook verdad? Jaja Fanfiction debería tener botón de Like xD

Gracias a los que me siguen leyendo, soy muy buenos T-T ahora que son vacaciones seré más constante y prometo leer más fics.

Gracias y hasta luego.


	25. capitulo 25: Placer

A lo largo del fic he usado distintos tipos de narradores y tiempos, lamento todo eso ya que pues en si no es correcto usar a los narradores de esa manera. Lo que quiero es dar distintos enfoques y puntos de vista a así como sentimientos que puedan tener los personajes, ofrezco una disculpa si les molesté. Agradezco a todos los que siguen este fic y a los que esperan las conti de los otros ya que quiero terminar este porque van como 3 años con él y aun no termina. Gracias a los que dejan reviews y a los que no, anímense, así sino les gusta lo que escribo con sus sugerencias quizás si les guste. Aquí está el siguiente cap!

* * *

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

Cuando llegamos a la base de los Cazadores de Virus, Christopher ya nos estaba esperando. Su mirada había cambiado un instante al igual que su actitud, al momento de entrar a la base el corrió para abrazarnos, nos dijo que daba gracias a Dios porque estábamos a salvo. Luego, se marchó sin más.

La noche trascurrió lenta, ni Willis ni yo pudimos dormir bien ya que la preocupación del día siguiente nos mantenía despiertos. Atacar a nuestros amigos era una cosa, pero quitarle la vida a una niña elegida, al amor de mi vida era llegar al extremo. Sabía que no podía hacerlo sin embargo algo dentro de mi me obligaba a seguir las instrucciones de Christopher; la situación en que el Digimundo se encontraba debía de cambiar y eso sólo se lograría si los ángeles destruían la oscuridad.

Los primero rayos del sol iluminaron tenuemente mi rostro, inmediatamente una pesadez calló sobre mi espalda. Desperté Willis quien dormía plenamente junto a sus dos Digimons, por su parte, Patamon había dormido un poco más que yo. Willis abrió los ojos y se percató rápidamente de mi pesar, ya era imposible detenerlo.

-Eres el líder, debes de hacer algo- Dijo mi amigo mientras nos dirigíamos a los baños. –Ella no merece un destino así. Sólo Dios sabe que le harán a su alma.

-Si ordeno parar esto, ellos verán que nuestra decisión no va en serio. Lo lamento pero debo de seguir.- Entramos a las regaderas donde Anthony nos esperaba.

-Buenos días- Saludó cordialmente. –No deseo apresurarlos pero no hay mucho tiempo, Melissa me ha pedido que les entregue sus uniformes. Espero que los porten con orgullo.

-¿Qué no el orgullo es un pecado?- Pregunté con algo de frialdad.

-Cierto- Anthony bajo la cabeza y la alzó mostrando una sonrisa forzada. –Espero que honren el uniforme, después de todo somos quienes liberaran al Digimundo de la oscuridad.

-Gracias- Dije al momento de verlo salir.

-Sonaste algo duro.

-Lo sé, no pude evitarlo.- Respondí con la mirada abajo.

-_"Tengo un plan"-_ La voz de Max atravesó mis pensamientos dejándome perplejo. –_"No hay razón por la que ella debe de ser castigada, si llegamos hasta ellos y comenzamos el ataque nuestros amigos sólo nos odiaran y más si matamos. Podemos esconderla y fingir su muerte."_

_-_Plan muy trillado, más de uno lo ha intentado y lo han descubierto.

-¿Sabes? Odio esas pláticas mentales con Max- Dijo Willis mientras se quitaba la ropa. –Dile que se necesita de su ayuda fisca, no requerimos que nos diga que hacer.

-_"Lo sé y lo lamento. No fue mi idea venir a causar problemas pero en algún momento les prometo que les ayudaré. Apenas sepa como regresar a mi cuerpo."_

_-_No te preocupes, todo será a su tiempo.- Me quité la ropa y comencé a bañarme, el agua fría apenas podía calmar las heridas. La sangre ya había parado de brotar pero el dolor seguía allí, un dolor que ya había aprendido a soportar y a disfrutar. Los comentarios de Willis respecto a mis heridas y a mi estado emocional eran algo hirientes pero en el fondo sabía que no lo decía para lastimarme.

Salimos de las regaderas lo más rápido posible y nos vestimos con los uniformes de los Cazadores de Virus, un conjunto militar blanco y zapatos negros. Corrimos a donde los demás quienes ya estaba listos para partir. Apenas salimos de aquel lugar que ocultaba la base, las oscuras nubes se apoderaron del sol. En ese Digimundo gobernado por los Demonios no había más que oscuridad, nada que te diera la mínima esperanza tenía vida, todo había muerto y eso sólo podía ser obra de aquellas criaturas de sombra. Una había caído pero otros seis seguían con vida.

Los ángeles de los Cazadores ya estaba listos, cada uno de nosotros era llevado por su respectivo Digimon. Poderosos, ocupaban la gran fuerza de la luz y ante eso no existía quien se le oponía. Dominimon de Anthony era muy parecido a MagnaAngemon, tenía dos grandes hombreras a manera de escudo, una armadura resistente y tres pares de alas, por su parte Anubismon era más parecido a Nefertimon, un chacal egipcio con un par enorme de alas y un anillo sagrado en cada brazo. Uno de los más imponentes era Mistymon, era tan poderoso que apenas se podía acoplar con Christopher, este era más parecido a un gran caballero con una gran espada envuelta en fuego, sin alas y una gran capa. Pegasusmon, Shakoumon, ellos ya eran conocidos, sin embargo algo más me llamaba la atención, algo que pasé por alto. El color blanco. Todos esos ángeles eran blancos, no existía otro color en ellos más que el dorado de sus anillos sagrados.

Al llegar con los otros, ellos ya estaban afuera. Tai, mi hermano, Sora, Mimí, Davis, todos nos estaban mirando con tristeza en los ojos. Christopher se voltio y nos entregó dos antifaces, el mio simulaba la cruz de Seraphimon mientras que el de Willis era un cruz como la de Angemon. Todo se veía claramente tras esos antifaces. Todos se quedaron quietos, esperando mi orden. Entendí rápidamente lo que ellos me estaban tratando de decir, con pase fuerte pero lento avancé hasta estar al frente de mi grupo. Miré y dibujé forzadamente una mueca de odio que ellos percibieron. Kari pasó al frente junto a Marco.

-No tienes por qué temer- Le dije a Kari –Si eres fuerte sobrevivirás.

-Me temo que esto es guerra.- Aclaró Marco –Sólo podemos dar lo mejor de nosotros.- Marco sonrió felizmente provocando la ira de Christopher.

-_Les daremos una oportunidad, entreguen a la portadora de la luz y los dejaremos en paz.- _Kari me vio horrorizada, sabía lo que iba a hacer pero no hizo nada. Detuve una lágrima y mire a Christopher.

-Yo soy el jefe y yo decido si les doy o no esa oportunidad.- Regresé la mirada y me fijé en los ojos de Kari, nada me hubiera hecho más feliz que detener el ataque pero debía de hacerlo. –Espero que tengas buenas defensas, Marco. ¡Ataquen!- El horror se apoderó de la mirada de todos mis amigos, quizás, era miedo con desilusión. Ver a un amigo muy cercano declarar un ataque sabiendo las posibles consecuencias puede ser duro pero es más duro dar esa orden contra aquellos que me vieron crecer. –_Tai, eres mi hermano pero comprende que esto es por el bien. Te prometo que nadie saldrá lastimado._

Escuché la voz de Willis decirme que estaba loco, quizás lo estaba, no tenía nada planeado pero no por eso atacaría a Kari. Marco dibujó media sonrisa y chasqueo los dedos, en seguida un gran temblor sacudió el suelo, debajo de nosotros la tierra comenzó a abrirse provocando grandes grietas por las que salían Stegomons, volvió a chasquear los dedos pero esta vez dos veces, una pequeña cúpula salió de la tierra y tras abrir sus puertas salieron Commandarmons cargando metralletas. Ese era apenas una porción de todo lo que aquel gran poder del Digimundo podía mostrar.

-No es nada, si realmente quieres pelear lo haremos pero no me mediré en usar todo lo que tengo.- Dijo Marco al momento de darse la vuelta. –Pensé por un momento que eras más que esto.- Dijo dándome la espalda.

-Cazadores, ataquen.- Marco paró en seco mi miro por un segundo a Kari.

-Bien.- Alzó la mano e hizo una señal. -¡Los quiero ver muertos!- gritó el pequeño niño, los Digimons comenzaron a ponerse en posición.

Los Digimons de nosotros se pusieron en frente para protegernos de los daños, los Stegomons llegaron rápido a envestirnos pero Mystimon los interceptó, miles de datos eran lanzados al viento conforme esos enormes Digimons se acercaban a nosotros, Gargoleymon y Anubismon ya estaban listos y habían creado ese gran aro de luz para purificar todos los datos. Por otra parte los Commandramos comenzaron a disparar, Pegasusmon petrificó a los más posibles mientras que Shakoumon detenía a otros más. Ni Cherubimon ni Seraphimon sabían qué hacer por lo que se limitaban a detener a todos esos Digimons sin causarles serios daños.

No sabía qué hacer pero antes de que alguien más lo notará corrí hasta Kari, ignorando los gritos de mis amigos y evadiendo los ataques de sus Digimons tome a Kari de la cintura y la cargué en mi hombro, llamé a Willis quien sólo estaba parado observado la batalla. Al escucharme corrió para alcanzarme, el desierto no tenía ningún lugar donde escondernos. Corríamos como locos, Karia ya había entendido nuestro propósito por lo que no alarmó a los demás, aprovechamos una gran explosión que elevó mucha arena haciendo complicada la visibilidad. Entramos rápidamente por la cúpula por donde habían salido aquellos Digimons armados y descendimos asta un lugar más seguro para ella, allí la baje de mi hombro y me senté en el suelo, exhausto.

-Valla, ha sido todo improvisado.- Bromeó Willis –Casi me trago eso de lo del jefe.- Dijo sentándose junto a mí.

-Menos mal que siguen siendo los mismos, ya había pensado que les lavaron el cerebro.- Kari se agachó y me beso en la mejilla. –Ya te extrañaba.- Me dijo en un susurro, como secreto.

-No mal interpretes nuestro acto, no podíamos dejar que te maten. Mantente escondida en este sitio hasta que tengamos una buena cuartada para explicar que sigues con vida.- Me levanto bruscamente tratando de esconder el sonrojo de mis mejillas pero Willis lo notó.

-Claro, sólo fue por obligación.- Apoyo mi amigo rubio con sarcasmo. –Mejor bésense ahora que nadie los ve, prometo cerras mis ojos.- Kari lo miro y soltó una carcajada.

-¿De qué se ríen?- Aun seguía sonrojado por lo que no giré la cabeza para verlos, sólo escuchaba sus risas de diversión. –Es hora, los estruendos ya se han calmado. Willis asintió y se levantó del suelo, Kari me sujeto de la mano y me obligó a verle a la cara.

-Yo te…- Nuestras mejillas comenzaron a arder, podía sentir como las mías se calentaban y las de ellas tomaban un color rojo más y más fuerte. Desvié mi vista al techo pero ella llevó sus manos a mi rostro para que la mirara, segundos después nos conectamos momentáneamente por un beso. –Amo- completo después de separarnos, antes de que se diera la media vuelta para irse la tomé de la mano, algo dentro de mi decía que no debía de irse, no aun.

-Yo- Callé por un segundo y la abracé. –No debo de hacerlo…

-_Yo sólo deseo verte feliz.-_ Max salió por un segundo, lo suficiente como para decirle eso al oído. Tanto Kari como yo quedamos sorprendido la escuchar salir de mi boca eso pero estaba bien, ella lo sabía.

-Eso, ahora ya no importa. Somos enemigos Takaishi y esto no acabará hasta que uno de los dos muera.- Frunció el seño y se alejo del lugar. Sonreí para mí, entendió.

-Sigues teniendo ese toque.- Se mofó Willis. –Creo que tu nueva tonalidad de ojos te ayuda.

-Esto no es más que una maldición.- Dije, luego salimos del lugar.

Aun la arena hacia difícil ver pero todo se había calmado, a lo lejos vimos como Marco y Christopher discutían. Nos apresuramos a llegar, pocos eran los Digimons aun vivos y escasos eran los que no tenían ningún daño, la mayoría habían sido destruidos por los Cazadores. Al momento de llegar Tai me ataco furioso, mi hermano sólo agacho la cabeza. Tai me tiro al suelo y comenzó a golpearme en el rostro pero yo no hice nada, lo dejé golpearme hasta que se cansará pero se detuvo por petición de Sora. Me miro aun con rabia en los ojos y se alejo de mi.

-Nunca pensé que fueras capas de esto, T.K. Por tu culpa han muerto muchos.- Dijo mi hermano sin verme a los ojos.

-Te creíamos distinto.- Comenzó Mimí.

-Es difícil creer que alguien tan amable como tú haya podido dejar morir a unos Digimons.- Joe me miro con tristeza.

-¿Dónde está Kari?- Sora corrió hasta mí, me preguntó mientras me sujetaba de los hombres y soltaba lagrimas. -¡¿Dónde está?- Nuevamente Tai llevo y me volvió a tirar al piso, mientras nuevos golpes daban contra mi cara el gritaba y preguntaba.

-¡¿Dónde dejaste a mi hermana?- Gritó, me pegó y me dejó. Un poco asustado, con la boca y nariz rotas me levante con dificultad, Willis corrió para ayudarme y sostenerme.

-Quizás deban fijarse mejor en mis manos y en las de Willis.- De camino a encontrarnos con los demás Willis había tropezado y rasgarse la pierna. Usamos esa sangre para simular, sonaba loco e inútil pero al ver el horror apoderarse de Tai y los demás me sentí tranquilo, Christopher también se lo creyó.

-¡Eres un…!- Tai iba nuevamente contra mí pero Aarón lo detuvo.

-Esto ya ha acabado.- Dijo Aarón. –Es hora de regresar.- Comenzamos a caminar, nos abríamos paso y tratamos de ignorar las penetrantes y frías miradas de mis amigos.

-¡Que error haberte considerado mi hermano!- Me grito Tai.

-Lo lamento.- Marco nos miraba con odio, Christopher le correspondía.

Las alas de los ángeles se desplegaron, estábamos listos para marcharnos pero repentinamente una fuerte ráfaga de viento nos hizo parar. Devidramos comenzaron a aparecer a la lejanía y poco a poco se acercaban, una gran bestia se aproximaba con furia, era custodiado por los Devidramos. Su rugido se escuchó atemorizante y desgarrador, casi como si el viento fuese cortado por aquel gran rugido de ira, todos estábamos asombrados al ver tal ejército de Devidramos en el aire. Marco llamó y pidió que nos refugiáramos pero nadie le hizo caso. Esos Digimons estaban cada vez más cerca hasta el punto en que pocos metros nos separaban, descendieron.

-Uno de nosotros ha caído en manos de un chico y su Digimon.- Dijo la gran bestia de voz grave. –También he venido por Takato.

-¿Takato?- Pregunté. –Marco, ¿Él está aquí?

-El chico llegó a mi hace unos días, llegó con ordenes de eliminar la base central pero no pudo ni acercarse lo más mínimo. Liberamos a Megidramon para que eliminara a esos Devidramons que traía consigo. Luego el chico en cuestión se quedo con nosotros dándome su lealtad…

-Jamás lo vi.- Dijo Tai. -¡Podría ser un agente doble!

-El chico siempre está en la parte más profunda de la base, habla con Megidramon y este parece ser de su agrado ya que nunca antes alguien pudo acercársele sin que esta bestia lo atacara.

-_Te equivocas, él no es una bestia.-_ Takato apareció tras nosotros, la presencia de Belphemon lo llamó. El señor demonio rugió de furia una vez que vio al joven que me ayudó a escapar de la casa de Lucemon, la mirada de ese chico ahora era más clara pero aun se distinguía el miedo e inseguridad. –Megidramon es muy violento porque nadie le entiende, es complicado, lo sé. Pero él es bueno.

-Es un maldito dragón con atributo virus, maligno. Cada dato que lo compone es maligno.- Dijo el señor demonio de la pereza -¿Cómo unos niños pudieron encerrarlo?

-No fue sencillo, mantenerlo tras esa puerta subterránea nos ha costado mucho pero su gran poder nos ayuda a librarnos de enemigos con facilidad.- Respondió Marco –Uno de los cuatro grandes dragones del Digimundo está de nuestro lado.- No era común escuchar eso, en estos momento cualquier dato que nos pudiera servir seria crucial para encontrar esos objetos sagrados, ese dragón como uno de los cuatro nos sería de gran ayuda, sin embargo hablar con él no era un opción.

-Dame a Takato y prometo sólo destruir tu base.- Dijo la gran bestia de la pereza.

-Quiero verte pelear por él.- Respondió Marco ante la amenaza de Belphemon.

Un nuevo rugido cargado de ira emanó de la boca del oso demoniaco, los Devidramons comenzaron a atacar a los Digimons que quedaban vivos de la batalla pasada pero no soportaron mucho ya que esos poderosos Digimons oscuros atacaron sin piedad, los ángeles comenzaron a atacar. Seraphimon disparó los siete cielos contra un pequeño grupo de Devidramons eliminándolos rápidamente, Cherubimon se encargó de otros cuantos pero el número de ellos aumentaba conforme eran eliminados. Los Cazadores no tardaron en conjurar el aro para purificar recolectar los datos que se elevaban por el aire, repentinamente otro rugido de Belphemon llamó la atención, Marco tronó los dedos y el suelo se abrió, tembló levemente mientras una plataforma subía y mostraba a Megidramon encadenado fuertemente.

-Están hechas de Crome Digizoid en una pureza de 100%, casi imposible de conseguir y por eso es que lo detiene.- Megidramon enfrentó miradas con Belphemon aumentando la ira del primero, comenzó a intentar liberarse de su prisión pero sin éxito hasta que Marco presionó un botón rojo de su reloj de mano, las cadenas que sujetaban cuello, manos y cintura de Megidramon se abrieron dándole la libertad. –Lamento que tengas que ver esto, Takato.

-Lo van a matar… ¡No sabes lo cruel que puede ser Belphemon!- Gritó.

-Por qué lo sé lo permito. Esto saldrá bien.- Megidramon se enfrentó a Belphemon mientras los Digimons de los Cazadores de Virus y los Digimons de nuestros amigos eliminaban a la gran cantidad de Devidramons.

Belphemon comenzó a atacar, usaba sus enormes y afiladas garras para herir a Megidramon sin mucho éxito debido a la armadura de este, por su parte, el dragón Megido usó su afilada cola a manera de poderosa espada para clavarla en el pecho de la bestia de la pereza. En un punto de la pelea el Digimundo comenzó a distorsionarse, la tierra comenzaba a abrirse y las nubes se movían bruscamente como el viento, las dos técnicas más poderosas de cada uno de ellos chocaron en una gran explosión que elevó más arena al aire, grandes estruendos aparecieron en el cielo junto a atemorizantes rayos que caían cerca de nosotros. Intenté hacer algo pero Tai me lo impedía, con el pretexto de no permitirme lastimar a nadie más pero pude zafarme para llegar hasta Marco, evadiendo las inesperadas grietas que se hacían, Marco quien estaba con Takato me explicó que Megidramon era conocido por ser una de las encarnaciones más peligrosas del Digi-peligro, su simple existencia ponía en un grave peligro el orden del Digimundo pero aumentaba cuando Megidramon peleaba.

Takato chillaba y le imploraba a Marco que detuviese al gran dragón pero el líder del Rugido del Dragón no lo hizo, los estruendos, rayos y grietas eran cada vez más constantes poniendo en peligro la vida de casi todos, sin embargo Belphemon seguía peleando con Megidramon. Una voz peculiar me hizo girar la cabeza. Si bien era complicado y extraño conversar con el alma de alguien, ver el cuerpo de Max moverse y hablar era aun más raro.

-Tienes que hacer algo.-Dijo mirando detenidamente la pelea. –Los Digimons se agotarán y no podremos defender nada.

-Intento hacer algo, Seraphimon y Cherubimon pueden detenerlo pero faltaría Ophanimon.- Max me miro fugazmente. –Ella está…

-Viva, no tienes por qué decirlo. Ten, al momento de nuestro encuentro esto apareció en mi bolsillo.- Max me había entregado la pequeña arma de Anna le entregó a Max en el infierno. –Parece que cuando sus almas fueron selladas en el mismo cuerpo el arma pasó a mí ya que le fue entregada al alma de Max. ¿Complicado, cierto?

-Bastante, desgraciadamente yo no puedo aceptarla. Esto fue un regalo de Anna para ti y sólo contigo funcionará.- Le dije rechazando el arma.

-Yo no soy él, no puedo hacer nada y como su alma está en ti… quizás puedas hacer algo.- Lo mire dudoso, lo que había dicho podía ser cierto, sin embargo no estaba convencido. –Sólo tiene dos balas, dale en el pecho.- Me miro sin expresión alguna, sólo pude atinar a asentir. El señaló como único objetivo a Megidramon y Takato no lo pasó por alto.

-¡No permitiré que le hagan daño!- Gritó poniéndose en frente. –Dispárame- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡Hazlo!

-Max…- Max embistió a Takato cayendo ambos en el suelo. –Lo lamento pero la existencia de los demonios no afecta al Digimundo como Megidramon.- Marco no me miraba, su vista estaba fija en la batalla entre esas dos grandes bestias. –Marco…-Le llamé al momento de encañonar a Megidramon. –Si no me equivoco, esta arma es uno de los objetos creados por los cuatro grandes dragones.

-Si es así, no le harás daño a Megidramon.- Marco miró a Takato que pataleaba en el suelo. –Pero la bala es una de plata, las que según los textos antiguos alberga a un Caballero Sagrado.

-No saldremos de dudas hasta comprobarlo, lo siento Takato.- Disparé en el momento donde Megidramon estaba más quieto, la bala salió del arma dejando atrás una especie de camino de luz y desapareció cuando impactó en el pecho del dragón. –Eso… será suficiente.

La bala penetró sin problemas la armadura del pecho de Megidramon quien cayó al suelo después de impacto, Belphemon estaba listo para eliminarlo con sus garras pero Seraphimon y Cherubimon lo detuvieron. Takato derramaba lagrimas de dolor, cuando Max lo soltó Takato corrió hasta darle encuentro al cuerpo sin vida de Megidramon. Belphemon seguía luchando contra mi Digimon y el de Willis. Takató gritó lastimosamente, luego comenzó a llora en el brazo del ya muerto dragón Megido.

-Lamento eliminar a tu mejor arma.- Le dije a Marco, el sólo rió y me sugirió que continuara observando. Un pequeño destello logré ver donde estaba Takato, Marco dijo que el sello se había quebrado. El pecho de Megidramon se abrió y una luz brillante cubrió todo su cuerpo y poco a poco fue liberando datos que iban ser recogidos por los Cazadores peo no se elevaban, los datos se fueron juntando nuevamente para al fin dar nacimiento a un nuevo cuerpo en forma de caballero medieval con capa.

-Gallatmon, uno de los perdidos Caballeros Reales.- Soltó Marco, se dio la vuelta y me miro con mirada relajada. –Ahora ya te puedes encargar de él.- Caminó hasta llegar con los demás.

-Es hora de usar eso de nuevo.- Dijo Max

-La última vez sentí como el poder de la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, por suerte logré romper la conexión antes de que algo malo pasara.- El me miró de arriba abajo.

-Los llevas contigo, debes de hacerlo.- Se limitó a decir.

-Esta vez será distinto.- Respondí. Gallatmon ataco sorpresivamente a Belphemon con un gran rayo proveniente de su escudo. Belphemon cayó a causa del poderoso ataque pero aun logró levantarse, su ira aumentaba y los Digimons estaban cansados. Sólo Gallatmon podía darle pelea pero por proteger a Takato fue herido.

-En ese caso…- Max me quitó la Dark Sevens que tenía guardada en mí bolsillo. –Yo también tengo uno de esos Rosemon's Lure.

-Las Sevens sólo funcionan con alguien que posea un sentimiento fuerte… regrésamela.- Se negó a mi petición, decidí dejársela ya que nunca pasó por mi mente que él pudiera usarla pero desgraciadamente estaba equivocado, cuando vi ese sello de luz formarse bajo sus pies Tipo Sakura Card Captor trague saliva. Bien usada la Dark Sevens destruye los datos de cualquier cosa en el Digimundo, Max apuntó con aquel objeto a Belphemon. Era imposible fallar. –Dale de una vez.- Dije desesperadamente. Él me miró y por unos pocos segundos noté un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

-_¿Lo has visto?-_ Me preguntó el alma de Max quien también se había percatado de lo mismo. –_Es como si tuviera alma propia._

_-Lamento desilusionarte pero parece que tiene alma propia._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ Max sonó espantado, eso sería un problema para él ya que si su cuerpo desarrollase un alma él no podría regresar. El cuerpo de Max estaba firme, de un momento a otro un destello rojo salió de la Dark Sevens y fue a dar al cuerpo de Belphemon pero sorprendentemente no lo eliminó, simplemente cayó al piso para que segundos más tarde Gallatmon disparara su _Ejecución final_ y acabara con el Demonio de la pereza.

Destruirlos era cada vez más sencillo pero ese rastro que dejaban tras su muerte era lo que nos dejaba preocupados. El sello en forma de luna que había dejando Lilithmon y el de Belphemon que mostraba a Marte. Destruir a los demonios para batallar con algo desconocido pero seguramente poderoso.

Después de reagruparnos y ver los daños, los más afectados fueron llevados a observación para poder curarse. Mi hermano estaba agitado.

Nuestra vida después de enterarnos de su estado ha sido complicada pero no imposible, estar lejos de él y pensar las cosas malas que le pueden pasar por su terquedad me intranquilizan. Por suerte no tenía ninguna herida, apenas leves rasguños, nada de gravedad pero por su parte, Tai y los demás tenían heridas un poco más profundas.

Los Cazadores de Virus ya habían visto de qué lado estábamos, nos costó la amistad de nuestros verdaderos amigos pero era necesario. Ahora ellos confiaban en nosotros. Después de curar las heridas de nuestros Digimons ordené que esperaran. Debía de hablar con Max sobre un importante asunto, algo que nos involucraba. El chico era completamente distinto cómo lo conocí, recordé instantáneamente el brillo de sus ojos antes de efectuar el ataque.

-Regrésamela.- Ordené cuando lo vi

-Es poderosa, desde el momento en que te vi usándola supe que esto es algo de extremo peligro. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te la regresaré?- Me preguntó ocultando su rostro al darme la espalda.

-El conocimiento de tu alma.- Se quedó sin habla, por dentro Max me preguntó a lo que me refería pero el otro Max lo iba a contestar. –Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Yo- Titubeó un poco, su frialdad se había desvanecido –No sé cómo pasó, sin embargo no estoy dispuesto a continuar con esto. Lo lamento- Ocultó su mirada al pasar a mi lado pero le sujeté la mano, las cosas aún no quedaban claras y necesitábamos respuestas.

-Lamento retenerte a la fuerza pero es crucial saber la verdad.- Estrujé un poco más fuerte.

-Me lastimas- Dijo, lo solté y se me puso en frente. -¿Qué clase de loca vida estamos viviendo?- Me pregunto con la mirada firme en mi. –Somos ya tres que sienten algo especial por ella.

Lo había dicho, con él tiempo ese cuerpo sin alma comenzó a interesarse más y más por ella. Mantuvo la promesa de cuidarla del peligro, eso fue lo que principalmente lo mantuvo de pie durante más de tres días, pero como era de esperarse, él comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos profundos hacia ella. Eso lo llevo a experimentar sentimientos y con ellos un alma propia. Era estúpida la idea, pero eso no le quitaba la posibilidad de ser cierto.

-Lamento haberlo dicho en un momento como este pero debía de salir, no soporto más el teatro de aparentar ser una persona que no soy.- Apoyó su mano en mi hombro y bajo la cabeza –Al principió era distinto pero ella me hizo cambiar.

Quité su mano y le abofeteé

-Lamento haberlo hecho, pero no seas tan dramático. Así era…- Antes de terminar recibí de su parte un golpe más fuerte.

-No vuelvas a tocarme- Dijo seriamente. –Podré haber cambiado pero no por eso permitiré que me hagan lo que plazcan, las apariencias en gañan. No por estar en su cuerpo signifique que soy igual a él.- Se alejó dejándome con la mejilla roja y sorprendido.

-_Tengo la culpa-_ Dijo Max –_Al momento de separarlo dejé algo de mí en él, un recuerdo de mi niñez._

_-_Eso significa que tendremos problemas. Ahora será más complicado que regreses a tu cuerpo, "él" es alguien ahora.- Contesté mientras me marchaba del sitio.

Cuando llegamos a la base de los _X-Angels _ me dirigí a la cámara de abajo cuidando que nadie me siguiera. Al momento de entrar me despojé de mi uniforme, comencé a azotarme. Mis leves quejidos de dolor eran ahogados por las gruesas paredes.

La sangre caía gota a gota al suelo, los golpes eran tan intensos que ya me habían desgarrado la carne. Poco a poco y sin miedo a admitirlo, el dolor pasó a último término dándole paso a una sensación de satisfacción completamente distinta, el dolor había desaparecido y en su lugar con cada azote el placer estremecía mi cuerpo.

-Kari.- Dije dando el último golpe.

* * *

Bien, ¿Qué tal? Sé que es tarde para actualizar pero entiéndanme que las vacaciones fueron muy exhaustas, descansé bastante pero el desgaste físico y emocional eran del diario. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, ya estamos por terminar el fic después de unos 3 años, creo. Gracias a todos lo que siguen leyendo mis fics, los que comentan, agregan a favoritos y le dan manita arriba… ah! Pero no es facebook verdad? Jaja Cuando termine con este fic prometo seguir con los otros. Gracias.


	26. capitulo 26: Algo que no esperaba

… este capítulo lo haré con el corazón roto, espero que les guste y lo más seguro es que aparezcan pequeños fragmentos de memorias de los personajes a manera de _flashback_ pero serán pocas, creo que en este la temática principal será el desamor de los personajes y la posible pérdida de uno de ellos. No les adelanto nada ni les prometo nada ya que mi imaginación es la que dicta lo que será el fic. Espero que les guste jaja.

* * *

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

No se pueden imaginar todo lo que sentimos, la gran sensación de alivio que experimentamos cuando vimos caer a uno de los Señores Demonio, sin duda era un gran paso. Poco a poco la oscuridad perdía territorio, pedía fuerza. Sin bien la alegría se fue tan rápido como llegó, sabíamos que la perdida de nuestros aliados era necesaria. Nada era más normal y natural en una guerra que la pérdida de seres queridos, pero eso no se compara a saber que la perdida de ese ser querido fue provocada por alguien a quien querías de igual manera. T.K. lejos de ser mi amigo era mi hermano, sé que es común escucharlo, sentir a alguien que no es de tu familia parte de ella, sin embargo, este sentimiento realmente era fuerte. Al golpearlo se perdió ese sentir, con cada golpe que le daba sentía como una parte de ese sentimiento importante moría.

Después de recoger a los malheridos y cerciorarnos de que loa Cazadores de Virus se alejaran sin dar comienzo a otra pelea, regresamos a la base. No pude evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos, todos lo habían notado y no pedían explicación alguna, era más que obvio. Al momento de llegar al comedor la vida regresó a mí. Sentada, frente a todos estaba mi hermana. Sin la más mínima señal de daño, nuevamente algunas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos pues después de pensar la gran tragedia que mi corazón estaba soportando pude darme cuenta de que todo fue sólo una gran actuación. En esos momentos di gracias a Dios por lo buen actores que T.K. y Willis pueden ser en un momento de necesidad.

-Estas bien- Examinaba a mi herma palpado desde du rostro hasta sus piernas con algo de exaltación.

-Yo no importo por el momento, ellos dos necesitan ayuda.- Dijo tomando mi rostro para que la mirara a los ojos –Están atrapados

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia, se las han de arreglar solos. Lo importante es saber que estás bien.- Se levantó del lugar y se dirigió a todos.

-Deseo ir a su rescate, apreciaría su ayuda. Sé que han cometido errores y que quizás por eso no deseen ayudarlos, pero sólo piénsenlo un segundo. Somos un equipo y debemos de seguir siéndolo, todos poseemos caracteres diferentes y en algunos casos incompatibles con el de los demás pero no por ello debemos de alejarnos del grupo. En estos momentos ellos necesitan el apoyo de sus amigos.- Todos quedaron perplejos, nos sabían que decir. Sora la apoyó como era de esperarse, por su parte, Mimí puso en duda la lealtad de T.K. y afirmó que sólo iría para rescatar a Willis y a lo poco que quedaba del verdadero T.K. Ken por primera vez tomó una decisión por sí mismo, claro que a Yolei no le pareció muy bien pero él al igual que Izzy y Jou apoyaron a mi hermana. -¿Qué dices hermano?- Me miró con la esperanza de que bajara la guardia y la acompañara pero estaba firme en mi decisión, bufó y se dirigió a Matt, Cody y Davis. El último por claras razones no accedió a ir, Matt sólo estaba con la mirada agachada. Quería ir pero su estado de salud no se lo permitía.

-Yo también quiero ir, después de todo es mi hermano- Su voz sonó baja y pausado, cómo niño regañado. –Debo de rescatarlos de esos idiotas- Aclaró con voz más firme.

-No te lo permitiré- Dije rápidamente, de ser necesario me quedaría a cuidarlo. Nunca permitiré que lastimen a alguien de mi equipo, menos si ese alguien padece de una enfermedad. –Estas delicado.

-Esto no impedirá que valla por mi hermano.- Sonó más altanero, en otras circunstancias habría dejado que lo hiciera pero no estaba en posición de hacer nada que implicara riesgo medio o más, esos Cazadores de Virus eran poderosos y no pararían por él, menos por él. -¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué te crees para poder decidir las acciones de los demás?- Instantáneamente logré ver al viejo Matt, el que siempre se la pasaba gritando y peleando conmigo. Exhalé y lo miré fijamente.

-Escúchame bien, jamás… dejaré que te pase algo ya que nunca me lo perdonaría.- Me dirigí hacía él y lo tomé del hombro. –Vamos, me quedaré contigo. Los demás irán por T.K. y Willis, con ellos basta ya que son muy poderosos.- Noté un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Matt pero simplemente no le di importancia.

Caminamos hasta los dormitorios pero durante el recorrido ninguno dijo nada, ambos estábamos callados, pensando en la batalla que se desencadenaría en las próximas horas y en que nosotros no podíamos estar allí.

Davis terminó accediendo a la propuesta, la mirada de mi hermana lo convenció a la primera y eso era favorable ya que a nuestra ausencia el gran poder de Imperialdramon sería de gran ayuda contra los Digimons de los Cazadores de Virus pero como en todo hermano mayor, la preocupación por nuestros hermanos era grande. Conocemos perfectamente las capacidades de nuestros hermanos y sus habilidades pero ese sentimiento de protección siempre estará en nosotros a lo largo de nuestra vida. Ese mismo sentimiento de protección fue el que me dijo que me quedara con Matt, si algo malo le pasará por un descuido mío jamás me lo perdonaría, la vida no me calzaría para arrepentirme. A mí me puede pasar lo que sea pero a él no.

Entramos a los dormitorios, el lugar estaba vacío. Sólo se escuchaban las voces de unos Digimons a la lejanía. Matt se recostó, sacó su Digivice y lo observó detenidamente.

-Qué duro es ser un niño elegido, bueno, a decir verdad ya no somos tan niños.- Soltó una leve carcajada. -¿Qué opinas?

-Ya somos más que adolescentes y no te preocupes, saldremos de esta… ya lo verás.- Lo mire y el desvió la vista a otro punto.

-Me refiero a las pruebas por las que nos hacen pasar, estas pruebas nos hacen madurar pero a la vez nos quitan algo valioso.- Su voz sonó lastimera, quebrada como si deseara llorar.

-Nuestra niñez, también nuestra inocencia pero ese es el precio. No podemos negar a pagar eso y ver como miles de Digimons mueren o en el peor de los casos la misma gente.

-Tienes razón pero nosotros ya no estamos en esas condiciones, somos jóvenes, tenemos energía pero no es lo mismo.- Nuevamente se perdió en el abismo.

-¿Quieres decir que perdiste el amor por todo esto?

-Quiero decir que debemos disfrutar nuestra vida como jóvenes, quizás a los otros veas que les gusta pero en realidad desean algo de paz. Muchos desearían estar en nuestra posición pero en realidad es un trabajo bastante duro y peligroso, arriesgamos nuestras vidas a diario y siempre estamos preocupados y tensos.- Toma su Digivice y los estruja.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Te gusta hacer música y eso pero con todo este embrollo ya no puedes sentarte a escribir tu siguiente canción, en mi caso el football ha quedado atrás.- Me tiré en la cama y lo volteé a ver.

-Desde que dijeron que tenía poco tiempo de vida decidí aprovecharlo, gozar cada hora… Aprovechar lo que tengo por el tiempo que viva.- Sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho al escuchar las palabras de Matt, necesitaba una explicación y con sólo verme entendió –Realmente no tengo diabetes, es sólo una cuartada que inventé con Jou para no preocuparlos. Él accedió a inyectarme para el dolor y con eso aparentar que era insulina, y con el imatinib controlé un poco la enfermedad. Por eso la falta de apetito y la baja de presión.- Esquivó una vez más mi mirada, poco a poco mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar y me dio como resultado algo que creí imposible. Lo miré insistentemente, me acerqué a él pero seguía evitándome.

-No puede ser, no, tu no.- Mi tono sonó dramático, buscaba su respuesta porque no quería creer lo que mi estúpida cabeza me dijo. Por un momento rogué a Dios que las vagas clases de medicina se equivocaran o que haya escuchado mal pero no era así. Por primera vez en mi vida acerté a una respuesta sin embargo no me causó la alegría que debería. –Tienes cáncer.

-Leucemia, los médicos sólo me dan un máximo de 6 meses pero debo cuidarme, comer lo adecuado y tomar la medicina. Es caro pero mis padres se apoyan uno a otro para completar lo necesario.- Se dio la media vuelta y con lagrimas nublándole la vista me abrazó fuertemente. –Mis padres no soportan la idea, T.K. no lo sabe y mis mejores amigos tampoco.

-No se lo diré a nadie.- Le correspondí el abrazo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos. –Debemos ser fuertes, juntos saldremos de esta.- Mis voz se quebró antes de darle más palabras de apoyo.

-No.- Se separó bruscamente de mí. –No saldremos de esta, yo ya lo asumí. Es por eso que no deseaba que nadie lo supiese, es muy duro aceptar la muerte.- Lo volví a abrazar, formé una comprometedora escena al abrazarlo por detrás. Sé que se sorprendió al igual que yo. -¿Tai?

-No, nunca lo aceptaré. Por más que me lo digas o incluso si la situación es inevitable, no quiero que mueras.- Lo abracé más fuerte, lo sentí mucho más delgado y frío, lo tiré a la cama y lo volví a abrazar. –Somos más que amigos, por ti estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida.- Sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente con algo de miedo, yo mismo dudaba de lo que hacía pero ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Me estas asustado, Tai.- Lo miré fijamente, el no trataba de escapar y si lo intentase no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. -¿Tai?

-Yo sé, no tengo mucho dinero pero si lo suficiente para poder irnos. Tan pronto acabe esto y regresemos a nuestro mundo nos iremos lejos, a un lugar fuera de la ciudad para ser felices.- Me dejé llevar, dejé que mi corazón hablara por mi y expuse mis sentimientos ante una persona que dejo de ser mi amigo hace mucho y se convirtió en algo más.

-No quiero, somos hermanos. No confundas eso.- Note inmediatamente el rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas, su miraba que fingía inocencia. –A demás no sé qué quieres decir.- Me miro una vez más, nervioso y sonrojado.

-Entonces debo de demostrártelo.- Dije aventurándome a las reacciones que podía tener. No dijo ni hizo nada, me acerqué lentamente con claras intenciones de besarlo y él seguía sin reaccionar pero era obvio que también sentía lo mismo. Lo bese pero no duré mucho, los nervios me traicionaron. -¡Lo lamento! No debí.- De repente el calor aumento, sentía cómo sudaba.

-No te preocupes.- Nos levantamos, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y yo me levanté a caminar como idiota.

No cruzamos miradas ni nos dirigimos la palabra durante un buen rato, al momento de caminar comencé a recapacitar de mis acciones pasadas. De cómo le expresé torpemente mis sentimientos en lugar de decírselo directamente, también me di cuenta de que mi acercamiento fue bastante desesperado y estúpido. Nunca con una chica me había pasado igual, siempre sabia que hacer y cómo reaccionar pero con él era distinto, independientemente del hecho de que somos hombres, pero aun sabiendo ese tabú nada me impidió hacerlo.

Después de recapacitar sobre mis actos visité el pasado, los viejos tiempos donde solíamos pelearnos, golpearnos y gritarnos. Todo eso ayudo a consolidar nuestra amistad pero al mismo tiempo creó una rara dependencia en ambos que no se hizo tan presente hasta estos últimos días.

Después de pensar en nuestras pelas me vino a la mente esa idea loca de irnos juntos, nada me gustaría más que pasar unos días con él. Suena raro, extraño.

-Yo- Después de un rato, él comenzó. –Debo de serte honesto y creo que no sería mala idea, eso de irnos a respirar aire fresco.- Otra vez ese rubor inconfundible de cuando alguien está nervioso junto a ese intento de pasar desapercibido. –No es mala idea pero sólo seriamos tu y yo, nadie más.- Pausó por unos segundos y aun más acalorado intentó que sonara mejor –Por eso de que no quiero que nadie más se entere.

-Claro- Dije en son de burla mientras me acercaba más a él –Nada tiene que ver ese cosquilleo que sentimos ¿Verdad?- Intentó negarlo pero era muy claro que también experimentó ese cosquilleo extraño al momento de besarnos. –Se honesto contigo, te gusto, me gusto.- Rápidamente exclamó con un "Yo no soy gay" pero en realidad no hay una homosexualidad, simplemente amor. Claro que eso tampoco le gustó mucho.

-¿Estás loco?- Preguntó exaltado pero desafortunadamente para él, nunca había estado más cuerdo. –No es cómo yo lo planee, quería dejar un hijo.- Dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo con un aire de drama. –No deseaba esto.- Se había dado cuenta de algo importante, igual sentía algo especial por mí. –No quiero ser gay de closet.

-No hay porque serlo, aceptamos que nos queremos más allá de un querer de amigos o hermanos. Recuerda que jamás te dejaré sólo y por el hijo, no te preocupes. Sora está más que dispuesta.- Le mandé un beso seguido de un guiño y salí del lugar.

No creía lo que había hecho, ni en mis sueños más locos había pasado algo así. Esa adrenalina que sientes cuando haces algo prohibido o cuando experimentas nuevas sensaciones; sin duda el placer que sientes al hacer lo que no debes sólo se compara al placer del peligro. Hay que ser algo cínico para disfrutarlo al máximo, ese día fui descarado y creo que gracias a esa acción pude liberar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Baje a la última planta donde estaba Takato y un gran dragón rojo, estaban conversando sobre lo fantástico que fue su encuentro y el alivió que el chico sintió al momento de darse cuenta que no fue elegido por un demonio para traer el caos. Una bella amistad se inició ese día y de mi parte surgió un sentimiento que ya existía pero que por miedo no se revelaba.

En verdad es un gran alivio expresar lo que el corazón siente y más cuando es correspondido, eso fue lo que nos pasó a Matt y a mí. El corazón nunca hace caso a la razón a los estándares que alguien impone, el siempre seguirá el camino que cree correcto aun si va sólo, pero siempre debemos tener en cuenta de que aun yendo en la más profunda oscuridad vamos a encontrar a alguien que nos acompañe, un amigo, un amor, todo es posible en este loco mundo ya que no nos enamoramos más que de la persona. Suena algo increíble que alguien como yo diga esto pero es lo que un día viví.

El amor, los celos, ¿la generosidad o la envidia? ¿Lujuria o pureza? Podemos escoger el camino que nosotros queramos y aun cuando el equivocado nos ofrezca ventajas siempre nos cobrará más caro que el camino correcto. Eso lo sabíamos muy bien, desgraciadamente no podemos elegir entre la vida o la muerte. Me costó lagrimas, desvelos y mucho más poder entender que nadie puede escapar de la muerte, pues esta no se detiene a ver si existimos personas que amaban a aquella que decidió llevarse.

* * *

Bien, algo fuera del tema al final pero creo que quedo bien. Ustedes sabrán jeje. Espero que les guste y me disculpen por la tardanza, ya sé que no tengo perdón pues esta semana y la pasada me la pasé de vago pero espero ya poder continuar porque tengo como algunos 3 años tratando de terminar ese fic y no puedo jaja y aun faltan los demás. El prometo que esté no durará muchos más capítulos.

¿Quién diría que de mi mente saliera esto xD? ¿Ven cómo no hubo flashback? Eso porque está loca cabeza no se le ocurrió. Espero que les guste y comenten, no me traten de homosexual por tocar el tema jaja sólo lo vi oportuno, la situación demandaba algo así.

Gracias.


	27. capitulo 27: Realmente no te amo

iñdGracias a todos los que han leído este fic, los que desde que lo empecé lo siguen leyendo y a los nuevos que comienzan a leerlo, dejan review o lo agregan a favoritos.

Este capítulo espero que sea un poco más largo y tengan por seguro que abordaré un poco más la relación amorosa de los dos personajes principales. Después de hacer ese capítulo pasado me puse a pensar sobre esa extraña relación, nunca había hecho un fic donde existiera una pareja de hombres pero debo admitir que me ha divertido mucho. Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega.

* * *

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

Intentamos traer de regreso a T.K. y a Willis, desgraciadamente Los Cazadores de Virus ya estaban preparados. Al momento de llegar e intentar atacar su base nos agredieron primero. Llegar no fue problema ya que de algún modo Ophanimon logró encontrar la ruta correcta y el lugar dónde atacar, pero lo complicado llegó cuando se desató la batalla. Nada en mi vida había sido tan frustrante o decepcionante, Mimí resultó lastimada y Sora con grabes lesiones pero lo más duro de asumir fue que el mismo T.K. me atacara, nada lo detuvo, nada le pasó por la mente mientras lo hacía. Sus ojos estaban vacios y no logré percibir el más simple sentimiento, era casi como un cuerpo que carecía de alma o compasión. T.K. mató más que una simple amistad al atacarnos, mató la hermandad que muchos de los niños elegidos sentían hacia él y más importante, nuestro amor.

Al momento de regresar con mi hermano intenté esconderle la verdad pero lo intuyó al verme a los ojos. Él al igual que yo sentía una profunda decepción por T.K., nada de lo que estaba pasando le era concebible o al menos esas fueron sus palabras. Llegar sin T.K. resultó un desperdicio de tiempo, energía y la pérdida de un gran sentimiento. Si bien Willis se reusó a atacar, él por su parte intentó que T.K. dejará que atacar pero él sólo contestó fríamente "Mi digimon hace lo que yo le mande" y siguió. Inmediatamente Willis pasó a nuestro lado, para sorpresa de todos los integrantes de los _X-Angels _él los comenzó a atacar mientras con rabia gritaba "Nadie toca a mis amigos" esas palabras me llenaron de esperanza, aquel chico de ojos azules nos ayudó a escapar mientras él, junto a su digimon detenían a nuestros enemigos.

Descansar era nuestra única necesidad, pero no pude hacerlo. Cuidé de Sora y Mimí mientras se recuperaban ya que después de todo, sus heridas fueron por mi culpa. En aquella noche tan pesada para mí el mismo chico rubio que nos salvo me hizo compañía. Con palabras de aliento intentó subir mi autoestima y con consuelos quiso curar mi corazón, él más que nadie sabía las verdaderas intenciones del que una vez estuve enamorada. Willis pretendía hacerme ver que T.K. aún me amaba pero que no debía expresarlo, ese era uno de los pocos misterios de aquel joven rubio ya que ni al estadounidense se lo quiso decir.

Flashback

-Tener un pacto con Grandracmon y mantener dos almas en el mismo cuerpo es tarea complicada.- Me dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos. –Aun te ama.

-Complicado es creer que haya escondido tanto tiempo su verdadera forma de ser.- Dije viendo con preocupación al mis amigas. –Desgraciadamente ya no puedo hacer mucho por él.

-La luz… necesita a la esperanza para vivir y la esperanza sin luz es sólo una palabra sin valor. Ambos se necesitan.- Se puso alcohol en la herida de su brazo. –Lo dice el que no deja perder una oportunidad con una chica.- Me guiño el ojos y soltó una risita. –Piénsalo, seguro, en estos momentos se debe de estar lamentando.

-En estos momentos deberíamos estar solos en algún sitio diciéndonos lo muchos que nos importamos, pero eso ya no importa.- Lo vi de reojo, rodeo los ojos y los cerró.

-No puedo hacer que me creas, sólo te digo lo que logré averiguar y lo que por obviedad se aprecia al decir su nombre cuando él está

Fin del Flashback

Willis no paraba de decir que él aun me amaba a lo que yo no respondía, cuando T.K. nos atacó sentí algo morir y creo que fue el amor que algún día le tuve.

(T.K.'s POV)

Maldigo el día en que acepté el pacto con GranDracmon, eso es lo único que me impide regresar con Kari. Nuestra relación fue empeorando mientras esta crisis se desenvolvía, las estúpidas profecías podían irse mucho a la mierda pues nada más me importa que estar con ella. Es lo único que necesito en estos momentos, su calor.

Cuando vino a rescatarme supe enseguida que debía irme con ella pero la obligación de ser un Cazador de Virus me lo impidió, algo estúpido como eso me obligó a quedarme y a atacarlos lo que considero horrible. Estoy seguro que a todos los decepcioné y nunca me cansaré de pedirles perdón si esto llega a su fin.

Antes de que ella viniera yo ya le había dicho a Willis que la amaba pero no le explique la razón por la que debo estar lejos de ella, me rompe el corazón estar tan lejos de ella y me mata saber que podemos estar juntos pero por mis estupideces me debo alejar del amor de mi vida.

Decepcionar a mis amigos ya es bastante doloroso como para sumarle la gran decepción que se llevó de mí después de haberle hecho lo que le hice. No me sorprendería saber que ya no me ama.

Willis se fue de mi lado, ahora estoy solo. Patamon mismo está enojado conmigo por haberle obligado a atacar a nuestros amigos, pero lo hecho, hecho está y nada está en mis manos ahora.

(Max's POV)

Ver cómo Seraphimon atacaba a nuestros amigos me causó una gran ira, T.K. parecía poseído ya que no respondía a mis llamados, nada puede hacer un alma que está ocupando espacio en un cuerpo ajeno, sólo estorbo.

Siento una gran impotencia en el momento de las batallas, me limito a aconsejarle ya que es lo único que me permito hacer. He pasado a ser parte de su conciencia pero en ocasiones, cuando la ira lo invade, nada le importa ni los sentimientos de sus amigos. Lo único que de él sé completamente es de sus sentimientos, por alguna extraña razón los puedo percibir más fácilmente pero no deja de ser un misterio la razón que le impide acercarse a Kari.

En estos momentos deseo concentrarme, quiero mantener mi mente ocupada en descifrar algunas cosas de ese pequeño libro pero cada vez que lo intento regresan viejos recuerdos. Cómo conocí al que creo será el único amor de mi vida o la muerte de mis padres. Los recuerdos me han traído sólo problemas pero no puedo evitarlo, recordar ayuda a no dejar morir bellos momentos sin embargo al abusar de nuestra capacidad de recordar nos podemos hundir en un estado de melancolía si sólo recordamos las malas vivencias.

Cuando dejé caer mi corazón o mejor dicho, me di por vencido las cosas parecieron mejorar pero no significativamente. Tras ver morir a mis padres supe inmediatamente que era una prueba que Dios me había mandado para superarme pero Dios no se fijó que a los 10 años no puedes hacer mucho, mi abuela me recogió y junto a un tío me crió. Tarea dura para dos personas que no tenían el deber de cuidar a un chico, llevarlo a la escuela y alimentarlo. Mi tío salía constantemente a trabajar, por las mañana era él quien me llevaba a la escuela y mi abuela era quien siempre pe recibía con un afectuoso abrazo y un beso lleno de amor, quizás comprendían el dolor y desolación que sentía.

Por otro lado, el recuerdo de mis padres me atormentaba por las noches.

T.K. se encuentra dormido, la oscuridad nos cubre completamente y aunque deseo descansar no puedo, mi mente insiste en traer esos recuerdos que me quitan el sueño.

-No puedes dormir, ¿Puedo hacer algo?- T.K. se despierta repentinamente. –Mañana será un día pesado.- No le contesto, estoy furioso con él por haber actuado de esa manera tan hostil, porque no era justo que tratara a sus amigos de esa manera. –Entiendo, al igual que Patamon y los demás me odias. No pienso obligarte a hablarme o a que me disculpes pero entiende.

-_NO hay nada que entender.-_ Me limité a decir.

-Mañana será un día muy difícil, ya lo hemos hecho antes pero de igual manera será complicado actuar. Los _X-Angels _quieren hacer pagar a nuestros amigos.- Se da la media vuelta en la cama. -¡¿Cómo haces eso?- Pregunta al verme sentado en la orilla de su cama. -Esto debe de ser un chiste.

-_Simplemente_ _he proyectado mi imagen, mi alma sigue dentro de ti. Esto es algo que descubrí mientras pasaba la noche pensando_.- Se talla los ojos y parpadea incrédulo. –_Mañana no cuentes conmigo… ya que no quiero verme involucrado en la muerte de inocentes_.

-Te comprendo, no te pensaba obligar de todas formas.- Cierra los ojos y de un momento a otro el lugar se congela, T.K. le levanta rápidamente y yo me preparo para lo que se aproxima.

-_Esto está por llegar a su fin, pero para ello uno de ustedes debe irse.-_ La voz grave de Grandracmon se hace presente. –_Han perdido la Dark Sevens pero eso no importa. Tú, T.K. cómo mi elegido debes encargarte de dejar este mundo sin la mínimo señal de los demonios._

_-_Señor, en estos momentos pasamos por una encrucijada. Mañana de llevará acabo la última batalla contra el Rugido del Dragón y en ella debemos de destruir a los más fuertes.

-_Sabes que sólo gastarán energía, ellos están cada vez más cerca de completar su ataque. Déjalos seguir pues si no son molestado ellos mismos acabarán con el resto de los demonios.-_ La voz hace una leve pausa y siento como algo me hace daño –_Tu sólo estás aquí porque alguien te introdujo en el cuerpo de mi sirviente, no tienes lugar en este mundo ni en ningún otro pues lo que crees que es tu realidad es sólo una serie de coincidencias._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- _Pregunto quejándome del dolor. –_Lo sabrás muy pronto, cuando la misión de los X-Angels acabe tu tendrás que tomar una decisión.- _La voz desaparece al igual que el frío.

-¿Debo de hacer lo correcto?- Escuché a T.K. preguntar –Él sabe todos mis movimientos y lo más seguro es que sepa lo que siento.

-_Un corazón no es necesario para sentir amor. No hemos podido recuperar tu corazón pero eso que sientes significa que aun está vivo… sigue eso que sientes.-_ Me alejo para dejarlo sólo y pueda meditar sobre sus actos, ya no puedo hacer más.

(T.K.'s POV)

Mis actos no han sido los correctos desde hace un tiempo, esas malas decisiones sólo me han causado problemas con la gente que más amo, pero esta vez decidí hacer algo correcto al no dejarme llevar por las órdenes indirectas de Christopher. Ordené que el ataque a la base del Rugido del Dragón se cancelara pero supe que no con eso enmendaría todos mis actos pasados.

En mi fallido intento de eliminar la culpa, destruimos a Belzemon pero no funcionó. Ese sentimiento seguía conmigo y lo peor fue coincidir en lugar y momento con Kari, por razones del destino nos encontramos cara a cara, en ese momento lo único que nos unía era nuestra misión de destruir a uno de los demonios. Intenté hablar con ella pero simplemente me evadía e ignoraba toda señal que le hacía al igual que mis otros amigos pues intenté acercarme y hablar con uno de ellos pero conseguí el mismo resultado, ninguno me miraba a los ojos, ninguno parecía importarle mi presencia o lo mucho que me dañaba su rechazo y al terminar nuestra tarea ellos se marcharon sin decir nada. Ni mi hermano me dirigió la palabra, estaba prácticamente solo.

El surgimiento de Examon sorprendió a más de uno, en la feroz batalla contra el demonio de la gula nuestros ángeles estaban cansados por luchar con los seguidores de este demonio. Seraphimon resulto dañado gravemente al distraerse por defenderme de un ataque directo, el pequeño Dracomon de Marco fue quien acabó con la vida de Belzemon pues al absorber datos que nuestros ángeles conseguían logró llegar a su mega forma sin necesidad de hacer un digievolución DNA. El caballero Examon eliminó rápidamente a todos los digimos que acompañaban a Belzemon y con "Puertas de Avalon" lo derrotó fácilmente.

Con ya cuatro de los siete señores demonio destruidos recuperar ciertos puntos del Digimundo fue sencillo, restaurar la paz y reubicar a Digimons que habían perdido su hogar fue tarea sencilla. Durante esos días de ardua labor recordaba cuando hacíamos lo mismo junto a mis amigos, después de haber derrotado al emperador de los digimons ayudamos a estos reconstruir el Digimundo… mejor dicho parte de él. Los Cazadores de Virus mostraban caras felices al estar ayudando a los Digimons, sin duda eran momentos donde sientes una felicidad interna asombrosa pero no era lo mismo para mi, a decir verdad era una especie de tortura pues recordaba constantemente a mis amigos y aun más importante a Kari.

Los próximos días no me pude quitar de la cabeza los recuerdos de mis amigos, estaba arrepentido, sentía dolor pero nadie estaba para apoyarme pues Patamon y Max se limitaban a decirme que de algún modo debía de curar las heridas que provoqué. Ahora que prácticamente he perdido todo estoy consciente de que he perdido toda posibilidad de regresar a su lado.

-_Ve a buscarla, prometo no entrometerme. Bloquearé cualquier conexión.-_ Dijo Max al verme deprimido.

-No creo que funcione, ella no es de las que cambia de parecer con un simple perdón.- Me siguió insistiendo y en ese momento pensé que la idea no era del todo mala, ya habían caído cuatro demonios y en ese pequeño lapso de paz debía hacer algo por recuperar el amor de Kari.

Partí esa noche, acompañado de Patamon salimos de la base de los Cazadores de Virus y volamos lo más rápido posible, el corazón me latía muy rápido pero tenía una buena corazonada. Algo me decía que esa noche pasaría lo que tanto tiempo he estado anhelando.

Al momento de llegar burlamos a los guardias y nos escabullimos hasta el interior de la base donde logré localizarla con mi Digivice, al momento de nuestro encuentro ella estaba recargada en el hombro de Willis, ambos estaban sentados junto a las camas donde Mimí y Sora se recuperaban. Sentí arder por dentro pero calme un poco ese sentimiento. Haciendo sutiles ruidos pude despertar a Kari y hacerla salir para inspeccionar el causante de ese constante ruido.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó al verme, su expresión sólo era de asombro y un poco de enojo. –No debes de estar aquí- Susurró para evitar despertar a alguien. –Encima llegas con tu uniforme.

-Lo lamento, no sabes el gusto que me da verte una vez más.- Ella simplemente me ignoró e intentó regresar pero la detuve. –Tan sólo escúchame, por nuestro amor.- Me miró furiosa.

-Eso ya no existe, te encargaste de matarlo así que no vengas a intentar arreglar nada.- Se soltó bruscamente pero la volví a tomar -¿No entendiste?- No sabía qué hacer, me miraba con odio y no era para menos pero yo aun sentía algo por ella, ese sentimiento que te hace romper las reglas. En un intento desesperado de demostrarle mi amor le robé un beso que duro más de lo que tenía pensado, ella respondió a mi beso y por unos instantes nos volvimos a conectar. –Realmente eres el T.K. de antes.- Dijo con voz dulce y con un abrazo le respondí.

-En estos momentos me haces mucha falta, nada me haría más feliz que regresar con ustedes pero más de uno me odio.- La seguí abrazando y ella me daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Max sigue contigo?- Pregunto con un poco de interés, le afirme y le rebelé que él había bloqueado toda comunicación para dejarnos solos. –Su cuerpo sigue aquí, lo he convencido de que se fuera a descansar.

-Salgamos.- La tomé de la mano y la guié hasta la salida, vernos juntos era como una especie de suicidio pero nadie nos vio o eso creímos. Al salir el viento seco del desierto nos pegaba levemente, no era el mejor escenario para una reconciliación romántica pero sólo teníamos eso. Nos tomamos de las manos y dejamos que el tiempo pasara, no quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

Pensaba en todo lo que me hacía falta y en lo reconfortante que es verla a los ojos, pasar un momento a su lado puede mejorar el peor día de mi vida. No sabíamos que hacer así que después de besarnos una vez más y mirarnos con atención nos quedamos quietos, sentados en la arena recordando las bellas aventuras que vivimos juntos.

-_A los X-Angels no les va a gustar, esto se consideraría como traición-_ Una voz conocida nos sacó de nuestros recuerdos, inmediatamente nos pusimos a la defensiva pero estábamos solos, Patamon se había quedado a cuidar que nadie se alarmara por la ausencia de Kari y Gatomon estaba descansando. –Están vulnerables.- Dijo descendiendo, su larga barba y modo de hablar me hizo temer por Kari, Barbamon era poderoso y con la magia que manejaba lo era un más. Nadie nunca pude destruirlo completamente ya que al manejar el poder de los 5 elementos se sabía defender bastante bien.

El ambiente se puso tenso, me coloqué delante de Kari para protegerla de los ataques de aquel poderoso demonio pero eso no pareció suficiente, basto con mover su brazo para lanzarnos con gran fuerza, por suerte caí antes que ella para amortiguar su caída. Él nos siguió atacando, se divertía al ver nuestras caras de dolor y mientras nos atacaba gritaba con furia.

-Pagaras por todo esto.- Dije levantándome del suelo y parándome frente a él –No le harás nada- Kari estaba desmallada, los fuertes y constantes golpes se lo provocaron.

-Ella morirá tarde o temprano.- Creó fuego con su mano y lo arrojó al suelo, inmediatamente una gran llama comenzó a levantarse y con un último movimiento de su mano aquel fuego nos rodeó y nos encerró en una especié de domo. Corrí a despertar a Kari, ya nada podía hacer pero si lograba despertarla y hacerla salir de ese lugar ella se salvaría.

Al despertar me tomó fuertemente del brazo, le explique lo que estaba pasando y que debía salir pero se negaba. En el último momento la arrojé fuera del fuego esperando que sólo resultara con algunas leves quemaduras pero al momento de empujarla las llamas se desvanecieron, Barbamon quedo sorprendido al igual que yo y de repente una voz dijo con fuerza "Eres una basura" un resplandor rojo cubrió al demonio y después de su grito de dolor desapareció.

-¡Max!- Grito Kari al ver al chico parado a unos metros de nosotros –Has llegado en el momento preciso.

-Yo siempre he estado aquí, mi deber es protegerte.- Guardó la Dark Sevens y se fue del lugar.

Kari se quedo mirando cómo se marchaba, no pude evitar sentirme algo celoso y enojado a la vez. Sólo quería un poco de privacidad junto a Kari y él decidió no respetarnos, claro, si no fuera por él no hubiéramos salido vivos.

Otro demonio había sido derrotado de una manera un tanto patética, Barbamon alardeaba de poseer la habilidad de manipular los cinco elementos y también por saber usar la magia negra. Sus mayores atributos giraban en torno a la magia. Los rumores que se formaron a lo largo de la historia del Digimundo hablaban que este demonio se entregó al pecado de la avaricia, sólo deseaba los conocimientos y el poder para él, eliminó a todo aquel que intentaba impedírselo. Le quitó la vida a uno de los antiguos niños elegidos.

Si bien algunos de esos datos me fueron confiados después de su muerte no puedo quitar de mi mente que nosotros pudimos haber sido otros niños elegidos asesinados por él.

-¿Estarás bien?- No sabía de qué manera despedirme, no quería apartarme de su lado pero no quería ponerla en más peligro. –Todo estará bien si nos distanciamos un poco.

-¿Otra vez?- Dijo algo decepcionada, ambos sabíamos que al estar juntos ella peligraba pero de nuevo esa necesidad de no alejarnos nos impedía dar el primer paso. –Es una relación complicada.

-¿Me necesitas tanto como yo a ti?- No respondió, sus ojos me miraron fijamente por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada. Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció pero ya estaba preparado para un respuesta de ese tipo, después de todo era de imaginarse. –Ya veo, entonces no tiene caso seguir… sólo nos hacemos daño.

-No lo comprendes.- De sus ojos se asomaron unas cristalinas lágrimas, el dolor comenzaba a invadirnos –Sé lo que siento por ti pero en ocasiones pienso que no sientes lo mismo. Luego está Max y el otro Max, es muy confuso para mí.

-No te obligo a que elijas a alguien, el amor se representa de muchas maneras y en ocasiones la máxima expresión de amor es cuando dejas a ese ser amado para que haga su vida.- No podía creer lo que dije, ambos estábamos sorprendidos ya que había dejado claro que debíamos separarnos.

-Eso sólo me dice que tus sentimientos no son reales.- En ese momento pensé en tomarla y demostrarle que todo lo que sentía era real pero el tiempo se agotaba. –Vete, nada te importa.

-¡Mentira!- La tomé del rostro y la besé –Te amo.

-Un beso no significa amor, ambos nos conocemos y sabemos lo que el otro piensa con sólo verle a los ojos y lo que veo en los tuyos es mentira.- La solté y me quede frío, había rechazado toda señal de amor que le daba, nada parecía importarle ya.

-Este tiempo que pasamos juntos… ¿Todo fue mentira?- Sabía que no estaba listo para escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta pero algo dentro de mi me obligaba a conocer más. Mis temores se cumplieron cuando de su boca salió "_Deberías preguntártelo"_ Decidí alejarme, irme y no regresar. Estaba lo suficientemente lastimado como para pensar y seguir con lo que parecía una guerra pérdida pues ni con toda mi fuerza podía derrotarla y la razón era que de alguna manera ella sabía lo que yo ignoraba.

* * *

Genial, finalizado después de 10 días de haberlo empezado. Espero que les guste y comenten, este cap fue un poco más largo jaja, lamento informar que faltan 3 capitulos para que esta historia acabe. A todos que siguen leyendo este fic les agradezco y a los nuevos también.

Si gustan comentar para saber qué es lo que opinan y pues mejorar. Gracias por todo.


	28. capitulo 28: Turning Tables

The Plesure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Ya no había salida, la Guerra comenzó en el momento menos indicado.

Regresé a la base, me sentía mal por lo sucedido pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Ya no sentía dolor pero ese sentimiento de decepción no me abandonada.

Al entrar topé de frente con Max, tenía una cara seria que sólo me miró fijamente antes de seguir con su camino. Intenté seguirlo pero algo me decía que debía de estar sólo.

-Deberías hablar con él, es difícil ver a la persona que amas con alguien más- Dijo mi hermano al verme. –Todos lo saben y no por él, T.K. no pasa desapercibido en este lugar.

-Anda, si es difícil eso imagínate estar pendiente de que no te pase nada mientras te comías a mi hermano.- Matt apareció tras mi hermano, ambos acalorados.

-Él no me ama, y ¿se puede saber la razón de ese rubor en el rostro de ambos?- Los dos me miraron confusos, sólo solté una leve sonrisa antes de ir tras Max

Le di alcance en pocos minutos, estaba sentado comiendo una galleta. La primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veo comer, ese aire de ternura que despedía me atrapó.

-Pensé que no comías.- Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado. –Lamento lo que viste.

-Era de esperarse, no te preocupes.- Cerró los ojos –Es tiempo.

-¿De qué?- No respondió, simplemente se levantó y se marchó. Me dejó en el suelo. –Es tiempo.

En ese momento sentí un dolor en mi pecho, me faltó el aire y escuché un estruendo. Corrí lo más rápido posible pero llegué tarde. Al salir de la base vi a todos los niños elegidos y a Lucemon.

-No se preocupen, no está muerto.- Dijo con ese tono arrogante. –Intentó eliminarme apenas me vio y eso es descortés.

-Ya no tienes oportunidad, venir hasta nosotros ha sido un acto de suicidio.- Expresó Marco quien había presenciado todo desde el principio. –Tenemos a los niños elegidos, a los Caballeros de la Realeza y tres de las siete sevens. Mejor ríndete.

-De camino pasé por unos amigos.- Chasqueó los dedos y frente a nosotros aparecieron dos orbitas negras de las que salieron los jefes de cada armada del Digimundo. –No fue complicado, en pocos minutos sus respectivos ejércitos vendrán a rescatarlos y entonces la guerra iniciará.

Tenía razón, muchos soldados de cada ejército aparecieron en poco tiempo. Lucemon sonrió y se elevó para que todos lo miráramos, liberó a todos sus prisioneros y hablo:

-En este momento ordeno a cada ejército que ataque. La verdadera guerra ha comenzado y hasta que no muera ustedes no podrán vivir en paz.- Con su poder eliminó a la primera fila de Los Guardianes de las Profundidades y para darnos otra muestra de sus poderes destruyó a un poderoso Gigadramon de un solo golpe. -¡Quiero ver que ataquen!- Gritó enfurecido.

-Vamos, entren. No quiero a ningún muerto.- Marco refugió a todos dentro de la aparentemente impenetrable base del Rugido del Dragón pero ningún detalle se le escapaba a Lucemon. Los Caballero Reales atacaron con toda su fuerza, otros poderosos Digimons apoyaban mientras que los más débiles fueron evacuados para reducir el número de perdidas.

-Tenemos que estar luchando.- Dijo Tai lleno de valor, evadió las advertencias de Marco y salió para apoyar en todo lo posible al igual que todos los demás. –Esto debe de acabar.

-Todo está en su contra.- Matt apoyó a mi hermano.

-Miren la rabia con la que ataca.- Dijo Izzy

-Pese a ser sólo uno puede con todos nuestros Digimons juntos.- Mimí se aterró al ver la cruel escena de Lucemon eliminando a poderosos Digimons de la talla de Machinedramon.

-No debemos perder las esperanzas.- Les dije, la gran batalla había dado inicio y si perdíamos las esperanzas todo tendría un giro repentino. –Es tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?- Sora me miró confusa, sólo le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Cuando acabe seremos unos héroes.- Davis tomó a Ken del brazo y lo llevó lejos. -¡Nosotros lo distraeremos con Imperialdramon!

-¡Esa es la actitud!- Yolei y Mimí se llevaron a sus respectivas Digimons para ayudar a Davis y Ken a distraer al último demonio. -¡Willis, me gustas mucho!- Gritó Mimí desde la lejanía. La adrenalina del momento le hizo sacar sus más profundos secretos, Willis sólo se sonrojó.

-Bien, Romeo y Cody atacarán a Lucemon junto a los Caballeros mientras Ophanimon y Ominimon los defienden de sus ataques mientras Phoenixmon, Plesiomon y HerculesKabuterimon no cubren.- Todo comenzaba a tomar un camino más prometedor, después del plan de mi hermano todos tomaron sus puestos. Lucemon capotó rápidamente el camino que tomaba la situación pero no pareció importarle, al ver que todos se separaban cesó de atacar.

-¿Eso es todo?- Grito con rabia, en ese momento Imperialdramon le atacó por la espalda pero con su cañón apenas le causo una leve quemadura a Lucemon. –Idiotas- Rosemon lo encerró en un gran torbellino de pétalos de rosa para hacer tiempo.

-¡Es tiempo, ataquen!- Tai gritó con mucha energía, todos obedecieron sus ordenes y atacaron a Lucemon quien no movió ni un solo musculo. Cuando el fuego terminó el cuerpo del último demonio cayó al suelo. –Eso debe de ser suficiente.

(Kari's POV tiempo real)

(Songfic)

**Close enough to start a war,**

**All that I have is on the floor,**

**God only knows what we're fighting for,**

**All that I say, you always say more.**

Sé que debo de estar feliz, después de tanto sufrimiento logramos acabar con el último demonio. Sin embargo algo me impide demostrar esa alegría, no estoy segura de lo que es pero sé que duele.

-¡Lo logramos!- Grita Willis, había corrido para verme y festejar conmigo pero al llegar hasta mi nota semblante. -¿Algo sucede?- Niego y le muestro una sonrisa que no le agrada. –Dime.

-Él no está.- Me mira con tristeza y me abraza. –Siento un vacío en mi.

-¿Aún lo amas?- Su pregunta me deja helada, sé que ya no lo amo pero no puedo decirlo, no puedo. –Ya veo, entonces vamos a buscarlo.

-_No es necesario-_ La voz de T.K. nos responde, ambos volteamos. –Se las pudieron arreglar solos.- Dice con mirada triste -¿Nadie está herido?- En un parpadeo Max lo embiste.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Max lleno de furia. –Solo causas problemas, ¡Largo!

-Tranquilo, Max. Esto no nos incumbe.- Willis en un extraño momento de sensatez interviene para calmar a Max. –Esto es entre él y Kari.- Willis me suelta, me mira cálidamente y se marcha con los otros. –_Deberías venir conmigo_

-Me quedaré, no permitiré que la lastimes más.- T.K. se levanta del suelo y me mira con miedo.

-Me siento orgulloso de ti, acabaste con Lucemon.- Esconde la mirada con su cabello al tiempo que noto un aire melancólico. –Nunca lo dudé.

-Fue destruido con la ayuda de todos, no sólo mía. ¿A qué has venido?- Rápidamente alza la cabeza y me sonríe con tristeza.

-Era de esperarse, ese tono frío que usas conmigo era más que esperado. Vine a verte, a verlos y regresar a casa.- Me acerco a él y lo abrazo. –Te quiero.- Susurra a mi oído. –Pero esto no debe ser.

-¿No puedes, por un último momento, dejarte llevar por un abrazo?- Me alejo un poco para besarlo pero él me evade, veo el dolor en su rostro pero aún así me evita.- Como despedida, como el último suspiro que le queda a este amor.- Sé que Max esta allí y que todo lo que digo él lo escucha, pero debe de entender que nada pasó entre él y yo.

-Deja que esto muera, no intentes avivar la llama. Sólo nos lastimas.- Comienza a llorar en silencio, pero yo libero suspiros de dolor mientras las lágrimas me nublan la vista. –Yo te…

**I can't keep up with your turning tables**  
**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**

No termina la frase pues una ráfaga de aire frío nos embiste, él me envuelve con sus brazos para protegerme de lo que pueda pasar, pero de un momento a otro todo vuelve a la normalidad. Él me despega de su cuerpo y con esa preocupación que los caracteriza me pregunta "¿Estás bien?" afirmo y me recargo en su pecho. "Ahora todo lo está" Dice abrazándome con más fuerza.

-Te olvidas de algo importante.- Una voz grave, muy inquietante nos llama la atención. –No debes de amar.- Dirigimos la mirada en dirección de donde la voz proviene y nos sombramos de ver a Max parado frente a nosotros con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Lárgate! Ya hemos acabado con tu problema… los demonios se han ido.

-Y se los agradezco, desgraciadamente las cosas no acaban así.- El cuerpo de Max se acerca lentamente a nosotros, T.K. se prepara para atacar pero Max no lo hace, sólo lo ve a los ojos. –Eres mío, ¿Lo olvidas?

-No más, ¡Vete de aquí y deja en cuerpo de nuestro amigo!- Al igual que en ocasiones pasadas, el odio de T.K. hacia la oscuridad los consume.

-¿Tu amigo?- Pregunta incrédulo. –Cuando estuviste dispuesto a quedar a mis servicios para salir del infierno no te importó tu amistad con nadie, ese fue uno de los acuerdos.- Lo miro incrédula, él nunca había sido capaz de poner sus necesidades antes que las de los otros. –Tampoco te importó dejar de ver al amor de tu vida… ni tu propósito.- No miramos, no puedo creer. Nada de lo que Max ha dicho lo puedo creer, simplemente es imposible que el chico que conocí como T.K. haya sido capaz de olvidar quien es él.

-¡Calla!- Grita regresando la mirada a Max quien sólo le sonríe satisfactoriamente. -¡Largate!

-Al hacer ese acuerdo conmigo has perdido todo. Ese odio tan sólido que le tienes a la oscuridad y a quienes la usan para sus fines te lo tienes a ti mismo, ya eres uno de tantos que ha ocupado a las tinieblas para realizar sus propósitos… ¿A caso no encuentras satisfactoria asesinar? Mentirías si contestaras que no, pues hemos estado conectados y sé lo que sentías cuando matabas a un demonio, ese placer al que no le podías dar explicación no era más que la oscuridad manchando tu alma.- T.K. cae de rodillas, comienza a gritar y anegar con fuerza. Todos se dan cuenta de lo que pasa y corren a ayudarnos pero quien está dentro de cuerpo de Max no lo permite, nos ha atrapado en una especie de campo. –Esto acabará pronto.

-Vete, ya obtuviste lo que querías…- Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de mi querido T.K. nada lo puede consolar pues está consciente de sus actos, de los pecados que ha cometido. Nada puedo hacer más que tomarlo de la mano y levantarlo. –No quería que te enteraras, estoy tan arrepentido.- T.K. me muestra esos ojos que hasta hace unos momentos eran grises, ahora muestran su color natural.

-Se ha roto, el pacto se ha roto.- Le susurro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. –Te amo.

-Pero él no.- Interrumpe Max -¿No has notado la falta de cordura de sus actos? Las veces en las que te ha ilusionado y luego te baja del cielo de un solo golpe son porque él sabe que no te ama, que todo lo que hace es sólo para demostrarles a todos que él puede estar con más de dos al mismo tiempo.- Aquella voz penetra en mi mente e inconscientemente recuerdo la primera de nuestras peleas. –Ashley, Rose, Christy. Todas ellas son o fueron amigas muy cercanas a T.K. y con todas ellas ha tenido algo.- Nuevamente esa voz me obliga a recordar la cara de aquellas chicas y las escenas en las que han estado muy cerca de él. –Te miente, ambos se mienten, pero él te ha causado más dolor.

-No le hagas caso, sólo desea separarnos.- T.K. me toma de los hombros y me sacude pero yo sigo recordando aquellas viejas memorias que había suprimido. -¡Despierta!

-¿Separarlos? ¿No él ya te había dicho que pararas de insistir pues todo acabó? Él fue quien decidió acabar con el amor, sólo él tiene la culpa.- Tenia toda la razón, aquella voz tenía la razón…

**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me no**  
**I won't ask you, you to just desert me**  
**I can't give you, the heart you think you gave me**  
**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**  
**To turning tables**

-No lo escuches. Es Grandracmon, él es responsable de que muchos ángeles decidan volverse malos, él los engaña.- Me abraza fuertemente pero lo rechazo, ya no le creo más. Todo lo que me ha dicho ha sido mentira y nadie me asegura que lo que me está diciendo sea verdad. –Kari, no permitas que te engañe.

-Nunca ha creído en ti, siempre te ha visto como una chica débil que debe de proteger.

-Siempre te he sido sincero sobre lo que siento hacia ti, nunca te he mentido.- Lo miro, siento el odio fluir por todo mi cuerpo. Siento una necesidad de correr y dejarlo, dejar todo. -¡Mírame!- Exploto, le escupo en la cara para que me deje. Ya no puedo seguir, siento como todo se viene abajo pero ya lo he decido, no necesito pensarlo dos veces.

-Es tiempo.- Max nos mira. –Este cuerpo fue lo suficientemente resistente, pero ya acabó su tiempo.- Sus ojos se tornan completamente negros mientras de él emana un aura negra de la que se forma el cuerpo verdadero de Grandarcmon. –Este soy yo y ese era Max.- T.K. se lanza contra él pero el digimon lo sujeta con su mano y lo estruja. –Regresa a donde perteneces y desaparece.- Del cuerpo de T.K. sale el alma de Max, una pequeña chispa de luz que regresa a su cuerpo. –Me serviste bien.- Arroja a T.K. al suelo y se acerca a Max –Ahora es tiempo de morir.- El cuerpo de aquel chico de cabello oscuro comienza a arder, llamas infernales cubren todo su cuerpo.

-¡No!- Grita T.K. mientras cristalinas lágrimas inundan sus ojos. -¡Desgraciado, él no te ha hecho nada!- Corre para hacer algo pero el digimon lo detiene.

-El siguiente eres tú.- Grandracmon se dirige a nosotros, estoy paralizada del miedo. Ver morir a uno de mis amigos ha sido demasiado, no sé si llorar o correr. –Toma- Tira a T.K. a mis pies.

**Under haunted skies I see you**  
**where love is lost, your ghost is found**  
**I've lived a hundred storms to leave you**  
**As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down**

El digimon me arroja una daga y me mira, no sé qué hacer así que la recojo y la pego a mi pecho. –Ya has conseguido lo que quieres ¿Por qué no nos dejas?

-Necesitas ver la verdad, hacer lo correcto.- Se acerca y me acaricia la mejilla. –Eres fuerte, tus ojos lo dicen.

-¡Déjala!- Grita T.K. desde el suelo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que él no es digno de ti, que su relación sólo se basó en algo que estaba destinado a terminar. Algo que ya acabó.- Por mi mente pasan esos recuerdos, aquellos que lejos de darme alegría me causan dolor. ¿Acaso es que sus argumentos son ciertos? Todo esto fue una mentira. –Sólo estoy aquí por algo, para hacer que veas la verdad.

-La verdad es… es…- Siento el cálido tacto de T.K. que toma mi mano con la misma ternura que lo hacía. –Él…

-Te miente.- Volteo para mirar una vez más al chico que por mucho tiempo me quitó el aliento, pero no puedo ver sus ojos ya que se ha rebelado contra quien le ha dado la vida de nuevo. Apenas puedo ver que saca una pequeña pistola de su bolsillo y la dispara contra el oscuro ser que tenemos en frente.

-¡Púdrete en el infierno!- La voz de T.K. se carga de odio al momento que tira del gatillo y una diminuta bala dorada sale de la pistola y va a parar al pecho del digimon. –Todo acabará

-Las balas de oro acabarán con mi cuerpo, pero no son lo suficientemente poderosas para acabar con mi esencia. Sin embargo, la venganza de un corazón roto puede destruir el alma.- Se escucha su risa antes de estallar en las mismas llamas que acabaron con nuestro amigo.

-Todo ha terminado.- Me abraza pero no le correspondo, aun sigo teniendo la daga en mi pecho. –Suéltala, vamos.- Intenta quitármela pero me niego.

**I can't keep up with your turning tables**  
**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**

-¡No soporto que me trates como una niña! Ya estoy cansada de que siempre tengas que ver por mí, ya no soy yo.- Siento como algunas lágrimas se me escapan y él intentar limpiarlas pero lo golpeo.

-Te ha envenenado la mente, nuestra relación siempre ha sido honesta.- Siento como algo oscuro me llena al verlo a los ojos.

**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no**  
**I won't ask you, you to just desert me**  
**I can't give you, the heart you think you gave me**  
**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**  
**Turning tables**

De un momento a otro siento su calidez en mi cuerpo, siento un poco de ese amor que tanto dice. Me besa en la mejilla y me dice que todo estará bien, que todo ha acabado y que esto es sólo una prueba más de nuestro amor, pero él no sabe que esto ya no es amor. Esto sólo es la sombra de lo que fue un amor, los residuos de esa relación se han quemado. Todas aquellas caricias que no nos dimos en todo este tiempo, los besos que faltaron en los últimos días y el consuelo que nunca tuve durante un tiempo ha hecho que el amor que tanto apreciábamos muriera.

Probablemente él no sepa que de mi parte ya no existe más, que mi corazón ya no late al tiempo que el suyo. Nuestras almas jamás se volverán a conectar tan sublimemente como lo hacían, no volveremos a tener esos hermosos momentos de felicidad, no regresarán esos recuerdos ya que sólo son eso, recuerdos de lo vivido. Ahora todo está más claro.

-Somos ambos.- Le susurro al odio. Él no parece entenderme pero no importa, pues somos ambos las víctimas de un cruel plan. Desde que nos conocimos el mundo nos ha puesto a prueba de diferentes maneras, ahora es la prueba final y para demostrar que podemos vivir el uno sin el otro hay que hacer sacrificios.

-No entiendo.

-No hace falta.- Es la única manera, de lo contrario esto seguirá pasando y futuras generaciones pasaran por lo mismo hasta que una de ellas sea lo suficientemente valiente para actuar, pero eso no hará falta porque nosotros acabaremos con este ciclo. Cometeremos un gran mal para que este círculo de tristeza y muerte acabe.

-Ya no nos necesitamos.

**Next time I'll be braver**  
**I'll be my own savior**  
**When the thunder comes for me**  
**Next time I'll be braver**  
**I'll be my own savior**  
**Standing on my own two feet**

Esta es la manera en que le doy un giro definitivo a todo, un cambio que es necesario para poder vivir en paz, un sacrificio tan cruel que quedará grabado en mi memoria y quizás me cause pesadillas por el resto de mi vida.

-Es tiempo.- Me sigue mirando con esos ojos llenos de confusión, sólo quiero que todo acaba de manera definitiva y no lo hará hasta que uno de los dos haga lo que debe de hacer. –Fue un error traerte, lamento todo lo que te hice pasar. Cambiaré las cosas.- Sus ojos se llenan de tristeza, quizás ha previsto lo que haré. –Te amo.- Llevo la daga hasta tu pecho y la clavo fuertemente.

Me levanto y miro a mí alrededor, todos me miran asombrados, yo sólo regreso la vista al cuerpo agonizante de T.K. Sangre brota de la herida mientras él intenta remover el arma de su pecho, pero todas sus fuerzas se han ido, mientras escupe sangre intenta levantarse pero todos sus intentos son fallidos.

-¿Por qué?- Escucho entre gemidos de dolor, su voz ahora es quebrada y carece de fuerza. Poco a poco él chico de la esperanza muere. –Kari.- Logra articular antes de dejar de batallar y morir en el frio suelo del desierto.

**To turning tables.**

Ok, un poco sangriento al final. Tranquilos, sé que suena a final pero aún no lo es.

* * *

Agradezco a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia que creo ya los tiene artos, espero que les haya gustado esta penúltima entrega (sé que prometí tres capítulos más pero decidí acortarlos) el último capítulo será un poco más triste, para esta pareja jeje. Nuevamente les agradezco todo el apoyo, la comprensión, la paciencia y todo.

Seguiré pendiente de los fics que he dejado inconclusos y prometo terminarlos, tengo vacaciones para ello.

Casi lo olvido. Perdón por el retraso, espero me perdonen.

Gracias.


	29. capitulo 29: Complementos

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Quizás lo que he hecho este mal pero no nos quedaban opciones, era lo único que podíamos hacer para detener esto. De no haberlo hecho otras futuras generaciones lo hubieran sufrido igual. Sé que me gané el odio de todos, no pienso en justificarme con nada, pero sé que hice lo correcto.

-¡Estás loca!- Noto la rabia de mi hermano en sus ojos. Dicen que cuando un Kamiya se enoja se nota en sus ojos, mi hermano no era la excepción. -¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Repentinamente esa furia se opaca y deja salir las lágrimas. Estalla en llanto.

-Mi, mi hermano.- Matt se acerca al cuerpo de T.K., esa escena ya la he vivido. Cuando Lucemon lo asesinó y lo llevé con los demás Matt hizo lo mismo. –Esto, esto no es verdad.

Era de esperarse, todos me preguntan mis razones pero me quedo callada. Nadie entendería el dolor por el que pasamos, nadie más que nosotros dos conocíamos ese agudo sentir. Sin embargo, no pido que nadie me entienda. Sólo pido tiempo.

La tarde cae rápidamente, al parecer todo ha regresado a la normalidad. El cielo del Digimundo se ve tranquilo, las corrientes de aire te inspiran paz, sólo hay algo que no me termina de convencer: las lágrimas de todos los presentes. No entiendo esas lágrimas, todos lo odiaban de cierta manera y si yo no lloro por el amor de mi vida, lo otros no deberían. Pero ahora que lo pienso, nada tiene sentido.

-¿No vienes?- Mi amiga Yolei me extiende su mano y me ayuda a levantarme del suelo.

-¿Te gusta esta tranquilidad que se respira?- La miro esperando una respuesta, sólo dice que sí y me guía hasta dónde están todos. -¿Sucede algo malo?- Todos me miran y callan.

-Mi hermano está muerto y tú dices que si sucede algo malo, ¿Qué crees que sucede?- Noto el tono irónico en la voz de Matt, pero no le pongo atención.

-La pregunta es: ¿Estás bien?- Me acerco y pongo mi mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Kari? ¿Qué te hizo mi hermano? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- Sus preguntas están cargadas de odio, puedo sentirlo. –Él sólo te quería, deseaba estar contigo por el resto de su vida.- Matt me sujeta fuertemente de mis hombros y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Matt. T.K. y yo tenemos nuestros asuntos que arreglar.

-¡Está muerto!- Grita mi hermano desde atrás mío. –Ya no tienen asuntos que arreglar.- Lo miro, está llorando. La muerte de T.K. ha sido muy significativa para todos.

-_Puedo hacer algo.-_ La misma voz femenina que apareció cuando nos embarcamos en el rescate de T.K. aparece. –También querrán respuestas.- Rosemon se abre paso entre la multitud.

Todos la miran con semblante dudoso. La conocen bien, es la compañera de Mimí, sin embargo esa duda aparece en todos. ¿Qué intenta decir? ¿Cómo que puede ayudar? Seguro más de uno se lo está preguntando y yo no soy la excepción. ¿Acaso quiere decir que lo revivirá? Pero eso es imposible, su alma ya no está aquí y si pudiera yo la detendría ya que sólo el sacrificio de un amor puro puede romper ese doloroso ciclo.

-El corazón de Kari fue manchado por su odio interno. El mismo que le provocó desconfiar de la palabra de T.K. y el mismo que la llevó a cometer tal acto.- Rosemon seme acerca y me toca la cabeza, sonríe. –Deja de sufrir, deja que tu corazón sienta lo que debe de sentir.- De un momento a otro siento un terrible remordimiento, mi corazón comienza a temblar y las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos. –Yo ayudé a Kari para recuperar el alma de T.K. cuando fue asesinado por Lucemon.

-Conocemos esa historia, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo conseguiste el poder para hacerlo?- Mimí se acerca a Rosemon.

-No soy un Digimon. Tomé la forma de tu compañera para poder pasar desapercibida, en realidad soy parte del sistema de protección del Digimundo. Soy como los Caballeros Reales pero trabajo sola.- Siento las lágrimas salir y manchar mi blusa. Me acerco al cuerpo de T.K. y lo abrazo. –Para los X-Angels soy aquella persona que los llamó y para ustedes soy la misma persona.- Ella sigue hablando pero no le presto atención, sigo llorando en el pecho del chico de ojos azules. –Kari se dio cuenta de que ella debía de sacrificar ese amor para poder acabar con ese ciclo.

-¿Qué ciclo?- Pregunta mi hermano.

-El Digimundo hace uso de almas puras para que lo protejan, éstas almas llegan a sentir un amor entre sí. Se hacen más fuertes sus lazos pero cuando los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza desarrollan amor, todos intentan detenerlos, hasta el propio digimundo pues se crea una dependencia. El propósito de la esperanza es proteger a la luz, pero cuando la esperanza siente amor por la luz es capaz de morir por ella y cuando ella muere la luz igual. En ese momento se crea un desequilibrio muy peligroso.- Rosemon se acerca y toma a T.K. de una mano. –Al sacrificar el amor ella ha demostrado que la luz puede valerse por sí misma.

-¿Entonces quienes son los destinados a amarse?- Pregunta Izzy.

-Ellos. Ahora que sabemos que pueden vivir sin la existencia del otro se les otorgará una nueva oportunidad. Ellos decidirán si su amor es prevalecerá, ya que ambos estarán consientes de todo lo que pasó.- Rosemon le quita a T.K. la pulsera de su muñeca y me sonríe –Estamos en deuda con ustedes, siempre que salvan al Digimundo quedamos en deuda y pocas veces hemos podido mostrar nuestra gratitud.- Rosemon se levanta y se dirige a los demás. –Esta batalla ha terminado. Sucesos que no estaban previstos han surgido sin afectar de gran manera el resultado deseado.

-¿Pueden hacer algo por Matt?- Pregunta mi hermano, se ve dudoso, sé que lo sucede entre ellos dos y sé que se necesitan.

-Lamento decepcionarte, conozco la magnitud del sentimiento entre ambos. Sin embargo es algo externo, un destino en el que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.- La expresión de mi hermano se entristece, yo me aferro más al cuerpo de T.K., tomo su mano. –Es una prueba que deben de superar, juntos.- Susurra al final.

Ya no es momento de lamentarse, quizás ahora podamos ser felices después de tanto tiempo. Ellos nos darán una nueva oportunidad que debemos de aprovechar, sé que él sabrá todo por lo que pasamos y la verdadera razón de su muerte, pero si debemos estar juntos lo estaremos. Nada nos impedirá seguir adelante, no sólo nosotros dos hemos superado pruebas difíciles, todos han pasado por momentos crueles y situaciones en la que la esperanza es lo único que les queda.

Sé que de ahora en adelante debemos de protegernos, nunca desconfiar de los verdaderos amigos, no dejarnos llevar por el odio interno.

-Todo estará bien… ahora lo estará.- Le susurro a T.K. en el oído y cierro los ojos.

Es momento de irnos, la puerta ya está abierta. Al cruzarla todo regresará a la normalidad, será como despertar de una horrible pesadilla que nos dejó una gran lección de vida. Pero ahora que estamos por regresar a nuestro mundo el recuerdo de aquel chico quemándose en la llamas regresa a mí. ¿Y él? También gozará de una nueva oportunidad ¿O por haber sido aliado de los demonios no le permitirán eso? No puedo dejarlo así, debo de hacer algo para regresarlo a la vida, pero Rosemon conoce bien lo que pienso, niega y me explica que eso es imposible. Regresar a la vida a Max sería peligroso ya que él era capaz de manejar libremente los poderes del área oscura, pues al ser elegido por Lucemon él poseía esa capacidad.

Los otros chicos sí regresarán al mundo real, ellos sólo fueron manejados por los demonios, nunca elegidos para el mal. No puedo evitar sentirme mal, triste por la pérdida de una persona que me ayudó a crecer, alguien que me enseño que el amor se representa de muchas maneras y que en ocasiones el amor reprimido pude convertirse en un arma tan poderosa que puede acabar con la vida misma.

Ahora, con dolor, arrepentimiento y melancolía regresamos al mundo real. Nuevos retos nos esperan, batallas que debemos de ganar o perder para ganar sabiduría, sólo espero que podamos llevar una vida normal, siento elegidos es mucho pedir pero siento que debemos de disfrutar nuestra vida como jóvenes.

La oscuridad y la luz pueden existir en el mismo lugar, pero cuando una de las dos gana más territorio algo negativo pasa. A nosotros nos costó mucho entenderlo pues pensábamos que la luz debía siempre dominar sobre la oscuridad, pero estábamos mal. Quizás ahora veamos el Digimundo y el mundo real de diferente manera.

Estoy segura que es tiempo, tiempo de regresar.

* * *

Ok, corto, mucho tiempo preparándolo para nada. Siento que sea muy corto pero pues no tengo mucho tiempo, sé que con vacaciones pero extrañamente me tienen muy ocupado. Espero que les guste y comenten. Aun no es él fin jeje falta sólo aún capítulo más.

Gracias a todos los que comentan y a todos los que leen este fic. Gracias por haberlo seguido hasta estas alturas y espero verlos pronto en futuros proyectos.

Gracias.


	30. capitulo 30: Reflexión

The Pleasure of the Danger [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfictions

Copyright Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Dos meses han pasado desde que regresamos del Digimundo y desde entonces algunas cosas cambiaron, no puedo decir que todas para bien, pero la mayor parte de ellas han sido cambios positivos en nuestras vida.

Ahora mismo voy caminando por las calles de la ciudad, pocas cosas en mi han cambiado. Para ser sincero puedo decir que soy una persona un poco terca, rara vez cambio de parecer y esta no ha sido la excepción. También debo de admitir que he crecido, en el aspecto físico y emocional, no han sido cambios muy grandes pero para mí son logros.

Camino un poco acelerado, una gran ocasión lo amerita. Mi hermano ha llegado a la ciudad. La historia es compleja y un poco confusa, ya que no estuve muy pendiente, gran parte de la historia es desconocida pero lo único que sé es que durante nuestra estancia en el Digimundo Tai le dijo por fin "eso" a mi hermano, su reacción debió haber sido muy graciosa. Entro a una tienda, pues deseo comprarle algo a mi hermano y a Tai, nos visitan cada mes y su estancia no es muy prolongada.

-¿Buscas algo en particular?- Un chico de tras mío pregunta gentilmente, supongo que es un encargado. –Si gustas puedo ayudarte a escoger.- Con intenciones de aceptar la ayuda giro la cabeza, pero me quedo atónito. Esa cara, esos ojos… No es posible, no puede ser él. –Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?- Llama mi atención y salgo de mis pensamientos, pero sigo sorprendido.

-¿Max?- Le pregunto, espero que sea él, sería algo genial y un motivo más por el cual celebrar. –Soy T.K.

-¿Disculpa?- En ese momento mis ilusiones se vienen abajo, no era él y a decir verdad pensé que me reconocería. -¿Gustas ayuda?- Vuelve a preguntar con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, busco algo para mi hermano y un amigo que vienen de visita.- Asiente y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza me indica que le siga. -¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a un amigo mío.

-Eso parece, apenas me viste y su gesto fue de sorpresa, como si hubieses visto un fantasma.- Comienza a buscar en un estante lleno de artículos diferentes. –Siempre dejo la llave de la nevera aquí.- Sonríe al momento de sacarla. –Una reunión así de especial amerita un buen pastel, tranquilo, es caro pero me has caído bien. Te daré un descuento.- Camina hacia la nevera y regresa con un gran pastel en las manos. –Receta especial de mi abuela.- Me guiña el ojo y no dirigimos al mostrador.

-Agradezco lo que haces por mí, no cualquiera le da un descuento a un desconocido.- Suelto una leve carcajada que también lo contagia, sé que no es él, pero esa forma de ser… es complicado creer que haya dos personas similares. -¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

-No pensé que fueras de esos gustos.- Ríe un poco mientras guarda el pastel en una caja.

-No, no me malinterpretes. Sólo me gustaría invitarte a nuestra reunión.- Desvía la mirada y la posa en el exterior. Mira detalladamente y regresa la vista. –Claro, si quieres.

-¿Qué haría un chico como yo en una reunión de viejos amigos? No me conocen… tú tampoco, sólo llevamos 5 minutos hablando.- Me entrega el pastel. –Son $100.- Le doy el dinero y me dirijo a la puerta pero antes de salir reflexiono. -¿Se te ofrece algo más?

-Que me acompañes.- Mira el reloj de la pared y exhala rendido.

-No te irás hasta que no diga que si, ¿Cierto?- Asiento, sé que le insisto a una persona que apenas conozco, pero si es como Max no habrá problema. –Bien, llevaré unos bombones de chocolate para no llegar con las manos vacías.- No es necesario, pero tampoco le quitaré la intención. –Valla, que valor tienes para invitar a un perfecto extraño.

-No es valor, simplemente tengo el presentimiento de conocerte.- Nos echamos a caminar. El camino es corto pero debo de asegurarme, así que lo haré ligeramente más largo para conocerle un poco más. –Es algo gracioso. Ya te invité y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.- Se detiene bruscamente y agacha la mirada.

-Después de todo no es una buena idea.- Intenta regresar pero le tomo de la mano. -¿Por qué insistes?

-Vamos, no pierdes nada… No me digas que ya perdiste tu espíritu aventurero.

-No sabes nada de mí. Apenas nos conocemos… lo lamento pero esto no es correcto.

-Mira, me diste un gran descuento, eso significa que también te agradé… acompáñame y si no te agrada eres libre de regresar.- Me mira algo desconfiado pero termina aceptando.

-Mi nombre es Drew

No le he podido sacar mucho sobre él, sólo que vive con su abuela y juntos atienden esa tienda. Le gusta la música y divertirse como a todos, pero hay algo que aun me molesta. Son muchas coincidencias y es idéntico a él, quizás estoy viendo lo que quiero ver y no lo que es, pero es imposible negar que es igual a Max.

-Lamento lo de tus padres.- Sé que no es correcto decirle a alguien eso, más aun cuando no estoy seguro si el también perdió a sus padres.

-Es raro que alguien que apenas conoces sepa lo de mis padres, sin embargo fue una notica muy sonada. Gracias.- Sigue el camino sin mostrar la mínima expresión de asombro.

-También me alegro de que sigas tu vida.

-Lo superé hace ya un tiempo, mi…

-_"Mi tío me ha ayudado, él me ha dado las fuerzas para seguir adelante"_

-Ahora me das miedo.- Se vuelve a detener bruscamente. -¿Quién eres realmente?

-Soy T.K. un viejo amigo que no reconoces, pasamos por muchos problemas y algunas situaciones felices.- Esa mirada desconfiada se vuelve a fijar en mi. Tienes que reaccionar, sé que es él. -¿Te suena la oración _lo que tú crees que es tu realidad, es sólo una serie de coincidencias_?

-Me parece haberla leído en un libro, no recuerdo el autor pero estoy seguro que si.- Me acerco a él y pongo mi mano en su hombro,

-Sé quién eres y lo que te ha pasado. Esta es sólo una coincidencia más.

-Te equivocas y lamento no ser quien tú crees que soy. Mi nombre es Drew, vivo con mi abuela y mi tío. Miles de casos hay en los que los padres mueren y los hijos ven el terrible accidente y quedan algo traumados.-

-Supongo que tienes razón. Lamento todo lo ocurrido, vamos, sigamos.- Sí, quizás fui algo pesado e insistente. Mis presentimientos no son tan buenos como los de Kari, de igual manera llegamos. No tiene sentido seguir insistiendo. –Bien, pasa.- Desde que Matt se mudó, mi padre decidió cambiarse de apartamento y nos lo ha prestado par esta ocasión, también nos prometió que vendría a vernos en unas horas, no confío mucho en él pero es mi padre, debo de darle un poco de credibilidad.

-Ya era tiempo de que llegaras, ¿Acaso no querías ver a tu…?- Matt se queda en silencio, sólo se puede observar el asombro en la cara de todos los presentes. Sabía que la reacción sería precisamente esta, al momento de llegar con él, todos se verían sorprendidos pero nunca conté con el silencio incomodo que se forma poco a poco. -¿T.K.?

-Lo lamento, él es Drew. Lo conocí en la tienda donde compré este pastel y pues lo he invitado.- El silencio seguía, todos miran fijamente a Drew como esperando una reacción, pero sólo logran asustarlo. –Vamos, no sean así. Es algo timido.- Parecen reaccionar después de decirles pero miradas fugaces lo siguen asechando.

Me acerco más a mi hermano para saludarlo, luce más sano, más lleno de vida. Tai tiene ese efecto en la mayoría de las personas. Tomo a Tai del brazo y lo jalo hasta un lugar donde nadie de los presentes me escuche, nadie más debe de saber mis intenciones aunque supongo que son obvias.

-Es idéntico a…

-Lo sé, no sólo lo traje porque me agradó.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Drew, pero eso no es lo importante, su historia coincide con la de Max.

-Quizás eran gemelos.

-Quizás lo habría comentado, ¿No lo crees?

-Siguen los problemas, no recuerda nada…- Tai parece preocupado. Quizás no lo debí traer, pero como ha dicho Rosemon "El destino que nuestra vida real no depara es distinto al que el Digimundo nos ofrece"- Puede ser que Rosemon haya hecho algo, no estoy seguro pero es muy posible.

-Sea lo que sea nuestro deber es que recuerde todo lo que pasó, el destino nos lo ha puesto en el camino.- Tai regresa con los otros, yo me quedo en el lugar.

-Supongo que tú también tienes este presentimiento.- Una voz sin brillo me susurra. –Dicen que dos personas iguales no pueden existir en el mismo mundo.

-¿Dónde te escondías?- Le pregunto cabizbajo. -¿Estás bien?

-Ambos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta.- Giro para verla bien, está con la mirada en el suelo y jugueteando con las manos. -¿Sigues furioso?

-Siempre hemos procurado un bien mayor, ese es nuestro propósito.- La toma de las manos. –Sin embargo no estoy seguro de que debamos seguir juntos.- Intento irme, no quiero que sufra más, pero me detiene. Me abraza por detrás.

-¿Has olvidado la razón por la que nos amamos?- Su voz se quiebra.

-En ese momento, cuando la luz de mi vida se fue y todo estaba oscuro… cuando estaba acabado y no tenía nada más, arrojé mi corazón. Tomé mi esperanza y la arrojé lejos, pero tú viniste con una nueva razón para ser quien soy, avivaste eso que estaba muriendo.- Siento las lágrimas recorrer mi rostro, bajan y caen al suelo. El dolor que siento no se compara con nada, ni con la muerte misma. –Besaste mis labios y me salvaste. Te amo por ser mi luz, por ser la única que no se deja llevar por la oscuridad, porque eres mi vida y dependo de ti.

-Podemos ser…

-No, no es una buena idea. No te hagas sufrir más, esto fue sólo para demostrarnos que un amor como el de nosotros no puede ser, que jamás podremos estar en paz… somos el uno para el otro, pero nuestro defecto mortal es que dependemos uno del otro y hasta que no controlemos lo que sentimos, hasta que podamos contener las lágrimas cada vez que no vemos o parar esos latidos tan intensos provocados por el mínimo tacto podremos ser felices.- Sus lágrimas caen en mi, siento la calidez de esas pequeñas gotas llenas de dolor. –A pesar de eso, te amo.

Hay que sufrir para aprender, eso es algo que he llegado a deducir. Todos obtuvimos algo de este doloroso final. Tai y mi hermano aprendieron que cada momento es precioso pues en sólo segundos la vida de ese ser amado puede desvanecerse, Mimí supo que la belleza externa no refleja la interna, Sora que el amor y el dolor están íntimamente relacionados, pero que es bueno tratar con ambos. Ellos fueron de cierta manera los más afectados para bien, otros del grupo aprendieron a confiar más entre ellos, pues la confianza es un cimiento de una relación duradera. Davis aprendió a que el mínimo error por desconfianza o apuros puede causar serios problemas.

Todos logramos salir victoriosos de una batalla que involucró mucho más que una lucha con demonios, esta batalla fue también con nosotros mismos pues al pelear con los pecados que representaban esos demonios supimos que peleábamos con una parte de nosotros. Ahora que todo ha llegado a su fin es preciso decir que vivimos bien, podemos alardear de seguir vivos y de que superamos nuestros demonios internos, otros pueden llenarse la boca al decir que son enteramente felices y otros pueden decir que simplemente están en paz, pero esa paz no siempre durará… nos la merecemos pero no la tendremos siempre. Esta vida nos tiene miles de pruebas que nos seguirán formando y enseñando, cada detalle es importante, debemos ser fieles a lo que somos y nunca dejarnos seducir por las cosas malas, incluso si estas nos ofrecen poder u otra salida, pues esto nos lo cobrará caro con el tiempo.

Y por último, hay que recordar que el amor está compuesto por muchas cosas, no sólo por ternura, consideración y caricias. El amor tiene su lado oscuro que debe de existir para poder ser propiamente dicho amor, peleas, celos, resentimientos, desconfianza, pasión, hermosura, cariño, protección, placer… todo esto y más lo conforman, son características que todos hemos tenido alguna vez en nuestra vida o que las seguimos teniendo. Ya que lo he entendido sé que he amado, que amo y que amaré eternamente a esa persona que significa más que mi luz, ella es mi vida y por ser mi vida debo de separarme de ella para que ambos podamos seguir adelante… quizás, si en Dios está que volvamos a ser lo que fuimos podremos vivir como siempre soñamos, pero por el momento esto es imposible.

* * *

¡Ha terminado! Le di un giro especial a este último capítulo, sé que no es lo que esperaban pero hay dos noticias buenas. 1.- El fic ha llegado a su fin. 2.- Puede que me anime a un final alternativo, pero eso dependerá de si lo quieren o no.

Me despido de este fic no sin antes dar las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y siguen haciéndolo. Lamento la tardanza y no poder responder los reviews pero es por falta de tiempo. Gracias por todos y nos vemos en los fics que he dejado pendiente jaja. Muchas gracias.


End file.
